


Power and Harmony

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Power Rangers
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 93,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Rita's latest scheme has thrown off the balance between two worlds, In the chaos that follows the only hope for good to win to beat evil is for the protectors of two no longer very different worlds to work as one. Can the Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers and the Element of Harmony protect one forever changed merged world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

In some unknown part of Equestria The elements of harmony and Zecora where looking at a strange thing someone found in a cave it looked like a door.

On the door where six symbols, of five creatures none of them knew and one that looked like afoot print and Twilight touched it and said, "I sense great power form it but what's in it?"

Pinkie pie then jumped up and said, "Maybe it's some kind of seal to lock off this world form another!"

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think this some cheap fantasy story?"

Fluttershy then coughed and said, "oh rainbow, I hate to say it but haven't we seen stranger?" she asked curiously!

Rarity adjusted her mane and said, "Well now I hate to say it she is right remember Twilight's magic portal mirror to the human world? Oh humans they always wear cloths and use them to express themselves, know wonder Lyra loves them so much!" she said happily.

Applejack blinked as the element of honesty glow with the other girls elements as the symbols on the door glow and spoke up.

One glow red and called out, "tyrannosaurus!" the next one glow blue and said, "Triceratops!" the next one lit up yellow and said, "Saber tooth tiger!" the next one was Black and called out, "mastodon!" the next in the circle glow pink and said "pterodactyl!" the last one Glow green and called out "dragonzord!"

At with point what appeared before them was a faint viewing image of six humans in different colored but similar outfits fighting what was clearly golems.

Pinkie pie smiled and jumped happily , "it is a door! Or at least an window!" she then point to the green guy with the golden vest and said, "I bet they are super heroes and he's the awesome one! You can tell because he has the fanciest outfit!"

they then heard their voice.

On the other side of the door in another dimension the mighty morphing power rangers where fighting Putty patrollers.

Tommy played a song on his dragon dagger making lighting shoot out and knock some back.

Jason ran his hand along his sword making it burst into flames as he slashed a group of putties and said, "Come on guys we can do this!"

Zack smashed his power axe into the ground opening a fissure that putties tell into, on impact they shattered.

Kimberly was firing her bow's arrows as she looked to the seal In the ground with a strange five gems and one in the middle pattern on it and she said, "What even is this thing we're protecting again?"

Trini was running around at blinding speeds slashing putties with her power daggers as she said, "something about powerful magic!"

Billy was swinging his power lance around knocking back putties as he said, "Am I the only one who pays attention to zordon he made it clear that tablet and it's counter part on the other side are what stop two worlds form magically smashing into eachother."

At that point they heard calls of things form the tablet, "honestly Loyalty, laughter, Kindess, generosity, magic!" and saw a window of the elements of harmony looking into them.

tommy looked at it as he slashed a putty that was about to sneak up on him and he said, "so weird! Hay look don't those things they are wearing look kind of like or morphers and power coins?"

Billy was ducking to avoid a putty with a sword as he kicked the putty down and he notice all the downed putties shattering as he said, "makes sense as I looked into this event, short answer the two worlds use to be bridged, but the bridge was getting shorter pulling them together so they had to cut it off using the power coins and there worlds version of it. The weird part is the two worlds in question work under different laws of physic as they are in different dimensions that seem to just run close to each other!"

the other rangers looked confused but the purple winged unicorn they saw said and they could hear it, "so Equestria and your world are linked in away that should be possible because of the different laws our worlds work under making them meeting very dangerous, I bet our brief time linked fade in to things we both call myths and legends."

Billy nodded not being shocked by this with the other rangers as he fought the putties while continuing to talk about this with the winged unicorn.

Jason sighed as he slashed a putty in half, "And our eggheads are getting into it!" a blue Pegasus then yelled out, "GLAD SOME PONY SAID IT!"

At that point to tommy who was stumbling "The one in green isn't looking to keen!"

Tommy pulled out a blade blaster and used it in blade mode with his dagger to slash at putties, as he said, " is this a window or is the sealing job braking because the things that made it are to close to eachother?" he asked clearly being the only one worried.

Zack rubbed the back of his helmet as he shouldered his axe and said, "Tommy's right guys if all the techno babble is to believed this could be bad we need to split!"

in a moment the down putties pulled themselves together two destroyed ones merging into a now much more rockier putty making there numbers still great but only half what it was.

Trini then got in to a fighting stance and said, "well that's new! But if we leave Rita will blast it open and what ever will happen happens anyway!"

Kimberly was shooting her arrows while moving back, "She's right we're stuck we could brake things by staying and if we run we're doomed anyway!"

Jason slash blocked a strike form a club handed putty with his sword, as he said, "We're doomed either way! This is one trap rita pulled off!"

Tommy was about to play a song on his dagger but he stopped and bend over a little in pain as he held the diamond of his chest plate as it glow green and he said, "AAA" his powers flickered on and off for a moment.

Billy then looked," Guys we need to get Tommy out of here his damaged power coin is reacting badly to the foreign magic leaking in from the windows!"

the ponies on the other end gasped and Applejack looked to her element and said, "magical things can be broken!" Twilight's jaw dropped as she heard that, the information rocking the core of her magical knowledge.

The putties where moving in on Tommy forcing him to fight through the pain and being unmorphed for split seconds as the others try to get to him but find the putties had enough numbers to keep them apart.

Billy was right up to the window as used his lance to hold back stone swords being swung at him and he said, "And another lawyer of it Tommy's powers are fluctuating to much to allow him to teleport out and we can't get to him to teleport him out of here!" he sound worried.

Fluttershy blinked and said, "that sounds bad! Don't know what it means but it's bad!"

that is when Pinkie pie grabbed Fluttershy and yelled out, "IT MEANS THERE FRIEND IS DYING AND THEY CAN'T SAVE HIM!"

Billy then sadly said, "Correct"

the ponies all gasped jaws dropped as they watched Rainbow dash tried to force her way through but couldn't it was a window not a door.

Tommy was holding his chest in pain with his left hand while he used the blade blasters gun mode to fire on putties but when two shattered they merged into a new one this battle was two steps forward one back!

Meanwhile looking down on the moon Rita was laughing happily.

Finster smiled and looked to the happy Rita and said, "my queen you have out down yourself using the gate way, just being around it is killing a ranger!"

Rita laughed happily as she pointed to Goldar and Scorpina with her staff and said, "yes now for the kicker Goldar go down to earth and attack at normal sized, Scorpina destroy the city in giant form the rangers will be farther divvied and helpless"

Goldar and Scorpina nodded and teleport down.

Meanwhile back at the Battle Zecora spotted two humans the rangers would know as bulk and skulk showing up as she point to tommy in pain, "something most be done or the Green one will be gone!"

Billy then said, "Shooting the window could help!"

At with point Tommy in pain his morph starting to fail fired on the window with his blade blaster, "Allow me!" he said in pain but there was a shock wave.

Moment later the ponies were in the rangers side knocked out with the powered down rangers Zecora on top of Kimberly making them the only two touching both sparked pink.

Alpha then teleported all of them even Bulk and skulk who looked freaked out to the command center.

the robot paid no attention to them, "this is bad Zordon the rangers are knocked out and one of the town's form that other world just showed up the two worlds are merging," she then noticed humans turning into Anthro versions of ponies some with horns wings either or both getting fur and pony like faces and hooved feet and tails she then comment, "humanity and the ponies are done being forced to merge!"

Zordon then spoke up, "Bulk and skull you now know the identity of the power rangers and sadly your help will be need we need you to go down there and tell everyone this is Rita's doing and to run for safety till the Rangers recover!"

Bulk now a purple anthro earth pony keeping his eye color and his tail the same as his hair or mane looked at himself and said, "I guess we can do that after all it's helping the power rangers after all head guy!"

Skull now and anthro Pegasus was looking at his new black tail swinging , "Weird but ok if Bulky says it."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

In the Command center the rangers and elements were getting up.

Kimberly was still human, but the rest now so much, Trini was anthro with pale cream fur, Billy had yellow fur both of them earth ponies.

Tommy got up he was earth pony anthro with greyish red fur as he held his now green eyes and looked to Zack who was now an Anthro Zebra with mohawk as he said, "…. That mohawk doesn't work for you man or mane?"

Zack tried to flatten it out but he popped back up, "….. fuck!"

Billy who had yellow fur and was an Anthro earth pony said, "well this doesn't boat well for the rest of the world.

Zordon then then spoke up, " yes Equestria is slowly merging with earth a location at a time right now Angel groove and Ponyville has been merged!"

The elements got up now Anthro and while most of them were dressed like there human counter parts Applejack was in jeans cow girl boats a white shirt and her hat, Rainbow dash was in a sports top and shorts both black along with boats.

Zecora got up dressed in a pink top white jean shorts and pink heel boats with spear ear rings as she looked to the Viewing Globe to see an army of putties never before Seen before as she said, "Alpha I must say I have never seen so many putty pastoral I hope it's a one time jest!"

Alpha five looked at her, "… I am sorry I understand Kimberly not turning as it is effecting everyone and every pony easy and there was a transfer of general knowledge upon transformation but there is no reason for you to know my name! unless wait!" he pulled out a scanner.

it peated and Billy adjusted his glasses and said, "the scanner is showing that thanks to being in contact to it Zecora got the pink power coin's link and with it Kimberly's memories!"

Kimberly looked to Zordon and the head sighed, "this sadly means Kimberly the Pink power coin will no longer work for you it views Zecora as it's owner now!"

the former pink ranger sighed as she hand over the morpher it glowing when In zecora's hand, "that's fine with me I was getting tired of playing hero all the time!" she then patted Tommy on the shoulder as she said, 'I am sorry Tommy I can't do this any more!" She then left.

Tommy blinked as he looked to Jason who had dark grey fur and was an anthro earth pony and asked, "… did I just get dumped!"

the red ranger nodded and Tommy sighed, "First I get brainwashed then I lose my powers, then I get them back and told they won't last then that evil me kills me forcing the power coin to resurrect me in the time restart!"

the elements looked at him in shock while tommy was hanging his head low Zordon said, "To be a hero has been harder on you then the others but there is one Good news For you Tommy the magic of Equestria has repaired your power coin it is full restored your powers will not fail nor can they ever be taken form you again!"

Tommy smiled a bit as he said, "Well that works now I guess we best get down there and stop goldar and his Putty patrollers." He then held out his moprher and called out, "DRAGONZORD!" but the morph end after a second.

Jason then tried, "tyrannosaurs!" Again it happened as Alpha sighed, "that isn't the coins it's the command center thanks to the magic effecting it's shield the grid is cut off form us! You'll have to leave the command center to morph rangers and worst of all the teleporter is all whacked out we can only teleport you form here to other place and you have to be in angel groove for us to bring you here! It's such a mess up I'll have to work on vehicles for you all!"

Twilight then looked to Zordon clearly the counterpart to Celestia here as she said, "We want to help too?"

Alpha five then spoke up, "you can your elements have been picking up a bit of the morphing grid it wouldn't be a complete morph but it'll still give you weapons and knowdlge of all things combat relate and the standard ranger powers."

Rainbow dash cheered, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Billy's tail swung as he said, "your forgetting something we kept our identities secret so our parents won't think is this the day my child dies saving the day we would have to give that up to save the world and fight them! As morphing before running into battle won't work!"

Zecora crossed her arms and used the morpher to point to the viewing globe, "Do we have a chose Silly Billy?"

Trini sighed and said, "Zecora is right! We have to save the day!"

Jason the nodded, and said, "Ok alpha teleport us to the battle field!"

in a moment all Twelve vanished only to appear in angle groove the elements holding out there elements wondering how to morph.

But The rangers and new pink Zecora held out there morphers and Billy said, "just hold it out and call out what empowers you!"

there was a yell of ,"Tyrannosaurs, saber tooth tiger, Mastodon, triceratops, phteradycle, and Dragon zord!" the six rangers morphed live on Tv and knowing they would be had did a roll call were each called out there real name color and zord.

Twilgiht as they held out there elements and called out the renames, "Magic, Generosity loyalty Kindness, Laughter honesty!"

Each one of them had white headband like mask on. White mini dress that had golden belts that had there elements on them. The dress rims had bands of there fur colors, they also had white stockings gold colored high heel boats as they had hooves the heel actually give them a hand balancing, and white sleeve like gloves with golden bands around there biceps.

Twilight held a golden staff that had a purple Gem star tip it glow with magic like her horn.

Pinkie pie had a golden cartoonishly large mallet that's ends had pink gems on it

Rarity had a golden diamond shaped shield on her left arm with a diamond shape gem in the center.

Fluttershy was holding to two golden daggers with butterfly gem hand guards.

Rainbow dash had a golden sword hand with a blue gem on the end that was emitting a rainbow energy blade of nine inches that she was swinging around in her new hands.

applejack was holding golden mace on a chain, the spikes on the ball appearing to be red Gem.

Rainbow dash span her sword around as the rangers summoned their power weapons and they all charged out as she said, "I am going to love it here!"

Meanwhile in a safe house.

A yellow unicorn pony mare in a wheel chair with brown tai land mane and green eyes dressed in a white dress white stockings black shoes and a black jacket had her jaw dropped , "Hi my name is peachtree oliver mother of the green ranger meaning I though him being mind control was teenage aggression!"

A mare who looked like a female Jason said, "I am mary lee scout a single mother and my baby is the red ranger."

a zebra with invert stripe and fur color and black eyes in a police uniform gasped, "I am Zane the police chief who bad mouth the rangers finding out his son is the black ranger."

An older version of Billy dressed in business suit was having his shirt grabbed by a panicked yellow pegasus anthro with black hair and mane and blue eyes saying, "Brad dear did our son just morph into the blue ranger?"

the husband said, "betty my dear yes he did!" his wife then fainted.

Meanwhile in the battle

Twilight was waving her staff sending out magic spikes impaling putties with smile as Jason slashed his sword doing the same attack but with fire balls as she said, "you are a great teacher" she blushed!

Zecora sighed as she fired off arrows as Rarity fired off crystal shards form her shield beside her!

Applejack was lassoing a group of putties with her mace as Trini quickly rain in slashing them quickly with her daggers making them shatter.

Billy was using his lance to electrify a poodle some wet putties were standing in making them shatter as he looked to Fluttershy, "Thanks for slashing the fire hydrant!" the mare blushed at the comment.

Pinkie pie smashed the ground with her hammer and Zack quickly blast the putties this attack sent flying shattering them as he said, "We work well together lady we should party after this is over!"

the Pink mare gasped," …. So this is love!"

Tommy was crossing his blade mode blade blaster with his dagger sending out a fireball that hit Goldar!

Rainbow dash then then smirked as she stabbed the ground sending out a shock wave that shattered putties, "he is so awesome!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

Tommy then played his dagger as Goldar turned around form shock making lighting hit his wings making him scream in pain.

It was at that moment one of Twilight's crystals hit one of his wings and a fireball hit the other Goldar Teleported away.

On the Moon Finster was looking at goldar's wings, 'I am sorry but we can't save your wings!"

that is when Rita throw her wand making Scorpina grow giant sized.

below the rangers and elements were looking up and Zecora said, "time for swords is done it is time for zords!" she said her memories form Kimberly guiding her!

In a moment Tommy played as the others summoned there dinozords the ponies slowly becoming anthros who were in just as much panic were shocked were the former humans and still humans cheered after all at this point they new Zords meant the power rangers were on the way.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In a burst of Rainbow light the mega dragonzord was formed.

In the control center Twilgiht was stunned behind Jason, "We fired the elements and all it did was auto combine this six?" she was stunned as the megazord summoned the Mammoth shield to block Scorpina's blade.

Jason then said, "Look princess Some evil is beyond saving! I am sorry to brake it to you! It's why we destroy Rita's monster they are made of Evil there is no good in them nor there makers!"

Tommy then spoke up, "I can confirm thanks to my time brain washed on their side That Finster the monster maker brings his wife back to life just to kill her again!" he said standing in the back as he didn't have a place making Rainbow dash's eyes widen in horror!

tommy then span around his dragon dagger making the mega dragon zord summon the power sword down making Scorpina jump back as the weapon fell form the sky.

the Mecha grabbed the blade and went on the offense to try and slash at her but Scorpina was avoiding the strikes to the point the combined zords moved there shield holding hand in such away Scorpina's blade became stuck in the tusk.

At that point the sword arm moved side ways slashing her across the bug face making her drop her sword and stumble back as it fell to the side of the megazord.

Moments later she held out her hand and goldar's Blade was now in her hand and she point it firing off a beam!

the mega dragon zord throw it's sword and shield away cupped it's hands and fired off a green energy orb much like tommy with that hit the beam making a blast that made megazord stumble back but seemed to knock Scorpina to the ground!

As they fired again Trini looked back, "I have been speaking to Rarity She seems to believe the elements may have effect the swords and wants to try something!"

In a moment the chest plate of dragonzord on the side made a hexagon wall of energy that protect them form a claw strike form Scorpina making her go in for a sword slash only for the blade to shatter.

the wall fell as a right hook to the face sent the bug flying back.

Zecora high fived Applejack as she said, "maybe we should make heist and crony with this threat ultra fast my pony!" While the elements looked confused Billy then said, "WE NEED TITANUS POWER!"

Scorpina got up only to be knocked back by a fire ball and she turned to see Titanus crawling it's way here slowly! The giant roared and Fluttershy gasped " Mr Titanus watch the langue there are foals around!"

Zack rubbed the back of his helmet as he let out a flat, "I always figured Mastodon was the potty mouth of the zords!"

Pinkie shrugged and did a think were she made her lips not match her words, "Let's do what the next thing is!"

Moments later Ultrazord was formed and all weapons were armoed locked and went to fire.

the villainess tried to teleport away but found herself being held in place by a chain of magical energy around her left leg!

In the controls Twilight and Rarity's horns were glowing holding her still as ultra zord fired Scorpina was hit and was no more, the heroes had won!

The ultra zord then turned to face the putties on the ground as the heroes jumped out to go finish them off.

Tommy throw a green energy ball in to the horde as he said, "We couldn't just fire on them with the zords Rainbow we would have hit the city Heroes do things to keep things as lest damaged as possible!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and said, "you are cute but a kill joy some times!" tommy turned at that comment as rainbow turned red well more like purple thanks to her fur color!

Meanwhile on the moon Rita was stomping around looking at Finster, "you blow your monstermatic!" the monkey and blue skinned aliens ran as she looked to Goldar holding his broken blade, "YOU LOST YOUR WINGS AND WE LOST A HENCHMEN!"

Rita screamed as she point to earth, "and now there is twice as many of them giving there Megazord new tricks and faster away to combine! I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE!"

Not long after that Zordon and Alpha were watching the rangers helping ponyvile rebuild while the elements were helping in angel grove as alpha said, "Aiyiyiyyiyi it's such a new day and age! Over night Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, " yes things did change quickly Alpha but while rita is licking her wounds for this we most be ready it'll be weeks till Finster can repair his monster machine allowing Rita to strike again but we most spend this time rebuilding both the damage down the publics trust peace and relation ship with the rangers. As well as train the elements they have great potential but noun of the experience of the rangers when it comes to dealing with people like Rita and reformation being an impossible!"

Alpha nodded to that and said, "word dog… no that's just not me! I'll get to work on that and the teleporter!" as she turned away the viewing globe showed Bulk and Skull shaking hands with Zack's father Zane as he hand them badges.

Bulk said, "why thanks sir We will use our friendship with the rangers to help the poilce

A week later Angel grove and Ponyville seemed to merged the natural born pony's turned anthro's town was now more like a rural American town leading into the city there was even an American flag up In the town.

the elements along with many other ponies were joined at angel grove high peace was hard as there was the noun changed discriminating against anthros and ponies, ponies discriminating against anthros and humans, and anthros discriminating against humans and ponies.

But this wasn't the normal.

Rita watched the rangers Tommy happily dating Rainbow dash, Billy dating Fluttershy happily, Jason and Twilight holding hands.

She gagged when she saw Pinkie pie and Zack dancing together at the youth center, "It sickens me to see goodie goodies so happy Finster tell me you finished repairing that machine!"

Finster smiled as he walked out with what looked like six nasty knights each with a blade of a different ranger color as he added, "yes but it's not back up to the grade for monster making so I summoned six nasty knights my empress, We divided the team two each with my putties with I upgrade!"

what looked like thick armored more rock like putties with swords in hand walked out, "more armored and durable plus if two shatter the remains will pull together reforming one so they will last way longer my empress!"

Rita held her chin and said, "sounds lovely start it!"

Meanwhile down below Peachtree was sighing as she used her new magic to roll her chair She was on a blind date with Filthy rich, "So your wife didn't change and left your family same thing happened to my husband."

Filthy adjust his suit's tie, "yeah… I am a bit nervous not about you about your son!"

the mare flipped her hair behind her ear, "I know! …. Getting it I think Tommy is so protective because the monster attack that left me unable to walk happened when Rita took away his powers but before Zordon restored them!"

the rich Stallion held his chin as he said, "yeah I am sure that hurts him!" In a moment he stood in front of her as the green bladed nasty knight and his putties showed up.

At that moment All the rangers and the elements new communicators beeped making them all jump as Zordon said, "Rita has launched Six attacks you'll need to brake up into teams of Two rangers and elements may the power protect and harmony guide you all!"

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy was holding his blade blaster in blade mode and dragon dagger as he slashed at a putty before playing the dagger to sent out a lighting blast at the nasty knight!

Rainbow dash was swinging around her sword hitting putties but when two shattered they remerged into one and her eyes widened, "… That's new!"

the Green ranger was taking note of it as he said, "Agreed!" he then ducked to avoid the knight's sword, "plus the knight all over the place! Only one think that's on the up and up!" he said as he delivered a green glowing slash to the Knight's shield leaving a slash mark as it was sent back, "More monster weaker they are!"

Rainbow dash was ducking and slashing at Putties as they shattered just for two to remerge into one as she said, "the putties are the worst part then! They are like franken golems!"

the nasty knight went to slash Tommy only for the ranger to hold it back with his two blades, "Dashie now!" In a moment Rainbow flow in sword out and cut the blade off the nasty knight's sword off.

the knight dropped his ruined weapon and walked back, "…. Franken Golem now there is an idea! Yo you three Clay face with me!" in a moment three of the Franken putties merged with the night.

Forming a small building sized three faced putty with the knight's face in it's chest, it's right hand was a fist but the left one a hammer!

Tommy stepped back as Dashie's jaw dropped as he said, "… Well Looks like we're not the only one with new tricks!" he then out of the corner of his eye spotted filthy rich hitting a putty making it shatter to protect his mom as he said," …. I like that guy! He has my blessing to date or marry my mom!"

he then turned his focus back on the mega putty and the ten patrols around him as he crossed his blades to shoot fire ball at the megaputty's chest face with knocked it back!

Only for the hammer hand to hit the ground Sending Tommy flying form the shock wave luckily he landed on top of a building as Dashie flow to his side and they looked down, "Ok this is crazy respawning putties, mega putty! I feel like Rita is having a field day or it's beta testing day!"

On the moon Rita was looking at all six teams of two struggling but was focused on Tommy and Dashie at the moment, "Finster your respawn putties merged with the monster why didn't you tell me they could do that!"

the monster maker then fearfully said, "because I did not give them that power!" Rita looked at him in shock as she said, "It appears this change has done more then give the Rangers new tricks my empress! I don't think I can control this Mega putty!"

Meanwhile down below the megaputty start to roar and wildly smash everything around it even it's fellow putties.

Tommy held his helmets chin as he watched Filthy carrying his mother out of here, "Ok other then my mom finding a man I'll happily call dad What else do we know about today Dashie!?"

the pegasus looked to her boyfriend and said, "Well now we know that mega putty hates normal putties!" she said shouldering her sword.

the Green ranger put up his blade Blaster, "… I don't think Rita can control this thing! I think it's just a wild beast with no mind not even the knight's! Look the knight face is still intact so may be it's a weak point! " he held out his dragon dagger, "I remember while brainwashed Goldar and me pulled off a team attack by combining blades it was powerful so maybe we can do the same!"

Rainbow dash nodded as she crossed her blade with the dragon dagger and in a moment a green flame filled rainbow blast fired off hitting the knight head making the mega putty brake apart back into three putties leaving it with the other normal one!

the two heroes then jumped down, Tommy put up his dagger as he throw an energy ball shattering one!

Dashie land a kick to one as she flow down, it shattered and the two shattered one remerged into one leaving three.

the Green hero chuckled, as he gave a Green energy kick shattering one before turning around punching one in the head hard enough to shatter it!

Two became one leaving two! So Rainbow swung her sword shattering both making them merge into one final putty!

Tommy cracked his knuckles and the putty then hit himself in the head shattering himself as he chuckled," yeah that's what I though Clay face!"

Rainbow dash looked at the damage, "Thank goodness Scootaloo and her class were away on a field trip to Manehattan! This is nuts!"

Tommy nodded as he said, "yeah going to be a long day! Hope that guy keeps my mom safe, … lord knows I couldn't!" he said making a tight fist before more Putties showed up making him draw his dagger and hold it out, "Look just what I need to vent More claypots to smash!"

Rainbow smiled as she happily said, "… is it to early to say I love you, you awesome green dragon in pony flesh!" she said happily.

the two charged out at them! While Bulk and Skull drove through shattering about ten of them yelling on a megaphone, "GET OUT OF THE AREA PEOPLE!" they then crashed.

Meanwhile leaving the Ponyville area was am anthro unicorn stallion dressed in white boats white sweet pants and a white hoodie his name was trenderhoof, he kept hearing a voice, "ok voice in my head I am following you I am following you!"

At that point Alpha noticed something in the viewing globe, "…. Zordon what is that?"

the head then spoke up as in the viewing globe was the image of the white ranger standing on a mountain fighting mostly white putties as he said, "that alpha is the future you are seeing that is the white ranger!"

Alpha five looked at it and said, "Zordon he is amazing sloppy but amazing!"

the mentor then spoke up, "that is correct Alpha someone of pure heart will find Saba and call upon his powers to safe someone they care about! What we are seeing is the mark of his quest starting! It won't before some time but he will come and with him the thunderzords will awaken!"

Elsewhere Rita was looking down at her Chaos and spotted Twilight and Jason in the museum when her eyes widen at a black box, "GOLDAR GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE!"

the golden monkey walked in holding his reforged word as he said, "And What is it you wish of me my empress!" he said sickened by her failures at this point!

Rita made him look "that is the box of the battle fire! You most get it that Knight won't last long!"

Goldar's eyes widen at what he saw and in a moment teleported down there and while the rangers were fighting the putties, goldar grabbed the box only for Jason to spot him and charge out, calling, "The Knight and putties were a distraction! They are after the box!"

In a moment goldar held the box and pulled out his sword, "You think you can take the battle fire form Me Red Ranger I have quest for this all my life you shall not have it!" he then went to slash to block Jason's power sword strike.

Only for the red ranger to pull out his blade blaster and fire on it!

In a moment the box opened and flames came out and covered Jason as he roared his power coin glowing as goldar called out, "NO IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"

Within moments Jason had what looked like the time force Battelizer but with a t-rex skull like added to his helmet with a horn giving it an kind of alicorn look with the now on flame band coming form the helmet looking like a tail, and his power moprher was fused into the belt band.

Jason looked at his new sword and armor as he said, "… words can not describe how epic this feels!" he the clashed his sword sending off fire that made goldar teleport away.

he then heart Twilight yell before here where three megeputties and in a moment Jason charged taking to the air and with an air born slash he was now behind the mega putties as they fell part destroyed.

the leader of the power team then slashed the ground burning the remaining putties even as they reformed. With the fight over the armor vanished and Twilight was jaw dropped as Jason said, "… So I can only use that for an half hour noted! He then helped her up.

the princess then hugged her boyfriend saying, "THAT WAS AMAZING WE HAVE GOT TO STUDY THIS BATTLE FIRE!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the angel grove mall Zecora was shopping with rarity while she kept her ear rings and neck bling she had changed outfit to white tank top pink short sleeve jacket white short short pink stockings white high heel boots with a pink band.

She thanks to Kimberly's memories was becoming a bit of a valley girl That is when she heard screaming and quickly pulled out her morpher while she was changing she did view being a ranger as a sacred duty.

before long Rarity as generosity and the pink ranger were on the battle field Zecora quickly was taking shoots with her power bow form the upper levels picking off the putties below even if they were reforming.

While Rarity was using her shield to rapidly block strikes form the nasty knight's sword while Zecora smirked under her helmet as she hit the knight in the back of the head with an arrow destroying him!

How ever in a moment the nine remaining putties seemed to merge into three larger bigger putties with upside down stars on there chests!

one punched the walls knocking Zecora over form the shock making her drop her bow to grab on to a banner that was hanging. The thing ripped lowering Zecora to the ground as she Grabbed her blade blaster in blade mode and stood by Rarity as she said, "It it's understood this isn't good!"

At that moment in the command center Alpha was watching the viewing glob channels were she spotted Applejack and Trini beating mega putties applejack smashing the star with her mace and Trini throwing her daggers at them with then returned to her.

Alpha five then hit a button, "Rangers the mega putties have a weak point hit them in the star or monster face and they are dead! All that power and such a weak point! Aiyiyiyyiyi and to think I was scared!"

back in there battle Zecora nodded at this and turned her weapon to blast mode as she jumped taking Aim and firing on a mega putty making it shatter when the shot hi the star symbol!

Rarity smiled as she made a massive energy shield wall to block a mega putty punch only for the wall to shatter but she hit her shield sending off a chard that hit it's star making it explode leaving just one!

Rarity smiled as she flipped her mane and she and Zecora both fired on it and said, "Well that was such a pitty! They looked so scary! But they fall so fast! I wonder if the others are having as easy time as us all girl teams!?" she said high fiving Zecora.

The pink ranger then spoke up, "I know it's a jest but I most say girl power was put to the test!" She giggled at the end of it trying to flip her own mane but stopped as she realized she couldn't thanks to the helmet.

At that point Goldar showed up roaring," I WILL NOT BE BEATEN THIS DAY I WILL BEAT ONE OF YOU!" he then went in for a slash only for Zecora to block the sword with a reverse handed grip on her blade blaster in blade mode before delivering a kick to his gut.

Goldar was sent stumbling backwards were Rarity came out and delivered a shield whack to his face making him drop his sword.

the white unicorn picked it up before and crossed it with her shield sending off a sparkling fire like beam at him knocking him back.

The golden monkey held his stomach stumbling back more as he roared, "I WILL NOT BE A JOKE!" he said roaring as he teleported away his sword vanishing with him.

he reappeared elsewhere in the streets and jabbed his now once more in his hand sword into the ground through a chain trapping applejack's mace.

Applejack dropped the handle and jumped back to avoid a sword beam Attack, "Now this ain't right Goldar!" she said landing beside Trini.

the yellow ranger moved her hip allowing applejack to take her blade blaster as the she said, "I had to cancel a date with my Lyra for this bullshit now you are here!"

Applejack took aim and fired on Goldar only for him to deflect the blast with his sword only for a moment later a lower Dagger to hit him in the left leg making him move away in pain howling, out of reflex lifting his sword.

The element of honesty then turned the weapon to blade mode and throw it, landing and hitting goldar in the other leg as she dove grabbing her mace and before the monkey could stream she swung the weapon hitting him in the head.

goldar was knocked down dropping his blade roaring as his armor was dented and he grabbed his blade coming up as he roared out, "You think you've won rangers we'll adapted we'll counter we'll crush you one of this days!" he said making a tight fist and roaring in rage before teleporting off.

he was back on the moon growling "I was made a fool by woman! If I it was at least one man the defeat wouldn't sting as it would make sense! But no this honor won't stand!" he said going in to repair his armor as he growled, "Disgrace after disgrace I have suffered sense those sick women came!"

he roared about it as he dumped a jar of something on him repairing his armor magically as he hatefully spat, "Twilight Sparkle! Pinkie pie! Rarity! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! I hate them more then the rangers! I hate them there stupid girly names! There stupid songs of friendship and how they view it as magic will it's not!"

he blasted his a beam form his sword destroying what looked like a training dummy, "THAT IS MAGIC THAT IS POWER THE ABILITY TO DESTORY!" he then degraded to animalistic growls of rage and hate sounding like an enraged ape at a zoo and less like the evil warrior he was made himself out to be!

Finster was walking by with shatter remains of a female of his own race's statue, "And I thought I was having a bad day! Thanks to my girl problems of not being able to remake my wife with her being on my side!" he said sadly as he walked off with the remains of the latest attempt to bring his wife back to life and make her evil.

Squatt then walked in and said, "I heard how the rangers beat you bad two day three times!" goldar roared as the blue goblin said, "hay now we are on the same side pal and here is your problem ever time it's been two of them against one of you! The putties don't count the putties don't think and have no fighting skill to back you up!

Baboo walked in and said, "yeah plus you are going after the strongest first!" he said adding to it, "you pick off the weak so when the strong are saddened by there failures they leave themselves open for attack Goldar you need to fight smarter not harder!"

the golden ape held his chin and said, "you two idiots have shockingly made a point the weakest is Billy! When the nasty knight he faces falls I shall appear with a distraction for Fluttershy so it will be me against the weakest ranger and he shall fall before me!" he said making a tight fist!

The formerly monkey laughed evilly at his new plan as he walked over and picked up a machine and teleported down to a farm.

he used the device it fired a beam turning a normal pig into the pudgy pig as he said, "come with me pudgy pig we wait for our time to strike down two goodie goodies you will have the pony I shall have the head of the blue ranger!" he said evily.

the pig grunted before saying" SOOOWEEEE THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie was knocked into a party story for it's human owner to point to a new ponies or anthro's sigh.

the element picked up her hammer and walked out saying, "your store is so getting stepped on by mammoth zord!" She then came out to see the one Megaputty battling her and zack. "the knight was easy this thing is nuts!"

Axe was holding his axe in gun mode and fired only for it to cover it's star as he said, "yeah either of us are range fighters! There is a reason I don't use this thing as a gun that often I am better with an axe!"

The mare span around throwing her hammer only for the mega putty to knock it away with a slap before punching the ground sending them both flying back making Zack drop his power axe as he landed.

in the Command Center Alpha said, "Aiyiyiyyiyi Zack pinkie pie I am sending you the new power Cannon it would normally take at least three to fire but Pinkie has the energy of Three so it should work!"

At that point the massive Cannon appeared between the two as they grabbed it and pink, Black yellow, blue and red energy entered it most of it coming form Pinkie pie As it fired off it's blast it hit the mega putty destroying it making them hug as Pinkie pie said, "WE DID IT!"

Meanwhile with Billy and Fluttershy the two were down to just the Nasty knight!

Fluttershy looked behind the knight at her two daggers as she held the blade blaster in blade mode shaking.

Billy held his power lance under his one right arm as the knight walked over, "come on there most be a weakness in his stance we can take advantage of Wait!" be noticed the fire hydrant behind him as he said, "Fluttershy the hydrant hit it!"

The mare gulped as she turned the weapon in her hand to blast mode and fired on it making water spray everywhere covering the knight!

Billy in a moment split his weapon and crossed them hitting the now wet ground making lighting spark through it up the now wet metal covered Knight making him twitch and drop his sword and shield and roar. "Now shot him!"

Fluttershy gulped and took aim and shot the Knight in the chest making him explode.

Billy reformed his weapon as he happily said, "and that's a win!" A moment later Pudgy Pie showed up with Goldar, the ape holding a knasty sword as he point at him, "your weakened and the others are still fighting Six battles at once you will fall here blue ranger!"

he then charged in before fluttershy could do a think to help she flapped her wings to take to the air to avoid the pig monster as she said, "but you're an animal your innocent!?"

Pudgy pig laughed and said, "Innocent I am a wild ass boar I eat people and people eat pigs back but soon there won't be people that means you are all launch and can't do shit about it!"

the animal lover's eyes widen in horror before she growled landing using her stare to look the monster tight in the eye as she turned her weapon to blade mode!

the talking ham was shivering, "what's with that look! I don't like! It's like an apex predator toying with it's food you're an eater of plants you can't have that look! You can't have killer instinct!"

Fluttershy growled as she walked closer and point blank stabbed the pick in the eye with the weapon making it scream and flair trying to use it's hooves to get it out but she mockingly said, "well looks like I do!" she then gave a hooved kick to the other eye as it screamed in pain.

the pig was shaking, "I AM BLIND! THE BITCH KICKED IN ONE EYE AND STABBED OUT ANOTHER! HOW IS SHE KINDNESS!? ANSWER ME THIS SHIT!?"

Billy was barely keeping up with Goldar he split his weapon using one end to block the sword and another to try and strike only for goldar to move his sword so it knocked both weapons out of there hands.

he then jumped back avoiding the one half of the power lance Billy had before summoning his normal sword and firing a beam!

Billy jumped back to avoid it but that is when Goldar charged slashing his chest making him drop his other half a lance.

Goldar mockingly chuckled, As he watched billy get up, "Still getting up you have my respect in your will to go down fighting Blue ranger but it is for nothing!"

In the Command center watching alpha was loading a scale into a vest as he said, "IAYIYIYIYIYI WORKING OVER TIME ZORDON!" he then finished and said, "perfect! It's done! Using spike the dragon's scale form the necklace Rarity left we now have power for the defender vest! Billy call on it and the Drill shot!"

in the battle field billy crossed his arms, "DEFENDER VEST!" the vest then appeared and the new weapon in his hand and he held it in his tri blast mode pointing it at Goldar who was backing away as he fired it and in a moment Goldar was incased in stone as he turned it around and fired off the drill end as he said, "GOODBYE GOLDAR!"

the Drill hit Goldar's stone form making it crack as he dropped his weapon holding his chest with was bleeding purple as he backed away ,"the weakest Ranger wounds me how?"

he then spotted the pudgy pig on fire running around till Bulk and Skulls car hit him killing him as Fluttershy was now rehooking the two ends of the power lance with a growl, "Weakest there is no weakest just different skillsets " she then used her boyfriends lance to strike Goldar across the face making him teleported away.

with that all the battles were over this long day was over and done!

Later on back at the command center all our heroes were unmorphed rubbing there tired bodies form all the combat.

tommy held his shoulder as he said, "Well this was a riot of a day Zordon!"

Rainbow stretched as she said, "yeah dived us up and try to kill us didn't work so hopefully they won't try us again!"

Jason then put a hand on his chest and said, "yeah but it took three new things to make it a win my battle fire!"

Twilight then point to the vest, "The defender vest and let's not for get power cannon!"

Zecora nodded as she said, "out of our ass we did pull this win form Evil's been!" this made a few of them raise and eye brow form the curse word but Zecora was currently looking at a cell fun shrugging off there stares.

Zordon then spoke, "yeah it an unbelievable day filled with new power up for us and Rita, the megaputties proved to me more of a threat then her Knasty knight and she was unaware of her reforming putties having this ability she will probably improve them when next she strikes!"

Zack ran a hand through his mohawk and said, "that's nuts man! I don't know what was worst those putties or what Fluttershy did to that pile of bacon! I mean scary girl!"

Fluttershy took a shy little curtsy as she said, "Well gee don't know what you will do till a monster says it wants to eat you!"

Trini crossed her arms, "Again I had to cancel a date with my lyra over this! I am finally out of the closet and my girlfriend has to put up with this!"

Zack rolled his eyes, "at least they know why you have to bail it makes dating a whole lot easier trust me!"

Rarity sighed, "me applejack and Zecora will have to take your word for it!"

At that moment the viewing globe sounded making everyone form the heroes To alpha to evne Zordon say, "WHO WHAT THE FUCKING HELL NOW?"

they then saw what looked like manehatten appearing beside the angel grove harbor next ot Ponyville making it snake out.

Applejack adjusted her hat," MY SISTER WAS THERE!"

Alpha then said, "we can now predict our merging worlds will be the land mass of equestria snaking around the planet in a line at least!"

to be continued.


	7. bootleg mirror of regret

A week days later , on the moon Rita was looking down She saw tommy walking with an uninterested looking diamond tiara dressed like her human counter part, away form a park that had a sigh that read " ponies only no humans or anthros" Silver spoon could be seen happily playing with other ponies.

the witch said, "At least that does my heart good Tommy seems to be having trouble bonding with his mom's boyfriend's daughter she is such a spoilt brat it warms my black heart! If only we could take advantage of him while he is weak with out setting off Zordon's alarms!"

Finster walked up and said, "Why I have Something for that my empress" the witch turned to look at him, "you may remember my putty infiltrator who replaced Matthew for awhile Well I've improved them! As there are a large number of humans who dislike the ponies and anthros sending them down as random people will work not setting off the alarm, Plus I have finished working one something!"

he held out a mirror with two sides as it folded closed, "it's not quite the mirror of regret but it is a good enough fake to have the same powers but weaker. It'll take longer to work and I only had the one shard of the real one' frame so I can only make this fake lord Zedd still owns the real one and we would hate to have to ask for a fragment of it, So I saw we make the most of it."

Rita held her chin as he said, "the putties take the brat Tommy chase after them won't morph as he will think they are normal people then when it's to late he'll be struck by the mirror sense it's in two parts I saw we get the brat too! Just to send a message to Zordon!" she laughed evilly.

Later on ground Tommy was about to pull out his phone he sighed he was about to call his mom and tell him he failed to bound with Tiara or maybe call Rainbow for help as Scootaloo showed him Rainbow was good with kids.

that is when he dropped it as he heard tiara scream as a group of looked like mobsters grabbed her he gave chase warning them, "YOU GET BACK HERE!" he ran after them following them in to an old building that looked like it was about to be knocked down so no one was around.

Squatt who was on top of it smiled as he said, "And the jammer is in place he won't be able to use his communicator to call for help bye bye Tommy you been a real pain to get rid of!" he then vanished in a ball of fire.

Inside tommy was in a fighting stance as he said "Ok hand over the girl!" he was ready for gun fire but one of the monsters arm turned into a stone mace making him duck as he pulled out his morpher as he said, "Putty infiltrators! DRAGONZORD!" he called as he transformed as he drew the dragon dagger, "if I had known I would have come morphed!"

That is when the putty's holding Tiara Opened the mirror and throw the girl to him in a moment one half showed Tiara in her bully days the other tommy attacking the city and hatchasaurus attacking the city knocking over a building his mother was in leading to her inability to walk, the first of many battles were he could have helped.

Tommy was taken back he looked he saw his and Tiara were getting transparent and clear and clearer as the scared girl cried and held his leg as he was the closet thing to grab.

the putty leader still in his completely human form, "you are done for ranger this mirror shows your regrets and use them to erase you! Go on look at all you did while under Rita's spell! Look at all the battles you couldn't help your friends and lead to those you care about being hurt like your mother who will never walk again! And it doesn't matter if you look away Little girl your past as a bully being your mother's little girl is something you can't run form just as he can't run form Rita's spell no matter what!"

the ten putties laughed high fiving, As tommy looked to Tiara he tried to play his dragon dagger but it did nothing it was to far gone to use it's magic just like he was, he got down and held the Crying girl, "I…. I'm sorry!" he said holding her as she cried.

the putties laughed as the mirror now showed the current state of events as one said, "yeah that's it accept defeat ranger! Accept it! Just like you had to accept you couldn't come back to help your friends!"

The mirror then showed him fighting goldar to get the coins back as the putties look shocked as they as one screamed in horror, "HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE!"

Tommy Stood back up glowing Green as he crossed his arms and said, " you reminded me of something I did come back to help my friends! I did come back and I always have! While I will always hate those memories, of the spell or the time I was powerless! I realize something Rita made me do those things with her dark magic it wasn't me! I shouldn't have regrets of things I had no say in!" he was becoming more solid as the mirror or his side of it was showing a mix of his wins along with his bad memories.

the lead putty made a stone sword out of his hand as he said, "you may come back but the girl is doomed! A little girl can't muster up that will power!"

Tommy who was mostly solid played his dagger this time it's magic worked and lighting hit one of the ten shattering it making them go on the attack.

Tommy stayed in place around tiara as he used the dagger and the blade mode of his blade blaster to block mace and stone swords, to counter attack even crossing them to shoot a fire ball at the mirror.

the attack did nothing as the mirror just glowed shielding it and the putty holding it as it showed mirrors of Spoiled and Tommy saw it then looked to Tiara as he said, "you feel like your mom doesn't want you… I am adopted my birth parents didn't want me they gave me up!"

Tiara looked up and saw in the mirror memories of Tommy in orphanage till Peachtree came then a happy child hood along with his moments as a power ranger.

the Green ranger looked to him as the mirror showed an image of Tommy seeing how happy his mom and filthy rich were as he added, "Peachtree choice to be my mom! She choice to love a child she didn't bring life too, she can do it again Tiara!" he said looking at the now almost gone girl who started to glow.

Tommy fired the blade blaster's gun mode point blank shattering another one leaving only eight putties in disguise as he said, "Like I had to struggle to make up for my dark past I know you are I'll help! Just fight this! Your stronger then you think you are, we all our!" he said as a mace knocked his dagger out of his hand and a kick knocked away his blade blaster.

Making the green ranger cup his hands together and fire off a small green energy orb point blank to shatter another putty pretending to be a man as he continued, " Trust me I can it in your eyes!"

the putty holding the mirror called out, "STOP TALKING!" in a moment a mace hand knocked tommy away form the Still fading girl!"

As she cried Tiara spotted the dragon dagger and saw in Tommy's mirrors as she remembered when she stood up to her mother making the memory appear to the putties shock and she struggled to grab the dagger for a moment because of how ghostly her hand was till she cried and said, "…. I DON'T WANT TO BE A BULLY I WANT TO BE A GOOD GIRL!" In a moment she was able to grab it and played it sending out a lighting bolt that shattered the fourth one!

Only Six remained and Tiara was getting more solid and glowing just like Tommy was. The Teen super hero then happily said, "that a girl!" he said as he gave a green glowing kick to a putties head shattering it before back flipping to her side and taking it.

the bootleg mirror of regret was cracking as tommy gave an energized slash that cut a putty in half making it shatter leaving five. " See that's the thing about the past We humans record it every detail even the parts we are ashamed of to learn form it to make us better! You can use it to hurt others but we can get back up just fine!" he then ducked and grabbed his blade blaster in blade mode and crossed his two weapons shooting a fire ball hitting and shattering the sixth putty leaving only four.

the lead putty was stunned as the mirror in his hands shattered leaving the ranger and little girl solid as the ranger said in an enraged tone, "and now we can do this the quick way!" he then played making lighting fire form his dagger to the other four shattering them before he said, "power down!"

he returned to normal and got down and hugged the still crying little Filly who was now smiling.

A few days, Later at the Oliver house.

Peachtree was screaming at her still human land lord, "Man are you crazy I am a single mother who runs a small business I can't pay this rent! Your only raising it as no one living here is human!"

the random guy said, "your fur falling off is bad for the plumbing."

filthy who happened to be coming over with flowers called out, "you can move in with me our goods are getting along so it's the next step anyway and I won't charge you unfair rent!"

Peachtree smiled as she stuck her tongue out at the land lord.

Meanwhile on the moon.

rita was looking at Trini happily drinking a milkshake with Lyra who was dressed in a pink hoody pink skirt rainbow stockings and pink heels. Two straws one shake.

the wick looked sickened, "Even with out the muss that is still disgusting form a sanitary stand point alone! You know what I think I found our next target! Finster isn't it true Trini's dad is a homophobic that left the family after finding out she was a lesbian?"

the monster maker then answered, "yes my queen why you ask?"

The evil space witch smiled as she said, "Simple We'll turn him into a monster!" she then laughed evily.

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking Down on earth with her telescope Rita was watching a still human man walking, "Finster are you sure it worked?"

The monster maker said, "I drugged his last drink with water form the Sanzu river My queen it is only matter of time before he changes into a nighlok but I only managed to get one drop my queen it'll take time and he'll probably just be one of their foot soldiers I think they are called Moogers but a stronger one thanks to retaining some humanity he will only be able to fall to member of the group he hates."

Meanwhile on earth, an Anthro colt named Button mash was dressed blue jeans black boats and a yellow shirt that was long sleeve was walking down stares to see his still a normal mare mother talking to one of her friends who was also a normal pony.

he listened to his mother say, "I just don't know how to care for the freak!" The boy's eyes widen as he start to tear up.

her friend said, "Tell me about it those finger things creep me out I don't know what I would do if I end up being one of them or relate to one let along the mother to one!"

Button then yelled out, "EVERYONE IS TURNING ANTHRO YOU'LL BE ONE SOME DAY!" he yelled before running out the house removing his old propeller hat and throwing it off.

the two mares seemed to notice but they didn't pay it any mind.

Later on while sitting alone on a swing Button mash was crying when Trini and Lyra spotted him and sat next to him on the swings opposite to him Trini then asked, "why are you so sad you're a kid no older then what seven this is supposed to be the good times!"

Lyra then nodded as she added, " yeah before all the pressure of life crushes your soul on the inside!"

The little colt wiped his tears on his sleeve , "I over heard my mommy and her friend calling me a disgusting Freak because I am anthro!" he said crying as the two anthro mares hugged him and tried to clam him down.

Trini said, "that makes no sense we are call going anthro I can under stand not liking it as it's being forced on us but it's happening and we have to deal!" she said relating a little, "I know how you feel when I came out as what you call a fillyfooler my dad disowned me and slapped me in the face even though I am a power ranger!"

before the colt could react their was yelling as a mooger walked up roaring and going in for a swing.

Only for Trini to grab the colt and roll out the way as Lyra opened up a shield!

when she got back up Trini put button mash behind her the colt looked scared as she hit her watch, "Zordon monster!"

Alpha's voice then spoke up as Trini was avoiding sword slashes, "it's a monster already but our alarms didn't sound as your dad over there is still half human!"

Trini's eyes widen as she grabbed her morpher and used it as a shield to block a sword strike as she yelled out, "SABER TOOTHED TIGER!" In a moment she was the yellow ranger as the morph knocked back the mooger.

Trini then talked into her wrist, "Wait that's my dad!?" Zordon's voice then spoke up, "it appears Rita used water form the Sanzu river to transform him into the lowest form of a demon known as nighlok!"

Trini pulled out her power daggers blocking a sword strike with one before landing a strike to his chest leaving a cut making it back up as Zordon said, "It's humanity means not only didn't our alarm not sound but only you alone can defeat this creature Trini the only weakness is it's ties to it's humanity it's hate and family! Only a family member who hates him fighting alone can destroy it!"

Trini point with her daggers as she span the left one to have a reverse grip, "Well then Come on papa! Show me what you got!"

the mooger roared as he said, "Time to take away one last freak form the world so that power can go to someone who deserves it!" he then charged going for a slash as Lyra grabbed Button mash and got him out of the way.

Trini used both her daggers to hold back the sword before landing a kick to the slash on it's chest at that point she hooked the ends of her daggers together making a two blade weapon, as she span it blocking another sword slash form the monster that was once her father.

Trini then gave her weapon a span making it split in half down the middle as two, two ended daggers she held both spinning them around as she said "Deserves it I've been saving the world all this time! I deserve it I am worthy!"

She blocked the sword strike with one of her two ended daggers before going in for a slash with her free one and spinning it making it act like a buzz saw slashing off the mooger's left hand with held it's sword.

the monster backed away in shock before Trini hooked her two weapons together in to a four bladed throwing star and she was getting ready for an attack. " How did you do that? You are an unnatural freak!" he said hateful.

the yellow ranger throw her throwing star mode of her power daggers, as she said, "I am not a freak I am unique!" the star span around becoming covered in yellow lighting as it fight the mooger going right through the demon making it explode before returning to her hand like a boomerang.

the weapon glow before become the two normal power daggers again with she span before making vanish and Lyra blinked, "… I didn't know they could do all that!"

the yellow ranger then let out a flat, "neither did I. I was making it up as I went along!" Lyra raised and eye brow at that comment.

At with point Button's mom Trotted up and in a moment the colt hide behind the power ranger as She said, "there you are button mash, you are supposed to be down stairs in your room slash basement!"

the colt then counter with, "that wasn't where my room was before I changed!"

the mother looked angry as Trini said, " we may not have a choice in going anthro but hate is a choice lady and form what I hear you hate him to much to be a mother!"

button's mom turned and said, "if you want the little freak have him lady!" Trini powered down and hugged him.

Lyra smiled and said, "trust me, me and my super hero girlfriend will take him!" the mare didn't seem to notice or dare about it.

but form that day on Button was Trini's adopted son making her a mighty morphing Teenage mother.

Above Rita was yelling, "THAT WAS EVEN WORST THEN I EXPECTED!"

that is when two squatts walked by making her jump and she notice one had spike shoulder pads and black gloves and boots and blast that one making it explode to reveal parts as the real one said, "Hay you broke robot me my new robo maker takes an hour to do that!"

The evil Witch looked confused before he walked off and pushed out a two chamber machine, "put someone in here the other rube makes a copy of them with all the power and gear!"

Rita smiled, "I never though I would say this but Squatt you're a genius!" Everyone jumped and gasped as she said, " yeah me too but this is brilliant! I can cast a copy spell to make more of this! Then we can just go capture another worlds rangers and make an army of them! We can have our own roboranger army to handle our power puke problem! " She then laughed evilly

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In sweet apple orchard Zecora was helping on the farm as applebloom dressed like her human counterpart as most ponies was asked, "So what's it like Zecora?"

the zebra looked down as the anthro Filly held out her hands mimicking holding a power morpher. And The Stripped lady took a moment to adjust her short shorts before saying, "…image all you ever though possible for you to do being thrown out the window all on your own."

The filly looked lost then her communicator sound it sound like someone underwater so she hit a button to teleport away in a flash of pink.

she was now in the command center with the others as Alpha was decoding, "the single came form one of the rangers of the planet aquitar!" While the former ponies looked confused Tommy said, "Not all aliens are bad and where there is evil rangers rise to stop them!"

Zordon then spoke up, "Tommy is correct the rangers of Aquitar may be light years away but they are our closet neighbors and like wise are empowered by ninjor's power coins. Making them like your cousin in the morphing grid!"

Alpha finished decoding and hit the button as he said, "Well that will do it let's see what we were being told!"

the voice called out, "My name is cestro blue ranger of my home world We had just defeated the hydro hog and freed our world form Evil when a witch arrived! And captured my team mates she appears to be using a machine to make robotic doubles with their power need help!" he then screamed hinting at his capture.

It did not take long for Trini to speak up, "Sounds like Rita is trying to replace putties with knock off rangers!" she sounded worried as Alpha was tracing the single to show what looked like an alien forest moon crawling with copies of the alien rangers.

with black boots and gloves and black spiked shoulder spikes as Alpha said, "Aiyiyiyiyyi she is making an evil ranger army!"

Jason then spoke up, "We have got to stop this send us their we can get a ride home with the our alien cousins in the grid!"

Alpha five then said, "while the ride back can work Jason it's not that simple! The teleport is still damage at this range it can only send one of you before shutting down for an hour and Knowing Rita she probably has set up alarms for the color of her new roboranger army match so that only leaves us with a few options. On who to send.

Tommy quickly morphed as he said, "she held this coin she'll be ready for Green I'll give my dagger and power booster shield to who ever goes!" he said adding it as everyone smiled at him and Zordon said, "you are a team player tommy you do this team proud!"

Twilight then held out a hand, "Let me guess as me and my friends only partially morph the teleporter won't work on that range with us will it?" Alpha then nodded confirming the statement.

Zecora was already morphed as she said, "I know where this is going!" she then placed a hand on Tommy's shield making it the bands and dragon dagger go to her as she said, "so I shall be going!"

In a moment Alpha hit the button making Zecora vanish and land in a tree over looking the robot rangers marching around the factory it had two parts a large one new robo rangers were coming out of, and smaller one she pet the real rangers were in! "So free my fellow rangers and as no one lives her summon their zords to crush the factory and robo rangers after fighting our way out of the holding building to do so!" she said in to serious a mood to rhyme.

She then hopped down in to the bushes it was easy to hide as the alien plants on this world had pink leaves and crash she blinded right in. She hide low summoning her bow as she spotted the control panel and the door being guard by two red robo rangers she then fired off three energy arrows quickly shooting the two robots in the head making them fall over their morphs failing to reveal the machine within and the cannel making the door open!

she then quickly ran in asking herself, "… I owe Pinkie pie fifty bucks now she was right it does always work!"

She then came to five pods connect to tubes and pulled out the dragon dagger she knew this would sound an alarm but it was need she played and lighting hit the five pods making them open as the door she came from closed as the pods opened.

Zecora then called out, "I am Zecora pink ranger of earth barrowing some gear form our green!"

As the robo rangers came in holding the Alien's katana and side guns and opened fired the Aliens pulled out their power coins and called out, "THEN IT'S MOPRHING TIME! Delphine white ranger power, Aurico red ranger power, Castro blue ranger power! Tideus yellow ranger power, corcus black ranger power!"

the five alien rangers were morphed as they summoned their alien knuckle weapon as Zecora was firing off power shots.

Delphine held her knuckle out "white breaker!" A two blade wrist mounted dagger then appeared on her wrist on top of the knuckle weapon. She then point it firing off a white beam of laser light that destroyed five robo rangers who thanks to her shooting angle.

Aurcio called out, "RED SLICER!" A giant four pointed throwing star appeared on his knuckle and he used it first to block two black robo ranger's sword slash and two blue's laser fire he then drew his own blaster and fired destroying the blues before firing his throwing star off.

the weapon slashing through three robo rangers before vading away and magical returning to it's own.

Castro jumped to avoid a bema blast as he held out his knuckle and called out, "Blue shot!" in a moment a gun appeared on his wrist and the little cannon fired off a tidel wave of water out that damaged and shorted out a large group of the robo rangers as he laughed, "you think when copy those powered by water they would be water proof!"

Tideus called out , "yellow claw!" in a moment the three point claw appeared on his knuckle weapon but he then made it fly off on a chain hitting one robo ranger as he ran around wuickly chaining up the remaining ones as he called out, "Bring us home Corcus and zecora!"

the black ranger point with his knuckle and called out, "Black bow!" a mini cross bow appeared on his knuckle it looked like it had multiple shots and both rangers fired destroying the remaining robo rangers before heading for the door.

Squatt was looking down reached in to his bag and throw some bombs, "Nice try rangers!" As they explode the ranges all hide behind a wall the mad bomber was blocking the door way.

Delphine then called out , " anyone have a clear shot of our bomber before more of the robo fakes come in?" everyone shock their heads no as Zecora snapped her fingers as she said, "the floor is yours my tallow lady ranger!"

Zecora grabbed the dragon dagger and said, "The dagger can cast spells with it's music, so let's not lose it!" the red ranger laugh, "hay that sound like a rhyme!" the pink ranger played making squatts bag hover up out of his reach as they rangers ran out side right past him.

All the while the monster said, "hay that's not fair!" the bag then turned upside down making it rain bombs down on him as he said, "ouch!" the building then explode form all the bombs as our six rangers truck a bose.

Only to see more robo rangers and one giant Goldar as he said, "we already have an army waiting for the space storm to clear to be dropped on earth!"

The alien white ranger then said, "Zecora you will ride with me We'll handle this money! WE NEED SHOGUN ZORD POWER! NOW!"

the five shogun zord appeared as the alien merged into them and in a beam the shogun megazord merged with a battle cry of "powers of water powers of light powers unite!"

goldar growled as he held his sword out firing a beam only for the shogun megazord to walk right through it stepping on the factory and most of the robot rangers while doing so!

goldar looked scared as the megazord summoned it's sword and it became engulfed in fire as the alien red ranger said, "Normally this is boiling steam but when on land you play with fire!" the megazord then gave a massive flaming slash that hit goldar knocking him back and shattering the top half of his armor making him teleport away as the forest was on fire.

the megazord then held out it's hand making it rain putting out the fire as they did a scan and the alien white ranger said, "robos all destroyed That is mission complete my team!" she then bowed to Zecora in the cockpit and said, "We owe you rangers of earth for this as thanks to you our powers will not be used by evil! We will repay this debit five times one for each of us a ride home shall be the first of the four."

Zecora removed her helmet as did the aliens and they put their hands in the middle and called out," GO POWER RANGERS!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Zecora was hanging a framed copy of a helmetless selfie she took with the alien rangers as she smiled before checking her phone to see something.

She then walked out to see Trini walking with button mash as she said, "you heard the news too angel grove high is thinking of banning anthro students that would force most of us to just get a GED!"

while walking to the school joining the protest Fluttershy said, "Most of us were going to need to get one anyway no paper work! But still! Coming this far and you can't finish because your looks changed is wrong!"

Meanwhile on the moon Squatt had his arm in a cast and his left eye was black and swelled as he said, "those rangers sure fucked me up! The cast just came off my leg so I can get out of the wheel chair man!"

Baboo then held his chin, "sorry buddy I was more worried about my DNA test turns out I am part vampire and I have never drank blood!"

The blue goblin then said, "Gee you best go get your drink on man! Or else you're an insult to the proud heritage start up by Necrolai the vampire queen!"

the vampire monkey thing, "while goldar is fixing his armor A place called rockville showed up! Home to Pinkie pie's family Zack and her are their but the other rangers are busy with that protest at the highschool! This means I am going to get my drink on where there are the fewest good guys But I'll keep the rangers busy! I have some old normal putties I can just throw at the school Zack and Pinkie are out of the return teleport ranger anyhow so they'll focus on that while I get my drink on!"

Squatted held his chin as he said, "Makes sense good buddy"

Menawhile on the planet Pinkie's Family who were now anthro and dressed like their human counterparts minus mod who was still a pony were gathered.

While Maud left the room Igneous was looking at Zack and he said, "… I don't like anyone who dates my daughters it's got nothing to do with the stripes!" he said trying to sound firm but polite.

Cloudy then hit her husband on the back of the head and he said, "he can put up with our daughter you be nice we may never have a better chance for grandfoals!"

Pinkie pie jumped up and froze at the statement as Limestone and Marble asked, "say what?"

That is when Maud came running in with a yell of , "FREAKY MONKEY THING!" A wing tipped claw then grabbed her tail and pulled her in while most of the family panicked Zack and Pinkie pie ran out!

both pulled out their transformation devices and called out, "MASTATON LAUGHTER!" in a moment they changed to the shock of Pinkie's family as Zack pulled out his blaster and fired on the Claw making it open.

Now free Maud galloped to hide behind them as she called out, "Protect me my sister super powered boyfriend!" she said in horror!

Pinkie pie then blinked, "Baboo! Sister your scared of him! He is literally the second lamest of the bad guys I mean what is this!" she said summoning her hammer and going in to smash it.

Only for what looked like bat winged anthro ponies to come in hissing with Fangs making Pinkie Pie freeze as she asked, "….. is that you Rosie? We went to school together?" the bat pony nodded as Pinkie jumped back!

the bat ponies charged as Baboo said, "I found out I am part vampire meaning I can drink somethings blood to make it my loyal bat monster minion! And with two distractions bad up isn't coming and you are not going to hit brain washed minions! So your just going to get beat up by my near mindless slaves! Hahahah isn't that fun!"

while the family got maud and locked themselves inside Zack said, "Great he takes a level in badass!" he said using his blade Blaster to hold back fangs as he jumped, "Wait I've seen all kinds of vampire moves!" he then crossed his arms and said, "DEFENDER VEST!"

the vest appeared as he happily fired off the drill at a bolder making it rain Sand as Zack held out his blade blaster in blade mode and went to a tree, "Hold him off I am going to make a wooden stake!"

Baboo jumped as he said, "I mean it's day light and me and my minions are fun so I am clearly mixed enough to not have all the weakness So come on try it I bet it won't work Stripe boy!"

In a moment Zack was loading a wooden stake into the drill driver slot as he said, "was that…?"

Pinkie pie was using her hammer to hold back a group of bat ponies as she said, "It was! You raciest monkey thing!"

Zack then jumped holding the rifle doing a flip and landed right on Baboo were he point blank fired the riled into the monkey's chest!

In a moment all the minions returned to normal but Baboo was still alive as he said, "Ok their goes my living shields So I am just going to go!" he tried to teleport away but couldn't and he said, "Wait…. Did I just lose all my powers?"

the black ranger turned his weapon to the cement gun and said, "… looks like buddy!" he then fired the cement covering Baboo holding him still as Zack jumped off and said, "Pinkie pie your turn!"

Pinkie pie charged and hit the trapped on the ground bad guy with her hammer shattering and destroying him!

Later on inside the pie family was thank Zack and ingenuous said, "I am so sorry for how I acted Zack!"

the anthro Zebra smiled and said, "you were just being protective of your daughter man it's cool!" he said holding his hand out and the rock farmer looked confused.

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes, "Grabbing hands and moving them is a friendly greeting or sigh of respect!" she said shaking her own hands making her dad go " oh!" as he shock Zack's hand for a bit before letting go.

Maud then let out a flat cry of, "…. Were does your tail go when you change?" at that moment Zack looked at his tail before shrugging for an I don't know.

Cloudy rolled her eyes as she said, "I am sure that is the last thing on his mind!"

While it all looked over the following Night!

Baboo reformed form his shattered remains and he stretched as he teleported back to the moon, "Ok I respawn with my powers back at night or is it just under the full moon?I don't know I am so new to this vampire thing!" he asked himself to see an angry Rita.

before the Vampire could say anything Rita clapped her hands, "congregations you now have a use!" she said pointing at him, "YOU HEAR THAT HE BECAME USEFUL AS HE CAN'T DIE!"

Baboo looked confused as she walked away, it was a moment before he asked, "did she just complement me?"

Squatt walked in and said, "yeah she did man!" the two then high fived!

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks later Filthy and Peachtree were getting ready for a wedding but our heroes are focused on something.

Tommy was looking at a GED on the wall as he said, "they may have had the class at the school but that is not how I want to finish!" he said with a heavy sigh as the ground shock as he said! "Ok what the!"

he saw Tiara falling down the stairs and in a moment jumped grabbed her and rolled keeping her safe as he asked, "Ok sis?" She nodded!

Zordon then spoke up, "Tommy A place called Appleloosa has arrived! By the indie Reservation outside of angel grove!"

the anthro pony male then said, "…. Well that's fitting I guess.. you know I may be native American but I've never been to a reservation before!" Tiara looked confused and tommy said, "Long jacked up history of settlers and natives not getting along, sickness and a group of people to nice and friendly for their own good , and a not understanding ownership of land means… it's messed up but not as bad as Zack's people I'll explain on the way!"

Later on as they came to the Reservation Tommy bumped into an anthro that looked like him, But he was dressed in black pants white shirt a brown coat and had a cowboy hat with a feather in it wearing an arrow head necklace!

both jumped and mirrored as the other guy said, "I am David and I was adopted form Angel grove orphanage My birthday is September forth…" he said nervous.

tommy rubbed the back of his head, "Name's tommy …Same…. My twin …. I guess!"

Everyone was looking between them as Pinkie pie yelled, "WHAT KIND OF ORPHANGE WOULD ALLOW TWINS TO GO TO DIFFERENT FAMILIES!" She said horrified.

Tiara looked between them and asked," ….so do I have two future older step brothers!?"

Applebloom was pale and said, "As a mare who loves her family, Ah have no idea what ya'll is going through right now but when ah's gets home ah's hugging my brother and sister!" Rarity nodded with it!

Meanwhile on the moon Rita was watching it and growled, "Great now it's like double Tommy! That'll give you a headache!" she said looking away but Baboo looked down and made finster look down.

The monster maker said, "Why I hate to say it Baboo but you are right!" he said as Rita turned around shocked and horrified as finster said, "That thing around David's neck is the Arrow head lock a magic artifact that's power was used then locked away to keep a mighty monster locked away to restore it's power is to free the monster my empress!"

Rita was about to comment on it before Baboo said, "it was a morpher my empress the monster in question killed a power ranger team and forced it's one survivor to give up his powers to keep it caged!"

Rita rubbed her chin as Goldar came in with his repaired Armor and said, "Well now if the monster killed rangers before I'll trust it we need that Arrow head around tommy's Twin's neck"

goldar growled as he said, "Fine I'll!..." be fore he could Finish Rita said, "You please!"

In a moment what looked like A copy of Fluttershy with bat like eyes ears wings shirking evily dressed in a Black one piece over pink leggings and black high heel boots with pink sleeve like gloves walked out hissing.

Squatt who had his cast off said, "Meet flutterbat! I found one of Fluttershy's feathers, and she mixed it with one of Baboo's hair to make this daywalking Vampire lady minion! She is Scorpina's replacement!"

Flutterbat walked out with more confidence then Fluttershy and bolder point to her chest, "And unlike her I am not a shy bird so I am not holding them down to make them look smiler I have diamond dogs and I am proud!"

Finster then comment, "…. Kind of jealous of the blue ranger now then! But oh well Welcome to the team flutterbat! I wish you luck with Goldar he has been kind of anti-woman lately!"

In a moment Putties appeared as Did goldar and flutterbat!

Fluttershy looked at her clone and screamed, "DON'T LOOK AT HER!" she called out as they morphed.

Rainbow dash blinked, "…. If you don't want that figure I'll take it!" she said covering her small chest in embarrassment and envy!

While fighting Rarity went to Gard David only for him to duck and kick Goldar's hand knocking his sword out and the one that couldn't morph grabbed the sword and slashed at Goldar making Rarity blink and comment, "…. So fighting is genetic!"

Billy was using his lance to attack Flutterbat who simple avoid it and make her eyes glow, "… my stare doesn't work on you most be the helmets oh well!" she then summoned out what looked like a Cutlass to block the lance strikes before flapping her wings to sent the rangers moving back!

the bat then throw her blade to Goldar who was now using it to sword fight David as he growled "I WILL NOT BE SHAMED LIKE THIS!" he then grabbed the Arrow head and Vanished.

the vampire lady flow up and said, "Now we're going to go use that depowered morpher to free the monster that killed a ranger team now I hope those cowboys and girls ponies and the natives are ready for it!" She then winked and blow a kiss to Billy, "Call me if you ever want to join the bad side cutie!" she then vanished in fire.

Fluttershy screamed in rage, "I WILL KILL HER! "

David blinked and asked, "Depowered morpher?"

Jason then said, "We'll Ask Alpha what he can find! Right now we need to figure out where that monster could be trapped!"

Meanwhile in the sands of the Reservation their was a giant rock that looked like a large bird pinning something.

Flutter bat span around the arrow head before putting it on the talon in a moment it burned her hand as she jumped back and held it, "Great it's a morpher again now that it's sucking it's powers back up!"

Within moments form the stone came a large monster it looked like a giant bear with stiff legs and elephant tusk it's clawed back legs even looked elephant like it was the size of one and it charged to try and spear the vampire.

flutterbat turned into a bat swarm avoiding and landing on his back smirking her fangs, "not going to listen are you will let's change that!" She then bite the thing and in a moment the bear thing roared as bat wings grow form it's back and it flow as Flutterbat smiled, "Now my new pet go kill the power rangers!"

Putties reappeared as the stiff legged bear landed in the middle of the pony town as all the elements and Rangers reappeared minus rarity as Tommy jumped back, "the stiff legged bear now a vampire! This thing was already a nightmare! Now it's more powerful … and it killed rangers before…. Everyone it's been an honor fighting with you!"

Jason transformed into his battle fire mode and ran in giving a massive flaming slash only for the monster to stand up and block the strike with it's claws stopping the attack in a second.

Rainbow dash's eyes widened, "…. It was an honor being awesome with you guys!"

Applejack gulped, "Please let Rarity and David find that thing so we can lock it up again!

Meanwhile on the moon

Flutterbat was watching with a smile, "Oh my isn't it so cute! I can't wait to see it beat up the rangers!" she said sounding creepily like the real Fluttershy.

Goldar growled, "I got the necklace!" he demanded as Fisnter said, "After an normal person stole your sword and she through you hers!"

Fluttershy looked back at him, "I get it the pony girls showed you up and now I am Well sorry your so last year goldie! Deal with it!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The stiff legged bear roared in the wester town as ponies anthros and visiting humans ran the rangers were battling it.

Jason held his Battelizer sword out shooting off a stream of fire only for it to walk right through it and strike him back into a wooden wall!

the impact did nothing but his Battelizer timed out making Twilight hold out her staff and fire off one massive magic Blast it was equal in size to the power blaster only for the bear to wrap it's self in it's new vampire wings like a ball shielding it when the blast hit it.

it then opened it's wings roaring as Fluttershy tried to look it in the eye to hold it still with the stare but it still charged making her fly up, "the day walker powers has it immune to my stare!" she called in panic.

As Billy fired off the drill of the defender vest the thing smashed the shot with it's tusk!

Pinkie pie then point blank hit it with her mallet only to be knocked back with a tusk and sent flying into Zack who caught her and he said, "Man this thing won't drop!"

Trini was pointing her Blade Blaster with Zecora , Jason and tommy and a weaker version of the star formation blast fired off hitting but doing nothing to the monster.

Trini then gulped, "And to think my biggest worried was my mom baby sitting button!" she said horrified at this beast.

Zecora nodded as she summoned her bow and said, "maybe we should call in for help! Form the ranger of alien before we wish we still could!"

Tommy then looked at her and said, "yeah fish people in the desert being here alone will kill them let along the monster!" he then held out his hands and fired off a green energy orb as he called, "and to think this morning I was just worried about my mom's wedding but this is insane! This is literally a nightmare of mine"

Zack then summoned the power cannon and they all gathered together to fire the blast but even that did nothing as applejack let out a flat, "Well we's fucked!" she said flatly in human English.

Jason summoned his power sword as he said, "We have to find away guys!"

Meanwhile by the rock Rarity and David got to it and he picked up the Arrow head as he said " their has to be a way this stopped it once it can again!"

in a moment they saw five ghostly image dressed in black body suit A brown chest plate and shoulder pads the pads shaked like hawk heads, black gauntest around his black gloved hands a brown metal belt and moats, his brown helmet looked like a hawk head with a feather mohawk with a red visor in the mouth.

A green, orange, purple and grey version appeared.

Rarity looked at them and gulped, "…. Is this a ghost thing like in that one movie?" David nodded.

the Green one said, "We are the rangers who faced the stiff legged bear all those years ago by it being unlocked the grid was reunite with the last of our power arrow heads that thing is a morpher once more!"

the orange one then said, "we died as it took us to long to know it's weakness!" he said putting a hand on his chest.

the purple one then spoke up, "The bear can only be harmed by the bond of two brave siblings!"

the grey one point to the brown one, "As the younger brother our leader the brown arrow hawk me and him were able to use our bond to seal it away but it was to late my morpher was broken and I was to injured!"

Rarity gasped in horror, "wait David you are Tommy's twin you can stand with him to harm it! and I bet we can power it up with the power cannon!"

David then held out the Arrow head as he nodded and said," ARROW HAWK!" in a moment he glow and was in the Brown ghost's outfit holding a tomahawk.

The five ranger ghost then entered the bird shaped rock making it brake free as a massive blue sword covered with metal green fathers and a yellow lighting horn, with four talon toes feet of green.

the new Arrow hawk looked at it and said, "he is the thunderbird zord! He will give us a right!"

Meanwhile the rangers were all down but in a moment the sky was dark as thunder struck and down came Arrow hawk who throw his weapon it hit the bear and boomeranged back to him as Rarity used her shield to hold back it's claw.

the element of generosity then said, "it can only be hurt by siblings working together and David has now become a ranger!" she said happily.

On the moon Flutterbat was looking down with Rita as they said, "OH FUCKING GREAT ANOTHER FUCKING POWER PUKE!"

down below Tommy called for the power Cannon, "then let's try this again!" this time All of them came together as tommy and David glow bright as the shot fired it hit the bear and make it burn in pain!

the fire spread and in a moment Rita's wand hit the ground making the bear grow as his flames went out!

David then looked to his brother, "thunderbird told me he can combine with your zords! My brother and new friends!"

the rangers and Elements then looked up, "WE NEED MEGA DRAGON ZORD POWER!" In a moment the zords appeared as they all entered them and in a magic burst they merged and then the thunderbird zord land on it's back docking as the megazord summoned it's sword and shield and took to the air!

the bear spread it's wings following as everyone on the moon's eyes widen as the heroes called out, "MEGA DRAGON ZORD THUNDER WING MODE!"

the bear flow up but the megazords blade sparked with energy form all within it with the thunder of the wings sparking form it what looked like a magic symbol with the icons of the power coins elements and the arrow head appeared behind them as the sword slashed with a call of, "Mystic spell seal!" Sending all that power right at the bear destroying it!

in a moment flutterbat throw Rita's wand, "MAKE OUR PUTTIES GROW!"

In a moment Ten giant sized normal putties appeared shocking everyone!

Rita held her chin, "why didn't I think of that?"

the megazord land and used it's wings to move at great speed slashing one, before holding out the shield to fire off a green blast destroying another one. AS David said, "Eight left!" he said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Tommy nodded as he said, "yeah let's do this guys!"

in the command center they watched as the dragonzord fingers in the shoulder fired off rockets blasting another two putties as Zordon said, "While rita may be gaining new tricks so are we and more importantly we have gained a new friend that will help us win this war!"

Alpha watched as the megazord turned to slash another putty leaving only fire before it's wings fired off two lighting blast destroying two more leaving only three.

the megazord then throw it's sword destroying one more giant putty. Before the dragonzord battle mode's lance was summoned and it used it to drill a hole right through the second to last putty ending it.

the giant robot then dropped it's weapon and shield and fired off a tow hand energy blast like Tommy's destroying them and ending the battle.

Later on at a bar in the town.

Braeburn was drinking as he watched the unmorphed rangers partying with them, "Gee wizz my cousin has some odd friends."

In a moment how ever on the moon discord appeared and went to touch flutterbat before she turned around and smirked, "Sorry not that flutter!" she said smirking evily as she used the stare.

At with point Rita looked worried as she just got a one last chance message on a scroll marked with a z seal.

to be continued.


	13. zeo rpg

In the rich manor Tiara was sitting at a table with Scootaloo , Sweetie belle and applejack all of them dressed like their human counterparts.

their was staring as Button mash walked in holding out a altered Role playing game, "Ok tv and internet went out and it is raining while the adults are all out, So old school games it is! I altered this fighting game into a ranger based game with a monster fighting quest!"

he said putting it down and pulling out character cards that looked like the Zeo suits cards for the zords game piece that looked like the helmet views they were flat and held up with a piece of plastic. And mass copies of minons.

And what looked like a monster that looked like a retro toy robot and he said, "We can play as the Zeo rangers against the Cogs and Slotsky through the Ponyville area!"

Scootaloo took the yellow card, "I'm yellow!" She said bored as Sweete belle took pink apple bloom took blue, And tiara happily took Green.

Leaving button mash as Red as he said, "Ok then let's start!"

Meanwhile on the moon Rita was smirking watching and Flutterbat said, "What's this you want me to use my new mind slave discord to bring the game to life and kill the kids? Empresses?" she nodded and the vampire lady snapped her fingers.

Meanwhile below the Five kids found themselves adult sized and rangers the girls all having skirts.

Button was spinning the sword around, "ok this isn't normal!"

Diamond taira span around her axes as sweetie belle held out her shield, scootaloo span her nun chucks around as apple bloom held her wrist weapons, "What in tarnations we are power rangers!"

In a moment the monster slotsky held out his hand magic hand stealing Tiara's side arms and he put together the super laser and fired making Sweetie belle block it with her shield as she grabbed the side gun.

As the cogs appeared Discord appeared in the sky, "sorry kids Flutterbat got me mind controlled and I am being forced to bring your game to life!"

Button mash drew the laser blade and start using two swords to fighting the cogs, "That can work I made this game! And plus we get all the rangers now all the fighting move cheat in real life!" he said handling it before crossing his swords to shoot a fireball at the monster.

Tiara throw one of her Axes and it hit the robot in the back as she ducked to used the one she was still holding to slash a Cog! " I feel like my new big brother! Go green ranger!"

Bloom put her two arm blades together into a boomerang like weapon and throw it it flow slashing off the bots hand making him drop the laser!

he then held out his magnet hand to try and blast them!

Only for Sweetie belle to jump in the way to block the shot that would have hit Tiara, "… did I just save my former bully?"

Scootaloo put her Nunchucks together in to a small staff and used it to strike a cog before jumping as it opened it's helmet to fire off beams, "I guess we are getting into the spirit of it!"

Button then passed his side arm saber to Sweetie belle as he shyly said, 'I am going to need your shield I need one of each of our weapons to use the team Cannon and both side arms!"

Scootaloo throw him a chuck and a saber! As the others throw one of their weapons or in Tiara's case her only one she held.

The Green pulled out a gun and fired point blank on a cog! As the red put together the team blaster as he said and point at the magnet monster and fired. "Eat this!"

The shot hit the magnet destroying it as discord said, "Good show kids but you all know what comes next!"

The monster then grow and roared as he said, "HOW DARE YOU BRATS!"

In a moment the kids became the Zeozords then megazord with the pink battle helmet as button said, "ok we each get a turn in the lead using a battle power form our zords!"

The magnet monster fired his beam only for the megazord helmet to fire his as Sweetie belle said, "My zord has pink beam of justice attack so take it!" in a moment the helmet blast turned into a pink vortex spinning the monster as she said, "with a dizzy spin stun!"

the battle helmet changed to helmet two as Scootaloo happily said, "I have debuff carrying twin blast!" As the monster land form the pink attack the two yellow beams hit the monster making him scream. A moment later the megazord appeared and landed a powerful yellow glowing kick to it's chest sending the monster flying, "And it is followed up with a round house kick for blunt damage!"

the magnet got up trying to fire only for the helmet to change to three and a blue beam to block his strike. The monster charged in to hit only to be picked up and thrown away as bloom said, "My zord battle helmet can knock you back and fire a beam! So stay away!"

the monster got up only to be rammed by the now helmet green four wearing megazord as tiara smirked and the horns light up shocking the monster, "Charge attack and lighting bolts and as you're a robot you take extra damage!" the megazord then punched the Monster knocking it away.

the zeo megazord then gained the red five helmet and in it's hand the sword appeared, as button said, "Helmet red five! Sword power!" the megazord then used the fact it was close to slash the monster on the chest exposing wires.

the two leg zords build in cannons each popped open form the sides facing away form eachother as Sweetie belle and Scootaloo yelled out, "And zord attack Cannons and missiles!"

the two fired on the wires making the magnet monster shut down and fall over giving them a win!"

the kids then found themselves normal at the table with pictures as them as rangers on top of the won game.

Discord then smiled, "And sense I complete an order I am free of that nasty bat's control! Well I am off to go find the real Fluttershy and tell her how I feel!"

Tiara then said, "she has a boyfriend!" the lord of chaos fell over crying and rolling around screaming no at that

At that point outside the storm grow as Lord Zedd's head appeared, "YOU HAVE FAILED FOR THE LAST TIME RITA I LORD ZORD AM TAKING OVER THIS OPERATION I TRUST YOU TO DO IT FOR ME BUT YOU FAILED! SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT WORLD THE OPENING ACT IS OVER AND DONE TIME FOR THE MAIN EVIL EVENT!"

the earth was shaking as the storm stopping, as everyone was panicking, elsewhere in a forest Trenderhoof was walking guided by the voice in his head as he said, "Great so now what mr voice!"

the voice then said, "Watch out!" what looked like old cracked putties appeared and charged.

the anthro unicorn ducked and fired a horn blast shattering one of them before a hit to the back make him fall forward. He rolled to the right avoiding a punch got up and landed a hooved kick to the golem's head shattering it.

he looked around three left he ducked and landed a punch to the one now trying to kick him shattering it, "Gee more warning would have been nice!" he said scared before he was pinned by the last two tackling him he then made his horn glow making their heads knock into eachother smashing them.

he then got up and dusted himself off as he moved along!

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

The rangers and elements were morphed fighting Zedd's new Z-putties were Pinkie smashed it in the Z and it explode, "they are just as strong as a megaputty but also have the same weakness!"

the other rangers started Aiming for the Zs with their strikes, as Jason held his sword, "Ok So we know your foot solider Zedd show us what makes you stronger then the opening act!" he said as the pirantishead showed up with Flutterbat and Goldar!"

the monster played it's flute dagger sending out lighting bolts that would have hit the team but Tommy played his own magic flute weapon summoning a barrier to shield them. As he said, "you aren't the only one with magic music powers!"

the fish monster said, "then you the one I am going to take down! Most!" the ground then shock and in the distance Canterlot could be see as the fish said, "that'll work hold them off!" he then teleported away.

Goldar who had his swords and wings back roared in rage as he slashed at Rainbow dash only for the mare to block it.

Fluttershy and Flutterbat were locked in a duel with Fluttershy landing a slash to the copy's stomach, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO DISCORD!"

the Bat hissed and said, "Oh quit hogging all the cute toys!" She said evilly as she held out her free hand to fire off a fire ball.

More Z-putties appeared to keep the other rangers busy.

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd was watching with his telescoping vision as he said, "yes yes let's see what you have planned for me my monster!" he said as he watched the fish appear in the new city and play as he laughed, " Oh just like in the book nicely done my monster!"

Finster spoke up and said, "My lord what do you mean what your monster has planned?"

the evil lord looked at him, "you are my servant and I do enjoy a little free thinking and free spiritedness in my staff but not too much! I feel the same way about my monster with is what makes them stronger then yours they can improvise!" he said tapping his head, "with his clever as even if it lose it will find away to brake the heroes spirits!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot the rangers appeared and David held out his tomahawk ready for action as Jason Battelized!

that is when the fish monster laughed and said, "oh please kill me and the foals will be lost for ever!"

the heroes stopped cold in their tracks and notice the adults of the city crying as Priantishead spoke," while my lords golem army and two minions held you off I got busy using my make flute chucks I was able to play a tone to make all the foals or kids or this city march to a location only I know! so you can slay me and have the foals lost forever to die a slow painful death or you can give me what I want and I'll make the little brats return your choice heroes of harmony I think I almost puke saying it!"

Jason sighed and said, "Let me guess the elements power coins and Arrowhawks arrow head!" the fish nodded as the rangers removed their items of power undoing their morphs as Flutterbat appeared with a suit case.

one by one the heroes put their items in when fluttersky put the element of kindess she flipped her clone off, making the bat go, "real classy!"

next was rainbow dash, Twilight , Rarity, then applejack and Pinkie pie. Applejack said, "you'll never get away with this you Varmit!"

Flutterbat laughed, "Oh we already have! Now on to the a game!" David placed his in, then Tommy, Jason, Zack Trini zecora and then finally Billy who said, "How dare you look like my Fluttershy!"

goldar was on a roof laughing before he heard a song as the fish took the closed suit case in a moment the foals returned to Goldar's shock as the fish said, "I gave my word and just like my lord My word means something! Only scum go back on deals!"

Twilight held her chin as she said, "A villain with a sense of honor? I am more and more horrified by the evils of this universe every day!"

The fish then smirked as he tucked the case under his arms and jumped on to a building, "Now that the green coin is under my arm I am going to play a little tune Tommy oliver the Green ranger knows well!" he then played the tune and everyone who know it gasp as the water bubbled.

Rainbow was wide eyed, "HE CAN'T ONLY THE DRAGON DAGGER CAN PLAY THE SONG! ONLY THE POWER OF THE GREEN RANGER CAN COMAND THE DRAGON ZORD!? RIGHT?"

to everyone even the ones who didn't know it's horror the dragon zord came out roaring as the fish stopped and said "that's right Rangers I got one of your buddy's the dinozords under my spell! Now that you are working for me Dragonzord you will do as I say and destroy Canterlot City!"

the two still foal quine princess looked in horror at the zord and it's power as it fired it's missiles/

alpha was screaming, "AIYIYIYIY Zordon this is bad! The monster has the dragonzord and the rangers powers! They are sitting ducks!"

Zordon then spoke out, "Not really look upon the viewing Globe and see what I see!"

alpha did and their was trenderhoof trying to pull Soba form the stone.

with trenderhoof he was in the forest trying to pull the blade he could see Canterlot in trouble as he said, "Applejack is their!" in a moment the sword moved as the voice called to him, "really one mare is your motivation!"

the stallion then said, "As long as she and her friends are happy I will be I love her and that's what love is!" in a moment the sword came out and it went form looking like stone to it's normal self.

the swords lips moved revealing it as the voice, "you did well and proved your true of heartness now it is time for you to become the white mighty morphing power ranger and save all those you care about repeat after me White ranger tiger power!"

Trenderhoof then said, "WHAT RANGER TIGER POWER!" in a moment he was covered in light and he was the white Ranger.

he flipped and landed on his feet on top of a rock before holding out his hands sending out a sonic blast that explode a rock making hum stumble a bit but he caught himself before throwing a punch and flipping off the rock to land on the ground.

Soba then said, "that is right take a moment to get use to your powers White ranger" the ranger then drew the Blade and swung it with a reverse grip before Soba fired off eye beams and he throw the sword making it return to him like a boomerang, "Ok I know what I can do So now we got a zord?"

Soba then said, "Repeat after me White tigerzord tiger mode power up!"

Trenderhoof then yelled it, "WHITE RIGERZORD TIGER MODE POWER UP!" as the tiger appeared he jumped on top of it riding it to the city!

were white tiger tackled dragon making him flip off and land on the roof of the building with flutterbat Goldar and the fish monster making them look at him in shock as Zedd yelled Trenderhoof said, "Tiger zord I am trusting you to hold back dragon! MIHGTY MOPRHING WHTIE RANGER READY!"

below the bepowered heroes had their jaws dropped but rarity said, "Wait that voice it's trenderhoof remember Aj he followed you around like a love sick puppy."

While the country mare was red Zecora said, "Date to him you to owe, after this gate of hope he gives."

zack held his chin, "rhyming date with gate? Your struggling more and more!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

In Canterlot castle the two sisters now Anthro, both looking like very tall models. Celestia was dressed in a grey v cut sidles backless dress with golden bands around her waist biceps wrist with golden heel sandals.

Luna was in the same outfit but her dress was black and her heel sandals and bands Silver, they where being lead out of the city by the angel grove police and our depowered heroes.

Celestia was then tackled and knocked over by Zane saving her form getting a fireball to the head and he stood In front of the downed mare pulled out his Gun and fired on Goldar it did nothing but the Alicorn was red at the Zebra's courage.

the golden monkey said, "Fools nothing you can do can harm me now no elements no power coins no arrow head no powers for the heroes!"

Jason got in a fighting stance as Z-putties appeared and he punched one's Z knocking it down, "we still have our natural abilities And you forget you made a mistake We have another ranger."

Rarity then said, "Applejack dear you simple to owe trenderhoof a date after this!" she said standing on guard and ducking a putty as she said, "so creepy!"

Meanwhile on a roof top.

Fluterbat had her sword out charging at the white ranger only for him to touch and through Saba hitting the Pirantishead's right flute chuck and the head of the sword fired off eye beams destroying the other side before it flow back trying to return.

Only for the batpony anthro to use her sword to hold it back sword fighting against the ownerless blade, "Great we just lost dragonzord!"

the fish monster then took the case with the power coins elements and the arrow head and eat it, "their you ain't getting them so long as I breath!" he said charging to punch at the unarmed ranger.

Trenderhoof ducked and held his hands out sending off let burst of sound that make it stumble back and flutterbat scream holding her ears allowing Saba to slash her right cheek as he flow back to Trenderhoof's hand saying, "Smart thinking!"

The white ranger held the talking sword as he slashed the stunned fish as he said, "yeah don't have the skill that means I have to work on this powers it got!"

both evils walked towards him as he let go of the blade making it float, "ok let's do this together buddy!" he held his hands out charging a white ball of light and he throw it hitting the fish as Saba fired his eye beams hitting flutterbat knocking them both over the edge.

Watching Lord Zed chuckled as he said, "he things he one well!" he then throw a grow bomb, "GROW MY SERVANTS GROW AND STAND TALL!"

Down below the bomb exploded making Flutterbat giant along with the fish.

Trenderhoof jumped back but before Flutterbat could slash her sword a rock flow in hitting her hand making it drop and their was the lion thunderzord as Saba said, "We are not alone for the other rangers we have the thunderzords Black lion!"

the fire brid zord then flow in slashing flutterbat with a flaming wing as the sword said, "the firebird zord a jet of water knocked flutterbat back as the zord smirked " the unicorn zord"

the zord came in then a bolt of lighting hit flutterbat knocking her into the ocean as the griffon zord came up and Saba said, "Griffon zord nice to see you man!"

the fish then went to hit the building only for the red dragon thunderzord to breath fire knocking it back as he flow over to Flutterbat who got up only to be shot in the back by Tor and Trendersaid, "so a red dragon and a turtle?"

Saba then said, "the turtle has a name by friend it's tor!" Rainbow dash could be heard yelling, "DIBS ON THE TURTLE!"

At point the white tiger zord showed up and stood between them and the Fish monster as Saba said, "and last but not least your zord the white tigerzord it's time trenderhoof jump onto it's back and merge in I'll help the three of us will do this thing together!"

the rookie ranger then nodded jumping on to it's back and jumping down into it were he put in Saba making it change to warrior mode were it held it's sword out and went to slash the fish only for it to grab the sword in it's teeth and rip it out grabbing it

the fish went to slash him but the zord vanished and appeared behind the fish landing a kick to it's back, as Trenderhoof said, "ok that's what the moon orb does!" he then loaded in water making form the tiger mouth a get stream of water shot form it's mouth knocking the Fish in to the air thanks to the zord arcing it's back!

As the warrior mode ran to reach the falling dish " ok time for wood orb!" the chest light up making vines appear grabbing the falling fish and slam him into the ground tying him.

A moment later a fireball was fired on the fish setting him and the vines on fire making him scream as he got out and went to slash the zord with it's own zord as he yelled, "I WON'T LOSE TO A ROOKIE RANGER!"

A moment later the tigerzord blocked the strike with a pure silver copy of it's blade as Trenderhoof said, "Ok metal is a spare zord only thing left is earth!" A moment later a large rock landed on the monsters head making the rock shatter into sand as the monster dropped the zord and fell back holding his head.

the fish was on his butt holding his head as he watched Flutterbat leave and he asked, "what is this a cartoon?"

At that point the first four thunderzords showed out and combined with Tigerzord in a flash forming megatigerzord.

the fish got up and point, "is that suppose to scare me…. because it kind of those!" a moment later the firebird fired off like a rocket hitting killing the monster!"

Down below our heroes morphs returned Making Goldar teleport away in fear.

Trenderhoof then jumped out landing with the group who all ran up to him patting him on the back.

Jason happily patted him on the helmet, "nice job Rookie! The power was on your side! and the zords!"

the elements smiled as Twilight looked to the thunderzords, "and now we don't have to share a ride with the dino zords we have new friends to use and a megazord too I bet!"

Later on at the youth center Ernie was smiling as we watched Trenderhoof and applejack hit it off " young love!"

Rarity looked to Zecora, "looks like you're the last single hero!" A moment later the Zebra grabbed Skull kissed him then walked off making skull follow her around like a love sick puppy.

the anthro unicorn gasped as she covered her mouth, "how bold!"

later on in the command center while Zordon and alpha where showing them the red dragon's warrior mode and what the thunder megazord and thunder ultra zord would look like a lady walked in.

She looked young she was an anthro Alicorn red fur, silver mane and tail, red eyes, dressed in a green business suit and heels the others looked confused but Alpha said, "Hi Grace!" now they had known that alicorns were just one of the normal tribes thanks to the change but how did Alpha know this one.

Zordon sighed, "in the sixties an evil fallen ranger tried to free rita I summoned a team of the best adult warriors earth had Grace was their red but they refused to work together leading to while they did stop the fallen ranger all but her and their yellow died."

Grace sighed as she said, "and it was all for nothing as rita was freed! Hello rangers just here to check out the new team I see Zordon was smart enough to choice youths who know how to work together."

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord zedd was holding an orb as he looked to Finister, "behold Finster what my monsters fall back plan was, What this is a once in a life time power a recording of all those heroes powers even white ranger thanks to the fight I can invert it and give it life as part of my next monster giving my monster the power of so long as he lives those teens with attitude won't be able to morph!"

to be continued.


	16. dark rangers appear

Alpha was looking at the viewing globe, "At least our second favor form the Rangers of aquitar Allowed us to fix the teleport Zordon but I am not liking this" he said looking at the viewing Globe.

the primator was laughing as it attacked the white ranger with it's spear trenderhoof flipping out of the way as it said, "Thanks to that light show your pals can't morph while I stand makes me wonder why it didn't work on you !" he said watching the unmorphed team fight the z putties as goldar came in to swing at trenderhoof.

Saba hovered to hold back the blade as trenderhoof fired off a white orb of light at flutterbat and said, "I am a living morpher I can shake it off by altering my wave length a bit! To defend against this!"

Jason was kicking a z-putty when he noticed grace and he throw his morpher to her, "YOU WERE A RED ONCE I CAN'T USE IT NOW BUT NOTHING SAYS YOU CAN'T!"

The alicorn used herm magic to pull it to her hand as she said, "My greatest second chance thanks kid! TYRANASAURUS!" in a moment she was morphed in to a female red ranger covered in the Battelizer armor clearly her alicorn status allowed her to maintain it she held her sword out and in a moment of speed she was behind the primate it the putties flutterbat and Goldar now on fire!

the flaying monkey slammed a bomb to the ground and turned giant and in a moment Trenderhoof said, "tigerzord!" And grace called out ,"Red dragon thunderzord!"

In a moment the red dragon in warrior mode appeared riding the tiger mode of the white tiger zord as it charged in the ape monster pulled out a spear to block the staff but in a moment it end up in pain as both zords flipped so now the dragon mode of the zord breath fire, while warrior mode Tigerzord slashed it's stomach.

the Monkey screamed as it was knocked over screaming. Trenderhoof then comment, "Nice moves for an old timer but then again you look good for your age like the princess!"

in the cockpit Grace happily held her fist out as she changed the zord to warrior mode and said, "why thank you! This is my greatest second chance!" she said as the giant Goldar appeared and she held his sword back with the staff, "I was working on something Mecha zord!"

In a moment a large green combat robot with a claw hand shoulder weapons and a saw blade appeared and fired on the now grown Flutterbat.

Rainbow blinked down below, "…. She built her own zord…. Cool! If we ever need zord repair we can head to her!" she said smiling and waving at it!"

Down below an older version of Trini walked by in a yellow Chinese dress that reached her knees she was holding button's hand showing she was Trini's mother and she looked up, "that is resolve! She failed her team so she will not fail the new one!"

Mechazord used it's saw blade to slash with Flutterbat's blade, while trenderhoof was using his second blade to hold back the ape monster's spear

Trenderhoof load in a orb and in a moment form the tiger head came a fireball that hit the monkey making him scream as he fell over all the flames upon him finally getting to him as the tigerzord gave an x shaped double slash making it explode as it died.

below all the rangers other than Jason returned morphed state, As tigerzord walked over to the mechazord only for the zord to merge in as Saba said, "White tiger mechazord!" the new megazord then used it's now lighting sparking claw to Cut through Flutterbat's blade making the bat pony back up and vanish.

the new megazord then went to stand by the red dragon thunderzord making goldar growl as he vanished.

that is when Grace appeared unmorphed before Jason and returned the morpher to him she was smiling a true smile, "thanks for the second greatest chance Jason lead them well! And you may keep megazord!"

later on at the juice bar Trenderhoof was working on a boxing bag as he said, "it seems a little odd I mean Zedd's attack is over and it's just what noon?"

Saba spoke up form his back pack as he said, "it does seem odd mostly because goldar and flutterbat retreat to quickly even if taken by surprise by mechazord and grace it doesn't added up!"

Applejack was walking over drinking a smoothie as people took pictures as she said, "Plus they ain't looked to shocked by either of those things like there was a reason for this!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord zedd laughed as he had before him the Green crystal the remains of the crushed red mutant badge of darkness the remains of the zord of darkness and the remains of the orb he gave his monster, "all to plan enjoy this rangers but by watching a new morph first hand I can now do this!"

In a moment the parts merged into one badge of darkness and five triangle badges. Lord zedd laughed evilly, "it is time!"

he then looked to earth to see Spoield now anthro in a green dress grene boots and her normal jewelry growling at the sight of filthy and Peachtree wanting her old husband back now that she changed , "She will do!"

She then vanished and appeared a sleep in a chamber as he looked to see tempest shadow in a black anime style bikini armor Trixie dressed like her human counterpart starlight glimmer dressed as her human counterpart , and the now now in rags suri polomare and spitfire all appeared beside spoiled.

in a moment his ideas went to them " Now begone with your old selves by the power of evil within this dark morphers arrive my ranger slayer!"

In a moment spoiled was changed as the badge of darkness appeared on her turning her into a grey colored ranger slayer with a blank spot on her belt instead of a moprher holding the bow of darkness.

the remaining badges generated images of the ranger suits all female with black boots gloves white one piece over them with black trim the badges on them swords and cat like helmets with white mouths and symbols of lowers, each with katanas on their backs.

Zedd said, "Tempest shadow become my purple orchid ranger!" the mare changed into the ranger form her suit purple. He then said, "Spitfire become my orange lily!" starlight changed into the orange version of the visible suits.

the dark lord then said, "Suri become my Green lotus!" the girl then appeared in the green cat girl ranger suit with the badge, Starlight glimer become my Pink cherry blossom ranger!" the mare then changed.

finally Trixie became blue iris and all six evil female rangers got up and bowed saying, "We are yours to command lord zedd.

Finster was stunned speechless at what he saw, "you made your own evil ranger team my lord!"

Goldar muttered something of the last thing they need as Lord zedd, "yes and unlike Rita my spell boost darkness within not creates so they will never be able to be set free as long as I am evil! My dark rangers welcome to your new lives as my minions you will go down with my putties Flutterbat goldar and my new Saliguana monster to attack the city!"

before long the rangers appeared to face the dark rangers and those with them.

The dark rangers did a roll call " Ranger slayer, spoiled milk! Tempest shadow purple orchid, spitfire orange lily suri Green lotus star light glimmer pink cheery blossom, Great and powerful Trixie blue iris! Dark rangers together for lord zedd's glory."

Tommy then said, "My little sister and dad are having a heart attack tight now!"

to be continued

if you want a better idea of the rest of the dark ranger suits they are the flowery Kunoichi team form Kakurangers give them a goggle."


	17. Chapter 17

Jason was in his Battelizer form slashing at Saliguana who was eating the fire off it, "it's eating my flames guys!"

Zack was firing his axe blaster at Goldar as he said, " then maybe we should switch!" he said as the ground behold Goldar froze as he avoided

In a moment Zack flipped his weapon around and slash the monster while Jason did a flaming dash that landed in a ramming punch on goldar knocking him away.

flutterbat was slashing at billy who kept avoiding and blocking, "what's wrong can't hurt me because I look like your pretty little butterfly? How cute!"

Zecora was firing off arrows hitting z putties in the chest, "Battle this is not Riot it is, why?"

Trini was throwing her throwing star mode power dagger around it span around her hitting z-putties in the chest as it returned to her and they shattered, "it's was lord zedd's plan all along he was studying us to make evil rangers!"

David was running around ducking and slashing the Z on the putties chest with his tomahawks as he said, "I can believe that!"

Trenderhoof was using Saba to slash at a putty before he ducked to avoid being hit by his girlfriend's flail, as applejack said, "sorry trender honey!"

Tommy using his dragon dagger and blade blaster together the dagger held back Spoiled bow of darkness as he fired at her chest knocking her down, "That was for trying to make my little sister in to another you!"

Twilgiht was using her staff to Block Trixie's katana as she kicked her in the chest sending her back with a shock wave, "to think I though you could reform I was wrong some things can't improve!"

Starlight was swinging at Fluttershy as the mare held back the sword with one of her daggers then slashed her across the chest with the other, "same for you!"

Rarity used her shield to block suri's katana, "I feel so good about doing this!" he landed around house to her left hip knocking away the dark ranger, "felt so fucking good pardon my human!"

Rainbow was sword fighting with spitfire as she said, "Mixed feelings here! Please till me this is brain washing?"

Pinkie pie was striking tempest shadow only for the dark ranger to block with her katana, "No brain washing is making darkness this is boosting what was already their!"

Alpah's voice rang in, "correct Pinkie pie sadly!"

Zack the managed to get in close were he flipped his axe around and fired an ice shoot right down the monster's throat making it freeze, one upward slash later he had slashed it by cutting it in half!

Above Zedd laughed as he throw a grow bomb, "MAKE MY DARK RANGERS GROW!"

In a moment the Six dark rangers Goldar and flutterbat were grow giant!

In response Mechazord, megazord , Dragonzord, thundermegazord , white tigerzord and thunderbird zord were grown

goldar went to charge only for Tor and Titanus to fire on him knocking him away.

Mechazord fired it's shoulder weapons at ranger slayer as he watched Zordon said, "the mechazord's AI is strong but I hope it can work!" it hit flutterbat who then flow up and down for a swing only for it to use it's blade arm for a block.

megazord had it's shield and power zord blocking the purple dark ranger's sword strike while slashing her.

Dragonzord roared and fired off missiles at ranger slayer as tommy on top of it said, "that is for all the nightmares you gave my dad lady!"

Green dark ranger had it's blade out blocking thundermegazord's spear the elements of harmony inside said, "this is a first!"

Trenderhoof had both his swords swords out blocking strikes form dark Blue as Saba said, "yeah we are out numbered!" he said as he used his second sword to block the orange one's blade

thunder bird zord was flapping it's wings sending off lighting bolts at dark pink who was flipping away.

when she was about to land on a village she landed on a clear dome instead as Zack said, "At least celestia's safety dome works to protect the city, …. Why am I worried about the fact she asked my dad out at a time like this?"

Moments later What looked like Grown Zputties appeared as Goldar laughted as he managed to land a sword beam that knocked over Titanus , " prepare for your end rangers!"

he said as he fly up after Tor who was trying to out run the Monkey!

Trenderhoof's zord fired off a fireball hitting and shattering a z-putty with left him open for a dark ranger kick!

the warrior mode of the white tiger stumbled back!

below an anthro kid was hugging his mother, "Mommy are the power rangers losing!"

At that moment flutterbat managed to knock the power sword out of megazord's hand

she was about to slash the megazord only for thudnermegazord to throw the older megazord it's sword.

with the dino megazord quickly grabbed while blocking with it's shield allowing it to give a straight stab in to Flutterbat's heart or it would have if she hadn't vanished

the mother smiled and said, "No they aren't son!"

On the moon Zedd looked to flutterbat, "At least my save my minions for death spell works"

The pat pony shouldered her sword and said, "you are honestly a great boss you care about safety you punish us but praise for what is right! It's scary!"

Baboo then comment on this saying, "yeah makes you wonder how mad he most have been at Rita!"

Meanwhile below the zords were standing before the Putties and the grown minions.

All of the megazords held their swords or in thunder's case spear as the mystic spell symbol appeared behind them and they gave off mystic spell slashes.

the slash form Megazord turned into magic energy bullets scattering and hitting the Zputties' zedd symbols shattering them. White tiger zord's cross slash fired off a beam that hit goldar making him vanish back to the moon.

thunderzord's slash was down ward sending off a shock wave that send the dark rangers flying.

megazord and dragonzord then fired off their missiles hitting the dark rangers as they fell.

upon landing they screamed shocked as Thunderbird zord had covered the ground in an electric web as it roared and David smiled as he made a fist in his cockpit saying, "Take that! You are not taking us down you evil rookie bootlegs! We are the true power rangers not you!"

Spoiled milk stood up holding her bow of darkness as she laughed, "Ok you win this time but we will just get better!" she said as she fired off an energy arrow tow of them one red one blue making steam covered the area and when it was gone the dark rangers were gone.

Jason, "she most have fired a fire and water shot together to blind us but why they could have hit us while we where blinded!" he seemed confused as billy spoke up, "they aren't true rangers their powers probably have a limit to stop the grid form seeing it's being used by evil and shutting down their morphers!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

the dark rangers morphs ended against their will leaving the six anthro mares now with model figures in black sandal heels and sideless backless v cut dresses of their ranger colors.

Spoiled rolled her eyes, "and sorry my lord but we lost the time limit just kicked our asses!"

Trixie sighed, "Trixie is sorry dark lord Trixie will learn form this!"

Tempest shadow touched her now repaired horn, " yes but we did well for our first battle!"

Spitfire rolled her eyes and flapped her wings, "I know I did!"

Suri nodded as she crossed her arms, "So sorry my lord!"

Starlight then bowed, "forgive our failure our dark master!"

Lord zedd nodded as he said, "please this was just a test, what does one do with a prototype you test it to make it better, I need to learn more about morphers and you need to learn more about rangers!"

he held his hand out casting a spell making the world glow," their it is done to night the rangers will face nightmare monsters together in the dream world themselves and their lovers together against my monsters I have spawned in the land of dreams were they are not linked together and all have full power Eight monster waiting to show us more to learn form and if they win well die in your dreams die for real!"

Meanwhile Marry lee Scott looked nervous as she walked in to Twilight's castle as the princess said, "your home got stepped on before the protection spell triggered moving my boyfriend and his family in is the least I can do relax.

Elsewhere in the spoiled manor.

filthy was breathing in a bag he his wife Peachtree patting his back he was having a panic attack form seeing spoiled as an evil power ranger

tiara who outfit now had the dragon power coin on it's shirt said, "you need to kick my evil fake mom's plot big brother!"

tommy nodded as he said, "working on it!"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Zecora was in her home now it wasn't a hut anymore more of a cottage in the woods she looked at her phone and rolled her eyes on the news of the human and pony only locations being made and images of Zack's dad with Celestia at the UN.

she turned the phone off and plugged it in turning out the lights to get in bed.

As she fell a sleep little did she know she was in for one hell of a nightmare.

within her dream Zecora was already morphed into the pink ranger walking as the monster Bloom of doom was standing in the middle of a field of hellish flowers Skull tied to a stake struggling as she said, "Welcome to my lovely garden pink ranger!"

the monster then went to use it's whip hand to hit Zecora only for her to draw her blade blaster in blade mode and slash the vine!

the monster roared as it whipped the air to send off an electric shock wave as she said, "I need no pruning!"

Skull was struggling to get Free as Zecora was about to switch her weapon to blast mode but sadly the monster was in front of him so she had to keep it in blade mode and couldn't summon her bow for a long range attack forcing her to just duck and avoid the electric shock waves.

the zebra ranger was rolling commending on this, "Boyfriend behind the monster, how do I win with out him being hurt making me the best fiend!?" She comment confused and worried.

but that is when skull turned and his eyes widen as he saw someone behind him, "princess Luna?"

the princess untied him and said, "yes Zedd is attacking with a killer nightmare spell I am currently helping the others who need help in this case freeing you so Zecora can fight at full force!" As soon as she untied skull she vanished.

the monster was about to fire another blast but Skull pulled out his police officers gun and fired on the monster making it turn to face him and hit him with it's whip hand knocking him back and away.

the monster then stopped, "Wait, your not behind me anymore being my shield! What have I done!" She then screamed when she burst into pink fire! And turned to see Zecora holding the power bow!

the Flower monster ran around screaming rolling till it's peddles were gone revealing a one eyed monster face as she said, "Well this backfired on me!" she then spat up pollen.

it was orange and it explode when it got close to Zecora knocking back the pink ranger making her drop her bow!

the monster then charged in as Zecora reached for her blade blaster only to have it slapped out of her hand by the monsters whip hand the other whip regrowing as she said, "UNARMED PINKIE!"

it then hit the downed Zecora with an electrically charged shock strike form one of her whips then did the same thing with the other repeating it making the pink ranger spark and scream in pain!

Skull growled as he dropped his gun and ran to grab the bow and the blade blaster with he turned to blade mode as he said, "LEAVE MY ZECORA ALONE!" he then jumped to the right and fired the blade blaster making it land right in the monster's eye.

the now blinded monster backed away screaming, "HOW HOW YOUR NO RANGER HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

Skull ran over to Zecora and helped her up returning her bow as he said," you don't have to be a power ranger to do what is right or stand up to bullies like you!"

Zecora took the bow and took aim with an energy arrow the Bloom of doom whipping the air with lighting shock waves but she hit nothing as she was blinked and screamed, "THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU BITCHES! PUTTIES!"

Zecora fired her arrow only for her arrow to now hit a z putties z.

Skull pulled out a police baton and used it to hit a z-putty in the chest, "you focus on the monster I an an officer of the law I can handle some putties."

he then kicked one and pulled out another baton and hit two more z marks making three shatter as the pink ranger took aim and hit the Bloom of doom in the gut with a pink fire arrow making her burn.

she screamed, "HOW HE'S NOT A RANGER HE'S NOT A RANGER HE IS NOT A RANGER!" it yelled as it became ash and the putties vanished.

Zecora then woke up with a yawn to the sound of her communicator and she put it on and answers, "I already know the threat Zordon do not worry but I could use some Anisette!"

Zordon then spoke up, "something tells me when this is over we will all need a drink Zecora you need to move quickly but not start a panic go get skull and get his police car to check on the other rangers elements and other that could be effect by Zedd's spell of nightmares!"

she nodded and head out after almost morphing out of habit.

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord Zedd watched the nightmare on the crystal, " so you the one with no powers saves the day, well I will have to look out for this Skull and possible this bulk in the future!"

he then looked to the next nightmare.

In a desert bit Tommy and Rainbow dahs where battling putties and Robogoat who was using the sword of power

that is when Spoiled Milk walked past seeing it as she said, "oh how I wish to add to this! After all he is my ex-husbands step son, making me I am his step mom!"

lord zedd held his chin, "that can be arranged my ranger slayer!" spoil's now more youthful beautiful face smiled as she flipped her mane with was now long and flowing, "if would be an honor lord Zedd!"

within Rainbow dash and Tommy's shared dream.

Ranger slayer morphed appeared using her two blade sword slash bow to hold it to a tied up Tiara's neck as she said, "Weapons down rangers or I'll have to deform my foals pretty little face it would be a shame she has nothing else going for her!"

Tommy and Rainbow dash where about to dropped their weapons but time paused as Luna's voice said, " this is in the dream world while Zedd is blocking me , I can help! When time starts again I will have pulled tiara out of here so you can fight!"

time then restarted with Tiara gone leaving it just putties two rangers and Robogoat!

outside the dream watching in was Diamond panting as she hugged princess Luna's leg who petted her head, "their their tiara your older brother and Rainbow dash have this now, they understand the trick behind this and will turn it around

the reformed bully watched as Spoiled was shocked at Tiara's vanish before going to fire at Tommy, " I hope your right princess."

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

It was late filthy rich opened the door to see Skull and Zecora and Skull said, "Zedd is attack in the land of dreams!"

the stallion's eyes widened in horror.

In the land of Dreams.

Tommy was using his blade Blaster in blade mode and dragon dagger to hold back Spoils two side sword of darkness slash bow as he said, "Trying to use your own daughter as a shield I have to say wicked Step mom you are more wicked then the old witch who brain washed me!"

he said jumping as Spoiled let out a happy , "Thank you Sonny boy!" she then fired off a dark magic arrow Only for Tommy to play the dagger making it bounce off an energy barrier around him as he fired his blade blaster in blaster mode hitting her knocking her also fired at Z putties hitting their marks making them shatter as he walked towards the dark ranger.

the now on her back Dark ranger hopped up as she started running to avoid the shoots. "Really earth pony using magic what is next marriage for love?"

Rainbow dash was using her rainbow blade to hold back the sword of power being used by RoboGoat as she kicked him in the gut knocking him away, "Ok you have got to be my nightmare based on the tail of Grogar!"

Robogoat held his sword out firing a blast and Rainbow dash flow up and fired off her one sword beam down on him hitting his hand making the monster drop his sword.

the sword vanished as the Monster pulled out a staff as he looked up and said, "Get down here!" he said holding his hand up to send another blast.

Rainbow dash flow out of the way quickly as she held her sword out, "if you wish!" she flow lower rapidly slashing the Zputties destroying them all as she stopped leaving it her, Tommy The goat, and the bitch!

The ranger Slayer fired off three dark magic arrows at once but they bounced off the barrier Tommy head as he fired on her making her jump back.

She then drew her own Blade blaster and fired off at Rainbow hitting her in the back making her scream.

this was enough to make Tommy stop playing and as he called out, "Dashie!" he was hit in the center of his chest plate by a dark magic arrow that explode knocking him into the stone walls of the canyon.

Spoiled happily said, "love is a weakness!"

the two downed heroes got up and switched who they were facing as they said, "No it is strength!"

tommy crossed his weapons sending off a fireball that hit Robo Goat making him burn as the goat roared in pain it fell over exploding.

At that point Dash charged it at high speed slashing spoiled in such a way her bow of darkness was broken.

Left with just her blade blaster in blade mode she growled before becoming a giant to step on them, "Save me the speeches and die! You will get no dragonzord or Tor in here! Lord Zedd and by that I am running this nightmare!"

Tommy held his hand up as he fired off a beam form his dragon dagger hitting her in the chest but it did nothing as he said, "what about Mechazord power!"

In a moment missiles hit spoiled in the back making her scream in pain as she turned holding her blade weapon as Mechazord or at least dream version of him was heading her w ay.

he came in with a side ways swing of his chainsaw blade that spoiled held back with her blaster only for his Claw hand to make into a fist and launch off on a cable hitting her in the stomach making her slide back and trip on to the wall of the canyon.

As spoiled fell the Cable on the fist retracting reattaching it.

Spoiled got up looking at the dream zord and growling under her helmet, "fine you win this round wake up!" she then vanished ending in the nightmare.

back in the palace, Spoiled was on her knees bowing to lord Zedd who sat in his throne as the unmorphed evil ranger then said, "I am so sorry lord zedd I failed you!"

Lord Zedd growled as he grabbed the arms of his throne, "I don't understand the more I try to drive them apart the more they come together" he said while using his telescopic vision to see Peachtree and Filthy holding the crying Tiara as Tommy left with Skull and Zecora as Dashi arrived to join them.

he growled he was seeing them come together when he though they would fall apart as he let out a flat, "how just how!?"

Meanwhile in the land of dreams.

Rarity was tied to a cross in her ranger form beside David also morphed and tied to a cross.

before them the octophantom was watching and pointing to a crystal while laughing, "soon the crystal will drain those powers away and we can make more dark rangers with them! And take those firebird and thunderbird zords for Lord Zedd's army!"

they struggled but then the monster Froze as Luna walked up happily untying them as she smiled and said, "Relax young heroes While this is Zedd's attack he is in my realm the realm of dreams I would like to stay and help more but I have a long night ahead of me of helping the others!"

time restarted as the monster seemed stunned that they were freed as his Z-putties showed up!

Meanwhile in the real world in Skulls police car beside him was Zecora in the back was Dashie and tommy as Dashie said, "if we are in such a rush why did we all stop to get dressed I mean I get skull he is on Duty! But us?"

Skull rolled his eyes as he picked up his radio, "this is officer Skull we got ourselves a problem gang Lord Zedd is attack with the old kill them in their dreams scheme I need all officers who are wide away to get some coffee and get ready we need to go to all their homes and make up the power rangers before they die for real in their sleep! I got Pink Green and loyalty in the car with me over!"

Bulk picked up with a yawn, "I'll but Trenderhoof and Applejack are staying with me and they aren't waking they are breathing so I'll keep trying and join when they do wake over over!"

Skull then said, "Loud and clear man you do that make sure honestly and white tiger wake up and continue fighting the good fight!" he said putting it up as they drove to the reservation to David's place.

Rainbow blinked, "Ok I get why Rarity is with David rarity's place appeared right on the line of the reservation and she wants to give his place a make over anyway but why are applejack and Trenderhoof rooming with Bulk and his mom?"

Skull then spoke up, "applejack's Granny doesn't like tech and it turns out doesn't approve of unicorns either viewing magic as a cheat so when AJ and trender started dating."

Tommy spoke up, "fight Applejack left home and trenderhoof's home hasn't appeared yet so I guess that was all they could get."

Zecora spoke up, "set in her ways of old has made her one who is cold!" she said checking her phone for news alerts on this most was panic of them being next to be attacked one dreams one post even said it was scarier then turning anthro and she rolled her eyes at it.

skull then stopped and they all looked at him and he said, "it's a red light I am an officer of the law I can't brake the law!"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

As arrowhawk and generosity got off their spots on the trap the octophantom summoned the Z-putties as he said, "get those two rangers!"

Arrow hawk pulled out his tomahawks and throw them they span around him slashing Z marks before returning to his hands like boomerangs.

Rarity then lifted her shield to block a strike form the monster who decide to throw a yellow energy ball! The unicorn smiled as her shield absorbed the blast then fired it back at the monster knock him away.

the monster pulled out star fish like things and throw them they explode on impack knocking the couple away, "that better not have ruined my goodlooks." He said pulling out a staff and heading to them.

David got back up as he held his weapons out and said, "goodlooks you're a head is fucking octopus!" the monster tried to strike him with his staff only for two tomahawk to hold it back.

the monster happily said, "why thank you for noticing big boy!" Arrow hawk then let out a flat, "…. Say what now?"

One Angry Rarity charged landing a shield bash to the left side of the monster as she yelled out, "SHE IS MINE!"

the monster was knocked back but then he noticed his reflection in the shield, "hay who's that good looking dude!" at that moment David trueheart landed a slash to the creatures neck cutting off it's head.

As the monster fell he said, "Why isn't it exploding and why aren't we waking up? "

In a moment the head grow to the size it would be if it had grew to giant and grabbed them in it's tendrils, "because I am not dead due! I still got my good looks I can still fight through!"

the two struggled as Arrowhawk said, "and I though it was weird before Wait if it's a dream let's try for some help! THUNDERBIRD ZORD!" Nothing happened so the monster said, "fool your zords can't reach you in Zedd's nightmare!"

Rarity smirked as the tendril was crushing her, "Well good thing as it's a good thing Mechazord wasn't built to run on grid energy so he doesn't count as a zord MECHAZORD!"

the Gift form the form Red then walked into the area as he called out, "Target locked!" it fired it's missiles on to the octophantom making it drop the rangers as they exploded.

the zord then stabbed the monster in the head with it's chainsaw blade making it explode and the two rangers wake up! "

David rolled off Rarity's family couch as Rarity came down stairs in her pajamas and said, "Come on we need to check on the others quickly!"

the true of heart man got up and followed his girlfriend.

On the moon Zedd was growling, "how is this happening! I am forming monsters form their own nightmares and yet they are winning how!" he growled as he slammed his fist down on the arm rest of his throne.

he growled as he looked at bulk trying to wake up trenderhoof who was sleeping on his couch with a sleeping Applejack on top of him, "At least I can watch this idiot fail!"

bulk was banging pans together, "come on guys wake up! This isn't funny Zedd is attacking you two in their!"

In their Dream.

they were in their ranger forms on sweet apple orchard with was burned down White ranger was shaking as stag beetle walked up smiling behind him a tied up and powerless applejack was in the flaming barn, "come on lover boy I have you girlfriend's powers and if you don't get rid of me to save her she will die in the barn fire! What a loser ranger you are!"

Trenderhoof growled as he charged in slashing with Saba wildly like a savage monster but the beetle was able to block and counter with his two bladed hands but the monster was onteh defense at the blade clash despite having two.

At that point applejack struggled as she heard Luna's voice saying, "it's a nightmare applejack fight back!"

In a moment the mare called out, "HOENSTY!" and in a moment she was in her half ranger state freed of the ropes as she ran out swinging her fail hitting the beetle in the bag it did nothing but made him turn and he seemed confused, "… how how did you morph!?

Apple jack span her fail around in a loop as trenderhoof flipped to stand beside her and she said "Fucking fuck you that's how!"

In a moment Z-putties appeared beside the monster as he pointed, "fine I don't know how you morphed with no powers but it won't stop me Go get them boys!"

Meanwhile in the command center.

Alpha was working on the viewing globe and in a moment it showed the fight with stag beetle, "it worked Zordon we can now monitor the dream world this night thank you princess Luna for this help!" She said as she watched Trenderhoof fire off a sonic blast knocking Z putties away and into the air were applejack's frail could hit their Z's in one arching swing making them shatter.

Zordon then spoke up "lord zedd underestimates our rangers skills at Team work and their bond! He shall not win this night just like he shall not win this war!"

Alpha five then said, "aiyiyiyiy Zordon I can't check on the others we can only watch one at a time!" he said hitting a button, "Pick up rangers pick up!"

David checked in ," yes Zordon and Alpha?"

Zordon then spoke up, "you must be on guard rangers lord Zedd will no doubt try to slow you down in real life as well!"

At that moment in his house.

Bulk was ducking to avoid a punch form a putty as he throw one of the two pans he was holding at it's chest making it shatter before one grabbed him and he elbowed it and said, "hay this is my house!"

A third one then kicked him in the stomach and Bulk gasped making him throw the pan as his arm moved sending it flying at that putty's z making it brake apart were one of the limps hit another one's Z mark making it brake too.

Bulk held his stomach and got in a fighting stance looking at the last three, "Ok I am an officer of the law!" he then opened a draw and pulled out a hand gun and fired all six shots hitting one putties Z making it brake leaving two.

the two charged and bulk throw the gun at one Z symbol and ducked and ran ramming the other one's Z symbol with his head making them shatter.

Bulk then did a stupid little victory dance, "that's right I totally nailed it! I beat the putties! I kicked their butts up in my house! Oh yeah I did! Go bulk it's your birthday it's your house and you protected it and your friends Go bulk man it's your birthday!" he said waving his hands in the air like he just didn't care. " I totally nailed it!"

on the moon Zedd was stunned as he said," he totally nailed it!"

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

In the Dream real.

Trenderhoof was holding Saba swinging him at the stag beetle before flipping up over him to avoid the beetle cupping his blades together to fire off an energy blast as he said, "That is me and tommy's move dude! Get original!"

Applejack smiled as she swung her flail around hitting Z putties as she moved around making it almost look like she was dancing through the horde, "yeah burning fillyhood home, and sight of fall out with family and feeling helpless even though ah's have my bow by my side yeah sounds like a normal nightmare to me!"

Saba then spoke up up as he fired off his eye beams hitting the beetle in the back as Trenderhood ducked to avoid a slash as the monster turned around, "Wish you were really here buddy but come on now Trenderhoof think think! You had Billy tutor you so you won't be a dumbass!"

that Is when he saw and He rammed Saba forward right into the part of the Beetle's shell were it's limbs meet making it screen, "YOU HIT MY SOFT MEAT! YOU HIT MY SQUISHY CENTER!" it said as it backed up making Saba come out and it covered a whole, "My soft creamy center is out in the open! You asshole!"

the mare blinked and said, "…. Ah think you just ruined filled candies for mah!" She shivered as she held out her arm hitting the plate of a z-putty making it shatter.

their was no more putties. Trenderhoof smiled as applejack flipped to his side and held her weapon spinning it around before swinging it and hitting the beetle in the crack making the crack grow!

the beetle held it's chest and growled as he pulled out a grow bomb and slammed it on the ground, "TAKE THIS!"

before long he grow and tried to step on them! Making them jump back.

before Trenderhoof could do something Applejack held up Saba with him and called out, with him "WHITE TIGERZORD TIGER MODE POWER UP!"

they then jumped on to the Tiger as it came and entered the Cockpit making it change to warrior mode.

Were The beetle tried to slash it only for it to vanish and reappear behind him were it summoned it's second blade and gave an X slash to the monsters back making it scream as Trenderhoof said, "that's metal and moon

before long vines grabbed the metal holding it still as the tiger head fired off a fireball as applejack said, "Wood and fire!"

As the vines burned the beetle now on fire turned to slash at them only for the zord to hold back it's blades with it's two sabers.

the tigersword then landed a kick to the monster's crack making it back away in pain, "OUCH OUCH!"

The tiger sword then stood still before a blinding flash of light hit making the monster cover it's eyes and scream as two swords slashed it's crack making it grow and the monster fall down.

A large rock then came hitting the shell crack making it so now their was a large whole where his flesh could be seen.

the monster got up weakly only for the tiger mouth to shoot a jet of water hitting the flesh and making a hole, that made the monster fall over and In the cockpit Applejack and Trenderhoof hugged the orbs behind them all used.

they then woke up just in time to see Bulk finish off the last two Z-putties then watch his victory dance.

Trenderhoof then got up with applejack as he said, "well thanks I guess!"

in a moment the stallion put on his glasses and opened a draw to pull out Saba who said, "about time someone opened this thing! Try as I might I couldn't open it!?"

The stallion blinked," you can fly and have laser blast but you can't open a draw form the inside!?" he asked confused.

the sword then said, "Let's see now is their room to fly in it no, can I laser wood no that would start a house fire! Now we going to go get the others or are we just going to stand around talking all day?"

Bulk had his keys, "I have my squad car keys come on this is a Zedd attack that most be kept undercover."

they all headed out the door to the car to meet up with the others.

On the viewing Globe Alpha five was watching as he said, "Zordon I don't like this! Not one bit I'll punch up the next nightmare but I won't like it!"

Zordon spoke up as he said, "Not once have our friends failed, not once has Zedd's nightmare beast won! And they won't trust in them Alpha like I do!"

the viewing globe then showed a recreation of Venus island with Trini alone.

the flytrap had button and Lyra in vine traps behind him as he said, "What's wrong mama tiger can't save your mate and child" he mockingly said as he pointing at her before long the two became energy and entered it's trap, "And now they are mine ranger!"

Trini roared as she charged in holding her power dagger in two bladed mode as she yelled, "GIVE THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!" She said slashing at the plant only for her strikes to be blocked by Claws, and for her to be knocked back by an energy blast!

Watching it Alpha panicked," Aiyiyiyiyyiyi Zordon Trini is all alone and the monster is using her personal fears to distract her Zordon what to do we do!"

In the dream world inside the fly trap Lyra was holding Button as Princess Luna's voice said, "heat the flower is weak to heat use magic to burn it up and release you and your foal!"

Lyra did that her horn glowing and outside the Flytrap held it's stomach screaming in pain before it's trap opened and out fired Lyra and button landing on the ground and an angry Trini stepped in front of them, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Zordon then spoke up and said, "Silly Alpha a power ranger is never alone! Our greatest friend this night is princess Luna princess of Dreams her magic has helped the rangers ever step of the way."

On the Moon.

Zedd was watching the Dream realm on his crystal ball, "that stupid princess is ruining everything! She is almost as bad as her sister trying and managing to calm the mess of the two races going extinct for another middle ground to replace it!" he said looking to the earth.

to see Celestia giving a speech with Zane beside her as he said, "Make me sick this princess do! My next plan will need to take them away and may be the rest of the power pukes!"

he said noticing a poster for a charity concert for those who have no place to go now thanks to the changes and he groaned, "I'll ruined that too!" he said banging his Staff on the ground.

he then turned back to our groups of heroes meeting At Trini's house panicked as they knocked on the door and when Ms. Kwan opened the door in a yellow night gown and saw the group she blinked and said, "you need Trini!"

Skull then said, "No lord Zedd is just pulling a dream demon so here to wake her up before … well you saw the movie!"

in a moment the mother ran screaming to her daughter's bed room.

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Trini in her dream was holding the power dagger in two bladed mode. She span them around slashing vines as she charged at the flytrap.

the flytrap held his hand out and fired out a beam of energy knocking the yellow ranger back, "I may not know why I can't eat your girlfriend and little boy but I can still crush them!" he said as vines started to crush Button and Lyra!

Trini yelled in panic as she put her weapon into throwing star mode and pulled out the blade blaster to fire but plant matter kept moving in shielding it while Zedd watched on his crystal ball smiling, "Finally a monster that is winning against the lone ranger! Wait what is this!"

Button was struggling something sparked as he struggled it was gold light as she struggled, "LEAVE MY MOMS ALONE!" he said as a faint golden symbol was appearing.

Watching in the command center Alpha spoke, "What is going on Zordon that isn't Luna or Trini's powers!"

Zordon then spoke up, "while a nature connection to the grid is rare they happen making sure no matter what that person becomes a ranger. Like tommy it appears button mash is a nature power ranger!"

the kanji for light appeared before button mash and went over him and in a moment the Vine was burned as button dropped adult sized and the gold samurai ranger! He then drew his blade and slashed the other vine freeing Lyra.

Lyra blinked before saying, "Well this is just gold!" She said stunned at button as a gold ranger.

the fly trap growled, "Another power puke just what the world needs!" he said firing off more energy blasts only for the gold samurai to run right through them around them blade in hand as he drew it landing a slash on the things chest!

the plaint said, " you thing that will work I am a plant I feel no pain!"

Button mash waved his hand and said, "three two one!" the plant then sparked with flames as he screamed, "FIRE BAD!"

Button smirked as he put the blade up ending his short term morph and he said, "Even I know Lighting starts forest fires!"

Trini pushed button and Lyra behind her as she took aim with her blade blaster and said, "Now good bye!" she said firing at the forest around it making it burn around them.

The fly trap scream, "done in my the littles power puke ever what a world!" he screamed turning into ash.

On the Moon Zedd screamed as he said, "A nature born ranger I HATE THAT!" he said his crystal ball picking up the anthro fancy pants finding a little anthro earth pony colt with blue fur brown hair and tail and picking him up and saying, "Justin well I can't leave you out here boy!"

to zedd he didn't see an infante he saw the ranger he would someday become!

In the Kwan house Button woke up as he said, "that was a strange dream!" that is when Lyra Trini and his grandpa ran in and hugged him happily as Skull said, "Wasn't a dream kid lord Zedd is attacking in the land of dreams but you saved your moms why because turns out you're a nature born ranger!"

Meanwhile in the land of the dreams.

Billy as the blue ranger was beside the morphed Fluttershy facing what looked like a silver version of Goldar who roared, "I SILVER BACK WILL HAVE REVENGE!"

the gorilla like thing held his sword, "My master dared stick me with rita and for saying something he blast me and had my own brother cut off my head with my own blade! But I'll show him I'll show my little brother goldar! I will kill you two here in the land of dreams and take the blue rangers place in the land of the living!"

he fired off a sword beam making Fluttershy fly into the air grabbing Billy to avoid it as She said, "vengeful ghost what do we do what do we do?"

Billy looked up, "What we need to! We need to beat silver back Fluttershy land he doesn't have wings he can't fly distract him in the air if this is the land of dreams I can try out something I want to bring out!"

Fluttershy then dropped her boyfriend he landed his lance out hitting silverback in the chest knowing him back!

while the element of kindness fly around firing off beams form her crossed daggers at the monkey who tried to return fire.

Billy crossed his arms, "Mega battler! Blue!" he called out as a chest back back and large cannon appeared in his hands taking his lances place, "I am still prototyping this thing in the real world so you are the first!" he then fired off a freezing blast at the monkey.

he tried to avoid but his left leg was frozen solid keeping him in his place slashing the ice to try and brake it, "What is this witch craft!"

Billy smiled, "No witch crafted Fire fighting gear!" he said happily as he held the cannon still Allowing Fluttershy to land and happily summon the defender vest.

In a moment She fired off the cement as she said, "And this is construction gear!" in a moment he was covered in stone and ice as Fluttershy turned the weapon around to drill mode and she pulled the trigger, "See you later silver back!"

In a moment the drill fired hitting and destroying silver back. Luna then appeared and said, "Oh looks like I wasn't need here!" She then left allowing both anthros to wake up.

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I though that idiot would be of any use Goldar your brother is still a dumbass even in death! But what a nice guy I am for giving him a chance to come back to life!"

Goldar didn't say a word he just left as Zedd groaned, "big baby! Just black his little girlfriend, And the princess and Red left!"

Meanwhile in the land of dreams.

Zack was morphed in walking through the Pie family rock farm holding his battle axe in blaster mode beside the also morphed pinkie pie as he said, "I don't like this it's creepy!"

that is when they heard hissing and turned to see Maud looking like Flutterbat dressed in the same outfit but with her bluish grey outfit's colors as she struck a pose and hissed out, "I come to suck you and your boyfriend's Blood little sister!"

Pinkie was crying a water fall but Luna opened what looked like a window and slapped her, "It's just a nightmare zedd sent you!" she then left and Pinkie pie growled, "I WILL CRUSH HIS SKULL UNDER MY HAMMER!" She said holding it as she charged at the fake version of her sister.

Zack right behind her!"

Meanwhile in the waking world.

Alpha was working on something, "Remind me to help Billy with his megabattler project Zordon!"

Zordon spoke up, "yes Alpha it would be a big help!"

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Pinkie pie was charging in rage at the Fake Maud vampire with her mallet, "GOING TO SMASH YOU ZEDD TRICK!" she said growling her mane and tail going flat! As she swung.

Zack was ducking and elbowing a Zputty in the chest, "Don't get her mad!" he said making a mental note as he slashed with his power Axe hitting the Z.

he then ducked and did a flip landing a split Kick to two Z before falling on his back where a Z-putty went ot step on him only for him to fire an ace block form his weapon in blast mode hitting it's Z as he hopped up the putties all shattering.

the Fake Maud had had a sword out blocking the strikes form Pinkie pie looking worried as she could so she jumped back and summoned a grow bomb and hit the ground growing large as she went to step on them.

Only for both to jump back to avoid it as Pinkie called out, "Lion thunderzord!"

Zack then called out, "MASTADON!"

the two zords showed up as the rangers head into them, the lion opened it's mouth breathing fire on the giant bat pony vampire fake nightmare.

the bat laugh it off walking through it, "Two zords against me that is a joke!" In a moment the mastodon hit her with it's Freeze blast

the pat pony then looked to her hand to see it was cracking as Pinkie pie waved her hand, "while studying to get my G.E.D I found out super heat then cool something it becomes brittle so that goes with clay made to look alive fake sister!"

the Vampire maud's jab dropped …off as she fell apart ending this Nightmare or it should have but Luna appeared and grabbed them as Pinkie pie's mane and tail returned to normal.

the princess of the night said, "yeah Twilight and Jason need your help you two so don't wake up! Yet at least!"

Meanwhile in another dream the core five Dark rangers were in a forest Trixie Spitefire, and Suri on the bottom, tempest and starlight on their shoulders pointing their katana blades together firing off a star shaped energy wave.

that hit Jason's Battelized fire slash, turbo charged by Twilight's magic the two blast exploding as the Dark rangers jumped apart!"

Dark blue said, "Oh how Trixie has longed to face you Twilight sparkle the biggest pain in Trixie's fine plot!" she said slashing at Twilight only for the mare to block with her staff.

the element of Magic, "ok then what? What happens when you win and Lord Zedd doesn't need his dark rangers anymore!?"

Dark orange came jumping in joining in slashing at Twilight, "We are just going to guess we will become a royal harem in the victory party and we are totally fine with that!?"

Dark purple was jumping into a tree to avoid Jason throwing a fireball as she said, "yeah!"

Dark Green hide in the trees then jumped out slashing Twilight's left leg, as Dark pinkie pointed and laughed, "perfect she can use the trees and forest to hide!"

That is when Jason crossed his arms then uncrossed them sending out a flaming shockwave, Twilight flying up to avoid it as the Dark rangers flipped over it setting the forest on fire getting rid of dark Green's cover.

That is when Zack came up slashing dark purple on the back with his power axe making her vanish, As Pinkie pie smashed dark purple as she popped up and said, "Luna sent back up guys!"

Our four heroes then stood before the three Dark rangers all but Trixie leaving. The last dark ranger throw a grow bomb down and went to stomp on them only for the red dragon thunderzord to appear and knock her away with his tail.

a two legged kick form the T-rex zord then knocked her away as Jason and Twilgiht entered the zords, Making red dragon turn to warrior mode and charge in spinning his staff as he went in for a strike with Trixie blocked with her katana, "you think Trixie is scared of toys!"

At that moment Jason's zord spat a fireball At her back making Trixie fall a little leaving her open for a staff strike to her neck by Twilight!

Trixie fell rolling as she glow, "Dam Timer!" She then vanished allowing the four rangers to wake up.

Zordon in the command center spoke up, "It is over Zedd's game of nightmares has ended!"

Meanwhile in the real world.

our heroes with Hulk and Skull were walking in to a donut shop talking only for Joe donut to point to a sigh and say, "No bipeds allowed!" he said hatefully.

they then turned to leave as Bulk said," someone doesn't want the police in his store then you are going to want that!"

Sulk rolled his eyes, "Just wait till he changes bulk man we all change."

Billy adjusted his glasses, "yeah as of now we have reports of no more humans only ones not changed all yet are ponies!"

Fluttershy yawned, "I guess we go see if Ernie will open the youth center early at least he tends to all! And we need coffee after this night!"

Tommy yawned as Rainbow said, "big time bad enough Zedd is hounding us all day but now at night! THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

David rubbed his eyes as he said, "yeah low blow bad enough we have to worry about the dark rangers!"

Rarity nodded as she point and said, "tell me about it we should be worried about Celestia UN stay and what not! thank goodness for Luna though she saved our asses!"

Applejack yawned, "Darn tooting Rares Darn tooting!"

Trenderhoof held her hand and said, "I know she helped us all for the most part."

Saba then spoke up form Trenderhoof's backpack, "yes I know and the donut shop pony won't even give us some coffee well I guess I can always wake up by riding in the dish washer or the washing machine!"

Pinkie yawned, "to tired to make a comment on that! Fuck you Zedd fuck you! Goldar! Fuck you Finster… fuck you Squatt, Fuck you baboo Fuck you flutterbat, fuck you dark rangers, Fuck you monsters , Fuck you putties and just because fuck you Rita!"

Zack nodded as he said, "I hope he gets what he deserves form this!"

Mean on the moon lord Zedd and his minions seemed to have fallen fast a sleep where they were sitting or standing all night long.

the next week end came fast and lord Zedd looked down, "their it is that charity musical festival I had to save up magic and make a hard to find gem for this!" he said holding a red one, "I shall Summon the Guitardo to hypnotize every little pony their and dome the place to hold them hostage for the power coins I'll have to die this spell to my monster he will need to fall to brake it but it shall work! You my dark rangers will go for it!"

At Vinyl and octavai's charity concert the guitardo appeared as he played a knock, "Lord zedd is crashing this party with me the Guitardo!" he said happily as the dome big enough for a zord battle went up and everyone listening to his song became hypnotized and chanting All hail lord Zedd.

Well Everypony but Tiara, Filthy and peachtree Something the ranger slayer took note off, "how even! Well I guess it doesn't matter going to enjoy this!" she said taking Aim making the family run unknown to them Tiara had something around her neck in a necklace a yellow Gem.

in the command center the rangers, Bulk Skull Lyra and button were gathered as Zordon said, "the dome is blocking our teleportation but not all is lost that necklace Tiara has is a grid fragment!"

they all turned to them as alpha said, "a solid piece of morphing grid normal they become morphers in the land beyond the grid. But here it would only be a twenty-four-hour morph!"

Tommy then said, "So my little sister holds a morpher and she doesn't know it great! How do we get through if our teleportation is blocked!"

Zecora then pulled out her phone and sent a message, "just texted Tiara, you neck lace has a magic rock that works like a morpher isn't that a shock!" she said putting it up as everyone nodded.

Skull laughed, "common sense it's a super power! I guess!"

Meanwhile Tiara tripped as her necklace came off landing in Peachtree's hand and the ranger slayer saw the dropped phone, and read the message, "THE STONE IN THE NECKLACE IS A PART OF THE GRID!"

In a moment Flithy stood in front of his daughter before his exwife Filthy didn't notice but he was holding the necklace and his strength made it split so part of it was no on Peachtree as both fragments Glow the light of a morph happened.

Peactree stood in an alien ranger like suit in purple but with solid black boots and gloves her visor was glowing with solar like energy, she had a black bear face on the chest of her suit holding a black fencing saber handle that got an energy blade she used to slash a slayer arrow before saying, "Step away form my daughter!... wait I'm walking!"

a star shaped fire ball then knocked away ranger slayer showing Filthy in a black body suit blue botos with white rim, blue belt with solar glowing star on it, Blue chest blade with a glowing solar energy star with bands of red and white forming a v around his neck it had a small red cap blue gloves with white ring, A blue helmet with a solid upside down white triangle with a solar red star visor with mold in bits of red and white hair on it.

In his hand was a claymore with a glowing star hilt as he looked at his hand, "…. Dear did we just become power rangers!"

Tiara blinked before looking over her shoulder, "please don't' let mighty morphing milf or dilf trend!"

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Spoiled was holding her left shoulder on stage unmorphed talking to the dark rangers, "and my Exhuband's sword shot shorted out my moprher for a bit! You bitches best be on guard the grid fragment while now fading will still allow them to pull off things Zedd couldn't forsee in this!"

In a moment throwing stars hit the stage making the morphed dark rangers jump back and draw swords.

As in Five blurs the Alien rangers appeared delphine drew her sword and gun as she said, "My the powers of water and powers of light begone evil fakers!"

Aurico got in to the same sword and gun stance as his leader," our third favor to the rangers of earth is to help them in this time!"

cestro drew his sword with a reverse grub and held his Blaster up, " they may not have been able to warp in their rangers but we will do!"

Tideus got ready as well, "We are power rangers!" he said ready.

Corcus was in fighting stance too, "to strike down evil were ever it threatens the innocent is our way!" the Aliens and Dark Rangers then ran at each other.

Spoiled blinked and comment, "this seems right for some fucking weird reason!"

Meanwhile with the guitardo the monster was elsewhere in the domed area as he said," bad enough we deal with power punks now we got power parents to worry about!"

In a moment he spotted two fire balls and played his Guitar making them float over his head as he said, "that won't work!" At that point Peachtree came out with her fencing saber for a trust only for the monster to play a nod that forced her to the ground, "this little number is called Gravity slam!"

That is when he spotted a star shaped ray and played a sonic to fire off a blast form the end of his guitar to make it explode before it hit him, "this isn't so bad! You two have no idea what your doing I can just out last you till those temporary morphs fail."

Peachtree got up as Filthy walked over to her, "I understand the helmet's now!" the husband then pointed with his sword, "I will never understand how my son does this everyday! But if he can do this we can! Everyday we watch our son run out to fight you filthy dirty bastards! I won't sit back, I may not have given him life but life gave him me, it gave me diamond and I gave me peachtree!"

the monster point as he said, "I am going to be sick!" he then played a note sending off fireballs making both power parents jump out of the way.

Watching on the Viewing globe Zordon commented, "A parent protecting their child is a strong motivator!"

Tommy growled, "but they still don't know what they are doing their most be summon thing we can do!? Anything to help them Zordon!"

Alpha said, "if we unite the power coins and element, with the arrow head we might be able to send the dragon shield in!" In a moment the rangers and elements touched transformation device as they sparked and a green flash went off.

in the fight Peachtree was using her sword to hold back one of the monsters stingers as her husband did the same as the monster bug said, "Hay I can't play my guitar like this you too!" that is when the dragon shield appeared on peactree and in a moment her glowing blade turned Green Allowing her to slash through the claw and cut the neck off the guitar ruining it.

Peachtree touched it," Tommy , Goodboy!" she said happily as the monster stumbled back, "My weapon I can't hold the mind control spell with out that!"

Meanwhile at the festival the hypnotized people were freed running as spoiled growled watching the alien vs dark ranger sword fights, "you bitches they are getting away! They got the bugs guitar! Doesn't matter as long as it lives the dome is up and nothing can get in or out!"

Back with the guitardo monster fight Peachtree and filthy crossed swords sending off a beam of fire that hit the monster knocking him back into the pound.

the two stood side by side till out of the lake the monster game giant sized, and he went to step on them, "for my guitar you bastard and bitch!" he seemed angry as the couple jumped out of the way.

Meanwhile on stage the aliens took note and in a moment Aurico did a cartwheel leaving behind four other hims who got in fighting stance to continue holding back the dark rangers as they all said, "Mes got this evil bitches! you guys handle the monster the fragment let us teleport in it should allow the shogun zords!"

Moments later the Knives of the white shogun sword were throw at the bug knocking away. As the shogun sword caught them on the return ready for action.

the black shogun sword fired it's arrow hitting the green monster as it's ranger said, "beware the powers of water and light!"

The blue shogun zord came up behind the monster hitting it with it's staff, " why so blue!" it's ranger called out.

a chain claw used as a flail then hit the bug upside the head as the yellow zord's ranger spoke up, "We have shogun zord power!"

the monster roared as he crossed his arms then opened them sending out a shock wave that knocked back the swords and lighting game form his claws, "but you don't have megazord power!"

the lighting made the shogunzords drop their weapons as they glitched out.

Watching form the moon Zedd happily said," too bad it isn't the earth rangers zords being fired by my monsters might!"

Goldar said, "yes what a shame my lord but a ranger is a ranger!"

flutterbat hit him on the back of the head, "yes but they aren't standing in our way! This is nothing!"

Meanwhile in the dome.

Filthy said, "if only we could help!"

Peachtree then looked at him and said, "What makes you think we can't we use the fragments to wish to be rangers, we used it to wish up help who's to say we can't wish a zord in to help!" she said touching the dragon shield.

In a moment he grabbed his wife's hand, " ok point taken but what zord?..." in a moment both called out, "dragonzord power up!"

their was a flash of solar light and in a moment dragonzord appeared and fired his missiles at the monster knocking him back.

In a moment filthy and peachtree appeared in it's control room and said," Aliens what are you waiting for it's megazord time!"

guitardo point and said, "As if those mixmatched things could become a megazord!" in a moment a flash of light the dragonzord battle mode with the shogun megazord arms and legs stood holding it's lance as it charged. " I stand correct!"

the Bug held it's claws together to fire off a sparking fireball but the shogun dragonzord battle mode walked right through it as it charged lance forward.

the bug tried to back away but hit the dome unable to run as the lance's drill span in hitting it's chest making a large hole making it explode and the dome lift so people could leave and the megazord turned to look down at the dark rangers who all teleported away.

Later on at the Festival the alien rangers, unmorphed were at the party with the earth rangers and elements.

Filthy and Peachtree were still morphed but helmetless dancing to the music as Peachtree smiled, "I know my ability to walk will fade again when this morph dies so I want ot use my last few hours to finally dance with the man I love!"

tiara smiled happily as she took a picture, "now that is love!"

vinyl then spoke into a microphone, "This one goes out to all you heroes got so many here today wish I could have been the one to join their ranks for a day but Go go power rangers!" she said as she played a song about the power rangers.

On the moon Lord Zedd could only say one thing, "I have such a headache right now!"

the next day on earth.

applebloom was roller skating along when she stopped to see her sister walking into the youth center so she sat down to take her skates off then walked in, "hay big sis how's it hanging."

Applejack turned around saying, "pretty good ah's recon, but with only two favors left form the aliens ah's got to wonder how we blow through five so fast!" the ground then shock making apple bloom fall into her big sister's arms as everyone hit the deck.

Ernie braced, "Everyone standard earthquake protocal."

outsaid a cry of "MASTADON!" was heard.

when the quakes stopped, they went outside to see the morphed zack standing with a car in his back it warped perfectly around his form as he knocked it off and petted the crying anthro foal before him's head, "it's ok kid your safe and sound now thanks to the power rangers."

In the command center Zordon said, "alpha damage report!"

the robot said, "our teleporter is fried out, again but I can fix it and strange this equas land mass isn't connecting it just showed up in the middle of the ocean as a new continent I think it's Zebrica Zecora's home or former home, and it is letting out some massive dark energy!"

on the moon looking at it was Zedd's force as he said, "I don't like that I saw we let the rangers handle that up either they die weakening it or they kill it for me!"

to be continued.

welcome to a new three part original arc


	25. Chapter 25

In the angel Grove Ponyville area Lofty who was still normal said, "HAS NAYONE SEEN SCOOTALOO!?" the still normal pony Granny smith and Cookie were doing the same for sweetie belle and apple bloom respectively.

that is when Mrs Kwan came up as peachtree rolled up, "Strange Tiara and button are missing as well," Called the yellow unicorn.

they all blinked and said," oh shit!"

On a boat the rangers, elements Bulk and Skull were in explorer gear tan shirts jackets, pants boots explorer hats with rims of their colros hig hteck back packs with built in water filters.

Tommy said, "Ok so no teleporting I know if we need to morph we can summon the new sharkcyles and Billy's new mega battler but still!"

Jason nodded crossing his arms as he said, "I know tommy bro! I don't like this going to a dark place and our would be native guide is scared shitless!" he said seeing a shaking Zecora holding on to Skull scared.

Billy adjusted his glasses as he said, "she clearly left this place form Trauma! We should respect that, and wait till the morph turns off the fear center of her mind to get answers guys! I hate to say it like that!"

Zack nodded as he said, "yeah but judging by zecora's reaction I am not looking forward to being around other who got those stripes homes!"

Trini rolled her eyes and said, "And I am worried about my girlfriend's ex now being anthro and wanting to Get Lyra back!"

bulk then said, "Trini that is the one thing you don't need to worry about!"

Skull nodded as he adjust his gun holster, " yeah the restraining order lyra filed against her goes into effect when the office opens tomorrow morning make sure of it! With Zack's old man's help, point is no one messes with our pals the power rangers!"

David was holding his necklace, "anyone else transformation device reacting badly to this place?"

Trenderhoof adjusted his glasses as he held Saba as he said, "All saba has been doing is Teeth chattering he hasn't said a word so mine is! Something dark their with out a code of honor is waiting for us!"

Twilight sighed and said, "Gee no pressure or worries" she said sarcastically.

Rarity sighed as she said, "I should be worrying about Eating my little sister to cook, or how to dance for her upcoming prom not this fucking shit pardon my human!"

Pinkie pie had a flat mane and tail, "no need to I don't' want to be here either I just want to skip to the point were zedd is better and we have victory party!"

Applejack then adjusted her hat, "And ah's wish my gram gram wasn't a technophobic magic phobic bitch but we are all out of luck their gals!"

Rainbow dash sighed, "I am not looking forward to cloudsdale showing up and me having to show my parents to Tommy, I mean he's rich charming super hero my parents are going to freak out more than me when I was riding Tor form the outside! I love my zord"

Fluttershy then opened a case, "We have stayaways!"

Sweetie belle, applejack, Dimond Tiara Scootaloo and button mash popped out and the older ones looked at them and Scootaloo said, "My parents vanished in Zebrica I want to find them!" she said sadly.

Tiara, "And we came for support!" she said trying to defend it!"

Trenderhoof face palmed, "do you know how much of a disadvantage we are out we have no way for the Dinozords baring dragonzord , mecha zord, or my white tiger zord to show up!"

Scootaloo got up and said, "so I still have to try and find them! You're the power rangers you never fail!"

the boat then stopped as Alpha who was driving it said," and this is where I leave you rangers I'll stay here were it's safer!"

Trini sighed as she said, "it's to late to turn back just bring the kids with us!"

Trenderhoof was already using Saba like a machete to clear away branches, "Come on already hacking like in the movies!"

they head off on a path paved with rocks and Zecora was breathing into a bag as Billy said, "I think we are heading to the place of her Trauma!" that is when. What looked like a jaguar made of jungle matter showed up roaring, Only for Zecora to pull out her flare and shoot it.

the fire set it on fire making it run away as she said, "Stupid jungle jaguars, over grown cats so much worst then the bats!" She said putting the flare gun up in her pack!"

Button mash blinked and said, " ok so it wasn't that!" that is when mist filled the area and they blocked out.

When they woke up they are being taken away by tribal Zebra anthros tied to sticks the binds somehow blocking magic.

Zack said, "ok let's recap what this guys said, "one their warlod Zweng is your dad!" Zecora nodded.

Skull then growled, "and you ran away as your dad tried to make you marry him?" Zecora shivered and nodded yes, "…. I am going to kill him!"

Bulk then spoke up, "we all will as a group!" he said as he was dropped in to a nut to see the anthro forms and dressed in rags forms Of Snap shutter and mare allgood and Scootaloo cried out, "MOM DAD!" the parents looked horried.

that is when Trenderhoof watched then throw Saba down and close the hut as he said, "save the yelling and crying we need to get out of here and I almost got it!" he said using his tail to grab the zord or trying to.

David used his tail to push the still frozen Saba to trenderhoof who was now able to grab it as he said, "thanks David you the mane! White ranger tiger power!" in a white flash scootaloo's parents jaw's dropped as trenderhoof was cut free by the force of his morph.

he was then holding Saba with a reverse grip, "…. I miss him talking to me! Ok let's get out of here before Zecora is forced to wed her dad, I think I throw up a bit in my helmet saying it!" he said as he slashed everyone free.

Scootaloo hugged her parents and said, "I love this part!"

Jason said, " ok suit up time, it's morphing tyrannosaurs" he called out holding his morpher and becoming the read ranger power sword in hand.

Zack grabbed his, "Mastodon!" in a flash he stood as the black ranger power axe spinning.

Billy had his moprher and adjust his glasses, "For Zecora! TRICERITOPS!" he then became the blue ranger holding his power lance!

Trini put button behind her and said, "Button behind mommy your not a power ranger yet! SABER TOOTH TIGER!" in a moment she was the yellow ranger holding her daggers as she span them open into throwing stars of four blades.

Zecora held out her morpher took a death breath and with courage said, "I an a power ranger, my father most be stopped, by me it's my duty as a ranger time to use my anger Phteradycle!" she became pink with her bow in hand.

tommy smiled as he held out his golden morpher, "DRAGONZORD!" he became green spinning the dragon dagger in his hand, "Tiara stand behind me Big brother is about to show them what the green dragon can do!"

David held out his arrow head and called out, "Arrow hawk!" in a moment his suit appeared and he had his tomahawks in hand, "Ready for action!"

Twilight held out her element of harmony as she said, "being a little epic Today! MAGIC!" he then transformed and flared her wings, "this princess of power is ready for action!" She said spinning her staff around.

Rarity put Sweete belle behind her and called out "Generosity " she changed readying her shield, "My shield and it's shard fire is ready!"

Applejack had hers in her hand, "Honesty!" she changed and span her flail around , "bloomy you go with bulk and skull with scoots parents and the other foals back to the boat! We get another way back afters wes geld a warlord!"

the males gulped as Pinkie pie pulled out hers "laugher!" he changed getting her mallet ready " remember this are golems or things given life by dark magic they are living things gang just following orders!" she said still flat maned and tailed!

Rainbow span her element and called out, "loyalty!" she changed and span her sword around, "So pull our punches or swings got it!"

Fluttershy called out, "Kindess!" she changed and held her daggers as she kicked the doors down," WHERE IS THAT SICK FUCK! I WILL REMOVE HIS STALLION STUFF!"

Jason sighed," and here we go!" they all charged out the warriors focusing on them allowing the escape team to leave!"

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Jason was slashing with his power sword slashing a tribal Zebra's spear in half making him run as he said, "this is going to be a bit boring!"

Zack was on a tree top platform of house ducking a spear as he sweep kicked before slashing his power axe missing the zebra on purpose to slash the tops off of the massive trees making them fall over as the Zebra ran, " yeah I know!"

Billy was spinning around his power lance the blades covered in lighting scaring off a few of them as he added, "this could only be easier if they were stunt men or something!"

Tommy was playing his dragon dagger sending off a wave of magic knocking down a lot of them as he said, "I know right?"

Trini throw her power daggers shuriken mode they slashed the weapons off of the tribesmen weapons making them run.

Zecora said nothing as she fired off energy arrows that explode around them as she growled thinking of her father.

Trenderhoof was flipping over to the tree top parts as he slashed a rope making a bridge a group of the Zebra's were on making them fall down in a slide fashion making it so no pony was hurt to badly as he point and said, "it's amazing what a group of teens with attitude can do!" saba was still just chattering teeth, "what has got you like this man!"

Arrow hawk was using a tomahawk to hold back a stone sword as he kicked the owner of the blade in the chest sending him flying, "I know right!"

Twilight sparkle waved her staff just knocking away the zebra as she said, "I am a princess of power you will respect me!"

Rarity was firing off crystal shards form her shield cutting the strings of zebra archers bows rapidly with a smile, "After this we should go get smoothies or something we can fly home with Tor!"

Applejack swung her flail around sending out a shock wave that knocked back some of the zebra warriors a few of the males looked to have hearts in her eyes looking at her and said, "hay this cowgirl is taken you vermints so not even ins your dreams!" she said growling at it.

Pinkie pie had flat mane and tail as she hammered the ground opening up a fissure in it making the zebra jump away or fall in, "Were is that warlord! He most pay for what he tried to do to his daughter!"

Rainbow was in the air flying leaving behind a rainbow trail with her sword as she slashed it sending out a shockwave of rainbow light that seemed to blind the zebra warriors.

As Fluttershy rapidly ran through slashing their weapons apart with her daggers leaving them unarmred making them run.

Watching form the highest point on his throne was a zebra male with dark fur white stripes a mohawk a five point slash over his left eye leaving him blind in that missing eye, Dressed in a loincloth cape held on by a band of small skulls, a pony skull on his left shoulder and a grown of feathers and bones upon his head as he growled getting up and grabbing a staff with crystal spikes in it and a necklace of a whistle that looked like a snake with tusk.

Watching was lord Zedd he looked," yes he has less morals then me too bad he doesn't have the power to back it up with his evil being strong enough to scare Saba on simple how evil he is!"

Goldar laughed, "he will fall my lord!"

Flutterbat rolled her eyes, "he knows the warlord of Zebrica is doomed as if an unstart like that can even hope to scare the power rangers let along make them work for a win or beat them!"

Finster stopped, "I won't be so sure he appears to have a monster I can sense it, a powerful one!"

Meanwhile back in the jungle. The warlord came out and Zecora growled in rage "FATHER!"

the Warlord of Zebrica looked down, "so my beautiful daughter returns with strange powers and does who share them it matters not you shall now continue were we left off or face the grootslang!"

Jason point with his sword, "As leader of this group I have to say that isn't happening bring it own asshole!"

Tommy then spoke up, "We need to talk about not swearing so much I mean we are super heroes for crying out loud!" A moment later the warlord blow his whistle.

And the ground shock making the gang all come together as a fissure opened and out came a massive green snake thing.

But it had Elephant tusk and a elephant nose below it's chin one of it's eyes was mammal like the other snake like.

it was massive not zord massive but as massive of the Ten story trees above them at least form the parts out of the ground and it hissed, "you rang master Zweng!"

the now named warlord said, "yes kill this upstarts who dare stand before me but the one in pink with the bow is my daughter leave her alive but broken so she won't rub again!" he said growling and making a fist while pointing to Zecora.

Watching form the moon Lord zedd growled, "I hate him! He has no class and is just a wild beast a mocker to evil! I never though I would say this But I hope the power rangers win!"

the dark rangers fainted along with Goldar.

Squatt then let out a " yeah he wants to marry his own daughter he needs to die painfully."

Baboo then held out his hand, " if the rangers can handle one of lord Zedd's plans they can handle this upstart sicko!"

the Grootslang hissed as it charged making our heroes turn jump apart before regrouping as it head back underground and they called out, "POWER CANNON!"

they then point it down one of the holes and fired the Cannon making explosive force come out of all the openings.

with just made the elephant snake thing Hissed as it came up burning and enraged more of it coming out as it's skin harden and turned grey.

it opened it's mouth to breath a poison mist making Tommy play his dagger to dome the elements and himself to keep themsafe.

Jason then said, "Tommy has the idea we have to fight it now our helmets will keep us safe! My scans showed it's armor hardened only one way to handle that BATTLE FIRE UP!"

Billy raised his hand and called out, "MEGA BATTLER!" the two power ups appeared as Zecora make her bow vanish and call out, "Defender vest and drill driver, time to make this thing float down the river!" She said as her vest and weapon appeared.

Jason point with his sword firing a steam of flames upon the snake as Billy fired off massive amounts of ice beam power at the other side the warlord laughed but then his eyes widen as Zecora fired the drill and it went right through his monster's gut making the monster's eyes bug.

Zack shoulder his axe and looked up to him, "Little rule of the world heat something and cool it rapidly it gets weak and brittle and can easily be broken! Like armored scales!"

the grootslang hissed as it turned and it's last breath made it bite down swallowing it's master.

Moments later the monster fell back into the earth only to raise again with a massive black snake tail running with white stripes a sized up version of an anthro Zebra torso Zweng's head was on the shoulders, but the right hand was an elephant head and the tip of the snake tail turned to reveal a snake head all roaring.

the poison mist was gone so tommy stopped playing and said, "Shit this thing is ugly! And what a fucking chimera! No other way to say it!"

The snake head opened a mouth firing a beam making them all split, as tommy fired a beam form the dragon dagger only for the elephant head to be used as a shield and the Zebra head to open it's mouth and roar sending out a shock wave that send them flying.

on the moon Zedd was watching, "oh this is stupid it's sized doubled but it's still not large enough for the changes code of honor to justify calling the thunderbird and thunderzords with Tor let along the dragonzord."

Goldar then hissed, "So what you can grow me and I will crush the thing after the rangers fall to him my lord!"

spoiled punched Goldar in the face knocking him down, "and give that inbreed upstart warlord the credit our lord deserves hell no banana brains!"

Zedd held a grow bomb in hand as he said, "why yes she is right I most now do something unspeakable help the rangers!" he then through the bombs making the warlord below grow to megazord size as he roared.

the rangers then called out, "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER!"

In a moment Tor came firing beams knocking the war lord away as it's shell opened revealing white tiger who slashed it, then red dragon who breath fire on it as it glow past.

Lion he fired eye beams as it left, firebird who slashed his chest with a wing, the griffon and unicorn zords fired off blast as they ran past it.

David held his hand up, "THUNDERBRID ZORD POWER UP!" the thunderbird then came in zapping the warlord.

tommy then played his dagger making dragonzord appear firing it's missiles at it as the thunderzords became the thunder megazord with the elements piloting it and as Tenderhoof and David went up making white tigerzord change to warrior mode and the thunderbird zord plug into it's back.

the two megazords stood beside dragonzord ready to end this.

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Out in the Ocean Mane all good looked back and screamed gasping only for her daughter to look back and said, "Mom it's just megazords fighting a giant monster it's normal!" her parents eyes widen.

Alpha five then comment, "The ones made of metal are the good guys how it's going ok! With the rangers!"

Meanwhile the chimera that was once a grootslang and it's master roared as it's snake head spat venom only for the Dragonzord to summon a diamond shaked shield as tommy played while standing on top of it!

In the thunderwing mode tigerzord David and Trenderhoof looked to him as the Twin said, 'Must you be a dare devil dear brother!"

the white ranger said, "probably! Loading in fireball attack orb! Thunder charging!"

the combo sword stepped out as it's wings sparked with lighting charging a fireball in the tiger mouth firing it at the monster knocking it back!

Zecora below had her helmet off as she helped up Marini who said, "you dreamed the impossible and meet it sorry I laughed!"

The pink ranger just put her helmet back on and stuck up her middle finger, "I know you don't get it but it is a nonverbal insult for your part in making this your fault!"

the other Zebra dust off her tribal, dress and said, "please all I did was listen to the chief when she asked were you where!"

At that point She felt warm and turned to see Jason still battled fired up, "that's more then enough to justify striking you down with a enchanted flaming sword! You pick were do you want to be slashed?"

The other Zebra mare ran away screaming at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile back above the chimera monster went to charge with it's elephant hand for a ram only for the thunder megazord to hold it's staff out locking into it's tusk holding the arm back.

the tigersword then charged out summoning it's second sword both sparking with lighting as it went in for an X shaped mystic spell slash slashing off the creatures other arm leaving only the tail with tried to bite.

Only for the two swords to hold the snake jaws open and in place by locking into it's fangs.

At that point Dragonzord turned going in for a drill tipped tail slash on the chest making a whole killing the monster as Tommy happily said, "Welcome to earth where you do Evil you have to answer to the power rangers!"

Meanwhile as the boat docked at angle grove harbor Snap shutter was speechless, "he held is captive for months and they just !..." he couldn't say it.

Button mash got out and said, "Sorry your parents aren't as cool as Mine Scootaloo!"

Tiara got out saying, "Well your mom is a power ranger and not a temp one either! And you'll probably grow up to be a samurai ranger be side your friend Jayden!"

Sweete belle came out and said, "yeah he didn't last long and they were down a megazord!" she looked looking back to the island.

Meanwhile on it.

the warlord of Zebrica was down holding his chest wound looking around at the rangers around him pointing weapons as he growled, "I AM THE WARLORD MY WORD IS LAW!"

Zack shouldered his power axe, "not anymore you've been dethroned! Your coming with us to answer for your crimes with so far are, forced marraged, trying to force inbreeding, abuse of your daughter, dark magic, giant monster controlling and becoming a monster!" he said recounting it all with a happy tone to rub sault in the wounds.

the Zebra stallion pulled out a knife, "I answer to no pony!" he said stabbing himself in the neck to end his life then and their instead of answering for his crimes.

Zecora turned walking away, "be gone old man! David summoned can you carry us home in the thunderbird zord?"

Everyone of them jumped as Trini said," you're not rhyming !"

billy was quick to point out, "emotional and mental stress can have negative effects on behavior form moving reactions to even speaking!"

Fluttershy blinked," wait so she was only talking like that because of her dad and now that he's gone she's all better!"

the pink ranger turned back happily saying, "Not all better but better now the door can be closed for good now on the past, and open to the future ahead of me! as a power ranger and hopefully one day my stallion's wife!"

they al happily nodded as David said, "yeah io can fly us home in the thunderbird zord no probolem!"

At that point Saba spoke up, "that evil is gone and I can talk again!" Trenderhoof just flicked his head saying "you missed it all man! Bad kitty sword thing!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord zedd, "and he chickened out like a bitch! What a joke!" he said looking around, "I mean honestly if we all did that every time the rangers beat us we would all be dead! One can be angry about a lose but it teaches us! It teaches us many things! Now this was a nice relaxing day wasn't it?"

They all nodded as he got up and said, "We all enjoyed watching the rangers beat some one else up for a change didn't we?" they all nodded as he said, "Good! Doesn't matter what the business you need to treat your underlings to something nice every once in a wall to keep them motivated now let's enjoy the fun we had to day and get ready to start terrifying the world and trying to kill the power rangers with fresh heads tomorrow!" he said leaving them all to themselves.

Baboo said, "gee for a galactic overlord he is such a good boss!" he said rubbing his head in confusion!"

the next day in Angel grove. Scootaloo's parents were now dressed, her mom in a white sun dress and sandals, her father in a white shirt black pants and shoes as She happily showed them around.

At with point Scootaloo held her arms out Grabbing the out of control roller skating applebloom, " you need to work on stopping girl! And why do you keep doing this?"

Applebloom then said, "I it's fun and to be fair I was only out of control as the ground here is a slop!"

Mane allgood held up a hand, "I am sorry bug were are those power rangers me and my husband would like to thank them!"

The earth pony anthro sat down on some stone to remove her skates, pads and helmets, "probably in the command center talking about this or some place else trying not to be swarmed by fans or news hounds. Ah means they are still swarming the farm even though my big sister ain't living their no more!"

the sky above flashed as the ground shock a bit and their was cloudsdale above them and at the juice bar Rainbow held her head," MY PARENTS NO NO NO! NOT READY FOR THIS!"

Zedd was watching as he held up a mirror, "that gives me an idea! How I can upgrade my dark!" he said turning the mirror into the mirror manic " DARK RANGERS TO ME AND MOPRHED!"

the sixed morphed mares then appeared and in a moment the mirror manic showed them their reflection making left to right flips of them step out as he said, "Me , them, the clones Flutterbat and Goldar makes thirteen, plus putties it's more then a fair fight this time power punks!"

Lord zedd smiled, "now to that city in the clouds!"

to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

At youth Center Lyra smiled as Button was in a Kendo match before for turning to see Octavia vinyl Derpy and Time turner.

all anthros now and dressed like their human counterparts turner point to the Tv showing the Rangers fighting on cloudsdale and losing to the army Zedd had sent out, "shouldn't you be more worried about that!"

At that moment the real dark rangers timed out demorphing leaving only their copies behind as Lyra shrugged and said, "I guess I am just use to it by now!"

Derpy still point out, "still out numbered by a long shot!"

At that point the mirror monster smirked as he happily point out the downed rangers were in his view, "NOW IT'S COPY TIME!" at that point copies of the power rangers and elements appeared.

Only for a second later a plan to move over head putting the new copies in the dark making them vanish.

Billy then spoke up, "Care to bet this dark ranger copies and the monster have the same weakness?"

Zecora said, "phteradycle zord!" her sword then flow over head putting the clone dark rangers and mirror manic into the dark making them dissolve as the monster said, "MY COLORS WHAT A WORLD!"

Now it was just Flutterbat goldar and putties as the Rangers got up.

On watching form the Juice bar Octavia mouth the words battle fire up as Jason went Battelizer.

Turner held his chin, "I bet Zedd didn't think much could case an overhead shadow in a city on the clouds and that's why he made this mirror monster! But he forgot about planes and zords!"

Jason slashed his sword sending out a wave of fire that made Flutterbat throw Goldar in front of her! Goldar screamed as flutterbat teleported away and the Rangers start making quick work of the putties.

On the moon watching Zedd growled as he throw a growth bomb and in a moment three large monsters Nimrod, Ac and Dc appeared in the city below.

Tommy then said, "me and Dashie can handle the putties you guys go megazord and end this!"

the others nodded.

Moments later the three giant monsters meets the megazord, thunder megazord, white tiger Mechazord thunder wing mode.

Each megazord charged.

Nimrod fired a beam form her staff at the white tiger Mechazord, "I am not scared of no armored up flying tiger!" her shots did nothing.

As the megazord she faced sharged lighting into it's claw weapon as he charged forward on a flying dash as David and Trenderhoof called out, "white thunder claw slash!" in a moment the attack hit slashing through Nimrod's staff and cutting the monster in half.

AC was sword fighting the Megazord smirking as she evenly fought it in a sword fight till the megazord went in for a shield bash! Knocking it back!

the monster point with her sword firing off a beam only to be blocked by a shield as the megazord went in for a mystic spell slash attack that seemed to hit the monster destroying it.

the thunder megazord was using it's spear to block a sword slash form DC before it held the spear with one hand and drew it's Sword and in a moment it throw the blade landing right in the monster's eye making it scream as it stumbled around blind till a spear strike to the chest end it.

On the city in the clouds.

Tommy kicked the last Z-putty in the chest as he did with Dashie and said, "it's a good day to be a power rangers … wait are those news copters you bastards you could have helped us by casting a shadow!" he said pointing up at them.

Dashie looked up and called out, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

In the juice bar Button smiled having won his kendo match as Lyra said, "see? Use to it!"

On the moon Zedd roared at the failure, "HOW CAN THIS BE!... Wait team work they have become well oiled and know how to handle this I need to pick them off one at a time!"

he saw the green ranger currently meeting his girlfriends still normal parents, before looking out on the others, "but who do pick off first!" At that point he then sneezed firing a beam form his staff.

down below in the park it hit a crash can making Pursehead and lipsycnher come into be!

the purse monster was quickly ran over and killed by bulk and skulls car crashing into it. the lipstick themed monster then slashed the car in half as he kept running. Forward.

Only for A moprhed Arrow hawk to appear and throw his tomahawks the monster blocked them with her sword sending them back to their owner. Only for crystal shards to hit it in the back killing it revealing a transformed rarity.

On the moon zedd sighed, "Stupid cold! Wait whats this!?" he saw an anthro pegasus using a weather machine and turned the machine into a monster, "GO GET THE GREEN RANGER!"

In a moment the pegasus ran as the magnet brain monster appeared before Rainbow dashes house blasting the clouds to make it shake, "Rainbow dash and tommy oliver morph and come face me!"

In a moment Green ranger and loyalty shows up Rainbow charged in " DON'T YOU ATTAKC MY PARENTS!"

That is when Magnet brain throw a large magnet on tommy and it shocked him and teleported him away as Rainbow slashed him turning him back into a machine and She yelled, "MY BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Tommy appeared in what looked like a steel cage match with Zedd facing him, "Welcome to your end Green ranger you will face me personally!"

Meanwhile in the command Center alpha had found it, "I found him Zordon he is in Lord Zedd's pocket reality!"

Zordon spoke up, "summon the rangers we will need a machine and all their power to pull tommy back sense our teleportation system is still damaged and lacks the range to summon him back.

In cage match Tommy was using the dragon dagger to hold back the Z-staff, "and to think I was only planning of going home to take my little sister nightmare nighting! This is way worst!" he said pulling his blade blaster to fire on Zedd

Only for the blast to do knocking as Tommy was forced to duck and barrel roll out of the way were he held out the dagger to sent off a green beam with Zedd blocked with his staff.

upon contact the beam became an orb turned read doubled in size and flow back at Tommy forcing him to play his dagger for his shield while it blocked the attack he still side back to the wall of the cage.

The Green ranger held his blade blaster in blade mode " well now this is bad!"

to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

In the steel cage match.

tommy was ducking and avoid zedd before he slammed his staff on the ground sending out a shock wave sending the green ranger flying in to the wall as he said, "Got dam it!"

Lord Zedd held his hand out and said, "ready to die power parasite!" it was glowing as he held his staff charging an energy blast.

Tommy held his power dagger and blade blaster as he looked at it, "nothing I can throw at him can hurt him so may be!" Zedd's beam fired and tommy used his two weapons to hold it back and bend it till it was being reflect back at the staff making it shatter in Zedd's hands.

Zedd throw his wrecked weapon on the ground as he called out, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT POWER PUKE!"

Tommy was now side stepping marital arts blows landing a counter knee strike to Zedd's rips making him back away, "your strong Zedd but you don't got skills! With out your range I can get you on counter attacking and defense!"

The lord of evil growled as his claws glew, "We'll see about that Green man!" he said firing lighting form his hands as tommy played a song on his dagger giving him a barrier as he changed the blade blaster to blaster mode and fired on Zedd.

Meanwhile in the Command center on the monitor Billy was commending, "Tommy has figured out a plan but he won't last!"

Rainbow held a hand up, "What are you talking about Tommy is epic he can handle Zedd one on one!"

Zordon then spoke up, "you are assuming Zedd isn't going to improve form this battle or he is fighting fairly!"

Alpha five spoke up, "AIYIYIYYIYI the dimension is cut off form the morphing grid his morph is now limited! When it runs out it will shut down till reunited to the morphing grid!"

they all looked confused as Twilight spoke up, "Tommy's going to be forced to power down and he won't be able to remorph till he returns home!" she said turning panicked as it hit her mid-sentence as she speed it up as did everyone working on a gate to pull Tommy back.

Meanwhile in the steel cage match!"

tommy was holding his shield as it seemed to glitch out, "What's going on! Not feeling so hot!"

Zedd laughed as he pointed with his left index finger," Simple Power bug! You are cut off form that morphing grid here! Your is only on it's own battery life with is running out with away to stay charged soon your morph will be over and done and thanks to me displaying this on every screen and every reflexed surface all will watch as I murder tommy oliver the normal Teen!"

in angel Grove Tiara filthy and peachtree were holding crying as Tiara said, "NIGHTMARE NIGHT IS SUPPOSE TO BE FUN SCARY NOT REAL SCARY!" She said crying In the corner behind her was a green ranger costume revealing what she planned to go as.

In the match the dragon shield and golden bands vanished form tommy exploding in to sparks of green.

Tommy then did a jump and flip to avoid a hand beam form Lord Zedd, "you may beat me you make take the green power coin! But the other will stop you! You can beat a ranger but not the what we stand for!" he said holding out the dragon dagger to fire off a green beam that zedd slapped away, "To stop evil like you to defend the innocent , To stand together and light the darkness! We are the power rangers!"

the dragon dagger then went away his morph failing to much to hold his normal weapon as he held the blade blaster blade mode with a reverse grip charging!" TOMMY OLIVER GREEN RANGER!" he said bravely!" At the last second he jumped avoiding a punch form lord said slashing his mask making it fall.

tommy landed and looked back and stepped back, "… that is the face of pure evil! I am sorry for everyone looking at that! Fuck! No other way to say it!"

the evil lord growled holding a hand over his face so only one eye blood shot solid Red with pulsating veins within it looked like it was bugging out of the skull literally.

Tommy's Blade blaster burst into sparks of Green as he made fist getting into a fighting stance for what could be his final battle, "Well bring it on Zedd what got camera shy?"

Lord Zedd screamed in rage holding out his free hand to throw fireballs that tommy ducked flipped and ran out of the way off before he jumped against the cage landing a glowing green left hook to Zedds stomach knocking him down as Tommy land on his feed his costume start to get transparent.

Tommy looked at his hands under his transparent gloves as he turned to Zedd who was getting up growling, "you have shamed me for the last time POWER PUNK!" he said as he held his hand up to shoot of a stream of fire only for a rainbow portal to open up behind tommy and pull him out.

Zedd growled in rage as his broad casted end.

Tommy landed in the command center his costume normal and his weapons, shield and bands returning to him as he touched is helmet, "sweet grid connection!" he then crossed his arms and called out, "POWER DOWN!" he then returned to normal as his friends ran up to hug him.

Zordon spoke up, "your friends pulled through this day tommy Zedd's plan was to finish you off himself and he almost did it!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Zed held his helmet together as Finster was using a wielding torch to melt the parts back together " hurry! We need to repair my staff neck."

Finster then spoke up, "if you don't want it to brake again you I'll need to take my time and lord please hold still your moving is making this harder and rebreaking the parts I fixed.

Later on at home tommy's Family was hugging him as Tiara held his leg, "just think a few hours ago I was thinking we did Halloween and now nightmare night two nights of free candy, then bam I was worried about my big brother!"

Tommy petted her head, "yeah lord Zedd is not joke! Say what you want about Rita she couldn't take us to a place were we were cut off form the grid let along face us herself!"

Meanwhile on the roof of the un building. Celestia was sitting up looking at the sky," What a mess!"

Zane came up in his police uniform, "princess you shouldn't be up here you are need down below"

the princess flipped her mane, "that's it I don't want to be down their back home things were simple we all stayed out of eachother's faces unless it was personal we didn't need place like this but then again you have more countries and different belief sets then back home!"

Zane rolled his eyes and said, "the only thing I believe in is what I see! I see Zedd, I see monster, I see the power rangers! I believe in them!"

the white alicorn looked to him, "And what of me and my ponies claims of having once moved our sun?"

Zane stepped up, "I didn't see that so I don't believe it but I see you and believe in you! And the noble woman I've seen!" he said taking her hand making her blush.

that is when the ground shock making her fall forward landing lip to lip with Zane making both blush before smiling closing eyes and holding eachother as it became a true kiss.

In the Command center Alpha was commending, "That's strange Manehattan appeared and fused into new York state normally all this place have appeared around angel Grove Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, "things are changing Alpha you most remember power is knocked out for a few minutes in locations to close to the appeared!"

Meanwhile on the UN roof Zane had his Gun and princess Celestia was looking nervous as goldar with Z-putties point at them with a sword," brave like his son but brainless that thing can't harm me! my master will have all your leaders sigh control of their lands to him! He will rule the world by nightfall!"

that is when Celestia grabbed Zane and Flow off rapidly landing them elsewhere far form the building leaving Goldar to roar and go on the hunt for Celestia.

to be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

The rangers and elements were teleported on to the Roof of the un.

Jason said, "remember what Zordon said the teleport doesn't have the return range to bring us back we'll need to travel back home! With zedd's pride of wanting to beat us I am sure he won't mess with angel groove till we are back!"

Billy then summoned his lance as the others got ready, "Remember everyone we need to stop four head! If he isn't destroyed by nightfall his mind control spell will kick in and the world leaders will be Zedd's slaves and bam he rules all the noun Equis parts of our planet."

Twilight gasped, "IT'S SUN SET!" She said as she broke open the door making them all fall in to fight Four head monster!"

Meanwhile in the streets of Manehattan with was in confusion Goldar was firing sword beams for the air," COME FACE EM CELESTIA OR YOUR LITTLE PONIES WILL PAY!" he said blowing up a building with a roar.

In an ally way Zane had to stop him, "you can't you'll fall under four heads spell then your Ponies will be ruled by Zedd and that would be way worst!"

Celestia held her chin as she said, "remember how we over heard at night the spell would kick in while I think I can help!" at that point the setting sun stopped and Zane backed away eyes widen at Celestia's horn, "…. YOU ARE THE GODDESS OF THE SUN!" he said stunned he had seen magic but a goddess.

Celestia shock her head holding it in pain as the horn glow stopped," Of my worlds Sun with is not yours! This hurts A lot! The rules of magic of your world are different this hurt! I am not as mortal as any other woman! So please We must run I don't know how much longer I can hold back the night!"

the police officer who was currently thinking about the fact he made out with a goddess nodded pulling Celestia around as he took a shot and in a moment a bullet hit Goldar's hand it didn't hurt it but the shock still made him drop his sword and he ran out and grabbed it!

Goldar growled as he said, "RETURN TO ME MY SWORD STRIPES! IT'S USELESS TO YU!" he was then knocked away when Zane fired a fire ball form it and hit goldar, "… I am angel grove police only here because Celestia requested me Everyone in my department saw how you hold this sword and how it changes when firing off blasts! I know how it works!" he said putting his gun up and firing another fire ball form Goldar's sword at goldar!

the golden ape growled teleporting away making his sword vanish with him to the moon.

Zedd held his head, "She stopped sunset!" he then looked down to see the dark rangers managing to hold back the rangers, "and my rangers will run out of time in an half hour the sun should have set by then but She paused Sunset! Flutterbat!"

the vampire clone walked in, " yes my master lord zedd!" She asked while sniffing some black alien plant!

the dark lord sitting on his throne said, "Get down there! Kill the cop! Kill the princess so the sun can set and this worlds leaders will be mine and with them must of this world!"

the vampire teleported away as she landed, "gee to bat fluttershy's family was warned by me or I would have had fun messing with them!" she said summoning her cutlass as she looked around on the roof top, "Come on now princess where are you! Oh there is the signal!" She then turned into a swarm of bats and reformed before the cop who drew and fired.

he emptied his clip at her only for the bat to open her hand and drop the shells not one hit her she caught them all as he backed away and smirked, "nice try and unlike the Monkey my sword is a focus it has no magic!" she said covering it in fire! " So time to burn Bacon bit!"

She then shot a fireball as Zane backed up knocking the princess to the wall so it missed as Flutterbat, "that princess can't use two magics at once, and she hasn't gotten use to her new body to fly and cast at once! So she flies sunsets, she helps you sunsets either way If she does a thing zedd wins!"

She grabbed the cop by the neck turned and slammed him into the stone wall to the other side, "but hay you proved you cops aren't useless you can handle Goldar but I am a lady I am way more deadly!" she said licking her lips, "Maybe I'll suck your blood and make you my minion that'll work the black ranger having to slay his papa and you now a creature that hates the sun respawning to the woman you love!"

Celestia moved but Zane held his hand out, "DON'T THE FATE OF THIS WORLD IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!" he screamed as Flutterbat bit into his neck!

the princess gasped in horror her eyes tearing up as she quivered as where Zane was stood was a copy of the underworld monster flytrap the vampire plant!

the vampires laughed, "perfect now my minion attack!" the monster that was once the father of the black ranger then back handed flutterbat into the wall denting it into her shape.

The Vampire got down and yelled," NOT ME THE PRICNESS!" her eyes widen flowing red as she went in for a flaming slash to stripe the minion that rebelled!

Only for the plant leach to turn to mist and appear behind roaring as it grabbed her neck with those claws making her scream and drop her sword, "…. Why would ….. I…. hurt ….some….one….I….care…about!"

Celestia's eyes widened as did the shocked vampire! The Vampire turned around at what was suppose to be her minion, "…. HOW! HOW DID YOU BRAKE FREE!"

Zane growled as he closed his hand jaws tighter as the other one opened up to show large fangs with where also wooden spikes as he growled, "…..you….don't….understand…. LOVE!" in a moment he strike her through the back and it went through her chest impaling the Vampire's heart.

flutterbat's eyes widen as she gasped as she turned to ash along with the monster behind her leaving only Zane who fell over as Celestia ran to caught him!

the police's officer's radio then said, "officer we are getting the leaders out of the building the red ranger had to battle fire up and fire slash the monster it's on fire but everyone is making out it safe and sound thanks to the power rangers!"

the sun then start to fall as the drained Celestia fell to her knees holding the knocked out officer who's forehead she kissed," …All my life I dreamed of meeting a knight who would love me! that I could spend the rest of my life with! Someone noble and pure who would stand up to the impossible for me… who would do the impossible! Your him Zane!" she said crying as she held the man she loved nuzzling his face something the Zebra in her arms returned as his eye cracked open for a moment.

On the moon.

Lord zedd groaned, "Finster Baboo make a new flutterbat please! And give this one understanding of the emotion love and how it motivates goodie goodies and can make the impossible possible!"

Finster nodded and said," She'll be done in an hour sir! And we even backed up the old one this morning so we won't even need to train it!"

squat then spoke up, "Gee thank you back up files! Always back up!" lord zedd nodded and said, "smartest thing I heard all day! Ok the plan is fucked! It'll be to long before the UN building will be fixed and back up meeting in person So their goes that chance."

Meanwhile in new York Zane was holding his neck as his son took off his helmet to hug his dad as Zane smiled, "it's ok Son I am fun I killed the vampire that bit me!"

Zack broke the hug and held his helmet under his arm and said, "yeah now you go to Celestia Dad!" he said happily.

to be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

In the Command Center Alpha was hitting buttons, "it's almost ready Zordon! Yes I finished the simulation monster putting mechazords new Ai program against Beamcaster now!"

the monitor showed a digital version of angel grove in wire frame with a wireframe Mechazord facing the wire frame Beamcaster.

Mecahzord walked holding it's chain saw arm out, "battle simulation recognized!" he said swinging his arm to clash with the monster's katana! It's shoulder missiles fired at the monster making it fly back!

the autoattack zord then held out it's hand with shot off on a cable pulling monster closer so it could go with a side ways chain saw swing that slashed the monster's head off winning it the simulation.

alpha typed running it again with goldar and while watching the sword use it's chain saw to block fireballs he said, "and the alarm system should reboot in a half hour Zordon!"

Zordon spoke up, " yes all those putties in one place overloaded it, it's bad enough the rangers will have to take the long way home for the moment once they are finished in new York and Manehattan! The United nations don't want them leaving till the putty monster and fired damaged building is finished repairs."

Alpha five then looked to Zordon and said, "Tell me about it aiyiyiyyiyi Zordon my scans just picked something up form the Manehattan museum! Something Zedd has been looking at!" he said as he brought up the image on the viewing globe.

In Manehattan Rainbow was pulling Tommy along as she said, "all the stuff gathered by daring do!" she said coming to a golden Zord with gems of the rainbow color but in a moment daring Do was knocked throw a door for Rainbow to catch.

daring do was dressed in grey top grey shorts grey heal boots belt and her explorer hat and back pack she was clearly anthro now and her eyes span as out walked Flutterbat with normal putties.

Rainbow set daring do down and asked, "…. Did you get staked by Zack's dad?"

Flutterbat waved her sword around as she said, "I am an evil clone I have unlimited respawned by them just dusting off another clone! Now sense the dark rangers are on recharge and Zedd is all tired form summoning all those z-putties to the unite nation building I'll be taking the sword of light!"

Daring do got up standing pulling out a knife, "Sword of light you mean that golden blade it has no use it's just some ceremonial thing!"

Rainbow's eyes widen as she looked to her hero " the ceremonial thing it's used for is transferring magic powers form ponies other living things even objects to another!" Doo's eyes widen.

flutterbat spotted tommy now standing morphed, "And Someone did her home work!" Rainbow transformed and held her sword as tommy grabbed the sword of light. Rainbow said "I'll hold back the boot leg and the retro putties you get that sword out of here!"

tommy nodded running off as Rainbow charged striking at her best friend's clone.

While Tommy was running daring do behind him as he turned and said " Lady I don't have time for this!" Do then jumped as goldar appeared only for tommy to cross his dragon dagger with the sword of light to fire a rainbow beam at Goldar knocking him back, "Sorry but Lord Zedd won't be stealing our powers with this thing!"

Goldar got up, "it's not for that! It's connect to the grid will give serpentera endless power so the war zord he claimed form Gorma's rangers upon death! With it he shall be able to destroy this planet and all upon it!" daring doo screamed, "WHAT DID I FIND!"

tommy looked at the sword as he said, "then how about I do the logical thing !" he said hitting it with his glowing dragon dagger slashing it's blade off braking it leaving him holding the broken handle!

Goldar's eyes widen as his jaw dropped as tommy played his dagger firing up lighting at the old school putties shattering them as he said, "What you think we would let you have something like this to use against us after you revealed what your plans were?" he said throwing the handle on the ground.

On the moon Zedd roared in rage, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! Plan be!"

Elsewhere in new York.

Pinkie pie and Zack where leaving a theater wearing black hoodies and sun glasses and pinkie pie was dancing along, "Best musical ever!"

That is when Baboo jumped out holding a mirror and said, "mirror of regret!" only for Pinkie pie to high kick it out of his hands and into the street were it was run over by new York traffic.

the minion looked sad as he left saying," …. I'll just go sorry to bother you on a date!"

Now we all know earth isn't the only planet with power rangers but did you know it wasn't the only planet home to ponies?

Elsewhere in the universe Anthro versions of the power ponies were struggling.

saddle rager who was eight foot tall and muscled by still feminine " I thought mastering my powers would give us a win no matter what?"

Skelerena was laughing with him an army of what looked like putties with blue body suits and melting face with melting faces on them, "blue putties ready!" they aid reading their staffs, swords and clubs to charge at the power ponies, "you may have power but your not rangers!"

Masked matter horn tried to fire off a horn beam only for a putty sword to reflect it back at her.

Radiance was hiding in a pink dome! Zap was in the air firing lighting but the staff weaposn of the putties caught it and fired it back off at beams at her knocking her down.

the club holding blue putties charged knocking away Mare-velous's hoofarangs while Fili-second was running form the staff of skelerena as he fired off his eye beams making the ground explode knocking her in to the air were he hit her with his staff knocking her down, "This is easy then stealing for those fish guys!"

in a moment throwing stars with five different shapes rained down exploding and they power ponies looked up to see the rangers of aquitar standing there.

aurico summoned his red slicer as he said, "you think you could steal form our world and we won't follow you!"

Delphine, looked to the power ponies, "After the danger is clear we will explain" she said summoning her white beak

Cestro summoned his water gun and said, "just know we fight for what is right as well!"

tideus had his yellow claw spinning on a chain, " Ready for action!"

corcus had his bow as he said," yes!" in a moment the alien ranger flashed step down and start fighting.

white used her weapon to hold back a sword as she held her hand summoning paper swans that explode around the putties.

blue jumped and flipped summoning a wave of water to knock away putties as he fired on the monster.

yellow swung his rake as grow later for a moment just long enough to trap Putties in the rake marks in the street.

and the black ranger popped out of the ground and fired on the skeleton monster as he said, "power rangers at the ready!"

the monster was knocked back but all the blows and roared teleporting away.

the power ponies then looked at their saviors and the Aliens removed their helmets making htem gasp. Delphine spoke, "We are Aquitarins form planet Aquitar using our teleporter we followed that undead monster."

Auricos spoke up, "he took form our world the ocean Jem"

Cestro hit his uniform's belt making a profection of a glowing pearl display " it has the power to control water with our world is mostly"

Tideus spoke up, "it is dangerous but can only be used under the light of a full moon!"

Corcus spoke up "if we don't' catch him soon he can flood your world and drain ours killing both of our planets.

to be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

In maretropilis.

then anthro form of mane-iac was running her tendrils holding bags of money when the red alien ranger came out holding his side amr in knife mode cutting one, this action was followed by white, Black, blue, then yellow leaving the mane-aic pretty much bolt!

She covered her head with her tail and ran off screaming, "NO ONE LOOK I AM UGLY!"

the Aquarians landed on the street before the power ponies showed up stunned , Delphine then spoke up, "As much fun as we are having sight seeing we need to find skelelrena quickly!"

Corcus then said, "yes while our morphed state is keeping his hydrated longer as amphibians we risk drying out and dying when away form water for too long!"

Tideus punched is palm, "We need to either find water for us to rehydrate of find the monster and the jewel the sun is setting and for my match your world will have a full moon!"

Masked matter horn spoke up, "and how do we know your telling the truth?"

cestro shrugged, "really playing don't trust the aliens? That miss is spiciest!" he said snapping his fingers.

aurico stood between both groups of heroes holding his hands out, "Let's all take a moment to look at each form both sides ok! To the power ponies we are strange creatures form a strange far off world who stepped in out of nowhere saving them form Skelerena. To us you power ponies are focused more on us not being ponies then going after the villain who threatens to worlds! Now that we have that let's try to be sensible heroes here! Oh crap!" he ducked knocking Saddle rager out of the way of a fireball that hit him!

Aurico was hit knocking into the wall his morph fading as he gasped for air.

Skelerena then appeared, "and one fish out of water down thanks for being the distraction power ponies couldn't have ended the life of a power ranger with out you being such bigots!"

the other aliens jumped between the monster and the stunned power ponies the white alien ranger said, " he is not dead he just needs water!"

Zap held her necklace making it rain as she said," ok then!" as it rained the aliens all glow rehydrating.

With made aurico who looked like he was about to suffocate get up holding his power coin, "RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" he then retransformed into his range from grabbing his blade, "OK BRING IT ON UNDEAD BEAST!" he said pulling out his side arm in gun mode as did the other aliens.

In a moment the power ponies' eyes wide as a beam hit a anthro revealing a blue puttie as their leader said, "they can hide as other creatures we can see through it while transformed we most trust you to handle the monster while we hunt the creatures!"

the aliens jumped off blasters in hand.

Saddle rager charged at the skeleton monster growling, "YOU USED US!" the monster held the punch back with his fist as he said, "why yes and you where so easy to use!" he then hit her away with his staff.

Zap called down lighting as the monster used his staff to absorb the lighting and shoot it back knocking her out of the way as the orb in his chest turned into a pearl, "their it is night is coming and soon I can use this thing!"

the rain stopped as Fili-second came in trying to kick him only for him to keep up with the speed of her blows with his staff, "your no power ranger lady with means this is going to hurt!" he said landing a left hook to her face knocking her back.

he then used his staff to knock away hoofarangs as he looked to mare-velous pointing with his staff, "you're a joke of an amazon!" A pink energy cage appeared around him and he walked through it to radiance shock.

Radiance was shaking, "No one can do that it should have burned you to the point you couldn't live anymore!"

the monster said, "undead lady it means I am already dead just still walking around. As long as my bones are intact I can't be stopped and you lot don't have the guts to shatter me! "he said firing a beam form his staff knocking away radiance.

Masked matter horn fired off a firebeam but it did nothing as he walked through the flames, "Like I said before you don't have the guts to shatter this lich !" he then smiled as he looked at the full moon , "it is up!" in a moment they saw all the water around them hover up into the air and water filling the night sky heading for them. "thank goodness you and Aquitar are across form eachother I'll remove the waters form Aquitar and use it to drown this world, Killing two planet for the price of one! I am a fucking evil genius!"

the aliens then appeared as they said, " powers of water powers of light power's unite!" the monster rolled his staff, "look a battle cry!"

the aliens where helping the power ponies up corcus then spoke up, "this is getting us nowhere as long as he has the pearl powering him he can't help to land a blow!"

Delphine summoned out what looked like a football, "We need to shatter the pearl! " she said throwing to her red making the ball now glow red and white.

the red flipped to avoid a blue putty passing it to their black adding black to the glow. The black ranger said, "you realize this means we won't have any way for our world to control it's tides right?" he then drop kicked.

Yellow jumped and grabbed it adding yellow to the glow before rolling and having to hand it to masked matter horn adding her fur color to the glow as he said, " we have to choice, and pass it along! Add to the charge! Lady!"

the unicorn nodded firing a horn beam while throwing it to radiance who shivered, "my father was right I should have tried it!" she made a sing shot construct to shoot it to Saddle rager both mares fur colors added to the glow.

Zap then glow by grabbing it adding her colors to it's glow before throwing it down to mare-velous who jumped and throw it to the blue ranger.

cestro held out the ball to Fili-second, "Care to finish it!" he said his color added to the glow, "Point blank but get out of there!" the super fast pony grabbed it and point blank tapped it to the pearl before letting go and running away as the ball exploded in a rainbow explosion.

the white ranger then spoke, "I think that is the first time we used that with out someone saying…" she then heard someone yell "TOUCH DOWN!" then then added, "never mind!"

the water returned as Delphine added, "our world will have worst storms and tidal waves but it is worth it!"

in a moment their was a yell and their was skelerena his bones were crack the pearl was gone leaving an opening in his rib cage as he growled, "you did that! I can't believe you did that!" he yelled glowing as he grow to giant size," I AM GOING TO STEP ON YOU ALL!" he said stomping the ground making the eleven heroes jump out of the way.

masked matter horn was firing beams," got something for this?" she said panicked.

Aurico pulled out a scroll, "Why yes we do bad guys grow all the time were we are From we would normal call out battle borgs or the shogun zords and the falcon zord but they are in the shop so I guess that leaves ninja zords power Red ape ninja zord power up!" he said opening the scroll.

making the ape zord appear and hold back the monster's staff with it's zords making it back away as it banged it's chest!

the power ponies watched As Delphine pulled out a scroll and opened it, "crane ninja zord power up!" the crane zord flow down firing on the skeleton making it cover it's head.

Cestro opened his and said, "blue wolf ninja zord come on down!" the large wolf appeared on a bridge before warping down landing a crunch that broke the top off the monster's staff.

tideus said, "I am smiling under my helmet! Yellow ninja zord power up! "the large bear appeared knocking the monster into ocean next to the city.

corcus said, "Black frog ninja zord power up!" as he opened his scroll. The frog hopped down opened his mouth and rained frog bombs down on the lich exploding cracking it more.

The power ponies jaw's dropped as the aliens hopped on to their zords and Delphine said, "let's do this together powers of water powers of light powers unite!" the five rangers and zords became orbs of light matching their colors they mid in the middle before becoming the ninja megazord.

the power ponies were stunned and fili-second asked , "ok were do we get one of those?"

The lich got up holding it's now skulless staff as he said, "one instead of five I can do that!" the megazord just banged it's fist and spoke with the five aliens voices, "bring it on!"

to be continued


	33. Chapter 33

In the City the power ponies were currently fighting the blue putties.

Fili-second was rapidly punching at them enough to make them shatter," they aren't real so no holding back!"

Mare-velous ropped a few and swung them around in to others smashing them with eachother, "rut right!"

Saddle Ragger was using her wings to rapidly charge and smash them, While Zap called down vortex to pick up and throw them.

Masked matter horn was firing a freeze beam freezing them, as radiance formed a hammer to smash them, as the leader looked up," We can handle this guy now but the Aquitanian are the only one handling the monster!" she said spotting the ninja megazord walking towards skelerena.

the monster fired off optic blasts of red energy only for the ninja megazord to bang it's fist together making a barrier as it charged like that through the fire stepping into the water as the five alien rangers said," you see here is the problem with that you are in our element now mutant!"

the megazord seemed to vanish into the water leaving the monster confused before the heroes popped up landing a jumping upper cut with the glowing red ape zord fist as a gorilla roar was heard.

the monster was knocked into the air! The megazord's bear mouth opened and a bear roar was heard as it fired off two blade throwing blades rapidly up at the monster hitting and landing in a few of it's cracks as it landed face down only to be kicked up by a glowing left right form the frog legs, as a frog crocking sound was heard.

the monster was now on it's legs as it went to smash it with it's staff only for the sides of the head to fire off a point blank energy blast of white beams as a crane taking off sound was heard.

the monster stumbled back dropping it's staff and it got up roaring with rage right as a wolf howled and the glowing blue fist of the wolf zord crashed right in to the hole space that once housed the pearl making the cracks grow, "Evil will never win While there are heroes!" the megazord called in the voice of all five of it's rangers.

the monster was knocked back it held it's self as he looked up to see the ninja megazord throwing off the boxing glove on it's wolf hand freeing the mouth to act as a hand.

The shogun zord's sword then appeared before it as it grabbed it and swung it around a few times before it glow red as a five point good magic spell symbol appeared as it slashed, "Mystic spell slash!" it called out as the magic slash attack landed and destroyed the monster.

As the bone beast fell apart the megazord said," it was a dishonor to know you!" it then split into the five ninja zords the aliens on top of them

the alien rangers jumped down onto the street as the ninja zords became the scrolls flying into their respective rangers hands as they closed them and put them away, Delphine said," mission complete!"

the power ponies then came up to them as the Five aliens crossed their arms and called out, "Power down!" demorphing and resting their hands together before them and bowing.

the power ponies awkwardly return the gesture.

Aurico then said, "thank you for being guides to your world while we were here!

Cestro then nodded before saying," but the creature is dealt with, The pearl is no longer in evil's hand and both our worlds are saved form the beast."

Tideus nodded before saying," But we most now return home! With out the pearl to help us we will have to brace for the tidal wave and surges that hit our world once a year in the days before we had it!"

Corcus nodded as he said, "thank you but this is farewell!"

the power pony leader masked matter horn said," I guess so sorry we didn't trust you guys…. We'll learn next time!"

Delphine nodded as she said "it's ok if you ever see earth say hello to the rangers of earth you'll like them the people of earth look a lot like this world's!"

the five aliens clicked their heels together turning into energy in the shape of water molecules of their respective ranger colors before flying off.

fili-second then said, "…. Still think we need one of those megazord things! It was awesome!"

Mare-velous rolled her eyes, "Fili! We don'ts fight giant monsters regularly for that! But yeah did this happen or is it a dream!"

Masked matter horn looked up at the stary night sky," feels like it could be but this is real, We were attacked and helped by beings form another world! Out there, there are at least two other worlds probably more! Filled with heroes protecting innocent form the forces of evil!

Meanwhile on earth.

In angel grove the power cannon was being used by our heroes to destroy the scatterbrain monster as the core five dark rangers were grown.

Making dragonzord, Megazord, white tigerzord thunder wing mode, Mechazord, and the thunder megazord appear to match them in combat.

In the angle groove Ponyville area it was just another day! The people protected by Twilight's barrier form giant monsters.

Watching the fight form the park on a Swing was Button mash as he said, "I should be happy Celestia is back but now Luna is at the UN and my mommy Trini still having to save the day from lord zedd's monsters."

he then just kicked his feet watching the thunder megazord use it's spear to knock down the dark pink.

But then in a moment the grown Grey dark ranger, the ranger slayer appeared and fired an arrow hitting the thunder megazord in the back making it glitch out for a moment before it swung it drew and throw it's sword at spoiled.

Later on.

On the moon Lord zedd was in a good mood as he held out his hand showing an image, "you did something right for once spoiled that arrow I gave you hit the thundermegazord, it was encoded with a virus it will take time to use, but it will soon give me control over those five zords granting you my dark rangers your own zords! In time it's five things it'll take time for them to get sick and turn bad!" he said waving his hand around laughing in victory the rangers not any wiser!

the next day in angel grooves juice bar.

Jason was talking, "I had to teleport out of Twilight's castle this morning the media is everywhere!" he said sighing. His girlfriend nodding.

Zecora was drinking a smoothy, "hounds will always search they what they look for is found!" she said with a smile she didn't have to rhyme she just liked it.

Billy held his chin, "I can see Zecora's point we will keep get news hands at our homes till they get what they want an interview!

the following night on a tv show.

an anthro earth pony with grey fur and white mane and tail smiled as he sat at a desk adjusting his red tie and blue suit jacket as he said, "you know them you love them please welcome the power rangers."

he said as our heroes Came out morphing as zack said," thanks for having us Harvey Garvey."

the heroes then sat down thanks to not having enough seats Pinkie pie and Trini were sitting on the couch arms, while Twilight and rainbow sat on the chair arms.

Trenderhoof then spoke up, "We're here in hopes an on tv interview will make the news hounds leave us alone"

Trini then spoke up saying," time like this I miss secret identity anyway!" they all nodded.

Harvey spoke up as he said, "I am just happy to have super heroes on my show, anyway" he point to the people sitting cheering for them a group of girls holding up a Billy slash blue ranger is the cute one sigh, making Fluttershy shoot them a stare.

the host then said, "welcome to the show everyone we are live and extra long to night! We are live with the power rangers." He said holding out six cards," We polled people and they want the answers to this six questions."

they nodded as he said, "number one, with dragonzord is better green or red!"

Tommy then pointed, "that's a divider but if you want to know it depends on the needs, if we need air power red, if we need power in or under water green! I remember need dragonzord to help that underwater city that appeared they were tipping. The coral that held it up was weak I had to hold it up with dragonzord while knocking Rocks under them to stabilize it, Like packs of sugar under an off level chair or table."

the host then put the card down, "card Two, Ok rangers who would you rather deal with Rita or lord Zedd?"

Applejack then spoke up, "Rita, she ain't never kidnapped one of our own in a place were their powers would fail!"

the host put it down and asked, "the next one , What does Zordon look like!?"

Pinkie pie blinked and said," he's a giant floating ghost head thing in a tube!"

the host blinked before putting it down, "is she kidding?" they shock their heads no.

the fourth card was read outloud, "Tommy why do you and trenderhoof have bling?"

tommy touched his," Rita killed her mom for it in that mindcontrol thing." trenderhoof just shrugged.

the host quickly moved on ," Ok card five what was your least favorite monster to deal with?"

Zecora then said ,"My daddy!"

the host coughed " getting awkward here ok final cards thoughts on lord Zedd"

all of the heroes said, "ASSHOLE!"

to be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

In the studio Twilight and Rarity where holding a barrier to protect the studio audience as the showbiz monster swung his sword around.

Jason blocked with his power sword, "Fighting on live TV this is a new one!" he said kicking the monster away!"

Tommy was playing his dagger making a barrier around him and the host as he fired on dark rangers.

Billy usedh is power lance to hit two Z-putty marks making them explode, "Remember we are inside people!"

Ranger slayer was firing an arrow only for Zecora to blast her bow out of her hand with a blade blaster as Trini throw her power dagger throwing star mode at the showbiz monster hitting his camera eye.

the monster held his eye and said, "We'll be right back after this intermission what I am sorry Zeddy baby but the navy paid big bucks for this add. I know I know!" he said holding an ear peace.

button was at home holding his grandmother watching and when the video returned the dark rangers power ran out and the showbiz monster was headless thanks to a power Axe swing.

Saba then spoke up, "and thank you for the intermission what happened over the last five minutes was not family friendly!"

Trenderhoof then spoke up, "We'll sigh anything the people who watched it live have as an sorry Zedd crashed the show!"

applejack nodded and said, "unless you're a bully! Then ya's ain't getting nothing!"

Everyone else was helping clear out putties and fix the set to reset it.

before long the show was back on track as Zack said, "I tell you what the dark rangers are the worst good thing they have that power limit!"

Tommy then spoke up, "you don't have to tell me twice their leader is my wicked step mother, for crying out loud! Would called her something else but we had enough bad langue in the intermission again sorry the kids had to hear that!"

Rainbow then spoke up, "that monster should have been called potty mouth!" she said flatly stunned by it.

Fluttershy spoke up and said, "I know right after saying that Zack had all the right to cut his head off.

Trini then nodded and spoke up, "oh yeah! Just horrible!"

Harvey adjusted his tie, "Well when you have super heroes on! Anyway sense the bad guy is gone and we still have ten minutes can we asked what happened To Tommy as he vanished for awhile?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his helmet, "Sense I was brainwashed Rita made a fail safe to take my powers away took awhile for it to get finished and working but it worked my powers were stolen form me my power coin useless… well Jason could summon my shield and dagger to him by using it as a focus but it wasn't green powered. Then when Zedd kidnapped everyone they found away to jump start my power coin to make me the green ranger again. The jump start was running out but the two merging worlds gave it a patch restoring it. Long story but Zordon said if my powers had run out again he would have sent me on the quest for Saba to be the white ranger so I would have changed colors if This hadn't happened!"

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes and said, "Gee that's a long story how did you say that on one breath!?"

the host said, "worst monster!"

they all held their helmet's chins while the ponies spoke up the core five said, "Drakkon!" everyone looked confused.

Jason spoke up, "it was this crazy adventure we had we got pulled into another universe were Drakkon who was an evil tommy ruled the world killed all the bad guys and stole all of our powers to power an evil military ranger army to rule the universe!" he said shivering.

Zack then point to Tommy, "till he went anthro he jumped everytime he looked in the mirror!" tommy nodded yes.

Billy shivered, "heck my original power coin was destroyed the one running my morpher is my counterpart there who dead's coin."

Zecora looked confused as Trini said, "Kimberly was the pink ranger for us back then so you missed that and shattered grid!"

the host looked confused as Tommy said, "Evil me broke reality and when we fixed it the reset is what brough me back to life! Let's leave it like that!" he said before adding, "it's why I haven't gone to therapy for it! no one would believe this! We hardly believe it but we have proof!"

he said pulling out and putting a damaged dead power coin and morpher on the host desk, "Drakkon's mutated morpher."

the host held it out looking at the white tiger green dragon fusion coin as he said, "well dark the worst monster was one of your own turned dirty that's horrible!"

That is when Goldar grabbed it and laughed, "Forgot about me !" he then teleported away with the morpher to the moon.

On the moon Flutterbat clapped, "Goldar did his job wait till shattered grid come up to get drakkon's morpher!"

lord zedd took it and said, "yes very shocking anyway We have it the morpher of Lord Drakkon!"

Finster then spoke up saying, "it is ready my lord!" he said pulling in a strange domed machine with six points in it.

Lord zedd placed the morpher int the dome, "my dark rangers place your morphers within the points!" the six mares did as they were told as lord zedd turned it on.

Drakkon's morpher glow with all the colors he had before turning into dark energy and entering the six dark morphers as the evil overlord spoke, "it is done! We have taken the remains of Drakkon's power and used it to increase your own! With this six true connections your morphers are no longer placebo connection! They are true evil morphers with true connection to the grid no more time limit of an hour!"

the dark rangers smiled as they held out their morphers and spoiled said " it's morphing time RANGER SLAYER. BLUE IRIS PINK CHERRY BLOSSOM, GRENE WATER LOTUS , ORANGE LILY PURPLE ORCHARD!"

they then appeared morphed.

Trixie smiled, "Trixie improves of this plan being an upgrade for us!"

suri happily said, "yes hail lord Zedd!"

Starlight happily said," Face it Twilgiht you lost this round!"

Tempest laughed as she said, "yes such power!"

Spitfire, "first true morphers then later down the road zords we shall be come their match perfectly!"

Lord Zedd then smirked, "and that is not all!" he said holding out the damaged power coin, "there is still more use in this coin Time to welcome your new leader girls!" he said making it glow.

As what looked like a clone of Lord drakkon's original costume without Saba or the dragon dagger appeared and everyone jumped as Zedd laughed, "Relax my underlings! Drakkon you see before you is nothing but an echo of his power created form his coin not the true lord Drakkon there is no trace of the human under it he currently doesn't even have a mind but that I shall fix!"

before long a ghostly image of Dayne appeared as Zedd said, "Dayne my old friend I shall now give you new life! Enter the empty shell before you and became my dark rangers new leader!"

the ghost walked into the shell making it jump to life as he held the dead bounty hunter's energy batons as he looked at himself, "So you revived me! I wouldn't call this a resurrection I am not a live just haunting a Golem!" he said putting his weapons on his belt.

lord zedd yelled, "picky picky! Your not rotting in hell so be grateful!" he said pointing forward at him with his staff.

Dayne then spoke up saying, "never said I wans't grateful Zedd. Just saying it isn't true life at least yet! I'll work for you as I have no choice as if I refuse you'll just replace my soul in this body with another but I want your word! That if I capture one of the rangers and end their life you'll grand me true life in their now empty shell!"

lord zedd said, "Sure what ever just as long as I have a dead ranger!"

later on in the command center the dark rangers attack was on the viewing Globe with Dayne using one baton as a shield the other as a whip to knock over a building.

Tommy and the other originals jumped but Alpha said, "it's not Drakkon Tommy it's Dayne given new form as a copy of his suit! Zedd's plan is to play on you're guys PTSD form shatter grid!"

to be continued.

next time dark rangers vs power rangers


	35. Chapter 35

The elements were standing against the dark rangers.

Twilight made a dome to protect herself form ranger slayer's arrows. " this is a low blow dark ranger bitch!" the slayer just laughed.

Blue iris was slashing her sword as Rarity rapidly defended , " it isn't Trixie's fault Dayne's emp micropbes block your weapon summons."

Applejack was swinging her flail at the dark pink ranger, "this effects the power rangers not so much us! But in a big way!" Dark pink used her sword to hold back the weapon.

Pinkie pie was trying to smash the dark Green but she kept avoiding, "HOLD STILL SO I CAN SMAHS YOU!"

dark orange was using her swords to try and hold back Fluttershy but the lady's two sword or dagger style had her on the ropes as she said, "So Shy is just ironic now isn't it?" she asked stunned.

Rainbow was slashing her energy blade against the dark purple ranger's katana, "you bitches have got to go!" She said in rage man ponies sure picked up human bad langue quickly.

the dark rangers them jumped together standing ready.

elsewhere.

Trenderhoof was using Saba to try and hold back Goldar, he was matching the ape in swordsmen ship and thankfully saba's eye beams knocked him away he looked up to Jason on a roof struggling to use his blade blaster in blade mode to hold back Dayne using his baton's in two blade energy sword mode. " That is some uncanny valley shit up their!" he said clearly creeped out.

On a car roof tommy who was missing his Blade blaster was firing beams at flutterbat as he said," yeah this is looking a little grim!" he said turning back to see his twin using the blade blaster he throw him to fight putties with the other Rangers using blade blasters.

Billy elbowed a Z-putty making it explode as he said, "If I could summon the mega battler I could just freeze this things!"

Zack jumped and split kick two Z-putties braking them as he landed to say, "and if we had defender Vest we could just shoot Dayne with a drill!" he said using his Blade blaster in blaster mode to shoot a Z mark.

Trini was using her blaster mode blade blaster with Zecora both back to back firing at the Z-putties as she said, "big time!"

Zecora then spoke up, "Pinned down and out man and out gunned!" She said calling for a summary of this and it wasn't good.

Arrowhawk was suing the blade blaster to slash a Z-mark as he said, "I miss my tomahawks! He said kicking a putty as he called out, "this is a bad spot to be in!"

Meanwhile on the roof.

Dayne broke his two blade weapon apart in to energy whips with he used to whip at the Red ranger knocking his blade blaster out of his hand and hitting him in the chest, "this is too easy! After this I'll be taking your body as a replacement for the ones I lost before reality reset, With those omega punks and the crazy bitch in blue!"

Jason held his chest, "yeah Adam, Rocky and Aisha should have picked their blue better but I hear their replacement Kat is doing nice!" he said flipping up and standing with his hands as he said," your so lucky if I could Battelize I would end you Dayne!"

Dayne laughed as he went to use his whips only for Jason to jump back to the ground landing on a car roof," that is why I will not let you use it! or those weapons, or the mega battle or defender vest! You have a lot of need powerful toys but this evil Is smart!" he said tapping his helmet, "even in a golem molded after another dead guy I am smarter then the average person you all fight!"

In a moment how ever Five beams hit him in the chest and Dayne looked up to see the alien rangers standing their as their red came in slashing, "this is your fourth Favor earth rangers you are owed one more!" he said slashing Dayne as he flipped to make clones.

the bounty hunter made his weapons swords to hold back katana and blaster strikes. Only to see the aliens standing Red blue and black with white and yellow on the other three's shoulders as they point their blasters together firing off a star shaped energy blast at Dayne knocking him back.

Delphine quickly summoned the ball and kicked it between her teammates landing on yellow who throw it at Dayne hitting him hard enough to shatter his chest shield.

the alien black ranger laughed, "too bad you didn't study our bomb ball Dayne!"

Dayne stood holding his energy blades, "Nine teen that is how many rangers I am facing and they only just now landed a hit on me! how shameful!"

the Alien rangers throw their throwing stars before vanishing leaving behind copies of their costumes were they reappeared on the ground throwing stars at the dark rangers backs hitting them with each ones.

Alien blue said," we feel like dirty rats for hitting someone in the back but this is a dark time! We can hate ourselves in the morning!"

Alien yellow drew his side arm in blade mode and jumped drawing his Katana standing between flutterbat and tommy where he quickly used both weapons to knock away the bat pony's sword before flipping just in time for Tommy to fire a beam blast form the dragon dagger.

the bat was sent flying. As Alien yellow said, "I May be yellow but I am not a chicken!"

Aline blue then jumped up to a steel fire escape were Trenderhoof was facing goldar were he point blank slashed Goldar on the back as he said," I'll handle the banana brain Trenderhoof go to face Dayne with Tommy!"

the white ranger nodded jumping up to the roof as tommy did the same both rangers standing ready!

Dayne laughed as he point with his energy blades, "what are you two going to do!?"

Tommy and Trenderhoof crossed their blades and fired off a spiral white and green blast that hit Dayne making him scream, "your body is made of echos of green mixed with White same as this blast!"

Dayne screamed as he fell backwards his left side now looked like a shieldless Green ranger costume while the right looked like a shieldless white ranger costume on the belt was a morpher with the used damaged coin and he looked at himself, "what the split personality!?"

Saba then spoke up form Trenderhoof's hand, "To keep it simple you're a ghost morphed to get a body a morph powered by a recharge damaged coin with has not been repaired correctly. It's unstable and we just made it's mix unstable! You're powers are now ripping apart!"

Dayne looked down the damaged Black dragon power coin was flashing to left side green coin right side white coin both damaged and back again. "how even!" he said charging out with his two energy blades were he soon held back Saba and the dragon dagger.

Tommy then growled, "The uncanny Valley effect at it's creepiest it's like a fun house mirror!" he said kicking the bounty hinder back!

below flutterbat dove to grab her sword again to block a strike form alien Red, "Well now this went side ways fast thanks to some over grown fish sticks!"

the red alien ranger laughed and said, "not punny!" he said pulling out his blaster to shoot her point blank making her fly back! " beware the power of the heroes of two worlds!"

Jason then flipped back up to the Roof as he came holding something, "Look what alpha just dropped off in a cab!" he said holding the power Cannon as trenderhoof and Tommy went to his side making it spark to life as they fired it

the spiral red green and white shot hit Dayne making him scream as he shattered leaving behind a broken half of a green power coin and a broken half of a white power coin.

tommy and trenderhoof picked them up.

Jason then called out, "BATTLE FIRE UP!" Billy called out, "MEGA BATTLER! " Zecora held a hand out and said, "DEFENDER VEST!" the rest of the rangers then summoned their personal weapons.

Moments later Flutterbat Goldar and the dark Rangers teleported away as Delphine said, "that is what I though!" the aliens then bowed and teleported away.

Tommy then spoke up, "now what to do with this half coins?"

Saba then spoke up, "what do you think?"

Later on in the park the still morphed team were burying the two half joins as Alpha stood their saying, "We burry this power coins used for Evil to end their journey of abuse by the mad man Drakkon and with it the memories of him in two worldS!"

our heroes saluted.


	36. Chapter 36

It was angel Grove at the night the megazords were fighting the dark rangers at giant size and a fire monster but that isn't what our focus was on.

On a fire truck big mac was putting out a fire on the top of the truck he had joined the fire department after seeing the farm almost burn down in a monster attack he wasn't going to let that happen. He had his wife sugar belle to protect and his family.

he was the rookie of the crew and as the rescue team head in one of the other fire fighters called out, "Big mac the fire hydrant is stuck!"

the anthro earth pony jumped down adjusting his hat as he used his strength to open the thing it was going to be a long day. While the barrier did keep most of the city safe their was still place it couldn't cover and the chaos of a monster attack.

Elsewhere Zane was also busy.

The chief of police was firing on someone he was chasing the person was dressed in a goldar mask and black hoodie holding a bag, it was common for normal criminals to try and use monster attacks to get away with crimes.

he was forced to reload and hide behind a wall as he said, "'what is wrong with you do you know how much danger you are in?"

the masked anthro said, "I am in more danger of being kicked out of my home and being forced on to the street because I can't pay my bills! This world doesn't give a shit about us! Or anything!" he said firing on the cop!"

the Zebra sighed, "you are right even before the great change this world was a mess, no one wanting to help anyone else thanks to scammers taking advantage of other's kindness till nothing was left! But you know what they are still good people, so don't play everyone for the action of one.

In a moment how ever Bulk jumped out behind the guy yelling, knocking him over and holding him down with his weight as he said " you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

skull came out holding his gun, "you have the right to a lawyer if you can't way for one you'll get the free version with isn't too good. If you decide to answer questions with out a layer around you can stop!"

the criminal said, "JUST FUCKING DIE YOU PIGS ALL I SEE ARE PIGS AND I HATE IT THEY ALL NEED TO DIE!"

Bulk sighed as he got up and cuffed the guy and got him up, "Why the hell don't they ever shut the hell up?"

Zane came over and removed the mask and he growled the grey fur and hair he sighed, "it's the old principle of angel grove high!"

Skull laughed and said, "how ironic now we are taking you in for a time out! sorry you lost your job but it wasn't do to being an earth pony thing now it was because of that scandal that came out! you can't expect to do it with five of your students married mines and not catch shit man!" he said as he and bulk lead him to the car.

Bulk then said, "Now get In the car!" he said demanding the former principle follow he an officer of the laws instructions.

Elsewhere.

Big Mac was using his axe to slash down a locked door letting a ponies normal ones out of the a falling over building.

they ran out not thanking him as he rolled his eyes.

that is when he heard clapping and turned to see a man in uniform, he appeared to be an anthro earth pony with cream fur, brown tail and mane " you are doing nice work for a rookie I am Captain William Mitchell"

Big mac rolled his eyes holding his fire axe as he said, "well captain What can I do for you!"

at that point a lady in a uniform,her mane and tail blonde but same fur color as the man She then held out a device and said, "Light speed Rescue!" in a moment she changed in to the pink lightspeed Rescue ranger.

Big mac jumped as the captain said, "My city Mariner bay has a problem we found old ruins of demonic force with will awaken but form what we found we were able to make morphers to defend it A back up team to handle a local smaller threat before jumping into battle at lord zedd they are prototypes right now but!"

he walked over and slapped something on big mac's wrist and he looked at the morpher as he said, "think off the offer sir. Just don't use it for a day and it will warp back to aqua base with your answer if it's yes then use it!"

the man and his pink ranger daughter left.

big mac stared at it stunned as he said," …. Did eye's just get offered a job as a power ranger?" he said stunned.

he then continued his job till he saw Squatt throwing fire bombs and heard screams of Sugar bella and his little sister, he tan, Sugar bella was anthro shaking, in her outfit, with was white skirt white shirt pink apron flat sandals.

Z-putties came out as Squatt, "look one more power family member for me to kill why the rangers are focus on the bigger picture! Too bad they aren't more of them!" he said throwing a fire bomb only for big mac to drop his Axe and dove knocking his sister and wife out of the way.

he forced them behind him as the Z-putties appeared and Squatt pulled a gun "any last word fire boy?"

Big mac grabbed the thing on his wrist making it open as he said, "Light speed Rescue!" in a moment the shield appeared and passed over him leaving him as the light speed red ranger.

Sugar bell and apple bloom's jaws dropped as did Squatt who said, "… Didn't see that one coming!" he said firing only for Big mac to draw the side arm and fire the gun out of Squatt's hand.

he got a notice on his helmet and he said, "get out of here I'll explain later but it means moving for this new job!" he said changing the side arm to baton mode.

his wife and sister ran as the putties charged ad big mac used the Baton to hit one's Z before ducking and swinging it again to hit another Z shattering it.

before changing it to blast mode to quickly fire on the next five of them shattering them as he said, "have to hurry this thing is still a prototype!" he said as he saw Squatt going to run and he said, " ee nope!" he said giving chase

he changed the weapon to baton mode and jumped landing a hit on the blue alien's head knocking him down before changing it to blaster and firing on him!

the henchmen screamed "OUCH OCUH OCUH!" before teleporting away right as a warning flashed and big mac's morph ended.

The next day Sugar belle was packing up as granny smith rolled her eyes, "bull crap magic and technology coasting me two of my grandkids."

Big mac rolled his eyes, "you drive Applejack away for not respecting the fact she didn't fall in love with an earth pony and it wans't a problem with me and sugar belle so it was a double standard."

the old lady who walked out to show she was still a normal pony, "Line comes form the papa a lady has ot marry an earth pony!"

big mac rolled his eyes as he point to his morpher while putting on his need uniform and saying, "grandma you just can't get with the times so stay rot and pass away, I am Gone this is way more important then an apple farm!"

As he walked out with his wife he waved at his sister and trenderhoof who smiled at him.

Applejack smiled as she said, "ah's hope lightspeed works out!"

Trenderhoof adjusted his glasses, "yeah they are testing them against the demons if it works we'll have back up! You can also feel zedd's anger!"

to be continued


	37. Chapter 37

A few days later.

Button mash was using his phone to take a picture of a red car and smiled, "so going to win the scavenger hunt price!" he said walking off happily before he turned to walk around love tab.

she was now an anthro in pink shirt, white dress white apron that had her cutie mark on it and button said, "sorry I have two moms already don't need a third one!" he said running off.

Leaving the now anthro mare to sigh. But she followed him form behind.

Button came to sugar cube corner run by the now anthro cake family as he asked, "he said, "hi Mrs Cake."

the anthro mare dressed like her human counterpart she smiled and said," hi button mask what brings you in to day!" Button took a picture as he said, "one of my scavenger hunt items is something pretty!"

the mare giggled and said, "well aren't you such a little flirt!" she said petting his head, she then noticed love tap when the mares heels hit the metal on the door way, "Lady I told you once I told you twice ponies who throw away family for changing before them are not welcome here! You throw button away when he changed you can't ask for him back now that you are on two hooves! So I will ask you to leave!"

Love tab backed away as button said, "it's been all week! Mommy trini moprhed and held a blade blaster to her nose and she still hasn't let up!" he then head out the stores back door to continued his scavenger hunt.

he said humming as he walked along to see Tiara running form Silver spoon, "not the only one I guess! Oh well at least the lady who throw me away didn't become a dark ranger like her's did!" he said kind of thankful.

he then took a picture of the cannon top monster he spotted the rangers and elements fighting. He then ran the other way to the youth center.

Later on.

Ernie was looking through button's phone, "ok now… well it's all pictures but I'll accepted it Congregations kid you won!" he said petting his head and hand him a card, "you win the hundred dollar gift card to the mail, good in all the stores their!"

the kid smiled as he said, "Sweet now I have a birthday gift for my grandma!" he said happily turning to leave as Ernie smiled and said," such a nice kid!" he said cleaning a glass.

button outside smiled as a white squid like thing poked out of his backpack with read stay gold and poked him and said, "yeah yeah I know!" he said looking up at the megazords fighting Cannon top, "you can't wait to grow up and be up their when I am a ranger octo buddy!"

the thunder megazord then slashed the cannon top monster, after wars it twitched and sparked as it effected Twilight, rarity Fluttershy, pinkie pie and Aj it's eyes turning red as the five core dark rangers jumped on to it and entered it making it's eyes turn red.

the mega dragonzord and mecha tiger zord thunder wing mode backed away in shock.

the giant ranger slayer appeared, "Fools!" she pointed, "my arrow infect this megazord and it's parts. It took awhile to infect but now the thunderzords are ours!" she said firing on the thunder wing mode tiger Mechazord.

the three part megazord glow up only to have to use it's claws to block a strike form an air born flutterbat! Who was smirking before a beam fired hitting the Megazord making it fall form Goldar's sword.

the giant golden ape appeared.

while spoiled fired off energy Arrows at the mega dragon zord as it used it's shield to Block the strikes.

before the thunder megazord could use it's spear to slash the combo dragonzord broke off and used it's drill tail to block it Tommy standing on top of it playing his dragon dagger to make the missiles fire point blank on the megazord, "sorry buddy your sick you need to restrain you to make you better!"

the thunder megazord summoned a mist to vanish.

The white tiger megazord thunder wing mode broke apart into thunder wing whate tiger zord warrior mode and summoned it's second sword to block goldar's strikes and slash his face.

the golden ape backed away holding his face in pain, "YOU BRATs MY EYES!"

Mechazord then fired his missiles up at flutterbat they explode making her cover herself with her wings. With let the claw grab her leg and as it's cable retracted the auto pilot warrior zord slammed her into the ground saying " Evil is stupid!"

ranger slayer growled as her arrows where being blocked by the megazord shield as it's power sword slashed her making her use her weapon as a two blade sword to hold back the blade before she had to jump back to avoid a shield bash.

she then called out, "Dam it the thunder megazord is trained form it's last battle on the side of Good! And my girls are still rookies at it!"

That is when the sky darkened as the good rangers looked up and action copied by their zords.

In the command center Alpha said, "aiyiyiyiyiy if I could poo I would have just fucking shit man self Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, "the feeling is the same Alpha this is not good!"

Serpentera was in the sky as lord Zedd said, "it took so long to build up a charge! I shall now fire upon you rangers!" he said firing the cannon.

Only for the Battelized Jason to flow out of the megazord and might Twilgiht both crossed their weapons making a flaming wall between them and the war zords power.

The princess said, "I don't think we can stop it, I was working on a version of discords spell that lets him go back and forth between our merging worlds we could use it to disperse the power over empty space!"

Jason nodded as they did it the wall becoming a vortex.

the dooms day zord's blast went through it raining down on empty lands with nothing in them Lord Zedd growled as he stepped out on to his zords head," IS THAT HOW YOU WANT IT THEN WHY NOT GO THEIR!" he said firing lighting at it form his staff.

In a moment the vortex sucked in Jason and Twilight to the others' horror as he said, "they'll be back when, whatever part of Equestria they land in merged in to earth it may only be temporary but no more for now red or magic!"

Goldar then stumbled blind into the vortex being sucked in. Lord Zedd growled before he waved his hand making his force vanish to the moon!

meanwhile in Eqeustria Jason and Twilight where in an area and the mare happily pointed,' THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE MY BROTHER SISTER IN LAW AND NEICE AND MAYBE PARENTS ARE THEIR JAOSN WE HAVE TO GO!" she said her morph ending as she pulled her now powering down Jason along.

the red ranger followed.

Meanwhile on earth's moon.

Lord Zedd was walking before his forces as he said," We got the zords! We got rid of two leaders so no Red tyrannosaur zord with means no ultra zord, no megazord, no mega dragonzord just dragonzord battle mode for the dinozord set. With the thunderzords no thunder ultra zord or white tiger battle mode! This day was a win for us! A very epic one!"

baboo was about to lift his hand but Lord zedd said, "goldar was is a temporary lost at best gone for good at worst it matters not! we still won more the new lost! Now it's the time to strike!"

he said holding out an orb that turned into a door as he said, "behold the time door a powerful device after charging for a thousand years it lets Six go back in time for an hour before being pulled here! My dark rangers head back in time to angel grove when it was just being settled and kill the ancestor of the yellow ranger, erasing her will erase another ranger."

the dark rangers still morphed head through making the alarm in the command center sound.

the teleported rangers were watching at the past as the dark rangers appeared causing chaos as Zordon said, "We have no way to follow them! This is horrible but we are not out of luck I have put a message in the grid for a ranger team that can time travel to do so!"

In a moment the dark rangers stopped when Six anthro ponies dressed in black Samurai style pants shirts and shoes, with belts of colors.

the one earth pony anthro with the red belt pulled out a moprher his cream fur brown mane tail and eyes shining as he said, "go go Samurai!" he then became the red samurai ranger. " Jayden red samurai ranger!"

A zebra with blue eyes blue strips, with a blue belt held out his power, "gogog samurai " he then became the blue ranger, "kevin blue samurai ranger!"

one in the pink belt with white fur black hair and tail and pink eyes said, "gogog Samurai" she became the pink ranger" Mia pink samurai rangers!"

the one with a green belt was an anthro unicorn with green fur black mane and tail and green eyes " gogo samurai!" he said morphing into a green ranger, "Mike Green samurai ranger!"

the next one was an anthro mare pegasus with blonde mane and tail, Golden eyes and grey fur, "gogo samurai!" she said becoming the yellow ranger, "Emily yellow samurai rangers."

Trini's eyes widen at the one with the golden belt," … that's button mash, …. That's my son!"

the adult button mash said," GO GO SAMURAI!" he became the gold ranger and said, "Button mash Gold samurai ranger! I am not letting you bitches erase my mommy!" the six drew their weapons ready for a fight.

to be continued.


	38. Chapter 38

In the old west Jayden was using his spin sword to block a strike form the Dark pink, "this is going to be a long day of memory wiping the old west people! SPIN SWORD FIRE SMASHER!" he said spinning a disk to make it turn into a massive sword with he slashed as it arced in fire.

The dark ranger jumped back and said, "Well that's something!"

the dark purple ranger was running and jumping form roof tops as Kevin fired off shots of water blades form his hydro bow as he said, "hold still ninja!"

dark orange was flipping over an arc of energized pink hurricane force winds released by the samurai pink rangers war fan as she said, " yeah I know right? Plus we have to wait for pick up by time force they are always an hour late! How even time travel is their thing!?" she said slashing her fan.

Dark Green was using her sword to hold back the samurai green's spear weapon, as she said, "Samurai in the old west!" she said jumping into a saloon with was now empty as mike load in a disk and said, "double disk!" moments later he had two spears to strike at the lady ninja.

the dark ranger was ducking and avoiding them finding it harder so she flipped back up some stairs and ran jumping form the balcony back into the street to see the samurai green charging in with his spears form the door. " you disgrace the color Green!"

Dark blue was using her katana to hold back a throw massive shuriken, "why is a samurai using a throwing star?" she said confused, "Trixie should be the one with this weapon!" she said jumping making it return to the yellow Samurai ranger.

Ranger slayer was firing energy arrows on button mash, "I should have killed you as a foal!"

button mash's hand was on his blade and the energy airs seemed to split in two and go beside him as he walked forward through fire as the ranger slayer comment, "what the hell are you doing?"

the gold ranger then said," I was trained in slash attacks so I use that drew sheave redraw sword style! I am simple drawing and putting my sword up to fast for you to see cool isn't it!?" he said getting close enough to draw and slash with a golden energy wave point blank hitting the bow of darkness making it snap in to two swords of darkness.

with ranger slayer held and went in slashing only for gold to use his sheave as a make shift blade to block one while he blocked with his own sword as he said, "you're the ones with the timer not us lady!"

Ranger slayer jumped back standing beside the other dark rangers as she said, "Summon the thunderzords to us! We'll smash the city and get the ancestors that way!" in a moment the evil thunderzords appeared.

the black lion thunderzord was knocked away form a tackle by the red lion thunderzord of the samurai rangers.

Blue dragon samurai zord fired off a water stream that countered red dragons thunder beam.

the fire bird thunderzord was knocked out by blue dragon knocking pink turtle at it like a hockey punk.

unicorn thunderzord was grabbed and thrown away by Green bear folding zord as it roared.

the Griffion zord roared as the yellow ape zord steered it away form the town into the sands of the desert that use to cover angle grove.

red dragon took on warrior mode charging in only for octozord to hover and spin around it's legs knocking it back as Button mash was in the control room of his zord in normal costume on a normal control stand with a mock sword handle steering tool he called out, "you aren't the only ones with zords btiches! I would call you ladies but that would rope you in with my team mates and jayden's sisters who he takes turns being red ranger with! … I know your watching mama trini I promise I don't curse that often only at evil!"

Mia then spoke up, "here is an idea guys megazord power!" she said as they pulled together into the octo spear megazord as the dark rangers formed their thunder megazord.

in the thunder megazord spoiled was behind dark orange having no place to sit, "that's hardly fair they have one more zord then us!" she said as the thunder megazord held it's hands out summoning mist.

Only for the samurai megazord shield to let out a cooling mist that turned the hiding mist into snow as mike called out, "Gee this isn't weird at all!" he was clearly being sarcastic.

the thunder megazord went in for a spear strike only for Samurai megazord to mimic it with the octozord's spear part both megazords held eachother back before stepping back.

the thunder megazord drew it's blade and went in for it's energy slash only for Samurai to block with his octo shield holding it back for now! Emily then span the disk on her station, "let's try this!"

In a moment the disk part of the octozord span absorbing the energy and charging it with lighting as the samurai megazord went in for a slash of lighting that hit the thunder megazord knocking it back.

The thunderzords sparked letting out some dark aura for a moment before the dark Rangers and their zords were pulled back to the modern day.

Button mash then said, "how about we use the forget symbol power over the whole town form here and save some time?" they all nodded.

jayden then said, 'Samurai rangers victory is ours!" he said happily.

Kevin then called out, "I still thing we should reinstall megamode I miss the extra armor in here!"

the other's looked at him as he said, "What safety first!?"

In the Command center.

Alpha pointed at it and said, "did you see that the dark aura leaking form the thunder megazord the zords are fighting the virus!"

the rangers and elements looked up as Zordon said, "the zords are biomechanical creatures, as living as they are robotic. Their organic halves are fighting the virus like yours would fight an infection! I do believe that leak was zedd's virus start to lose effect while they will probably reinfect them to stop this! It at least means if we can keep the thunder megazord fighting long enough it can brake free form evil and rejoin us!"

Tommy then spoke up, "We'll need that with Twilight and Jason not here for a bit!"

Later that night as Trini's house. She walked in to button mash's room he was a sleep soundly his little octozord sleeping in a fish bowl on his wall a childish drawning of the ranger he would one day be.

lyra joined her girlfriend in looking at him, "he's a good kid!"

the yellow ranger said, "yes and he will be a good man and a ranger who is just gold!"

Meanwhile in Equis in the crystal emperor.

Twilight's parents now anthro dressed as their human counterparts, Cadance who was dressed like Celestia was holding the little baby Flurry heart who was dressed in a purple onesie.

shining armor was dressed like the anthro royal guard members black body suit human like armor with their old helmets he kept his captain's armor's special colors and add ons but like his family he was grilling Jason, who Twilgiht introduced as her Fiancé!

But little flurry heart looked to Jason and giggled happily as to her little alicorn eyes she was seeing him as the Battelized red ranger, and her eyes sparkled at it.

unknown to them elsewhere in the artic around them.

Goldar was stumbling around his eyes still gone till he came to a dark crystal upon touching it one of his bleeding eyes crystalized restoring sight to it!

As the shadow monster form of King Sombra appeared and asked, "And what are you?"

Goldar then held out his sword and said "I am Goldar warrior of darkness!" but in a moment the shadow monster entered him making him scream!" a explosion of dark energy came form Goldar.

leaving behind something that wasn't Goldar, the armor was now dark silver, the wings bat like, the tail pony like and the head was king Sombras as he held Goldar's sword before covering it in dark Crystal!

the crystal shattered revealing the sword was now crystalline and glowing with dark magic making it a glowing red evil blade.

the dark King then held his hands out, "might as well not let the remnants of his soul go to waste!" in a moment what appeared to be ecliptor but with red lines appeared and followed him to the emperor!

to be continued.


	39. Chapter 39

In the Crystal emperor Twilight was walking with Jason who said, "your family does not like me!"

That is when they heard a scream and out of instinct Jason ran out holding his morpher before long he was jumping between Shining Armor and Cadance Grabbing Flurry heart who was being picked up with magic by a shadow while calling out " tyrannosaurs!" In a red flash he was the red ranger to the couples' shock.

he then drew the blade Blaster and fired hitting the shadow making him turn into the solid sombra to the dark kings shock as Jason handed little flurry to her stunned parents. The little princess was seeing the ghostly rainbow image of the Battelizer over Jason and she giggled and clapped her little hands at it.

Twilight jumped in, in her magic outfit as she said, "King sombra!"

Cadance held Flurry and the dark king looked to Jason, "you wound me in my shadow form how?"

Jason held his hand out summoning his power sword as he said, "Magic suit magic weapons Do you really need to think about it!" he said letting out a flaming sword slash as he turned his blade blaster to blade mode to hold wit ha reverse grip.

Sombra was forced to jump back as Twilight turned to make a magic dome around her self her brother her in laws and her nieces as their was ecliptor.

the princess of friendship said," I got this golem wait is that a part of a soul powering you?"

ecliptor held his sword, "the remains of goldar's soul!" As Jason jumped out the window to follow Sombra Twilight said, "so I have nothing to fear then!"

In the streets of the crystal emperor! Sombra had summoned Spike of dark crystal and knocked away the guard with shock waves only for when he send out a wave of dark magic Jason slashed through it with both weapons as he growled, "Who and what are you!"

Jason got in a fighting stances," I am Jason lee Scott the mighty morphing red ranger!" he said charging in with a spin slash holding black the dark king's blade with his blade blaster and he went in for a stab with the power sword.

while Sombra tried to turn into mist the power weapon still made his mist form scream in pain as he vanished to a roof to reform holding his left side in pain, "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" he called out in horror.

Jason said, "the blade blaster a standard side arm and my power sword!" he said jumping in as he flipped the blade blaster back to blaster to fire on him!

Sombra used his sword to block it as he called out, "where the hell does your tail go anyway!"

the red ranger said, "I don't care but you made a few mistakes!" he said jumping to avoid a spike geyser as the king mockingly asked, "how so!"

that is when Jason said, "battle fire up!" and in a moment Battelized red ranger flow up as smashing into the roof like a meteor making it rain down fire on the area as the crystals shattered.

Sombra backed away at the sight trying to turn into mist to get away but Jason flow after him landing a flaming slash through the mist making the dark king scream in horror and pain as he was left with half the mass of mist.

Jason landed on a tower his Battelizer ending he looked to see the crystal heart, As Twilight fired off energy arrows at ecliptor he tried to deflect them with his sword but it was knocked out!

before long the mist that was formerly sombra entered Ecliptor! Jason grabbed the heart as the tower shock and Twilgiht flow out grabbing her boyfriend by a hand!

They flow to the ground where she dropped him as they regrouped with the other sparkles as Jason was pointing to the crystal heart under his arm and looked to dark light, "This looked important and magical!"

before anyone had a respawn the tower fell apart as Ecliptor was a giant speaking with Sombra's voice, "Jason lee Scott! DIE READ RANGER!" he said stabbing the ground with Sombra formerly goldar's sword making them all brake apart as Jason said, " yeah heard that form scarier things then you!"

Twilight laughed and said, "very much so!"

the giant honestly froze for a moment at that and said, "What could be scarier then a giant monster?"

Jason back flipped out of the way of the foot as he said, "dude I am a power ranger facing giant monsters is half of what my job involves!" he said shooting the blade blaster at the giant making him stumble as he hit him in the right eye.

At that point Twilgiht said," yeah but normal we have the zords!" her family looked confused," what was the point of writing those letters for discord to deliver here if no pony read them!" She said hand on her hip as she fired she made a purple energy dome around them.

Jason noticed his power coin reacting to the crystal heart as he said, "well that's new…" the heart was now showing the zords when it came to Mechazord he said, "mecahzord would be great to have!"

the heart then span and fired off energy braking the dome only for that light to become Mechazord and hold back ecliptor blade with it's chainsaw arm as it said, " you rang red ranger!"

The family looked up jaws dropped as Twilight said, "Let's get out of the area Mechazord has this, friends not all are born some are made!"

Ecliptor stumbled only for Mechazord to fire it's shoulder missiles as he declared, "STAND DOWN EVIL!"

Ecliptor fired off eye beams thinking they were cannon balls only for them to explode in his face as he hit them allowing the claw cable to grab his sword and pull it away.

Mechazord then looked at the blade and in a moment dropped it and stepped on it shattering it as it's chain saw arm powered up and glow, "disarmed and now you fall!" it then charged forward giving an energized chainsaw slash as he said, "I detest evil!"

in a moment the crystal Golem was slashed in half revealing Sombra's mist form!

As Twilight held the crystal heart and fired it off getting rid of the last of Sombra's essences the fight was over and done!

Later on Shining armor was watching the unmorphed Jason using a wooden training sword to beat his best guards in moments before he asked, "How do you do that?"

Jason then looked to him, "I am smart enough to know when a shape shifter was impersonating someone I care about!" Shining armor turned around and in depression hit his head in the corner and he said, "ouch!"

He then looked out the window to see Mechazord helping rebuilt the city as he said, "I thought Twilgiht was pulling our legs with her letters!"

Jason walked past him and said, "then I guess you don't know your wife or sister that well dude!" he said walking right past the now looking down sadly unicorn.

in a moment Velvet and Dark light walked over to Jason welcoming him to the family.

unknown to them Flurry heart was sitting on the floor hugging her plushie her little eyes still seeing Jason as the red Battelized ranger and she giggled happily at it as she muttered, "red" her first word not that anyone heard her.

to be continued.


	40. Chapter 40

In angel grove.

Bulk and Skull where running the Evacuation form an area where the barrier broke as skull spoke into a megaphone, "IF YOU KNOCK OVER KIDS OR FOALS WE WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE BACK SIDE!"

Bulk then yelled out, "YES EVIL DOESN'T GET TO GET TO A SAFE PLACE!"

Skull then spoke up, "we'll do chief Zane proud while he is away on his honey moon with Celestia We'll keep this city safe!"

they then looked up to see dragonzord in fighting mode battle wing mode in Titanus acting as a new ultra zord, that fired on photomare with back up fire form tor and the white tiger zord only for photomare to turn and print out a copy!

the giant sized flutterbat smirked," we got what we wanted!" form the picture came a black and white copy of the white tigerzord and she said, "Copy zord time to run you are going ot be ranger slayers new zord!"

the vampire then vanished with the new copy zord. Rainbow was in tor's cockpit as she said," they have ever thunderzord but Tor! THEY ARE GOING FOR MY TURTLE NOW!"

Tommy was in the ultrazord as he said, "I am more worried about how hard earned of a fight that was without Twilight, Jason and Mechazord! I don't know how he do this leader thing!"

Meanwhile on the moon

Zedd was drained as he said, "another win! My rangers are fully armed now with zords but I can't enjoy it the time I need to rest is coming my once every thousand year rest to recharge my dark magic by time I awaken the power puke in red and his little princess will be back on this world with Mechazord and those power parasites will be back at full power!" he was clearly be moaning his turn of luck all this wins and it was now for nothing.

he said leaving to lay on his tablet to rest as he grumbled, "the perfect chance to match that's power punks and it is waisted by my rest and the fact this idiots can't do a thing with out being told too! I should have had a better second in command!"

he was then out like a dead light bulb.

Meanwhile in his lab Finster was pulling in a space dumpster and in a moment he cracked it open letting out the shrunken Rita as he said, "Welcome back my empress! I will enlarge you right away!"

Rita said, "I don't need enlarging I need complete Make over! I couldn't fit in on the planet below if I need the hide not that I plan on it! I need a make over to become young beautiful and more powerful than before if I am going to take my place as leader again!"

Finster's eyes widen, "empress taking down lord zedd seems!" before he finished she said, "I AM TALKING A LOVE POTION IDIOT!"

he jumped as the little woman on the table said, "after I get my new body I will use the love potion to make lord zedd fall for me! he will want to marry me I become his Queen ruling all he rules and getting in charge."

Finster smiled and said, "Oh that seems saner! I'll work on the makeover spell!" he said turning on a pot and saying, "First all the generic stuff eye of newt bat wings snails slime, and all that stuff!"

he then said, "Now for the key a lady bug!" he said putting it " now the potion will make a cocoon to make you into something based on what I add in now! I'll take a peace of your hair so you're the base! Some of the hair form the royal sisters of Equestria for raw power and height and for pretty!"

he smiled as he added something, "now the finishing touch! One dead black widow spider for venomous charms and for evil!" he then span a wooden spoon around in it! he then gave the spoonful to the shrunk Rita, "and sip my queen!"

Rita then sipped and in a moment the rest of the pot became a human sized Cocoon around her he then throw a sheet over it and said, "Now to work on that love potion!"

Later on the Cocoon opened to reveal an anthro alicorn who had the same figure as Celestia and same a little over seven foot tall height of Luna with Tan fur, Black mane and tail. Her mane tune up as flat and all to one side hiding an ear. She had red eyes, the whites of the eyes were green with dark magic mist coming out of the sides.

She was dressed in Black high heel boots with a metal band, black stockings black sideless dress that came down to her bare knees with a metal spike belt holding it on. Her top looked like it was a swim suit top in black showing the abs under it. She Black sleeve like gloves she then spoke with what sounded like a more seductive version of nightmare moons voice as she struck a pose, "Finster you have out down yourself!"

Finster looked at her and his hat flow off for a second before falling back over, "I do so I did my queen!"

Rita looked over her new self in a mirror with a smile, "I look like I jumped straight out of the swim suit issue!"

the monster maker then held out five fingers," the love potion will be done in five minutes my lady! And also the rangers are regrouping as we speak the crystal emperor along with those pony girls school to teach other races how to get along and befriends appears and merged in to Austria with is where Celestia and Zane were honeymooning. So they are all gathering their! Right now having a happy reunion with all their loved ones!"

Rita shivered and said, "Why would you sour my mood like that!" She said pointing as she picked up her old wand and said, " you know what the mall in one place not in angel grove can work! I know a spell don't have the power to use it but with Zedd's help we can cast it together to turn that country into a blank spot in the grid for seven hours!"

Finster smiled and said, "very wicked my Queen! After I am done with this I'll make up some of the old monster to hunt down the powerless rangers!" he said working on the love potion!"

five minutes Late rita snuck in to the chamber and poured the potion into the machine feeding Zedd.

she then got down and happily said, "he should be waking up a bit!" soon! She said using a feather to tickle his mask, "come on Zedd wake up and see your future queen!"

Lord zedd then shock awake and looked at her, "such beauty! Maiden who are you!"

Rita blushed and put a hand on her face, "Oh Zeddy you know me! it's your loyal servant Rita repulsa! Back form getting a make over! I need it after being sealed in that tin can for ten thousand years!"

the Dark lord said, "Oh yes Rita you did not need such a make over you where lovely before!" she giggled as he held her hand, "say you will be my bride!"

Rita smiled and made a fist and moved it down in success! " how can I turn down such an offer zeddy!" she said kissing his mask.

Zedd held her hand and said, "Squatt get in here!"

the blue goblin came in and said, "yes my lord!" that is when Rita waved and said, "oh grate you!" She said rolling her eyes.

Squatt held his chin and then said, "RITA YOUR BACK!"

Lord zedd then happily said, "yes she is and my bride to be! As the worst man available and someone she raised to be a one of her solider you most plan a wedding the universe has never seen one worthy of she who will be my bride!"

Squatt smiled and happily said," I'll go make sure everyone does their parts boss!" he then ran off saying, "EVERY ONE RITA IS BACK AND LORD ZEDD CHOCIE HER AS HIS BRIDE!"

the six dark rangers yelled, "THAT WAS OUR JOB!" they sounded jealous!

Baboo then said, "I call dibs on flower monster!"

Flutterbat then happily said," I am maid of dishonor!"

Rita giggled, "so much fuse over little old me I'm blushing Zeddy!"

Zedd held her hand, "nonsense you are worth it all!"

the witch smiled, "oh gee can't argue with that! But before we got side cracked with our love I came with a gift to you!" she said using her wand to materialize a page page, "A spell I found while I was away Zeddy! To turn a place about the size of the country the rangers are at into a dead zone in the grid for a few hours! It can only be casted once ever fifty thousand years and it's a year in date Zeddy poo!"

the overlord laughed happily, "beauty brains charms and pure evil! You are the full package my darling!"

to be continued.


	41. Chapter 41

In the crystal emperor Cadance was welcoming her new uncle Zane into the family and her cousin Zack.

billy was telling Twilight, "I record Tera venture's take off don't worry!"

the purple alicorn said, "I helped make that thing for the old red ranger make that magic tech engine to get a city in to space and now I couldn't even see it leave with my own eyes! I swear it's worst then my mom saying, Come on Twili give mommy a grandfoal you found the right stallion! In front of Jason!"

the Rangers had come with all the friends and family.

bottom mash was kicking around a soccer, now the school of friendship had been evacuated to the crystal emperor So the anthro form of Sandbar who was in simple Back pants and a white shirt no shoes using a crotch to help himself balance on two legs watched Button as he said, "… I can't even stand on two legs how are you doing that?"

the colt asked stunned as button kicked the ball with the side of his hoof up to his head where he bounced it a few times. Button then said, "I got use to two legs not four!"

Gallus was bipedal and rolling his eyes as he had on simple pants, "Please griffons could always stand on hind legs!

Silver stream who had on a white dress was on her hind legs giggling, " As with hippogriffs!"

As dragons where bipedal already Smolder didn't change the same could be said for spike if they could find him! " yeah I am not getting on to this cloths bullshit as I am covered in biological armor!"

Yona was bipedal as well thanks to her mass and fur while she did look a bit chubby by human standards she was still cute as could be and at least for her age looked very pretty. She was dressed in a dark green dress with baggy sleeves with a pink belt. " yona want to know why unicorn carry sword!"

Trenderhoof turned and he looked to his backpack to see Saba was hanging out and said, "… why did you come out!"

the sword then spoke making the young six's eyes widen , "I need air you have an old sandwitch in their mane! Throw it out!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes, "Well sorry I had to comfort my girlfriend over the lost of her grandma and having to take over the family bossiness while balancing being a chosen stuff!"

Ocellus who was now like wise anthro his bug exoskeleton adjust for the shape to make it look like he was in formfitting light armored body suit, the kind one would put more armor on as he held up a hand, "did that sword just talk?"

Unknown to them all watching form above was Rita and lord Zedd who smiled as Rita crossed her hand with his Z-staff and they happily casted the spell together, "Darkness of evil We call upon you! Come forth and cast a shadow upon the land! A shadow so dark it blocks out the light of the grid! Block off and cut the warriors of justice power! Be rid of the grid!"

above the countian the rangers were on a dark black cloud came Skull looked up and around as Mechazord shut down and Saba froze Zecora tried to morph, "pterodactyl!" but nothing, "…what in the world did lord zedd pull out of a hat?"

Billy point up and said, "it's the cloud it's suppressing the morphing Grid!" Shining armor looked confused as bulk spoke up," the morphing grid is the magical energy field that the morphers zords and currently the element of harmony works on and what Billy said is smart talk for turned off in our area, and his pointing at the cloud shows it's the dark magic spell that made it happen!"

Billy nodded and Shining gulped, "So…. No Battelizer?" he sounded worried and billy nodded again.

Twilgiht held her chin, "If lord zedd could have casted this spell at any time he would have done so before! It most have a limit and or he most have need a hand!"

The communicators rang and Pinkie pie answered, "Alpha Zordon please tell me you got word on that black cloud!" she said her mane and tail falling flat!"

Zordon then spoke up, "we do it is the cloud of evil it can only be summoned in the time it takes worlds to form! It only last seven hours Rangers so just last! As you don't have the zords to flee out of it's coverage and we can not teleport you but not even zedd alone could cast this dark spell!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

spoiled smirked as she said, "perfect I can go morph and step on them with copytigerzord!"

Lord zedd then spoke, "Are you stupid or something?" She jumped as she said, "It blocks the morphing grid! You're a ranger idiot your powers would be lost down their as well!"

Rita smiled as she put a hand on a hip and struck a little pose while using her want to flip her mane, "Well Zedd she is stupid that is why she isn't the boss! Now I on the other hand had Finster dust off his old monster machine and putty machine."

Meanwhile down below the powerless heroes were ducking avoiding putties old school ones with hammer hands. The other kinds molds were probably lost leaving just them!

zack was swinging around a guard's Axe as he heard a scream, "I do not like being related to blue blood, but old school putties anyone else thinking this means Zedd's help is Rita!?"

Fluttershy was letting out eeks as she ducked to avoid behind hit before flying off.

That is when in lighting Flutterbat, Eyeguy, Robogoat Grumble Bee, the mighty minotaur king Sphinx and pudgy pig!

flutterbat shouldered her cutlas as she stood on a roof," well the black ranger figures it out! rita is back and this spell has been done in honor of her wedding to lord Zedd!"

Pinkie pie bend over avoiding a putty strike as she throw up and gasped "WHY WOULD YOU TELL US THAT?"

Celestia in a moment hugged Zane who was shooting putties and she said," I WILL NEVER UNSEE THAT!"

Luna fired off a magic blast, "…. I am so sighing up for internet dating if we make it out of this!"

Eye guy gasped as he fired off an eye beam making the lunar princess make a shield as he said, "Come on guys we are bring their skulls as wedding gifts!"

Robotgoat held his staff and fired off a lighting bolt that made tommy jump to get out of the way, "you have Six hours left no way you will make it to morph!"

Grumble bee was firing off his stingers happily into the chaos, "even with your natural ablitiezzzz we gotsssss more sssso it'ssss pay back time for all the timessss you desssstroyed ussss!"

the minotaur roared, "DEATH TO THE HEROES!"

King Sphinx happily used his staff to try and hit Jason, "hail lord zedd and lady Rita!"

pudgy pig popped up at the kids the young six plus button mash, tiara, Scootaloo applebloom and sweetie belle and it yelled, "GET IN MY BELLY! GET IN MY BELLY! I AM BIGGER THEN YOU I AM HIGHER THEN YOU ON THE FOOT CHANGE GET IN MY BELLY!"

to be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

In the crystal emperor Shining armor made a wall of energy between eye guy and Jason with gave Jason enough time to pick up a guard's sword and he said, "drop it!" in a moment the sword went into one of eyeguy's eyes making him drop dead as he said, "Main eye!"

Billy was ducking as he noticed a bar and went in Grumble bee following, "Jason is right we know their weakness!"

Once inside Billy ducked as grumble bee was going for a punch making a barrel of beer brake open and follow all over him the Bee blinked before saying, "but alcohol is posssssionessss to me!" he then fell over dead!"

Elsewhere Trenderhoof was using Saba he may not be magical right now but he was still a sword to hold back Robogoat's staff as he fired off a magic blast form his horn as he said, " yeah for a few of them!"

Rainbow dash was flying around being chased by king Sphinx who asked, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the evening, and three in the morning!"

Twilgiht was making a dome to block hammer fist putty strike, "MAN!" the sphinx sparked in pain as he fell over as she said, "Always with riddles sphinxs!"

Fluttershy was currently locked fist to fist with flutterbat both mares biting and pulling eachother's hair as they rolled!

Zecora was on a roof fighting arrows down at putties, while trini behind her was using a knife to hold knock away putties.

Meanwhile below Tiara was screaming as the minotaur came in to smash her with his mace only for Tommy to jump and kick it back making the minotaur drop his mace! " Leave my little sister alone!"

Applejack was kicking away pudgy pig form the other kids as she said, "bug ugly pig!"

Pudgy pig yelled out pointing with his fork, "THAT'S MR UGLY PIG TO YOU!" he said charging only for button mash to pick a hot pepper into the boar's mouth.

the pig then ray away screaming looking for water, "WATER WATER!" he then drank form a fountain and screamed Sweetie belle, "yeah water just flushies it down to burn deeper!"

the pig was screaming, "AHAHAHAHAHH HOT MOUTH BURNING THROAT I DON'T WANT TO GO WEE WEE WEE ALL THE WAY HOME!" it said screaming as it ran away.

Pinkie pie had her mane and tail flat as she ducked putties punching as she said, "Look sure we can handle a few but pudgy is still kicking, Robogoat was a nightmare brought into the real world.I just don't thing we can last the rest of the time to morph!"

David was kicking a putty away as he said, "that is quitter talk lady!"

Rarity was making her on shield but when a putty broke it it explode outwardly into shards that shredded the putty. "yes darling we have face worst can't think of it now but I am sure we did!"

Zane was firing at putties with Bulk and Skull behind them Cadance was fearfully holding flurry heart, while Luna was panicked, "Keep them away! I hate the sounds thye make!" She said smashing a putties head in with a punch.

Celestia rolled her eyes, "I say the same thing about the pig!" pudgy pick then popped up asking "GOT MILK!" the white alicorn then kicked the pig all the way to the moon as she yelled at it.

On the moon the pig landed in front of the castle and walked in saying, "hi guys I got kicked her but the mouth full of moon sand put out the fire in my gut on impact !"

the dark rangers rolled their eyes as they put on black rose flower crowns Trixie said, "Trixie could care less can't you see Trixie is about to be a brides maid not the bride!"

Tempest shadow sighed, "I thought we where a royal harem honestly mixed with body guard babes!"

Suri sighed " yeah!"

spitfire then growled, "then Rita just walks in with her big fat new boobs and ass and bam she's the queen!"

Starlight growled as she said, "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY JOB!"

spoiled put a hand on her heart, "please if he didn't see us like that a group we were clearly never going to be his Queen on our owns! Now come on we are maids of dishonor at the wedding of our master! Our job is to do what he says not question his choice beside who cares that Rita is the official wife he's an evil overlord he'll have mistress sooner or later!"

Suri sighed as she said, "At least we won't be nanny's any time soon! But when the day does come I am not changing diapers!"

Meanwhile in his cambers Rita and Lord zedd were laughing as Lord zedd said, "you and me together for ever!"

rita giggled and said, "Oh zeddy you say the most horrible things!" she said kissing his mask and asking, "now I don't have away to check out what's going on, down below so could you check for me!"

Zedd then looked with his telescopic vision as he said, "well I know they would beat one or two monster just out of odds but they are still struggling oh what's this the city's army is trying to help! That explains it oh well they have a life line to keep going for awhile nothing we can't solve my dear!"

Rita smiled as she held out her wand and says "Do it together Zeddy baby?" he nodded and crossed his z staff with it as they called out, "MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!"

down below a beam of light fired and hit the last monster Robotgoat who roared as he grow giant sized and knocked over a tower as flutterbat teleported away saying, "I am the main maid of dishonor away!"

Robot goat banged his chest as he stomped around everyone below running for it the city's ponies had long sense gone anthro but right now this was crazy as the monster swung his staff knocking down a bridge, "Look no zord power!" he said pushing down the shut down Mechazord!"

Billy was on a phone as he said, "yeah about that Mechazord wasn't built to work on the grid!" Robogoat blinked and looked down, "blue say what?"

In a moment Mechazord turned on and his missiles fired upon robot goat knocking him back as the zord got up, "I was built by a former human lady who didn't have a grid connection! I still have that one hour power cell to run on!" he said bring up a chainsaw hand for a slash that broke the goat's staff in half.

The zord then held out it's claw firing it's clam off on cable making the goat scream when it landed on his head, "YOUR THUMB IS IN MY EYE!" he said banging it only for the zord to spin around swinging the monster as he said, "Spin you round and round were you will land hopefully some place painful!" he said letting go sending the goat flying out in the the outback.

where it landed on it's back and couldn't get up " my neck is broke!" Mechazord then walked off chain saw buzzing, "then chain saw finisher time! Cover the foals eyes! This is going to be scary!"

Meanwhile on the moon Rita and lord Zedd had just kissed becoming man and wife and looked to see the now shut off Mechazord and Zedd handed flutterbat a grow bomb, "handle this they are now out of Mechazord power!"

that is when flutterbat flow down and grow giant size saying," Ok I don't know how you last five hours but no way you will last the final two and morph! Rita and lord zedd are off on a honey moon and I won't be blamed for ruining it by letting you live!"

Meanwhile pudgy pig now wearing a muzzle appeared saying, "I AM READY THIS TIME!"

one giant one normal sized, no powers to fight back with!

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43

In the crystal emperor the pudgy pig was running a muck roaring as it knocked around the royal guard head by shining.

That is when part of a building was pushed down on top of it killing it and they looked up to bulk and skull

The purple earth pony pulled out a megaphone, "YOU GUYS ARE STUPID YOU USE THE AREA AORUND YOU AS A WEAPON!"

Skull then took it and repeated, "WE REPEAT YOU NEED TO WORK SMARTER NOT HARDER!"

Shining growled face palming, at this while watching bulk and skull high five.

Meanwhile their was still the giant flutterbat who was smirking as she swung her sword around and did a little shake " I am giant sized and no power punks with their tin toys to stop me! it's like fucking hearts warming eve, meets nightmare night!" she said happily swinging her blade to send a wave of fire around.

below David was looking to the downed Mechazord under a pile of rubble when he looked to Fluttershy and said, "… I just realized something important!" he said looking up, " it's every place covered by the cloud that blocks the grid… why not go over it!?"

Fluttershy snapped her fingers, "and we take down my double by me getting you up higher then the cloud so you can morph and use thunderbird to jump start Mechazord!" he nodded and Fluttershy grabbed him and said, "SORRY BILLY RARITY THIS IS TO SAVE OUR SKINNS!" She said taking off so fast one could mistake her for rainbow dash!

once above the cloud David grabbed his arrow head and called out, "ARROW HAWK!" in a moment he was morphed.

then flutterbat stopped when she saw lighting and heard thunder and a loud hawk scream, and her eyes widened, " No no no! that's not possible!" She said holding her sword now with two hands shaking.

David's voice then said, "I am above the cloud so back on the grid so yes it is possible Thunderbird zord! POWER UP!"

Above the cloud the thunderbird was waving it's wings it's lighting letting it's shadow be seen below as the rangers cheered the students eyes widen.

Button mash happily kicked his ball into a putties head as he said, "… thunderbird zord is my favorite zord! … not counting octo!" he said looking into his pants pocket to see octozord knocked out cold like Saba, "Still good in their little buddy!" he said petting it!

Scootaloo looked at it and asked, "why pocket squid?"

in a moment Lighting hit and pulled out Mechazord who called out, "Mecahzord online!"

flutterbat tried to slash at it but it was too fast! Above the cloud thunderbird zord plugged into his back as David smiled at the controls as he said, "Ok Mechazord thunderwing mode! Ready! Rest your AI you got a ranger at the controls!"

In a moment the cable arm grabbed and pulled Flutterbat above the cloud!

the giant evil woman tried to slash at the zord only for it's chain saw blade now sparking with lighting to block the blade strike before letting go and kicking her in the chin sending her flying forward.

She flapped her wings to stop as she growled, "the cloud gone my edge ruined oh well at least you don't have back up!"

she then screamed as something hit her back And she turned to see Tor with Tommy riding on the back with Rainbow dash.

Rainbow smirked and said, "Flutters isn't the only one with wings lady! Or flying zords!"

before long pink energy beams were fired form the screaming Phteradycle zord Zecora sitting in it morphed as she said, "thank you twilight!"

the flying at rapid speed thunderwing Mechazord charged forward going in for a rapid electrically charged chain saw slash!

the vampire held it back with her zord before screaming as the other two zords hit her in the back and she screamed out, "FUCK OUT NUMBERED OUT GUNNED! THIS BAT IS OUT!" she then vanished in flames.

She reappeared on the moon smiling that serpentera was finally gone so she would have time to explain why she had to run! And why the putty army was gone! She could picture those zords firing down upon them form above the cloud.

The bat pony groaned as she said," Relax flutters just blame it on their wings and flying zords it's a perfect thing he can't be mad his wife has wings!" she said walking in as she touched her back, "fuck that's a laser burn!"

the next day In angel grove.

flutterbat was giant standing beside needle nose, the thundermegazord the copy tiger zord controlled by spoil using her repaired weapon as a fill in for an evil saba.

before them were Megazord, Dragonzord, tigerzord thunder wing mode and Mechazord.

Tigerzord thunder wing mode summoned it's two swords and took to the air after flutterbat as she growled, "DAM YOU!"

Megazord used it's shield to block a sword swing form copytigerzord and slash it with it's zord as the rangers in it said, "time to take you down!"

Dragonzord was swinging it's tail knocking back the monster, While megazord fired missiles upon the thunder megazord who tried hid behind mist but sadly the missiles were heat seekers.

Giant hammer first putties showed up only to be blast by tor and Titanus the dark rangers may all have zords but the our heroes still had more of them!

all in all it looked like things were finally back to normal but unknown to them.

Discord was currently knocked out in a forest. Where what looked like Fluttershy smirked evilly before turning into queen Chrysilze.

Dressed in a green bikini top green jacket with kimono style sleeves with shoulder gap bikini button, green stockings and darker green sandals.

She smirked as she used her horn to drain him, "still hopelessly in love with her discord your lose is my gain!" She said drawing a knife and smirking as she stabbed him sending out a shock wave.

It was at that point that in the Command center Button was waking up with Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, applebloom and Tiara, everything was black and white.

Alpha then said, "Aiyiyiyiyiy this is bad!"

Apple bloom looked up to Zordon and asked, "Zordon what's going on!" She said looking at her black and white fur!

Zordon spoke up, "the evil changeling queen has stolen discords power and warped reality to her taste the only thing with color are his hive, who now enslave ponies and anthros, who are all grey no cutie marks and there is no power rangers or elements of harmony to stop them! We saved you all for some reason it didn't mind warp you!"

Button held his head, "Moms grandma!" he was crying. Scootaloo joined seeing everyone they cared about as slaves, "Mom dad my aunts!"

Apple bloom hide her face, "I lost my grandma then right when big sister moves back in with her boyfriend this!"

Sweetie belle was on her knees crying, "how are we going to save everyone!"

Tiara," Wait I don't see my brother!" she said hopefully till the globe came to a cell were someone in a brown armored suit that appeared to be one mobile cage and Zordon said, "he is their the ranger in the iron suit no memories no mind! A shrine to her victory we've been trying to stop it to undo it but we havne't figured it out!"

That is when on the globe Rita and Zedd appeared as zedd said, "Simple defeat the queen so her magic goes away! I could just blast your town away with serpentera to do it and beat your rangers that way!"

Rita crossed her arms she was clearly in a black bikini now, "but their would be no fun in that! We want the rangers to know they lost not be mindless drones when they die!"

Alpha then comment, "rita, Dam bitch you had some work down!"

Zedd growled " DO NOT INSULT MY WIFE! Zordon I hate to say this but to win with pride me and my wife will offer you a hand! You have the handle of the sword of light We have the Green crystal!"

in a moment the sword of light's handle still golden in Button's hand as he said, "it's more golden then trey!" in a moment a two foot glade of green crystal appeared on it.

lord zedd then said, "Now go dig up Draken's broken power coin and put it in the handle it should allow it to work as a morph for the foals to temporarily become power rangers either they beat the queen or on the way back in a few days we blow up angel grove. If you fail we win! And best the rangers, you win and it continues as normal but you all have to thank me and my queen! Either way I win! Shamed or dead it matters not to me! or my queen!"

Rita giggled and blow a kiss, "bye bye!"

Alpha five then spoke up, 'I don't like this Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, "neither do I but we most do this! Children thanks to discord you spent the day as rangers before modeled after trey's team. You know what to do I hate to ask this of you! But this is the only way for the power to shine through and save the day. Please be brave and strong if not for yourselves for those you care about and may the power protect you!"

Button mash stood tall and held the sword he was so small and it was still big it was showing he could only hold it thanks to his earth pony strength, "We're ready Zordon!" they were then teleported off in grey beams  
  
to be continued


	44. Chapter 44

In the dark black and white forest that use to be the park.

The fillies were walking grey hoods and ropes over themselves their black and white forms high lighted by the still gold and green sword of light reforged by the chaos crystal.

Tiara was holding a shovel as she said, "Come on how can we even find where we buried the two haves of the place the park is gone it's a forest!" she said growling!

Apple Bloom smirked as she whistled and said, "simple Look!" she said pointing to a tree as she held up a grey lantern to reveal A.j T.H in a heart, "changeling magic is about stealing love to feed they can't erase acts of love so trenderhoof's carve on the tree we buried them in front of still remains meaning in front this tree is the broken power coin halves!" she said almost happily.

Sweetie belle was using magic to dig as Tiara used the shovel in another spot and the unicorn said, "then don't stand their help us find the halves."

Button mash was using the sword to dig when he said, "come on we have to find them or else Zedd will just blow the town up with serpentera to end everything! If we don't find those coin halves evil wins!"

Scootaloo had a shovel digging as she said, "Gee no pressure!" she said worried, "I just got my parents back! I don't want to lose them all over again!" images of them as slaves fresh in her mind!"

That is when apple bloom smiled as she pulled out half a damaged white tiger coin, "found half!" she said putting it into the space on the sword of light!

That is when Tiara smiled finding she held out half a broken dragon power coin and put it in making the two halves become the broken black dragon power coin as she said, "big brother!"

The sword glow right rainbow light as what looked like anthros changeling guards their dark exoskeletons with holes giving them samurai like looks as they point and said, "salves arent' allowed color!" they said their evil green eyes shining.

Button mash held out the sword and said, "Ponies aren't slaves nothing should be one! It's morphing time!" in a moment the light covered them.

Were button stood was an adult sized rangers. In a black body suit with a gold diamond space on the chest, a gold version of the black dino thunder ranger helmet, a golden coat, golden shoulder pads with black spikes. A golden belt were the sword of light was sheaved. Golden butts with a black rim, and Golden gloves with black rim and he drew the blade and said, "neo gold ranger ready!"

Were tiara stood was an adult ranger. She had a black body suit with a green diamond space, green belt that had a holstered blade blaster. A copy of her brothers helmet but with a silver space instead of a molded in mouth. Green boots with white rim, Green gloves with white rim, A green sidles skirt, and Green shoulder pads. She drew her blade blaster in blade mode. "Neo Green ranger ready!"

where once was apple Bloom was an adult sized ranger, She had a black body suit with a red diamond space on the chest. Red gloves with black rim, red boots with black rim, A Black short sleeve hoodie. A helmet that looked like the red light speed rescue ranger a red belt that had the light speed rangers baton slash gun side arm holstered. She drew it turning it into Baton mode as she said, "Neo red ranger ready y'all!"

Were Sweetie belle stood was now a ranger, Black body suit purple diamond on her chest. Pruple boots with black rim, purple gloves with black rim, purple skirt, a purple version of Zeo ranger one's helmet. On her purple belt the Zeo ranger saber. With she drew and span around before saying, "Neo purple ranger ready!"

Finally Scootaloo was now an adult ranger. Black body suit, blue diamond spot on her chest, Blue belt, that held a turbo ranger side gun. Blue boots with black rim, blue gloves with black rim. Blue shoulder pads, And blue space ranger helmet on her head, she drew her Gun and fired on the changeling as she said, "neo blue ranger!"

the bugs jumped back as Button mash charged in slashing one of them with the sword of light knocking them out as he said, "the power rangers have returned!" he said before ducking to elbow another one in the big bug eye.

Tiara slashed one changeling before flipping and turning her weapon to blaster mode and shooting the changelings making them run as she landed on a tree and said, "I will have my family back!"

Apple Bloom was using her weapons baton mode to knock a changeling to the ground, "Iahs lost enough family thanks ya I ain't losing no mores!"

Sweetie belle using her metal flat saber to slash sending out a purple shock wave knocking away the changelings. "heroes form the grid power rangers!"

Scootaloo was shooting and she jumped ghostly blue wings appearing to let her hover as she fired down and said," I'm flying I am flying!" she said landing as the adult changelings flow up after her letting her shoot them all down rapidly.

The changeling's leader said, "Retreat we can't handle this things what ever they are!" they then flow off.

that is when button mash point with his sword and said, "yeah that's what I thought! Now come on guys we have to get to our evil Queen's castle and spring tommy for help against said queen!"

the neo Green ranger made a fist and said, "We'll save you big brother then we'll save mom dad and everyone!"

meanwhile Alpha had print out a still form the viewing globe of the neo rangers as he said," Zordon they did it they are power rangers! But what are this readings?"

Zordon then spoke up, "Drakkon's power coin is sensing it's finally being used for good it's happy Alpha and is giving all it has to the neo rangers!"

Meanwhile at the castle.

Chrysilze was sitting on her throne legs crossed before her guard, "so a group of foals turned into strange things they called power rangers!" she growled waving her hand sending them flying out the stone walls, "useless bugs! How even I removed the power rangers and elements form history!"

A mocking voice of Rita laughed and said, "silly bug you can't be rid of the power rangers like that!"

lord zedd's voice then called out " yes if they could be dealt with like that me and my wife would have done it long ago! No you just lessened their numbers!"

the bug Queen got up shaking in fear at the voices mocking her.

Elsewhere in her castle the neo rangers where in it's dungeon walking the sword of light, lighting their path.

Button spoke up as he said, "Gee I am shocked we could muster up the teleporter power like this!"

Apple Bloom had her weapon in baton mode as she said, "so how's wes going to shake tommy to our side he doesn't remember us!?"

Scootaloo held her gun with both hands looking around, "I am sure we can!"

Sweetie belle held her saber out and said, "We do we need him!"

Tiara ran ahead to the cell to see her brother chained up trapped in the prison ranger outfit Jason form the world of the coinless was once in. but his helmet modeled after his green one she reached in and touched the side of the helmet, "tommy… big brother it's me Tiara please remember!" she said sadly. A green spark in the shape of a tear ran down her visor along her arm to Tommy.

tommy's visor went form black to Green as he looked up and started to struggle. "I remember the way life should be!" he then roared ripping free of the chains holding him and ripping his cell door open were he took one of the chains now with a large chunk of stone in his hand to use as a fail as he said, "let's dethrone a queen!"

to be continued.


	45. Chapter 45

In her throne room , her color and green throne clashed with the rest of the black and white of her reality as she growled, "A group of foals think they can take this form me well they can't!"

She was then forced to take to the air to avoid a slash form button using the sword of light.

Scootaloo Apple bloom and Tiara then held their weapons in blast mode and fired on her the blaster beams hitting and merging into one bigger one.

the changeling Queen crossed her arms to summon an energy shield to block it but it explode in her face making her hit the back away.

At that point Sweetie belle ran in slashing with her laser saber only for the bug to hold out her left hand to block it it holding it back as she got up, "YOU ARE FOALS YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN AS I AM!" She then went to fire an energy blast form her horn only for the neo purple ranger to flip to the left avoiding it and landing on Tiara and apple blooms shoulders.

on Scootaloo and bloom's other shoulders was Button mash the five rangers held their weapons together each weapon firing off energy that fired off one big rainbow fire ball that's light seemed to show what the real reality was by shining color on the black and white fake one as it traveled.

The attack hit queen Chrysilze and exploded just fine on her bit she was unaffected, "I stole discord magic form his dead body and your actions fulled by love of what you want to protect only empowers me more!" she said waving her left hand sending off a shock wave that knocked the five away.

At that moment A make shift flail hit her up side the head knocking her down and making her spit up green blood and their was tommy in his prison ranger outfit as he said, "you will pay!"

The Queen rolled out of the way of a follow up strike, " How? No magic could restore your mind?"

Tommy then spoke up, "You don't understand love for one's siblings! But that's not what's motivating me! the fact the only hope is using Drakkon's power coin has me filled with rage and hate!" he said slipping into his old evil green ranger laugh making Tiara jump as his make shift mace hit the air born queen knocking her back down.

Button mash made a fist " that's it don't fight with the love of what we want to slave fight with the hate of the queen!" he said charging in landing a slash on the Queen as she got up with made her burst into Golden neon flames!" you took my mommies form Me and hurt me!"

Tiara charged out using her blade blaster in blaster mode to slash the queen across the stomach as she said," I finally had a mother who loved me a happy dad a living big brother and you want to take it away EVER!"

the slash made the Queen scream as the flames covering her were added with green flames.

Sweetie belle then ran in slashing with her weapon adding purple fire to the number of flames on the queen, " I never saw my sister happier and you want to ruin it! NOT HAPPENING!"

Up next was apple bloom who used her weapon in baton mode to slash the queen added red fire to the mix as she said, "ah's hate you! You ruined my family's happy new beginning! Bab's was coming too even!"

Scootaloo then took aim and fired on the Queen adding blue fire to the mix as she said, "I finally had my family all together and you want to take it away! NO WAY!

Tommy then landed a right round house kick to the queen's head hadding brown fire to the mix for six colors of Neo flames burning on her burning away her black and white fake reality around her! At least for a moment!"

in the command center alpha watched as his colors returned as did the rest, "Zordon they are doing it they are shattering her false reality with truth! Go rangers!"

Zordon then spoke up as they returned to black and white, "don't' speak to soon evil has not fallen yet this day!"

Meanwhile back in the false medieval village with a castle it was still black and white

But then the castle's wall was smashed open as the queen of the changeling roared in rage growing giant size as she screamed out, "HOW ARE YOU HURTING ME I SHOULD BEYEOND ANYTHINGS ABILITY TO HURT!" she said getting out of her castle with plans to just destroy it and build a new one!

our neo rangers were forced to jump out of the way of her massive blast as button mash said," WE ARE POWER RANGERS HEROES FORM THE GRID!" he said landing sword out.

Diamond Tiara landed on her feet holding her blade blaster, "AS LONG AS EVIL IS AROUND A RANGER NEVER GIVES UP!" she said proudly even if she was only one for a little while she would live by the code of the ranger.

Apple Bloom landed using her Baton mode weapon as a cane as she said, "you thinks we's going to lay down and fall y'all's just crazy! If a ranger goes down it's own their feet as a hero inspiring the spark of hope in future fighters to raise and stop the evil!" she said remembering a speech Trenderhoof gave when she asked him what being a ranger meant to him!

Sweete belle landed holding her weapon out as she said, "To protect those we care about to strike down evil! To save the light of good That is what a ranger does!"

Scootaloo landed with the help of her ghostly blue wings as she held her gun, "Even if we fall WE ARE GOING DOWN FIGHTING!"

Tommy landed having lost his make shift flail as he growled out and said, "I AM A POWER RANGER NOBLE AND TRUE AND I AM SICK OF EVIL MESSING WITH MY LIFE!" he said in raged.

the enslaved ponies watched on at the six's colors seeing flashes of their true reality with triggered them to turn on the changeling slave masters to the queen's horror.

she roared, "IMPOSSIBLE!" She roared in rage this was her victory and it was being taken form her by five foals! She fired off a massive green fireball.

but the reforged sword of light shined bright with Drakkon's power coin stopping it in a barrier as he said, "I can feel it through the grid can't you guys!" he said as the barrier kept them safe.

Tiara then held her hand, " yeah it's the power coin or power coins remains!"

Apple Bloom held her hand on her heart, "it's reaching out to us…"

Sweete belle held the chin of her helmet, "it's saying happy! …. Thank you…."

Scootaloo then continued it, "for using me for good… let me give it my all for you rangers."

Tommy then finished by punching his palm, " Like I should have always been doing! WE NEED GRAVEZORD POWER NOW!"

In a flash of rainbow light.

the queen backed away in horror as standing before her in her dark black and white medevial kingdom was a equal in size the mighty gravezord with the head of dragonzord in fighting mode.

In it's control room the Neo rangers were standing.

in the controls was the sword of light it looked like the thunder megazord controls but they where standing.

Tommy then smiled and said, "all right let's finish this!"

in the command center Zordon said, "I am stunned the power coin has last this long to fuel the rangers and give them power, the might of the will of good amazes even me!"

to be continued.


	46. Chapter 46

The changeling queen roared as she charged holding a sword of green fire as she flow forward through her slowly shattering false black and white world.

the gravezord hold out it's blade arm and held it back before going in for a slash with it's claw hand knocking her in to the air.

in the controls tommy said, "Ok let's do this together everyone!" he said as gravezord's swings flapped taking it into the air as it's blade hand span around like a drill glowing with rainbow light as it held it out going in for a drill lance strike on the evil queen.

the changeling queen stop her upward raise and simple summoned a magic wall before her to block the strike" YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME I STOLE DISCORDS POWERS AND KILLED HIM!" the wall exploded knocking gravezord back.

button then said, "come on we came this far we can't fail at the finish line!" he said growling holding his hand over the sword of light.

Tiara then said, " yes I want my family back! Right big brother!" tommy nodded as Scootaloo said, " Come on gravezord you can do this! You're a zord being used for good!"

Sweetie belle held her hands together, " please give it your all like the power coin is!"

Applebloom then said, "please if you fail evil wins ya'll!"

the changeling Queen went in for a slash with a flaming sword that would have hit Gravezord but something held her back, it was the ghostly image of the black lion thunderzord biting it making her eyes widen.

tommy then said," the ghosts of the world of the coinless thunderzords!" the black lion ghost then charged forward passing through the queen making her gasp in horror.

next form the tiger mouth was Red dragon who did the same thing making the changeling queen let out a silent scream, up next was the fire bird that flow through her making her gasp in horror holding her sides dropping the fire sword shivering.

Next Came griffon's ghost with made her gasp out, "so cold!" up next was unicorn's ghost

the queen was now falling but up next the ghostly image of the white tigerzord tiger mode came down slashing at her before flying through following next was Tor's ghostly image who fired as it flow through her.

the queen landed on a forest that quickly Froze upon contact with her as she got up, "how…. How!" she shivered ice forming on her as she got up.

her giant form shivering and shaking as she looked above at the Gravezord to see it's lance drill spinning and glowing as the ghosts of the seven thunderzords entered the lance with the dragonzord's roar being heard followed by the dino zord's roars.

Above the air born war zord the mystic spell symbol formed it's six points being the kanji for the color of the rangers in control of it Gold green, red blue purple and brown.

the magic entered it making it go form spinning sword hand to blazing rainbow flame magic spiral lance arm! It then rocketed down and hit the Changeling queen who gasped in horror as the weapon was through her stomach.

she spat up green blood and gasped, "how? How could a group of foals beat me with discords powers!"

the ghostly image of Discord appeared behind her and grabbed her, "Same why the elements beat me lady bug friendship is magic!" he said grabbing and slowly dragging the bug down into the ground.

The evil queen struggled to be freed " NO NO NO!" before long she was underground.

the gravezord then turned and spotted a crack in the black and white night sky as button mash said, "I think we need to finish braking this spell literary!"

Gravezord then held it's blade arm out as it span rapidly as it glow up it spinning as well as it flow up like a drill missile to the sky.

it a moment it hit the crack making the Black and white world shatter revealing the true reality around them!

In the cockpit Tommy's poison ranger outfit shattered revealing the green ranger suit.

he and the other five found themselves on the ground as the ghostly image of gravezord saluted before shattering.

In a moment Drakkon's power coin shattered, shattering the Neo ranger's powers leaving them normal foals again.

but in each of their hands was a picture of the six of them as the neo rangers and gravezord ad farewell gift form zords and powers now at peace!.

on the viewing globe a hall with keys of rangers was being seen as the neo rangers appeared in it's halls as alpha said, "they did it they are all true rangers now and they saved the world!"

back in the outside world Tommy said," power down!" he returned to normal and picked up Tiara who jumped to hug him. " Brown is my twin's color not mine!"

Button mash was spinning he was back in the park as he said, "we did it we saved the day! I was just golden!"

Sweete belle ran around happily saying, "I don't' want a purple heart but I was a good ranger!"

Scootaloo jumped, "No reason to be blue, We saved the day!"

Apple Bloom smiled and said, " we had her seeing red!"

Tiara smiled, "And me and my brother had her green with envy!" she said happily crying while hugging him!

Meanwhile in the pit Crystalize was shaking in fear around here was evil , thing the rangers had slain.

Pumpkin rapper then spoke up, "yo fool! You tried to step on Rita and zedd's turf! You are so in for pain in the flames, as that's the name of the games down here you silly dames!" he said spinning his vines.

pudgy pig then said, "every time we die here we respawn so get ready for an eternality of painful deaths bug btich!"

Goldar laughed," it's good to be evil in a gang in hell!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

the people were cheering to be back to normal.

Filthy was holding Peachtree as her chair was gone, "you kids did it!"

Mary lee scott smiled as she petted apple Bloom's head, "you weren't as good as a red as my boy but you where still great!"

Scootaloo blinked, "billys parents pretty much said the same thing to me!" she then ran up and hugged her parents, "I did it I was a power ranger!" her mom and dad stunned just hugged her and remained confused but happy it was over.

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd was watching, " to bad would have been fun gloating over the failure of a ranger team!"

Rita then walked in back in her new outfit as she stretched, "yeah did you really think that bug would have been able to beat them? My greatest failure was giving Tommy his green ranger powers! He is just too good at being a ranger!"

Lord Zedd said, "you can not make a failure those rangers ruined your plans my darling! Now then how about we talk about family starting!"

Rita jumped and said, "Zeddy baby we're newly weds and I am simple not ready for a baby right now , how about adopting a wicked child?"

lord zedd said, "sound perfect my darling let's go cast a spell to find the wickedest child around!"

to be continued.


	47. evil family day part one

Trenderhoof was helping Applejack move boxes into the farm as he said, "moving in together big step big step!"

unknown to them the now anthro babs seed was watching dressed in a white top black leather jacket, blue skirt and black boots. It was a big day as all the creatures currently on earth were anthro.

babs then said, "doesn't look so taught!" that is when soba floated and said, ' you want to go their!" the filly then fainted were she stood at the talking sword.

Meanwhile in Tartarus.

Cozy glow was sitting still a normal pony as Tartarus hadn't showed up on earth yet , She sat their then screamed when a portal opened and out came Rita and lord Zedd.

She was shaking as Lord zedd laughed, "oh my darling together we can rip apart this barrier between worlds a feet only discord could do before us! A testament to our might my love!"

Rita rolled her eyes and pulled a fan out of her top and said, "Zedd this lines are getting cheesier and cheesier! Not that a mind this is just more of a focus at the moment honey!" she said using it to fan herself, "and most it be so fucking hot!"

Cozy glow was shaking as guards entered only for Zedd to hold out his staff bring a rock in the corner to life as a golem to punch at them.

cozy glow shivered as she asked, "… What are you going to do to me!?"

Rita used her wand to blast the cell open making the foal jump, "simple little honey We and my husband decided to adopted the most wicked child their was that's you! So Come to me your new mommy, and lord zedd your new daddy!"

The foal gulped, "and what if I don't want a new mommy and daddy!? "She said shaking and shivering at the sight of lord Zedd.

Lord zedd a laughed, "isn't that cute dear she thinks she has a choice! Your evil good at long term plans but lack courage so we came with this!" he said crossing his staff with his wife's magic wand and a dark ball of energy formed pointing at the foal.

Rita smiled, "this darling is a ball of equal parts mommy and daddy's dark magic and evil essence welcome to the family!" she said as they fired it on Cozy glow making the filly scream in horror!

Later on the moon cozy glow was now anthro an alicorn her horn red and smooth dark magic coming form her eyes,she was dressed in a red dress that hit her hooves and had long sleeves, it had a neck thing much like Rita's old one and she was smiling evily and happily between her new parents holding Rita'a hand with her left hand and Zedd's with her rights giggling like a happy child.

Lord Zedd spotted Tirek's cage and blast him free just waving his hand restoring the centaur to his strongest form! To his shock as Lord Zedd summoned the Z putties to overwhelm the normal ponies who had no idea to hit the z, while Rita was turning more rocks in to normal putties.

It was chaos in pony hell the golem monster who looked like a hunch back with massive fist was bashing open sells, "Get the buck out! you all work for Lord Zedd Lady Rita, and the new princess of Evil Cozy glow!"

Lord Zedd then let his family go to punch Tirek in the gut sending him flying through a wall as he said, "Trying to drain me my wife and daughter's magic after I so kindly restored you for being her friend greed is an evil that kills you! I am lord Zedd Cozy glows father Tirek bow before me or Die where you stand!"

The evil stood as Rita looked over a paper Cozy glow had," aww Zedd look at what our daughter made in her cell!"

Lord zedd looked at it, "ti's bad so bad it's evil! I am so proud! But let's send the power to Lokar to summon him form the Talos dimension! He is going to waste their! Good news Tirek boy you just got a part in an amazing plan! Golem!"

The golem then showed up, "yes sir!" Rita then said, "go find the goat Grogar we need him for this plan!"

Lord zedd then banged his staff making all the freed so far glow, "As for now my new army head to angel grove slash ponyvile level it!" he said making the freed inmates of pony hell appear in the city laughing and going to destruction forcing the elements of rangers out.

the dark rangers joined with flutterbat as Spoiled said, "ok ladies! You heard the plan keep them fighting!"

Meanwhile back in the jail of hell.

The golem came to the darkest oldest cell to find a grey old goat and he said, "yo you Grogar!"

Grogar looked up and said, "yes what of it?"

the golem held out a bell, "lord zedd my maker and master found this!" Grogar screamed, "MY BELL RETURN IT!"

the golem pointed with a fist, "Come on now settle down you should know nothing in life is free! You get freedom and the bell but you join my lord's strike on those ponies who have changed and their new heroes! After their champions are dead you have paid off your debt and can go do what ever!"

Grogar held a hoof to his beard as he said, "sounds fair and it's not like I have a choice!" the golem throws the bell.

Before long both them and the combined putty army appeared in angel grove!

While on the moon Finster was watching through binoculars, "it's a riot down their!"

Baboo then spoke up, "yeah never seen a bigger evil army!"

Squatt then said, "an army is united this are just assholes being assholes in a group!" he said crossing his arms.

The monster maker then said, "Correct but right now we have more to do!" he said as his monster machine dinged making jaws of destruction come out who grabbed a grow bomb to head down as a giant to join the battle.

Finster handed baboo a headless copy of Soba, " here it's my spare keys to copytiger zord take it down in warrior mode baboo! And Squatt you take the thunder megazord to counter white tige,r mechazord, the carrier zords will lunch the carriers will be shooting on the saw themed swordsmen, So you two will each have to handle one of the other two!"

they nodded as the evil zords appeared and just as Finster said Titanus and tor where firing on jaws of destruction, while Mechazord clashed blades with the copytigerzord.

While white tigerzord summoned it's second sword to face off with the thunder megazord as trenderhoof, "sorry about this buddies we'll save you someday I promise!"

on the moon Finster then happily said, "now it's my turn!" he said walking off to serpentera were he entered and sat at the controls the first thing he did was turn it on and fly it to earth, "the energy absorption and power saver modes are on, So I can suck up all that evil energy and morphing grid energy for my lord! I know those rioters will fall to the angel grove police and royal guard now that they have been trains backed up same with those princess, wait is that luna with Ernie! Well no accounting for taste. Anyway most absorb all this power so I can shatter twilight's safety spell with protects the buildings and people form giants when I have the spare power while sending most of it to Lokar the terrible in the talos dimension to summon him in full body and full power to earth!"

The watched as the Rangers were making work of the escaped inmates and putties soon they would be able to focus on Golem, flutterbat and the dark rangers before moving on to their evil zords and jaws of destruction.

When the rangers one the real plan would start as they where trained by this riot he smiled at the fire "such a pretty sight the rangers victory is part of the plan! They are helping us summon lokar to our dimension for real!"

to be continued.


	48. evil family day part two

Jason was in his Battelizer slashing and destroying Tirek with a flaming flash as he said, "It's a riot of evil and death!"

Applejack was using the defender vest and drill driver to finish off Grogar as she said, "Ah's wasn't ready for this mess!"

billy was firing his mega battler at ranger slayer, "At least their numbers are dropping!"

Spoiled jumped out of the way of the massive freeze blast as Zecora held the power blast and fired at the golem smashing it.

At that point Trini Zack and trenderhoof called on the power cannon and used it to finish off the bug bear.

the ranger slayer said, "they are coming back Dark rangers retreat." She said teleporting away with her team and flutterbat.

the thunder megazord then had to leave and copy tigerzord with it.

On the moon Squatt said, "Zord piloting is fun I can see why they do it!" baboo nodded.

the dark rangers powered downed, Trixie flipped her mane, "Trixie better not have super messed up helmet mane for no reason!"

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "Stop with the third person ,person Trixie!"

Starlight nodded as Tempest said, "it's annoying!"

Suri sighed and said, "they better have done their job like we did so this wasn't a giant waste!"

Above them in serpentera Finster said, "Just enough!" he said as he fired off one beam that hit shattering that magic barrier keeping the city safe before flying back to the moon to land as he said," Now to send the rest of the power to lokar in the talos dimension summoning him to ours!" he said hitting a button making the evil zord fire a beam up into a portal.

in his world Lokar was growling in rage only for energy to hit him he roared before he was pulled through and dropped in his giant form and he laughed, "I am ultimate dai-satan or in your langue Lokar the terrible I am free at last!" he said moving a hand away summoning ice spikes to rain down upon the city forcing the zords to knock them away.

Dragonzord was melting them with fire breath, White tiger warrior mode was firing off fireball shots.

Triceratops, Saber tooth tiger and phteradycle shoot their weapons while Mastodon was making an ice wall around the city.

Mechazord then walked up and fired on Lokar as he said, "No time to combine!" his missiles did nothing

the t-rex sword roared and opened it's mouth to fire off missiles as Jason said, "It called itself Satan guys!"

behind Jason twilight said, "and our attacks aren't doing any good hold on I'll run a scan spell!"

At that point Tor and Titanus came out and fired on Lokar making him turn and roar sending out a sonic scream that sent both carrier zords flying away as he laughed insanely.

Fluttershy was behind Billy and said, "Twilight Billy says it appears the riot was gathering energy to summon this thing!"

On the moon the gang was watching cheering as Cozy glow laughed happily at her chaos and destruction of her plan.

Finster then spoke up, "I hate to kill the mood my lord , lady and little lady but…"

Lord zedd looked at him and said, "then don't!" he said dipping his wife.

the monster maker," but it's important sir, Lokar is so use to the talos dimension this worlds air is toxic to him he'll start getting sick and dying within an hour and be dead an hour after that!"

Rita rolled her eyes, "So he only has two hours to kill the rangers I like those odds! He already damaged to carrier zords, enough to send them to a zord repair shop run by SPD. So no more ultra zords at least for awhile!"

In the fight Lokar grabbed the T-rex zord and slammed it on the ground knocking it out as Jason said, "he knocked out my zord!" Twilight then said, "there is hope guys my magic shows our world is toxic to him he'll get sick and die just by fighting! We just need to last!"

the pink zord was knocked out of the air by a slap by Lokar's hand making it crash down a Zecora spoke up, "zord still in one piece just knocked out and I think easier said then done!"

the white tiger zord warrior mode used it's flash of light to hide for a moment Allowing thunderbird zord to hit it with lighting, it didn't do nothing.

but it gave Mechazord and tigerzord a chance to combine in mecha tigerzord and it went in for it's lighting claw strike only for Lokar to grab the attack with one hand and fire off a point blank ball of dark energy knocking the megazord away.

that is when it heard a roar to see dragonzord in fighting mode holding his lance and going in for a strike as tommy said, "Last hope!" Rainbow stood behind him hugging him.

the Monster grabbed and stopped the lance and ripped it out of the megazords hand and used it as a club to knock it back before throwing it away.

the fighting mode dragonzord got back up pulled out the mastodon shield and called down the power sword grabbing it out of the air ready for action.

mecha tigherzord got up too as Trenderhoof, " Ok guys let's do this!" mystic spell symbols appeared before them and charged their blades as they went in for two mystic spell slashes that merged into one good magic wave.

the wave got boosted again by thunderbird zord charging it with lighting making it spark as it hit Lokar!

the monster holding it back with it's left hand as it laughed insanely " ok that's pretty good!" he said now struggling to hold it back and it knocked him back.

On the moon Finster said," Great he is starting to feel it and facing two megazords!" he said looking down at the telescope and he said," and thunderbird as docked into the back of dragonzord fighting mode!"

Rita rolled her eyes btu before she screamed Zedd pulled out a new telescope as he said, 'I was going to save this for another day but our minions should have a right to take turns watching so you use the new one honey buns!"

Rita smiled kissing Zedd happily "thanks Zeddy baby!" She said watching the dragonzord in fighting mode thunder wing mode fly in for a lighting charged sword slash.

Only for Lokar to make an ice sword and shield so he could block the sword with his shield then got in for a slash only for the megazord to block with it's shield.

Moments later mecha white tigerzord slashed him form behind making Lokar stumble back.

the mecha white tigerzord then split into two Mechazord fired off missiles while white tiger zord warrior mode went back to tiger mode.

The missiles explode blinding lokar so the white tiger could bounce clawing at it, it only too moments before it was kicked off and changed back to warrior to land on it's feet.

Jason was getting out, "Calling all elements and downed fighters we are need to get people out of the city in this mess!" they all appeared heading to help the police and rescue workers in the city.

Lokar still stood before the three enemies standing tall and strong as he said, "you can't win rangers I am satan himself!"

Bad seed was looking up, "…. Are the bad guys winning?"

to be continued.


	49. evil family day part three

Within the ice walls and snow the only ones of our heroes not helping the evacuation where Trenderhoof and Tommy.

For Dragonzord and white tigerzord in it's tiger mode were the only two zords left standing. The other zords to damaged to continue fighting safely.

Tommy was going in for a tail strike Lokar held it back but he was panting he was starting to die form earth's air. As he said, "We just need to hold on a bit longer Trenderhoof Lokar will fall soon!"

The white tiger zord had to jump to avoid a sword mode of ice swinging at it as he said, "yeah but we don't have any megazord power left! With Mechazord down Tiger doesn't even have the power to go warrior mode let along fight!"

he said his zord running through the water to avoid Lokar's slashes as Dragonzord used it's tail to stand and deliver a two legged kicked form the back knocking him down.

Tommy then said, "who says we don't have megazord power! If dragonzord can fill in for the red shogun zord to form dragon shogun megazord who's to say it and white tiger can't combine!"

In a moment the white tiger stood by Dragonzord as Lokar held his hand out firing off an energy Blast only for in a flash a Green white spiral ball of energy to hold it back making both explode making rain mix with the show.

At that point Lokar looked before him it looked like the white tiger warrior mode, but it was holding dragonzord in fighting mode's spear. The dragonzord was in similar form to the megadragonzord over.

in the controls Tommy and Trenderhoof called out, "white dragon Green tiger zord power!"

the new megazord charged forward with it's drill spear spinning as it went in for a mystic spell sword slash with it sending off a spiraling funnel of green and white energy at lokar.

In the command center Alpha was cheering, "YES YES NEW COMBO JUST WHAT THEY NEED GO RANGERS GO!"

Zordon then spoke up, "the power of the zords is never anything to laugh at!"

Meanwhile in the fight The new megazord's attack hit Lokar but he still stood but the charging dragon tiger combo charged in going in for spear strikes hitting the monster making him scream in pain as his chest was slashed. The first time Lokar had ever felt pain in this fight.

Down below David was helping billy parents out of rumble as he looked up, "go My Twin! End this fight!"

Peachtree was being carried by Filthy as she yelled, "WRECK HIM TOMMY!"

The white dragon Green tigerzord then went in for a kick knocking Lokar back as the dragonzord fingers in the shoulder fired off missiles exploding on them.

on the moon Lord zedd was growling, "And look what else the power parasites pull out of their flanks! This new zord!"

Rita growled, "it's not fair! We had them all injured they where going to fall!" before she could say she had a headache a new voice, said," that is why I am here!"

she then turned to see Vase face as Cozy glow pointed to him, "and meet vase face my first monster when I heard Finster say Lokar would fall thanks to earth being toxic to him I made this monster to continue when Lokar does fall!"

Finster smiled and said, "perfect the rangers are still cornered!" he said pointing, " you forget this has been a long day for them! While it's true copytiger is in need of repairs and the thunderzords are still being reinfected this is what we need to continue the fight!" he said petting the new princesses head.

Down below the snow falling in angel Grove framed the fight as the new megazord charged it's spear lance with energy and throw it at Lokar hitting him in the head killing him making the megazord stand in victory as Lokar exploded.

below people cheered the power rangers had done it again but a moment later energy tendril formed and knocked the now weaponless zord away making everyone gasp as vase face appeared.

the monster holding it's zord as he said, "you think it's over no, Only two zords stand left the rest will take repair time you will fall this day." He said his tendrils holding the zord still as they blocked the shoulder turrents it's only weapons.

it struggled as vase face slashed it with his sword over and over, "like shooting fish in a barrel!" he said mocking.

in the command center Alpha said," aiyiyiyiyyi Zordon what do we do, the rangers have nothing left to pull form!"

Zordon then spoke up, "you forget there is another zord in the waiting Alpha Contact button mash!"

in a moment button mash's phone rang then spoke up with Zordon's voice, "button Mash the rangers are in trouble we hate to ask this of such a young zord but Acto zord we need you!"

the squid zord came up spinning beside button as it hovered in the air moving around with button seemed to understand as he asked, "are you sure you're read?"

the zord saluted before spiral flying off growing to large size, as Zordon's voice said, "We have send some of the power of the other zords to Octo zord to allow him to grow for awhile, this is a one time thing that will only last an hour!"

as Zordon spoke the zord span around slashing Vase face and cutting the white dragon green tigerzord free.

Alpha then said," make this time count after this octo will have to naturally grow into his larger form!"

the megazord held out it's hands octozord splitting into spear and shield as the did a shield bang as tommy said, "then let's use it Trenderhoof!"

vase face tried to fire a sword beam only for the shield to block it and fire off a cold beam back with hit the sword freezing and shattering it.

The monster held out it's hands summong it's tendrils out to try and grab it only for it to hack it's way throw with the octo spear before it came up close and landed a point blank spear strike to the monster's chest ending it.

their was a pause like they were waiting for it to be over but in a moment the zord turned to use it's shield to Block flutterbat's blade she was giant now saying," I AM STILL AROUND TO CONTINUE FIGHTING RANGERS!"

Down below Jason commented, "it is a long day to be a ranger!"

Flutterbat jumped up firing off fire balls form her sword swings but octozord shield kept freezing them in to steam.

Trenderhoof then said, "ok let's do this!" in a moment the mystic spell symbol appeared and they went in for a mystic spell slash with octozord the energy wave hit flutterbat knocking her away as she screamed, "I AM STANDING IN THE OCEAN AND I AM PART VAMPIRE FOR FUCK SAKE THIS IS UNFAIR AT LEAST IT'S SUNSET!"

in a moment she vanished as the spear strike would have went to her head.

She was on the moon panting she couldn't go on.

Zedd growled, "out of grow bombs me and my wife to drained to grow one of the dark rangers or make a monster and Finsters machine is overheating form the normal putties we have nothing left to fight with!" he said roaring in rage.

Cozy glow then said, "And they only have two working zords dad!"

the lord held his chin and nodded, "good point even if they other zords are repaired they will be weakened for awhile this can work we have an edge plus their barrier is gone and while they melt those ice walls the city is an artic area! Yes my daughter you make a point about it not being a total lose!"

Down below in the show all the rangers removed their helmets at the nightsky it was over this long day was over.

to be continued.


	50. Chapter 50

Angel grove may be filled with snow and cold but it would be over soon as the newest place form Equestria to appear was the dragon lands with ember and her now grown to match her height and husband Spike.

The dragons they lead using fire to help melt the ice walls into the ocean.

un away in Mariner bay off the coast of their harbor Yakyakistan appeared while the yaks no anthro dressed n heavy winter wear were trying to get rid of the six ponies who came.

prince Rutherford," no care if you know pinkie pie get away!"

Big mac like his team dressed in fur rimmed light speed uniforms were gathered, Ryan looked like a male version of his twin. Chad had blue fur black mane and tail an earth pony as he said, "you don't understand we are hear on light speed recue business!"

Joel noa zebra with green strips spoke up, "the prince doesn't care to listen guys!" halsey was shivering she was a dragoness no wings yellow scales and orange underbelly no horns as she said, "prince Rutherford please listen we are chasing a monster!"

the prince won't listen but under them.

Jitter was putting down remains of goldar's sword broken, "finally the token of revenge, you rangers putting your broken zords together to rebuilt your megazord in black and gold well I can't allow that!"

he put the sword down and pulled out a gem, "this will do! With this Gem the remains of all the demonic power gems you rangers destroyed including some of our queen's magic! Shall revive him rise before me and live once more as a demon goldar!" in a moment he throw the gem on the sword.

Moments later goldar arose as goldar maximus roaring before slashing Jitter's head off killing the demon " Only one I obey is lord zedd!" he roared summoning batlings to him!

Above a blast happened as out came goldar and his batlings the prince screamed and said, "Rutherfold should have listen!"

Big mac stood their, "Goldar! After all the trouble you put my sister through you should have stayed dead! IT'S MOPRHING TIME LIHGTSPEED RESCUE!" he called out while Ryan called out "titanium power!" in a moment the six morphed making Goldar roar.

the new demon screamed, "MORE RANGERS ATTACK!"

Big mac called out, "V LANCES!" the core five's lances appeared in their hand while Ryan pulled out his axe in blaster mode.

Ryan fired On a battling before ducking and flipping mid change to axe mode slashing one from chest to head killing it, "one demon had to get away!"

Chad lee load his side arms handle on to his lance to use it as a rifle with bayonet firing and switching to spear strikes as need.

Joel removed the boomerang from his lance and throw it it slashed five batlings before returning " Jitters is dead I can't big up his demonic signal but I am picking one up form goldar!"

Kelsey throw her lance to get a battling as she drew her side arm in baton mode to hold back blades, "I am just happy my suit is finally keeping my scaly ass warm!"

Danna was using her lance to hold back battling blades as she kicked one away and flipped over the other. "Guys if goldar is a demon now he most be weak to water we are on a snow covered mountain!"

Ryan smiled as he said, "good thinking sister! But I think our boss is busy!"

Big mac jumped back to avoid a sword slash holding his lance as he throw his battle booster and said, "thermo blasters ryan take mine!"

the silver ranger nodded as the red blast appeared in his hand and he load in the booster with his four team mates ready to extend the barrel!

Big mac meanwhile called out, "Trans cycle!" the motor bike then drove over about to hit Goldar till he glow up!

in a moment the other five fired their thermal weapons melting snow as goldar said, "WHAT IS THAT GOING TO DO!"

Big mac slashed the last batling's head as he said, "just you wait Trans cycle armor Battelizer mode!" his bike then became his armor and he fired off the tires hitting goldar knocking him down into the new pool of water.

Goldar screamed as smoke came out and he yelled, "IT BURNS!"

Ryan happily said," yeah that's the thing with being a demon water burns!" he then pulled out his own weapon in blaster mode as his team mates set the v-lances to blast mode.

Each taking aim as Big mac's blasters took aim All six fired on him, "Fire! Don't have the rescue bird but this works too!"

the prince came out of hiding and asked, "did you slay monster?"

Big mac looked to their pink and said, "Scan please Dana!"

the pink hit the side of her helmet and she did a scan, "the blasts and water allergy seem to have taken him down wait Guys I am seeing something! There is a card built into the armor

In a moment goldar glow and grow giant making the yak run scream, "SORRY WAS RUDE TO PONIES AND DRAGON!"

Joel then looked at him and said, "Zebras are donkey's not ponies you jackass!"

Big mac dropped his armor, "Ok time to try the repaired zords we need zord power!"

before long Goldar standing on the ground went to slash the mountain only to be knocked back by a fire truck zord that was black and gold.

in it big mac said, "On let's drive him away the ocean isn't that far if we can know him in we can win!"

aqua rescue now black and gold was firing water too driving him back, "yeah and save the ungrateful ones!" came chad

Joel was driving his copter zord now black and gold as he fired missiles at the base of Goldar's left wing making him scream as it broke," Ok his grounded!" he said flying quickly to avoid a sword blast.

above the now black and gold haz recue zord was dumping rocks down on Goldar's leg making him roar as he went in to slash the zord only to be blind by light form the med recue zord also now black and gold. Dana then said, "Kelsey still on for our date this Friday?"

Kelsey happily said, "I would be an idiot to dump you cutie!"

Ryan's now black and gold zord flow down turned into warrior mode and fired off a blast form it's shield gun as he said, "Gee chad and Joel hooked up big mac's married I am the only single recue ranger. Ok I'll hold off goldar you five combine so I can come bine!"

to be continued.


	51. Chapter 51

The max Solar zord was using it's shield to Block goldar's sword strike, "if this was anywhere else you would have had an edge Goldar buy you're a demon now water burns you and it's the frozen mountain range by an ocean"

In a moment A left hook form the latter arms of the lightspeed megazord appeared as it walked over summoning it's word to Clash with goldar's. Allowing ryan to hit him in the side with a shield bash.

Goldar roared, "Rangers rangers everywhere and I hate it!" he said roaring as he held his blade up summoning lighting down!

the max Solar zord stepped in using it's shield to Block the strike before merging in forming the light speed Solar zord with charged sword in hand slowly clashing blades with goldar.

AS ryan appeared in the cockpit he said, "Ok guys what's our game plan for the golden mega monkey with broken wings?"

Big mac then let out a statement of, "just get him to the edge and hold him underwater!"

Chad looked to his leader and said, "really man that's the whole plan!?"

Joel then slapped the back of his teammate's helmet, "does it look like we are doing any real damage to him outside of the lucky blow to the wing join he is just tanking our every hit!" he hasn't even moved a few inches!" he said as their megazord went in for a kick.

the yellow ranger said, "see he moved but that's only because he didn't see it coming! If we had all our zords repaired!"

Dana then spoke up as she said, "Guys I've been running a scan on goldar and I think I found a weak point!"

She said pointing to the screen as it showed the sword itself, "it appears the sword holds his life force or it was used to revive him!"

Big mac then said," so we just need to get the sword in the water but how!"

Ryan then hit a button making the solar panels fire off beams they missed Goldar but before he could say anything an avalanche came down and knocked him down making him drop his sword.

while it was in the air the latter arms stretched and grabbed it so now the megazord had both swords.

the light speed solar zord split back into light speed megazord holding the sword and heading for the ocean.

while the max Solarzord was holding off goldar, who burst form the snow with a roar of rage " RETURN MY SWORD RANGERS!"

the max solarzord fired off a beam form it's shield knocking back the golden monkey as ryan said, "Divvied and slay! Use to it!" he said as he had his sword charge and land shield bash after shield back on the unarmed Goldar. " come on monkey man I thought you were suppose to be a tough guy!"

Goldar roared in rage as he went to punch and kick at the zord only for it to block the strikes while he could only watch as the lightspeed megazord stretched it's arms dropping his sword under water making him roar and held his chest in pain.

the light speed megazord returned and went in for it's flaming sword slash finisher landing a slash right after that Ryan fired off his swords shield gun's blast hitting Goldar knocking him back into the water himself where he stayed.

Goldar screamed in rage getting up as he grabbed his sword trying to get out but sadly for him the latter arms stretch punch hit him knocking him down. In fact the stretched arms of the light speed megazord held him down under the waves.

Ryan merged into the zord again to give it the extra power all six rangers struggling on the controls to hold him down. Big mac said, "he's a fighter! Come on just die In the ocean Goldar! Go back to the land of the dead were you belong!"

before long Goldar stopped struggling and dissolved under the waves dead and gone once more!"

Joel said, "Ok the yaks are safe all for just walking home in the megazord?"

Joel raised his hand as did Kelsey and Dana and Big mac said, "Motion to walk home carried."

the light speed solar zord's arms retracted as it walked through the water heading back to aqua base with was being repaired as big mac said, "if they have anything banana related In the café when we get back I am going to pass on our lunch brake!"

dana then said, "Agreed!"

their green said, "Big time man!"

Chad then said, "if he didn't have a new weakness we could use against him who knows what would have happened!"

Kelsey then spoke up, "I do he would have wrecked our zords and won!"

Ryan then spoke up, "let's not think like that and focus on the fact we won the yak's don't have to thank us let's just go home already! I mean the demons had better manners then those guys!"

they all nodded as they where underwater and aqua base was in sight as Big mac said, " red calling in mission complete goldar reslain jitters dead all demons counted as dead!" he sounded so happy and proud of his work as a ranger now.

Meanwhile on the moon.

the aliens where watching.

Baboo then said, "geee poor Goldar he was so strong but in a place filled with his new weakness!"

Squad nodded his head as he said, "big time if it where anywhere else he would have had those lightspeed upstarts!"

Finster rubbed his beard, "Not so sure about that! The rangers we fight could have come to back them up!"

Spoiled had a hand on her hip, "What does it matter he's dead!"

Spitfire nodded, as did Tempest, Trixie , starlight and suri

Rita then said, "I have to agree with my brides maids on this!" she said smirking as the dark rangers growled in rage they still felt like Rita took their rightful place at lord Zedd's side.

Cozy glow said, "At least my plan left them with only white tiger and dragonzord for the future so once copy tiger is charged and thunder megazord is reinfected we can go finish off their zords!"

before zedd could speak.

their was a crash as a guy made of bone came in and said, "Hi I am Rito revolto! Here to drop off my sister's wedding gift!"

Rita said, "your late brother!"

rito jumped," gee you had some work done!"

Cozy glow blinked,' I have an uncle?"

the bone guy said, "dam I am late well any way I will help with your power ranger problem while the eggs I brought with me hatch I forgot what they are I got so lost sorry."

to be continued.


	52. Chapter 52

The next day in angel grove The copy tiger zord and white tiger zord where in a mirror match.

while Dragonzord was blocking strikes form the thunder megazord's blade, that is when they heard laughter and out can Rito revolto laughing as he throw hi flame thrower jet back at the white tigerzord making it blow and the zord explode knocking Trenderhoof out of it as he said, "One down one to go!"

tommy was standing on a roof playing his dagger eyes widened as Rito said, "My name is Rito here to help my little sister Rita out with you power punks!"

In the command center alpha watched the three circling dragonzord, ayyiyiyiyiyiyi Zordon we're fucked!"

Zordon then spoke out, "with how long the other zords will be in spd's zord repair system yes we are Alpha! We are very very Fucked!" he spoke watching the viewing globe like a hawk.

the dragonzord tried firing off it's finger missiles, only for the copy tiger zord to slash them away as in side Spoiled said, "this is going to be too easy!"

Riot pulled out a rifle and fired rapidly as he said," EAT LEAD DRAGON BOY!"

Dragonzord was knocked back allowing the thunder megazord to stab it in the back as Rito and copy tiger crossed zords firing off a beam hitting the zord's chest plate braking it making it fall over out of working order just like tigerzord.

On the roof Tommy was watching as his morph vanished as Rito laughed, "check it out with out a working zord their morphers won't work!" he said walking off to step on tommy but he was teleported away.

down below people where crying people where in panic the dragons living next door where roaring for the power rangers had lost the battle.

In the command center Twilight was trying to change as Alpha said, " it's no use Twilight the the elements became morphers by mimicking the power coins, and the power coins have been knocked off the grid by the feed back of al lthe zords being damaged!"

Jason sighed, "zords are easy we can use our last favor form the alien rangers to barrow a set but what about our morphers!"

Zordon then spoke up, "the only choice is to find Ninjor the maker of the power coins! We have a map but there is a problem it is so far away we won't be able to get you back you'll need to find Ninjor to return."

they all nodded as Alpha handed billy the map and Trini said, "We're ready Zordon!"

In a moment they were there and David right away point to a skeleton in the sand and more importantly what looked like a damaged morpher upon it's wrist, "that's not a good sigh!"

Billy point a rock, "We head west that way!" he said also checking a compass as they head off.

On the Moon Lord Zedd cheered, "and thanks for helping my rangers finish the job we started brother in law!"

cozy looked out her mother's told telescope adjusted her as she watched and egg starting to crack, "I feel like I'm waiting for my younger sibling to be born here!"

rita looked through her own and happily said," Tell me about mommy feels like a mommy to be here! Oh I just can't wait to see what they are! I would ask but I know my bone head brother forgot and when he forgets that shit is gone!" she then saw a beak and smiled, "Beak beak their birds!

That is when the first tenga warrior hatch roaring as rita cheered, "TENGA WARRIROS YOU GOT ME TENGA WARRIORS YOU BASTARD THANK YOU!"

Zedd cheered at the thought of a tenga army, "those are the most vile warriors in the universe.

the skeleton said, "yeah sis thanks you where always hard to buy for like when mom and dad got you a pet dragon instead of that cute planet and you burned the house down! But anyway your welcome!"

Gozy glow looked sad, "that one isn't hatching!" her uncle then said," it's not a tenga forget what it is though!" he said rubbing his head.

Zedd happily said, "No more putties we have a replacement!"

Finster then happily bowed," I'll get work on a cloning machine to clone more of them should they die sir!" he said walking off happily before he stopped, "oh and the rangers are trying to find Ninjor to repair their morphers!"

Rita then said, "then the tenga's have their first mission dark rangers head down with copy tiger and my brother and when thunder is reinfected fully summon him destroy all you can! This is a part!"

meanwhile in the sands the heroes heard the flapping.

In a moment Jason was knocked down by a tenga as he roared, "We are the tenga warriors the replacement for putties!"

Twilight fired a magic blast to knock the bird off her boyfriend!

Zack was ducking wing strikes as Pinkie pie tried to kick one but it did nothing, "This is bad!"

Billy was ducking protecting the map as Fluttershy flow around screaming a tenga following her.

Tommy kicked a rock to an air born bird only for it to grab it and fall down, "they are idiots!"

Rainbow was using speed to land blows on them as one of the tengas said, "well we did just hatch! So not stupid, just weren't even born yesterday!"

David was ducking and avoiding air born ones dive bombing him, "this isn't good!"

Rarity nodded as she made a dome around her, "IT'S LIKE IN THAT MOVIE!"

Trenderhoof held his glasses while he rolled on the ground to avoid a stomp, " yeah big time!"

Applejack punched one knocking him out as she hit him in the throat, "big time they keep coming!"

Trini was only avoiding strikes as she said," if we had our powers they won't be so bad!"

Zecora was jumping behind a rock so the one diving bombing her hit it, "yes but I hate to give hope but what's that I see ahead!"

Billy looked to it and said, "it's the temple of power! Guys we are here! We just need to make it in!"

Jason then nodded as they all were now gathered the birds around them Fluttershy tried using the stare but the birds didn't have the brains for it to work on as jason said, "We're so close man it can't go down like this! Wait! Everyone with magic fire down!" they all did.

in a moment it looked like a sand storm hit while the birds struggled blind the rangers all ran for the temple eyes closed running into the door making it open letting them in.

the door closed behind them and when the sand died down the birds banged on the door but it won't open for them!

one tenga said," they got away great! Oh well not like we knew better jut hatched!" it said crossing it's wings.

another bird then said, "just saying they will need to come out so let's just sit here waiting for them! May be half of us go see if there is a back door incase they try to pull that!" they nodded splitting up.

In side the rangers walked around when they came to a center room as trenderhoof said, "Ninjor? Please we need help! Our home and everyone we love and care about will be destroyed by Evil we need our morphers we need to be the power rangers."

Form a blue jar Ninjor popped up striking a pose as he said, "Let me see about that!" he then waved his hand and said, " yes I see it!" they all glow their color as he said, "I can sense it your hearts long for justice and to defeat evil you are true rangers! I shall help you!" he said holding out his hands and clapping.

In a moment they morphed and happily checked themselves out as Ninjor, "but wait act now and you'll get the power to call me to aid you and I can turn into a giant!"

Jason then said, "that'll be useful as we are going to need to barrow zords for another team for a bit!"

to be continued.


	53. Chapter 53

In angel grove the copytiger sword was slashing at the barrier remade same as the thunder megazord Rito and flutterbat

Only for a fireball to knock back the thunder megazord as Ninja sat their on a cloud," I am the sage Ninjor your fight is with me thunder megazord!"! he said stepping down.

Looking up in the evacuating masses was billy's Mother who said,"they pulled through again!"

the other three went to charged at Ninjor only for a large fireball to hit Flutterbat before turning into the red battleborg and landed a kick to Rito's gut

the red one then did a double open hand claw like strike at Copy tiger zord as he said " red battle borg ready!"

the white battle borg jumped in landed a flying double cross chop on copy tiger as it said," White battle borg ready to party!"

the blue battle borg then jumped in landing a flying kick that knocked the copy zord back before flipping off as it said, "Blue battle borg ready for a fight!"

the copy zord got up just for a flying headbutt form the yellow battleborg to hit it back down as it landed and said, "yellow battle borg powered up!"

the copyzord got up only for the black one to flip in and land a series of rapid plam and kicks to it's head knocking off copy tigerzord's head destroying the evil zord. As a copy it vanished leaving Spoiled to teleported away.

the black battle borgs stroke a pose with his pals as he said, "Black battle borg ready! We are Ai controlled auto attack zords on loan form the alien rangers to replace the earth rangers in the shop zords! And we won't let evil win!"

Rito looked at them with Flutterbat as he said, "Kung fu fighting giant ninja robots! This is crazy!" he said going in for a sword strike only for the Battle borgs to flip over him and form Pyrrha each one with leg hand out making a glow and lines connect making them fire off an energy blast that hit flutterbat.

the part vampire clone screamed as she said, "FUCK IT'S SOLAR! FUCK FUCK FUCK MY SUN BLOCK ISN'T MADE FOR THIS NEED DARKNESS!" she said teleporting away as she burned.

the battle borgs jumped apart hopping in fighting stances.

Meanwhile Ninjor had become Samurai man using his lance to made the thunder megazord's spear, "dark rangers you've had your fun now it's time to return this to it's rightful owners! I am ninja noble and pure! By my hands that created the power coins begone evil infection!" he said holding out his hand making a holly light shine on the thunder megazord.

the dark rangers where forced out as the megazord's eyes returned to normal it was free and in a moment the rangers jumped onto it and head in to the controls as Jason said, "Ok we did it! it's ours again!"

On the moon Fluttershy was smoking as she said, "anyone order extra thirsty batlady do I smell roasting chicken!"

the tengas walked up, "Jason Battelized us! We know we smell tasty!"

Lord zedd sighed, "well they are still short on zords but now so are mine! Rito my brother in law don't disappoint!"

In the battle the thunder megazord went in for a spear strike as did Ninjor!

Rito stumbled back, "Seven on one this shit ain't fair!" in a moment the battleborgs took turns kicking him in a the head as he said, "how they kick so high!"

he stumbled back leaning against the barrier as he saw two glowing blades going in for mystic spell strike as he said, "this is going to hurt like a mother fucker!"

As the battle borgs throw their red making him turn into a fire ball in a moment double mystic spell strikes merged with it and it hit Rito!

Rito screamed bloody murder before ending up on the moon burned as he said, "fuck that was horrible!"

Rita held her chin, "I am shocked your evil alive right now!"

cozy glow held out a hand and said, "Well if you're going to be dumb you got to be tough mom!"

Meanwhile below.

Ninjor was fist bumping with the thunder megazord and battle borgs.

Red battle borg held it's hands together and bowed, "till your zords are repaired just call on us and we'll fight for you rangers of earth!"

White battle borg did the same thing, "as zords it is our job to help rangers strike down evil where ever it rises!"

the blue battle borg joined the bow, "to the power!"

the yellow battle borg, " to stopping evil!"

the black battle borg bowed with the rest, "to stopping evil where ever it hides!" they then teleported away much like their true owners leaving Ninjor with the thunder megazord.

Ninjor smiled as he said, "just whistle and I'll come running kiddos! He turned back to Ninjor and jumped on to a cloud to fly away shrinking back to normal size as he did so!

our heroes then exited the thunder megazord who broke apart into the thunderzord who let out roars that Fluttershy translated as, "they are happy to be back and free and they say sorry for what the dark rangers made them do!"

Jason put a hand on his chest, "don't be it wasn't your fault like with Tommy! Welcome back to the good side buddies we are glad to have you back!"

Trenderhoof smiled up at them, "I'll go tell Tiger your back when I see him in the zord med pay in Spd base what like I am the only one who is going to go visit their zord."

twilight, jumped for joy "Almost as awesome as terra ventures take off was if only I didn't see it on video!" she said happily.

Billy looked up at the moon and said, "Ok then lord zedd got some new family and new henchmen well bring it on! We got new pals too! And our old thunderzords back! Come on bring it on!"

Trini then looked at him and said," were did that come from?"

Zecora nodded as she said, "high on victory he is! But I most agree that this is one hell of a story!"

pinkie pie was doing a victory dance, "we almost lost but we still won! Yeah go power rangers!"

in the command center

Alpha happily said, "Sending thank you card to the aliens Zordon! Our last favor is used and done!"

Zordon then spoke up, "yes I know if not for them this day would not be possible! We owe them and the battle brogs greatly!"


	54. Chapter 54

In angel grove the Artistmole was dancing before the depowered and grey rangers and dark rangers.

Spoiled yelled out, "BASTARD YOU WHERE ONLY SUPPOSE TO DRAIN THE POWER PUKES COLORS NOT OURS!" She said her fellow dark rangers growling!

the mole hopped and summoned the tengas as he said, "sorry got carried away but so long as my color palette is intact, I hold all your powers!" In a moment a blue Katana was throw stabbing the thing making the our heroes and the dark rangers retransform as they regained their colors.

Ninjor was on a bench waving as he said, "May not scream about your weakness when hero not counted for mole man?" he then hopped on to his cloud as Jason Battelized.

The dark rangers teleported away not wanting to help this monster anymore!

On the moon Lord Zedd growled as he said, "No one help that idiot! He betrayed us by draining my dark rangers powers too! Just let him be beaten to death no resurrection!"

Rita then looked down through her telescope, "oh zeddy those dragons melted the ice wall and they got rid of copytiger and regained the thunderzord plus the battle borgs and Ninjor running around say what you want about the mole but if not for that ninja master he would have killed them then we could have just destroyed him ourselves to repower the dark rangers!"

suri coughed and said, "Lady Rita speaks the truth Lord Zedd plus if not for that ninja master the rangers never would have been repowered in the first place!"

spitfire stretched her wings, "why yes my lord our failures all come down to Ninjor! After all those battle borgs couldn't be used by the rangers if he didn't fix their power coins!"

Trixie then crossed her arms, "the great and powerful Trixie humbly most remind her even greater and more powerful master Lord Zedd that Ninjor was the one who set the thunder megazord free of our virus!"

Starlight nodded as she held out her hands, "It all comes down to Ninjor being the thorn in your side stopping you form removing those other thorns my lord!"

Flutterbat nodded holding her chin, " I have to agree master and not just because I am Dating Trixie!" the vampire pony then blow the blue mare a kiss making her blush.

Rito used his sword to rub his head, "you know brother in law who's name I can't say as the alphabet I know doesn't have the first letter of his name the ladies here are making some Solid points about it being Ninjor who is fucking with us! I mean if he didn't give them their powers back the Tengas I gave you would have murdered those powerless power rangers on day one of me being here!"

Lord Zedd held his chin as he said, "yes very good points my minions! Cozy glow your thoughts on Ninjor!"

the little girl held out a drawing of her using an axe to cut off Ninjor's head as Finster said, "aaawwww isn't that cute!"

Squatt point to the drawing, "Little lady has it right Sir! With Ninjor gone they would have died to day!"

Baboo then held his hands together and said, "why yes it's true my wise master!"

zedd moved holding his staff as he said, "True true! It appears my rage at our master plan form my daughter's first day being ruined has blinded me to the true reason for it's failure! And for that I say sorry! Ninjor is our new target! We need that immortal Ninja out of our way gone locked away so he cannot help the rangers anymore!"

Zedd then watched the earth shake another new land mass being added as he said, "And what the fuck just appeared now!" he said looking to see the now anthro Griffons in their ruined city as he said, "Oh Griffons look a lot like Tengas Geee that gives me two devilish ideas! First we work on being rid of Ninjor before moving in to phase two! Tenga go attack this griffon army with a new monster gee need a monster!"

Cozy glow then opened her Japanese monster book and point to a lantern and zedd tapped the page and summoned Lanterra who stretched and said, "Hi I'm Lanterra monster! I can raise the spirts of the dead!"

Lord Zedd smiled, "perfect go to Griffion stand! Raise their dead to join my tenga army"

Later on in Griffon stand.

Gilda dressed in grey sports top and sports short was running for the dead when Rainbow dash came in slashing the ghost with a sword making it vanish, "Well thank you magic weapon!"

Tommy played his dagger making lighting hit the ghost griffons!" Do bad you forgot something important Dashie!"

the lantern monster raised the ghost again as he smiled using his wand to throw fire balls, "I can bring back the ghost rangers!"

That was when Jason in his Battelizer flow in slashing the monster with a high speed flaming slash only for the lantern to growl as above Rita throw her wand making it grow.

now giant Trenderhoof said, "let's handle the ghost and leave him to the battle borgs guys!"

At that point the five battle borgs appeared striking kung fu poses as the red one said, "battle borgs ready!"

Elsewhere.

At the temple of power lord Zedd growled as he tried to get closer but he couldn't " I am too evil for my own plan! Fine then!" he then struck a fallen warriors staff with a lighting bolt turning it into Marvo the meanie " Go my undead warrior inter the temple and use the spell I was going to use on that ninja!"

The monster then walked firing a fire ball form his staff as he said, "come out and face me Ninjor!"

the blue ninja appeared with his katana in hand slashing it to send out a shock wave that made the wizard monster jump over it before firing a lighting bolt form the weapon.

Ninjor hopped on to his cloud standing their avoiding the attack, "A monster made form a corpse how horrible!"

Marvo throw his weapon making it spin like a thrown Axe it the ninja simple warped to the ground avoiding it but the wizard grabbed him and said, "Even if I die again I will finish this!"

he then exploded revealing a blue vase with Ninjor in it who was struggling, "I can't get out!"

that was when the morphed dark rangers appeared Spoiled grabbing it, "because it's a cursed jar made by Evil only a force of Evil can brake it! your stuck Ninjor!"

Meanwhile with the battle the battle borgs finisher worked allowing the rangers to send the ghosts back to the grave only to hear and alarm.

Alpha was in the command center as it shock, "Rangers this was all a distraction! He trapped Ninjor and now giant tengas are using their wings to send hurricane force winds at us!" outside the building was cracking as he said, "aiyiyiyiyyiyi the command center can't take much more of this we and Zordon are moving to the power chamber! We'll explain when you get here!"

the rangers then heard the message end and to say they where horrified was to say the least the rangers all summoned the sharkcyles as the elements hopped on with their respective boyfriends.

As they drove Trini asked, "What is a power chamber?" she said worried.

Billy then spoke up, "I came across it while working in their it's an underground back up bunker for use in case the command center is destroyed!" before long they came to the command center or were it use to be it was gone!

the rangers got off and fell to their knees at this hitting it! the elements had visible tears as Pinkie pie said, "the one safe place gone!"

But zordon's voice called out, "Fear not rangers we are fine there is a cave to your left enter it and follow the light!" the rangers did that soon coming to the metal door with opened into the turbo version of the power chamber Zordon and Alpha just fine.

Alpha five said, "aiyiyiyiyyi that was close!" he said hitting a button to see the flock of three giant Tengas, " now we still have a giant ugly birdie problem with out Ninjor the only things with flight powers are red dragon and fire bird! And red dragon can't be in warrior mode!" it's only half as strong in it's dragon mode it's mostly just for travel power!" aiyiyiyiyyi!"

Zecora held up her hand as Zordon said," the floor is yours Zecora!"

the zebra spoke up, "may be we are looking at this the wrong way! I know for one that birds can't fly with wet feathers now!" she said holding her hands together.

zack held his chin's helmet " ok but how are we going to bring them down to the ground for the battle brogs or thunder megazord to bound?... now I'm doing it!"

to be continued.


	55. Chapter 55

In the air the giant Tanga were flying in a circle flapping their winds creating storm force winds knocking on the dome protecting angel grove.

when it started to rain. With help form the griffons they had made a rain storm.

On the moon Finster was watching, "why that is clever the rain wets the tanga's feathers so they fall down and then!" he said pointing to a tanga falling right on to the thunder megazord's spear " ….. And they are the good guys people!" he said doing a stunned little jump.

Squatt point and said, "…. I can't even be mad that is epic!" baboo nodding along.

Flutterbat shivered, " yeah that's bad." She held her own wings.

Lord zedd was sitting on his throne Rita on the left arm cozy glow in his lab as he said, "Doesn't matter they are still grounded! We have Ninjor! My distractions worked perfectly! The thorn in the side is gone!" he laughed in victory with his family.

Rito then held up his sword, "yeah now just need to smash thunder, and get read of those battle borgs! Till a simple giant walk will do it!"

the plan was still working as the giant Tanga were now dead the thunder megazord's spear covered in blood as this were living beings as the rangers in side, said," yeah this was fucked!"

Down on the ground later on unmorphed.

tommy was in his home kicking at a punching bag as filthy walked in adjusting his tie, "Don't' like this either son?"

the green ranger nodded, " yeah! Zedd keeps getting edges he has had us on the ropes sense his wedding to Rita! They where bad apart they are a nightmare together plus how damaged our zords are thanks to cozy glow and Rito! Thunder megazord is all we have minus our rented Battle borgs!"

the earth pony father nodded his head, "yeah they have been on a roll lately but you have survived and countered I am sure we can pull through it's not like the zords are destroyed just under repairs at that SPD base!"

The green ranger punched the bag as he said, "and I don't have to be happy about this! He also has the dark rangers!"

a news report came up of the battle borgs fighting giant versions of the core Five dark rangers in Zebrica, "And now he is pulling us out of the quick range of the thunderzords!"

Dark blue was slashing her sword at the red battle borg the robot avoid it quickly "hold still!"

Dark pink ranger swung her sword only for the white battle borg to catch the blade between it's hands with a slap and kick her away as the battle borg said, "We just need to wait till the thunderzords show up!"

yellow battle borg was kicking away dark green ranger as she said, "Right just out last them!"

Black battle borg was hopping and flipping over the dark orange ranger as he landed facing her back and pushed her knocking her into the ocean, "right out last out last!"

dark orange slashed her sword at the Blue battle borg who just rolled to avoid as the thunder zords piloted by the elements of harmony showed up and merged making the core five dark rangers teleport away.

Twilight was quick to say, "Wait where is Rito Flutterbat and Spoiled!"

Meanwhile on another planet one that was in ruins and dead.

Spoiled morphed was walking beside flutterbat and Rito, "welcome to the dead world were Lord zedd claimed serpentera!"

Flutterbat had her sword, "it's a dump why are we here!?" she asked walking down the street.

Only for Rito to point to a ruined command center, "to get some dead ranger loot Only spoiled can get as she is a ranger!"

spoiled walked in but her to travel partners were forced back and away.

Inside the grey ranger slayer walked her bow of rangers out as she walked through ruins braking a case open and pulling out what she wanted! A golden mini staff with the ranger lighting bolt on it!

she walked out, "We got it! now come on!"

they then teleported back to the moon where spoiled hand the staff to Cozy glow," here it is the staff of that ranger mentor! Don't know what go it can do!"

the princess of Evil smiled as she said, "simple it's a magic staff! That holds magic light but that can be changed!"

Rita tapped her wand to the staff turning it into a scaled down version of own wand and Cozy glow smiled as it glow.

the evil princess saying," And now I have magic like mom and dad!" She then brought a drawing to life of the centiback. " behold my monster with the power to turn others in to footballs and keep them that way so long as he lives he can't make infinite ammo but he can still take down most of the rangers leaving their numbers thin in combat! That is how we will match them! On the ground! When zord battles come Rita and flutterbat will grow beside it to help handle the battle borgs as those things clearly out class you dark rangers!"

Spoiled growled as she walked off unmorphing, "ungrateful little bitch! We're the reason they lost zords to begin with!"

Trixie walked up, "well said Spoiled Trixie agrees we are not getting the respect we deserve!"

suri nodded crossing her arms, "yes but what can we do we are under the spell so long as we are dark rangers we most listen to lord zedd."

Starlight glimmer rolled her eyes " you bitches are dumbass the spell isn't on the morphers it's us! I repeat our powers not us!"

spit fire rubbed her chin and hummed, "so we can in theory at least brake the spell with out losing our ranger powers!?"

Tempest was leaning against the wall, " yes and our even with the spell how we do things are our own nothing to stop us for looking for a relic that can brake the spell! While the rangers battle the Centiback Let's look into that shall we!"

they head to goldars old room as Spoiled said," Sexiest asshole was a traitor to Rita he most have something!" She then found it, "What's this a spell casting machine that can mess with one emotion!" she said picking up a broken heart looking gun.

Suri rubbed her chin, "he most have been planning to split up Rita and lord zedd"

Trixie smirked as she said, "the great and powerful Trixie does believe Starlight can use this!"

Starlight made it glow, "their I set it to loyalty it's beam will now destroy loyalty it's got seven charges one for each of us and another one!"

Spoiled crossed her arms, "flutterbat has been like a seventh member to us let's just use it on her!"

to be continued.


	56. Chapter 56

In the middle of angel grove high's football field.

Jason was fighting in his Battelizer the centiback had turned the others to footballs and he was ready to charge, with the Tengas wearing football helmets.

that is when Rito Flutterbat and the dark Rangers showed up.

but what happened next would shock everyone Flutterbat slashed Rito knocking her back, "Ncie true but the us seven girls broke the loyalty spell on us!"

Spoiled too Aim and fired off energy arrows that hit and formed a net holding Rito down, "and as we've gotten no respect lately we are defecting to go be free lance evil ranger team and hench woman but we think it would be fun to leave one last backstab to teach Lord Zedd and Rita to treat the help better!"

Suri jumped down slashing a Tenga, "if you had respect us this would have been a win!"

Trixie charged slashing more of them, "Trixie couldn't have said it better herself!"

Spitfire jumped slashing Centback making it back up as she said, "See you later!"

Starlight glimmer slashed her sword sending off an energy slash that hit the birds, "Goodbye!"

Tempest smirked as she slashed held out her hand throwing a black fireball at the monster, "See you again never!" the six dark rangers and flutterbat then left.

Jason looked to see Rito died up and Tengas handled leaving him in his Battelizer holding his sword against a monster that was already hurt, "….. Well I guess lord zedd didn't want to make the mrs jealous... saved me and my friends asses!" he said as he flow in on the flaying sword slash charge.

the monster held his hands back grabbing and holding the flame blade down, "Nothing worst then when the home team turns on you! But I ain't going down like this! I am a a fighter dam it!" the centipede heads on his back fired off exploding point blank on Jason knocking him back.

Centiback then banged his chest, "COME AT ME BRO! YOUR TEAM WON'T BE BACK SO LONG AS I LIVE!"

that is where above Rita lord Zedd and Cozy glow where watching.

Lord zedd held out his zee staff, "ungrateful bitches!"

Rita held out her want crossing it, "yep Zeddy they are just jealous I am the queen!"

Cozy Glow flow up holding her wand with her parents " yep! " all three then yelled out, "MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!"

In a moment Centiback was grown giant sized as the battle borgs appeared ready for a fight.

the monster tried to punch red but it slashed it's fist away and landed a two claw strike as he said, "No no Centiback!"

white battle borg then landed her flying cross chop on the Monster knocking it back and down. " this guy can take a hit!"

As the monster got up Glow jump kicked him in the head landing on it before flying off him" it's the football gear! It's light weight armor!"

the monster got up only for yellow to headbutt the helmet off revealing a large Centipede head that whacked her back like a whip as yellow said," NOW HIS HEAD ISN'T PROTECTED IT!"

The black battle borg tried to flip over the head to land a strike only to be knocked back beside the others, " easier said then done!"

the four other ones then throw red making him a fireball only for the centipede head to knock it back at the other four knocking them all down. Red got up and said, "I thought this was football not baseball!"

blue got up and said, "or powling for that manner!" he said as he and red helped the others up.

Watching it Alpha said, "Zordon What are we going to do the battle brogs light armor and quick attack skills are useless against this armored football beast!"

Zordon then spoke up, "While it is true the thunder megazord requires five rangers Jason has an option!"

In a moment a staff glow hitting the bugs head before It returned to the red dragon thunderzords hand ready to fight.

Alpha then said, "yes but numbers Zordon numbers! Aiyiyiyyiyi not even the battle mode red dragon thunderzord's staff is strong enough to crack that shell!"

Alpha then hit buttons, "We have no choice Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, "I know alpha I want to make Sure Mechazord was ok before field testing him again but we have no choice he is online just with out his ranged weapons loaded send him out! we need Mechazord power!"

In a moment the Mechazord Came out using his claw hand to pull the centipede head to him as his chainsaw hand cut it off "Miss me lord zedd and Rita!"

the centiback was shaking with no head but he said, "dude I am a bug my brain runs down my body I can live for seven days with out one of those!"

Mechazord then commented " and who says I was the only zord back online!" in a moment Tor flow down and fired his energy Cannons down the neckhole of where the monsters head was killing it as it landed to stand by the other seven zords.

Jason in his normal ranger form in the cockpit, "nice team work guys!"

below Rito's net vanished and he saw the restored power rangers and elements weapons in hands around him as he said, "I am just going to go!" in a moment they all tried to attack him but he vanished in fire too fast for him.

On the moon Rito said, "Well that was close!" he said pointing to a crack on his head, "that Apple smelling woman's mace got me cracked yoyo!"

Lord zedd sighed, "ungrateful bitches saved the power rangers!" he sat on his throne, "… and two zords repaired!"

Later on in the youth center the rangers unmorphed dwhere partying with most of the town the banner above vinyl's head head, "good bye dark rangers! You bitches won't be missed."

Filthy seemed to be the happiest one at the party as Peachtree smiled," your Exwife is has left the planet yay!"

Tiara was dancing holding a sigh saying, "My former mother is gone!" She was so happy she grabbed and gave button a kiss making his tail stand up as everyone jumped at it.

Tiara blushed and backed away as she realized what she did and said, "Sorry just got caught up in the mood!" she then backed away

Sweete belle growled as she said," I HAD TIBS LADY!"

Watching the party was alpha and Zordon.

alpha smiled as he did a little dance, "I can't believe they are gone Zordon! No more dark rangers.."

Zordon then spoke up, " while they just joined another group of evil it is nice that lord zedd's force finally suffer a loss."

to be continued.


	57. Chapter 57

In the Manehattan

the rangers and elements where unmorphed as Rainbow dash had them come here to see the relics Daring Do found.

A vase and four masks, that is when Squatt teleported in and knocked over the vase "  
Come on out Face stealer!"

the monster appeared and roared using it's tongue to start licking off the crowds faces in a matter of seconds Tommy Zack, Billy and Trenderhoof were able to knock their girlfrfiends out of the way and their faces where stolen leaving them motionless like the rest of the team!

hiding under the table Applejack, Pinkie Rainbow dash and Fluttershy's eyes widen as they cried but Alpha's voice rang and said, "the mask they were made to protect form this monsters powers wear them in battle and kill this beast and it shall spit up the faces!"

the girls crawled and in a moment Dashie used her speed to grab the mask and put on on as she called out, "LOYALTY!"

face stealer then tried to lick her face off but he got a rainbow blade slash to the tongue. " Not going to work!

she then throw the mask to her friends who called out their transformation calls, "KINDESS HONESTY LAUGHTER!"

A moment later the mask wearing Pinkie pie span in with a hammer shoot knocking face stealer away as she point to daring Do's frozen faceless body, "STOP EXPLORING YOU FUCKING US OVER GOT DAM IT!"

As the monster got up Fluttershy crossed her daggers firing off a beam knocking him through the wall on to the streets.

The monster got up only to be hit on top of the head with a mace strike.  
It stumbled before opening it's mouth to fire off a beam blast.

Making the four Mares jumped to avoid and land together as they called out the Power cannon and fired it on face stealer, "EAT THIS AND GIVE US OUR FRIENDS AND BOYFRIENDS BACK!"

the Cannon hit the monster in the stomach making a face fly out.

in a moment a call of "Arow hawk!" Came as David morphed and throw his Tomahawk hitting the monster in the eye leaving a scar as he called out, "GIVE ME BACK MY RARITY!"

Zordon then spoke up, "good news Titanus is back running as thunderbird we are alterning Titanus to be able to handle the thunderzord!"

Face stealer roared as he grow only for Mechazord to open fire," then we'll hold him off."

the blue black yellow and white battle borgs then throw red at face stealer making him become a fireball that hit the monster knocking it back letting Mechazord land a chainsaw slash to it's back, "die evil beast!"

the red battle borg pulled out the red dragon thunderzord's staff and used it to whack facestealer in it's one eye with a jab strike, "GO BLIND!"

the monster held it's eyes screaming," CAN'T SEE!" he then randomly start spitting off energy beams making the six Auto fighting zords jump around to avoid the rapid wild blind fire.

on the moon.

Rito asked," so we can't control it what was the plan here boss?"

Zedd rolled his eyes, "Simple idiot he was suppose to get all the rangers in the first strike the new use the mask to recapture him! But four power bitches were saved and now they have him on the ropes!"

the skeleton nodded to the plan, "Oh ok then! Makes sense!"

form his vase Ninjor said," AS IF YOU WILL EVER WIN!" Cozy glow then grabbed the vase and shaked it mike maracas.

Down in the battle the thunder megazord appeared the thunderbird zord docking on it's back giving it wings as it land on Titanus becoming an ultra zord as the five heroes in side said, "TASTE THE MIGHT OF ULTRAZORD!"

the zord then fired all weapons with a lighting charge hitting face stealer making him explode and the faces return!"

at the end of the fight our unmorphed five heroes returned the mask as David said, "keep this safe we may need them again some day!"

In the command center alpha said, "Gee that almost worked! I saw the other couples trying to save eachother too Billy zack trenderhoof and tommy where just the fastest it was almost all over Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up ," yes I know alpha sense gaining family and a new lease on life form understanding friendship and it's power Lord Zedd has grown closer and closer to winning each and every day!"

Meanwhile In angel grove.

Bulk and Skull had pulled over peachtree, and Bulk said, "Mrs rich do you have any idea why we bulled you over?"

Peachtree smiled, "A joke?"

Skull rolled his eyes and point to the back left corner of the car, "No one of your tail lights is out!" he said handing her something, "This says get it fixed in thirty days come show an officer it's fixed and no fine just warning!"

Peachtree rolled her eyes and said, " how did you two end up saving my son and his friends lives so much!" she said driving off.

Bulk rolled his eyes, "that's the thing they love power rangers but they hate police!"

Skull walked back to their squad car with Bulk, " yeah because by costume you know who the bad rangers are no way to know who a bad cop is till it's too late bulky!"

the larger anthro got in to the drivers seat and said, "Point but you shouldn't just go and treat every cop like they are bad! It would be like treating the power rangers like the dark rangers!"

Skull nodded as he lowered a wing to get in, "I know Right Bulky how stupid would that be! But it's the same thing and people Does it anyway!"

the earth pony anthro drove off as he said, "I know right and did she comment on the fact it lost sixty pounds! No just pissed I had to tell her something so she doesn't get fined!"

Skull put some gum in his mouth, "I know but when stuff goes wrong they yell for us, and if the rangers are in trouble they cheer for us to save them! Funny how they change their mind so quickly."

Bulk nodded as Zordon's voice came up, "While you don't always get the thanks you deserve with out super powers you have faced all the rangers have and saved them you two are noble heroes and should be respect as with the rest of the angel grove police force and police in general."

Skull smiled and said, "gee thanks Zordon!" bulk nodded as he drove off, "yep now come on Bulk it's our turn to monitor the speeding trap"

To be continued.


	58. happy holidays

It was the night before the holidays and Applebloom was waking up to see santa's sled dropping off trenderhoof and Applejack and she ran down stunned as Santa took off, "HE'S REAL!?"

Applejack petted her sister's head, "eyep! And Zedd want to take over his toy shop to put mindcontrol spells on all the toys! But we stopped him! Now come on Santa is laid thanks to Rito scaring the crap out of the raindear!"

The next day in the middle of town our morphed heroes were fighting Tenga as massive amount of them.

Jason in his Battelizer was slashing his sword as he flew up to slash the air born ones as the flying higher Twilight used her staff to rain down magic spikes on the Tenga as She said, "you know despite everything no place I would rather be!"

Jason nodded as below Tommy played a tune sending out lighting bolt into the ugly ugly birdies group on the ground as he said," yeah happy holidays!"

Rainbow dash send out and energy slash form her sword as she said, "and a happy new year!"

Arrow hawk slashed a tenga, "but not for this brids!"

Rarity fired off shards form her shield to knock them away, "big time! This bird are going to be decked black and blue!"

Trenderhoof held out Saba making him fire off his eye beams at an air born one as he said, "yeah happy at least we are spending the holidays with the ones we love!"

Aj swung her mace smashing one in the head as she said," Eyep!" she said doing an impression of her brother.

Billy split his lance to hold g back two birds as he said, "Tengas are so much worst then the putty patrol!"

Fluttershy was just avoiding them, "I can't bring myself to hurt them! They are just to stupid!" she said kicking a ball some kid left behind in the park to the bird in the air who grabbed it and fell down as his wings where his arms.

Zack was firing his weapon in Freeze mode to trap them on the ground so Zecora could fire off arrows at them knocking them down, "yeah really stupid but light gives them an edge!"

Pinkie pie was swinging her hammer sending off an air wave, "Well most of us are with the ones we love Zecora and Trini aren't!"

Trini was throwing her throwing star mode power dagger while shooting her blade blaster in blaster mode taking down a few before her weapon flow back to her hand, "yeah I know!"

Zecora sighed as she said," I want to hug my skull but now I have to deal with this bull!"

the yellow ranger," Missing my son open present he knows are form santa for this bullshit I am going to count this as a win for the rita zedd family!"

they all nodded at this.

on the moon cozy glow was smiling, "at least we ruined their holidays now if only we know why mom keeps barfing!"

Finster walked in and said, "And now I know!"

Lord zedd got up and held out his hand, "Speak up man is it serious!?"

the monster maker smiled and said,' It's just morning sickness my lord! it's normal for pregnant women!"

Lord zedd cheered, "yes a new member of the family that is the best news I have heard in months!"

Rita walked out looking green, "yeah easy for you the little bitch or bastard isn't making you throw up!" She then turned green and held her stomach, "come on baby whys you got to do this to mommy? Don't you want me to love you when you come out!? "

Cozy glow was flying around," I AM GOING OT BE A BIG SISTER YES!"

Rito then waved his sword, "Shit I have to go call dad about this he needs to know he is a grandpa and about to be a double one!" he said walking off

Squatt then clapped," Isn't it wonderful it's a nightmare come true!"

Baboo then spoke up, "yes it is! It's so wonderful a new little prince or princess of Evil to torture the power rangers!"

In the command Center alpha got a message and said," …. Zordon I need to read this out loud to know if it's real or not. Dear power parasites head in a jar, and tin can! My wife is pregnant soon their shall be another member of my family to torment you! Sighed Lord Zedd Ps I don't miss the dark rangers their leader spoiled disgusted me with how much she didn't care for her own child! I should have gone with someone less evil!"

Zordon then spoke up, "well now didn't see that coming…."

Meanwhile in Gama Vile.

Master vile is on the phone and said," so let me see if I have all this right, not only did you not tell me about your sister's make over, and marriage till now. But I have also been a grandfather, this whole time and I have another grandchild on the way!?"

he heard rita's voice say yes, "you're an idiot boy! But you're my idiot! I'll be they're in a few months the little monster should be born by then! And when I get their I will hit you for being an idiot!"

Rita then spoke up, "but my brother in law has been doing that dad!"

the master of evil said, "Doesn't matter those are boss punishing minion not father punishing son!"

Meanwhile in the command center the rangers had their helmets up as they all looked at the message.

Twilgiht rubbed her eyes, "I know love is blind but, I think their love made me go blind form mental images!" she said her eyes burning like fire! FIRE!

Zordon then spoke up, "I know this is a problem rangers but we will face it together!"

on the Viewing glob was rito fighting the battle borgs.

The red one kicked Rito in the left hook sending him flying toward Blue who pushed his back making him fall over face first.

Black then flipped and jumped landing right on Rito's spine as a crack was heard as the pile of bones said, "MY BACK MY BACK YOU BROKE MY BACK!" he said kicking kicked in the head by the yellow battle borg as he said, "and their goes my tooth!"

he tolled over just in time to see white using red dragon's staff to hit him in the ribs braking them!

the evil villain then teleported away saying, "oh fuck this was an ass whoopen!"

on the moon Ninjor laughed at them, "Still can't beat the battle borgs! You useless pile of bones!

rito was on the floor as he said, "when my back is popped back into place I am throwing a rat in to your jar!"

Ninjor laughed, "please I made a nice fur coat out of the last one! Bring it on bring it on!" he said not scared.

to be continued.


	59. Chapter 59

In angel Grove Trini unmorphed was running to avoid shots form the monster Katastrophe as she said, "Come on lyra I know your in their! It's me Trini we have a son together Remember button mash!"

Katastrophe took aim and fired, "Lyra is gone I am Katastrophe and Button mash is next on the list yellow ranger now morph or die!" she said loading her rifle! And firing it at Trini.

Trini was knocked back cornered at a Tree her leg hurt, "I am not going to fight you Lyra!"

the monster then point the gun to the Rangers head point blank, "then good bye saber tooth!" the trigger was pulled.

At that moment Trini woke up in her pajamas panting.

Lyra who was in a yellow shirt rolled over to look at her, "the Rita and lord zedd make me into a monster nightmare again?" The earth pony nodded.

the unicorn got up and stretched, "Trini honey you've been having it sense we got married last week Zordon and alpha even said this isn't a case of Rita and Lord Zedd messing with you I mean they tried it a few days before with that crabby cabby but I was just trapped in it's passenger seat and Trenderhoof cut the things side off to pull me out after that crazy shark cycle chase that have anything to do with it?"

Trini didn't say nothing so the Green mare said, "you know like sense you weren't the one to save me you feel like you can't protect your wife and let along our son?"

Trini looked sad so Lyra held her, "your being silly Honey you protected me form your dad turned monster and button on the same day! Plus Button saved us when he was the neo Gold ranger! And when his rpg game came to life he lead his friends to victory as a red ranger!"

the earth pony smiled and hugged Lyra resting her head on her shoulder as Lyra said, "Look Trini I know you can protect me! your always doing it you may not always finish the monster or be the one to do it but you're a power ranger team work and having friends to help you is your strength Girl! Now I am going to hold you till you fall back a sleep and I want no more of those nightmares!" she then kissed her wife.

Trini smiled and went back to sleep.

this time in the dream the Kat monster was standing before a tied up Lyra! And Trini throw her throwing star mode power daggers as it fly by the monster who laod her weapon, "Missed!

In a moment a magic blast hit her and Lyra who was running said," Wasn't aiming for you! She cut me free!" she then grabbed the weapon and throw it landing a blow to the monsters hand making her drop her rile.

the cat hissed in pain as Trini took aim with a blade blaster and fired making the monster explode.

the next morning While chasing after the rest of the team on a shark drill miles form angel grove with the rest of the gang, even the elements had their own as she said," so what's up anyway?"

Jason spoke over the intercom on the bikes " Seaquestria home of the sea ponies slash hippogriffs showed up off the coast we were teleported and sent out to follow and great it you know the normal thing.

tommy made a sick sound over it, "Sorry Still sick to the stomach form that parasite monster making me eat all those corndogs to see with place had the best one for Rita's craving… I feel so violated!"

Dash then commented, "yes but kind of sweet in a creepy evil horror form beyond the star way! Just be glad it wasn't deep fried pizza or something like that Rita was craving!"

Pinkie pie then spoke up, "on the subject of cravings how's your mom doing Tommy you know being pregnant and all?"

the green ranger passed her up and said, "My dad want to know if he could come along same as Tiara!" they all nodded.

Zack then spoke up and said, "Ok are we their because all the cars past us are taking pictures how about we unmorph and try to blind into the crowd?"

Billy then spoke up as he pulled up beside him, "we can't it is still 100 miles away we need the right to get their!"

Zecora then drove past them, "Camera everywhere they better get my good side, or I'll find beat them with a dammara!"

Billy then spoke up, "I do believe me and Twilight are the only ones who knows a dammara is a kind of Tree Zecora! But good for you!"

Fluttershy then spoke up as she said, "I thought she was singing with made up words you know scatting!"

Rarity pulled up to her and shrugged with a free hand, "Learn something new everyday! But we are heading to a beach and we can't go hang out and enjoy it as it's hero business! At least lord Zedd and Rita's attacks are getting spread out thanks to her pregnancy!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Rito was walking into the room with Cozy glow Fisnter Squatt and baboo holding his sister's wand, "Ok gang brother in law asked me to make a plan! Ok we know they are heading to that new place that showed up the under water city that is now half out of water?"

Finster nodded and adjusted his glasses, "the location also has a sea wall that keeps the city on the land it's now next too safe form tidal waves I think it's simple what we do we make a monster out of the wall! And while they fight it we grow one of us to cannon ball in and make a tidal wave flooding and destroying a city killing millions in a moment!"

Rito held his chin and said, "yeah but your forgetting their Finster! One we could have done that with out the rangers anytime but two the underwater city has magic, and most of those people living their now have wings and barriers to protect buildings so not that much damage and no lives lost. "

Squatt sighed, "I missed the days where magic was just us and the rangers we could do some damage!"

Baboo nodded and said," yeah I know!"

Cozy glow rolled her eyes, "We can still make a monster out of the sea wall section but let's give him the power to trap others in to it's sections! So long as it lives So in theory we can just trap the rangers in the wall keeping them out of our manes!"

Rito point to her, "see my niece gets it ok that's what we are doing!" he then fired a beam down, "their I put time delay on it so it surprises the shit out of them! When the monster traps the rangers we grow it and I grow and we make destroy the barrier then make the flash flood to whip the city out!"

Everyone nodded as Rito said, "good good we have plan! May not be the best one because if another zord comes back online it can pull it's ranger out so if it's tiger or dragonzord we are fucked as then the battle borgs will show up to back it up!"

Meanwhile in the costal city the heroes were unmorphed wearing hoodies of their colors hoods up and sunglasses on the beach was cool thanks to all the flyers here having a city always covered in clouds for it's cloud down above with was new and make with help of born pegasus.

David smiled, "the world is changing in so many ways so many new and wonderful ways now if only we could have the best change no more evil space aliens attacking us! Now come on we have diplomatic passes to get through!"

to be continued.


	60. Chapter 60

In the coast the brick bully in it's final form and rito where smashing at the barrier the sneak attacked worked the heroes stuck in the sea wall.

Alpha was about to aiyiyiyiy but in a moment a roar was heard and she saw in the viewing globe the white tiger zord, "that's perfect Zordon he can teleported trenderhoof out of the wall!"

In a moment the morphed trenderhoof and Saba appeared in the cockpit and Saba was put in making the change to warrior mode happen. As he said, "Ok let's take down this monster so we can free the others!" In a moment the battle borgs appeared coming in flip kicking the brick bully out of the city and in to the water.

Rito turned to Face the tiger zord, "Ok so your back know it would happy it's just my luck ok let's do this!" he slashed only for trender hoof to put in the moon orb making his zord vanish and appear behind Rito landing a slash to his back.

Rito turned only for a jet of water to be fired sending him flying back into the beach with a fall as he said, "ouch!"

White tigerzord waved a hand making Vines appear and tie Rito keeping him stuck before shooting it's fire ball setting Rito on fire thanks to the plant matter.

Making the Bone monster scream in pain before rolling free and landing in the water and sighing in relief, "oh….. chard bones! Dogs are drooling right now!" he got up and charged only for a flare to go off blinding him.

the tiger zord summoned it's second sword and quickly gave an ex slash to Rito making him stumble back dropping his zord as Rito looked at him, "Ok got anymore magic orb tricks!"

In a moment a large boulder dropped on his head making it crack as Trenderhoof said," ok now I am out of orbs!"

Rito held his cracked head stars spinning around him, "What is this a cartoon?"

not to far away.

the brick bully was throwing bricks at the battle borgss

red was using the red dragon thunderzord to knock them back making one hit him in the head as he said," that's a strike! Totally a strike!"

brick bully held his head as he said, "felt more like a foul ball to me!" In a moment the White battle borg jumped and landed a flying kick to it's stomach knocking it down!

the thing tried to get up but black battle borg popped up holding it still and in the water so Yellow and Blue could stomp on the brick wall monster.

the brick bully said," THIS AIN'T FUNNY!"

In a moment Rito vanished as giant tanga came up!

Whtie tiger zord hopped on Tor to ride the turtle like a surf board through the air to slash at the giant ugly ugly ugly birdies!

Meanwhile on the moon rito looked through his sisters telescope, "and they got all the sea ponies and hippogriffs out of the city and the battle brogs are holding down brick bully to smash him with out damaging it!"

Finster then came up with an ape monster, "do not worry I made a back up any moment now the brick bully will fall releasing the other rangers we'll send down my new monster and tengas to attack the beach! The rangers should be sluggish after being frozen in place if we act fast we can do some damage to them!"

Rito nodded as he said, "Ok yeah that works!"

Meanwhile below Red gave a drop strike with his barrowed staff shattering the brick monster making the rest of our heroes show up out of the wall as tengas showed up around them.

While Trender hoof was still riding tor using his sword to slash giant tengas.

Jason and his friends where ducking and avoiding as they grabbed their morphing tools and all called out, "RED RANGER BLUE RANGER YELLOW RANGER BLACK TANGER GREEN RANGER POWER! ARROW HAWK! MAGIC LAGUHTER GENEROSITY HONESTY KINDNESS AND LOYALTY!"

they where moprhed as the Monster ape waved his sword giving his tengas tools matching all the rangers minus red as he said, "Ok red boy my copy birds can handle your friends you and me!"

Jason said," battle fire up!" in a moment he changed and charged the Monkey mirroring his moves just like the tengas were mirroring the rangers moves! Perfectly so no blow could be landed.

but that is when Trender hoof jumped out of tiger his zord needs meet as he landed a flying energy slash with Saba hitting the Monkey making his sword shatter.

witch allowed Jason to give the final flaming slash to cut it in half.

making the tenga's tools vanish and the birds return to normal and fly off

Applejack hugged trenderhoof as he landed, "you did well trenderhoof you did great infact!"

the white ranger said, "oh gee Aj you'll make me blush under my helmet!"

Months later

Rita was holding a little baby anthro pony colt brown fur black mane and tail in a red onesie he had two large horns on the side of his head as she kissed his head," Welcome my little thrax !"

Zedd tickled the baby's chin making him laugh.

that is when mastervile showed up and said," finally I am here ok that's grand child two where is one!" Cozy glow hugged his leg and he petted her head, "there is one! Ok now grandchildren grandpa who rules a Galaxy is here to show your parents how it's down don't worry I will destroy the power rangers for you!"

On earth Zordon spoke up to Alpha, "Alert the rangers I sense it Master vile has come to join force with the rest of his family we are in for the fight of our lives!"

Meanwhile.

On the power ponies planet.

the heroes were fighting Cogs.

prince gasket pointing, "time to rebuild my emperor starting by killing all organic life here to rebuild on!"

That is when that is when a battle call of "LET'S ROCKET!" Was heard making him his cogs and powers ponies look up to see

the human forms of Andros Zane carlos, Tjashley and Cassie morphing into the space rangers.

the rangers jumped down weapons ready as Zane said, "Ok time to clean up gold rangers mess! And finish off his turned evil security robots!"

to be continued.


	61. Chapter 61

In the streets of maretroplis.

the red space ranger was swinging his spiral saber smashing Cogs as he said, "Ok rangers and local heroes we need to get through this cogs!"

Cog's head opened making beams fire off as the Black Space ranger ran and jump using his lunar lance to slash it in half " I hate robots or my name isn't Carlos!"

Tj the blue ranger hadh is weapon in blast mode using it's trifire to jump and fire at Cogs knocking them Down destroying them as he said," At least their stupid man!"

yellow was using her star slinger to fire off Shoots back to back with Pink "man Cassie this is crazy!"

Cassie was using her satellite stunner to fire off pinks rings of energy into the horde, "I know right?"

Masked matter horn touched the side of her mask to fire off beams," do you guys know the Rangers of Aquitar?" she asked just puzzled.

Zane used his weapon in sword mode to slash a Cog's head off as he said," yes we do!"

Radiance was making a large gatling gun construct to cut down the cogs, "this things are horrible did you say they were made by a ranger but turned evil!?"

blue nodded as Mare-velous used her rope to grab a cog and use him like a flail smash up his buddies as she said, "does that matter at a time like this!"

fili-second was using the blasters off pink she barrowed to Run around shooting cogs faster then they could react as she said," Why most it come down to this!"

Zapp called down a storm while hovering and lowered her hand striking gasket with lighting only for the machine to laugh it off. Using his sword to absorb the attack and fire it back off at Zapp knocking her down.

As Saddle rager tried to smash him only for her eyes to widen as her punch did nothing and he kicked her away into a building, "Foolish organics you can't hurt my superior machine might!"

Andros then jumped and hit a button on his wrist, "BATTLIZER! " he then gained his armor and while in the air fired his missiles on gasket the explosion hitting him making him jump back.

his sword broken and he was covered in steam as Andros flow down with his weapon making Gacket roll and duck to avoid as he said, " well now if that's what you want!" he then dropped is sword and grabbed one of his Cog's spears and used it to Block Andro's rocket powered Air diving strike.

Gasket was sliding back but still holding his own against the red ranger as he said, "no organic will take down the machine empire!"

Andros then laughed it off, "please your nothing but a malfunctioning security alarm!" Gascket jumped back Avoiding it as he waved his hand making Cogs

In Quadrafighters come down and start firing on the city Zane called out, "LET'S GO MEGAWINGER!" he the jumped up entering his zord as it flow by.

the zord span and fired off at the fighters blasting them while avoiding most of the fire till it in midair turned to warrior mode and used it's blaster like a hammer to smash one at close range before turning to fire at the in coming Fighters destroying them!

below Andros looked at it, "your army is running low Gasket!"

the prince said, "yes while it is!" he then crossed his arms and grow to large size holding the spear as he went to slash at the mega winger only for it to use it's blaster to block!

Masked matter horn looked up the black space ranger, "Zord time!"

the other five nodded and said, "ASTRO MEGA SHIP!" In a moment they jumped up as it and it's shuttle came by, soon it changed to fighting mode summoning it's sword and shield to block Gasket's spear strike and slash off his left arm.

Leaving him with out a weapon the megazord trade it's sword for a Gun and fired with the mega winger hitting Gasket in the head destroying it.

Andros happily said," and gold rangers mess is cleaned up mostly!"

he said as he watched the power ponies finish off the last of the cogs.

Later on below the morphed rangers were standing before the power ponies.

Masked matter horn bowed and said, "thanks!"

Radiance bowed next and said, "For coming and saving our world power rangers!"

Mare-velous bowed and smiled, "hope to work with you again love the zords by the way! …. Wait why is their six of you but the alien ninjas only had five?"

the space rangers shrugged as they had no answer to that one.

Filisecond saluted and said, "don't be strangers space rangers!"

Saddle rager smiled, "Funny we look different very much but at the end of the day hero is hero! Thanks for helping save our planet!"

Zapp bowed and smiled, "goodbye!"

the rangers board the ship mode astro megaship and took off happily followed by the ship mode megawinger.

Masked matter horn smiled before hearing a blast, making her and her team head off to investigate a heroes work is never done!"

Meanwhile on the moon

Lord zedd, "Well now father in law how are you going to beat the power rangers!" he sounded mocking about it.

Master vile tapped a picture Cozy glow true of him bring to fly the blue globber then in a moment he grabbed ninjor's jar and in a moment the monster eat the little ninja and turned to Ninjor globber with a burp.

Masker vile then waed, "their phase one is ready the globber has the power coin's creator within him! He can use the know how of how to connect to the grid to brake a grid connection! He will fall but only to their power cannon when those energies of all of them hit him he will die with a bang that cuts their grid connection!"

Rita rolled her eyes, "Daddy dear Alpha and zordon probably have something for that!"

the master of evil laughed, "I know he will use all his teleporter with is on it's last leg to send them away to the great power far away to restore their connection! While away I will brain wash the adults into building my ectomorphicon titans. When the rangers return my two evil zords with grid connection will face them gathering energy form the grid for me to use , as power and their corpse for armor!"

Rito rubbed his head, "and let's say you lose?"

Master vile then pointed," then they will be weakened and all that power I had will be sent to Zedd's war zord giving serpentera at least a week of endless power as a back up!"

to be continued.


	62. Chapter 62

In the streets of angel grove.

the blue globber was using his sword to block Jason's Battelizer strike and knock him back.

Twilight held her staff out to fire off an energy blast only for the monster to hold out a hand and absorb the power before burping.

Zack charged in for a axe swing only for it to move out of the way, while this did put the monster in range to get pinkie's hammer to the head it did not react and instead turned spinning kicking the mare away.

Billy broke his lance in half and crossed the blades to send out a lighting bolt Fluttershy crossed her daggers to copy the attack, "guys it feeds on energy haven't you see the movies we have to over feed it!"

Zecora nodded taking aim and firing off energy Arrows beside Trini who was firing her blade blaster at it.

David gave an energy slash form his tomahawk as Rarity fired off shards form her shield, "ok them!"

All of this was being absorbed by the monster!

Tommy and Rainbow dash crossed their weapons to fire off a rainbow beam blast at the monster with was absorbed as well.

Applejack was using Jason's' blade blaster to fire as Trenderhoof held out Saba to fire off it's eye beams attack

the monster absorbed it but Tommy was quick to point out, "guys this isn't working fast enough!" right as Jason fired off a massive fire slash that was absorbed.

Jason said," he's right we need to get Ninjor out of their Power cannon!" he said making the weapon appear as they all went to fire.

On the moon Lord zedd face plamed, "it's working they are falling for the trap hook line and stinker!"

As the blast hit the monster making it explode Ninjor was left standing screaming," NO!" as he turned to stone and our rangers morphs ended they tried to transform again but nothing.

Master vile's voice called out, "you fell for my trap as I though it would your connection has been cut they are working but they can't make it to the grid you are now powerless rangers!" he then mockingly laughed.

In a moment our heroes where quickly teleported away to the power chamber.

In it Zordon said, "this is most horrible!"

On the viewing globe Fluttershy was looking at Ninjor's stone statue Tengas pointing and laughing at him, "we have to save him!"

Alpha then said, "that's the problem Fluttershy you can't save anyone like this AIyiyiyiyiyii We have no choice Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke up, "alpha is right we had back up plans in case of this but it will be horrible, upon the planet phaedos there is the temple of power guard by Six stone beast, if one can defeat this beast in battle after following the power quest path and making it to the temple, it's power will restore grid connections repowering fallen rangers we have enough power to get you their but sadly."

alpha took over, "the only way back will be to call on Tor, I mean any of the flying zords would work now that they are back and the battle borgs returned to the aliens, but the point remains this will be our last teleport!"

they all looked to Zordon and nodded as Alpha hit the button sending them flying off.

in angel grove the parents were already being brain washed and kidnapped.

it only took a few minutes for wild Teen parties to brake out with some of the kids.

That is when Bulk and Skull got on stage being youths themselves Skull used a bucket of water ot short out a speaker before Bulk said," YOUR PARENTS ARE KIDNAPPED BEING FORCED TO WORK FOR THE BAD GUYS DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! THE WORLD IS ENDING AND THE RANGERS NEED HELP! WE HAVE TO SAVE OURSELVES THIS TIME!"

Tiara came up and grabbed it, "YEAH MY BIG BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS ARE AWAY ON AN ALIEN PLANET TO TRY AND GET THEIR SUPER POWERS BACK! IF WHAT EVER MASTER VILE IS UP TO IS COMPLETE IT'S ALL FOR NOTHING!"

Button mash came up and said, "SO STOP PARTING AND THINK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS COME ON WE HAV E TO CITY TO OUR SELVES!"

Scootaloo took the microphone, "I JUST GOT MY PARENTS BACK I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM!"

Sweete belle was next as she said, "ACT MATURE FOR ONCE!"

Apple Bloom the ncalled out, "FOR THE POWER RANGERS!"

Watching it Zordon happily said, "I think we just got the help we need!"

Meanwhile on the moon

Rita was watching this little youth meeting as she said, "Look an amry of teens and kids with attitude Zeddy! My dad's plans are going to fall apart no way he'll get his six titans built in time now!"

Cozy glow smiled and said, "Knew he couldn't do it!"

thrax made a sound in his mother's arms that made it seem like he was agreeing as Lord Zedd said, "yes your father is too evil he doesn't understand how bonds of friendship and family are a powerful magic like we have come to understand!"

Down below the former party was crashed by Tengas.

one Teen was using a fire extinguisher to push them back in to a room where another locked them in as he said," No windows in their!"

another group of tengas elsewhere had fallen in to a bar making their wings to we tot fly and they tried walking only to slip and fall face first on the ground.

Skull throw a bottle with a rage in it he lit at one of the birds setting another group on fire," FOR THE POWER RANGERS!"

and one smart unicorn group where using their magic to pull the fleeing ones down where they where tackled and tied up.

before long every last tenga warrior was captured tied up unable to fly off and giant the evil army.

in his slave pit Master vile waved his hands summoning the old putty patrol, "this will have to do if the brids can't handle kids!"

Lord zedd summoned his own Z putties as he smirked appearing before his father in law, "and that's flaw one in your plan Daddy! The rangers are simples of hope! The people here have to much of it to just lay down and die! They will fight on behalf of the rangers while they are away!"

Master vile laughed, "they have no power they are just pony people they can't Do a thing to me!" he said growing Rito.

right away Rito slashed at the barrier till it broke only for the building before him to explode falling on him knocking him out.

Lord zedd said, " look they risked their lives to set that building to blow to take him down!" he sounded like he was mocking his father in law.

to be continued.


	63. Chapter 63

On the jungle of the alien world.

Jason was kicking at a skeleton warrior knocking it down making it fall apart, "now are this alien life forms or undead fighters?"

Twilight had a barrier around her blocking their fist as she said, "fucking creepy either way!"

Trenderhoof tucked and used magic to pull the spine out of one making it fall over, "Doesn't matter they are easier then Z-putties!"

Zack was dancing out of the way while landing an elbow to one, and action copied by Pinkie pie so the couple crushed a skull between their Elbows while smiling at eachother

Applejack kicked one in the head with a hoof shattering it, "yeah!"

David ducked to avoid a punch and landed a round house kick to the rips making his fall over, "yeah and that's saying something!"

Rarity was ducking avoiding them as she shivered, "Gross gross gross"

tommy flipped off a tree to land behind one and rip it's head off making it fall over as he throw the head to the one attacking rarity knocking it over with a smile, "come on we need to hurry we are wasting time!"

Rainbow flow through at high-speed making a sonic rainboom that knocked most of them part. As she smiled. She heard something else.

coming out of the ground was some kind of dinosaur skeleton but Fltutershy in the air dropped Billy on it's back who pulled out one of it's back bones making it fall over.

As Billy fell Trini and Zecora caught him as he said, "now let's move along before they pull themselves back together!"

Trini nodded as she said, "I want to hope for the best but kind of hard to do right now!"

Zecora put her hands together, "the power has always protected us even when it was taken! Those we love and care for have always been ok, new heroes have always rose to help! We most trust the same will happen!"

Meanwhile in angel Grove.

while it looked like the light speed rangers where handling the giant Rito in their megazord.

in master vivles slave pits the kids and teens of angel grove were gathered their shirts or in some case dress all had the words we are the power rangers written on them.

As the older ones where fighting putties while Bulk and Skull used a fire truck to shock the adults out of their spell making them flee the pits to master viles Rage.

Master vile," HOW MY TITANS ARE ONLY HALF DONE HOW ARE THEY ESCAPING HOW! HOW?"

behind him Lord zedd walked away, "once more you don't understand what the family bond can do and it's not always form Blood father in law that is why you are doomed to fall to the power rangers!" he said teleporting back to the moon.

the master of evil ordered his putties to let the humans flee and instead work on his titans, "doesn't matter I will finish them! I won't lose!" he said before he screamed as Rito was finished off slashed in half by the full might of the light speed megazord before the megazord shut down over tasked.

the six rangers jumped out around him ready to attack them! Master vile waved his staff with a roar making the light speed rangers pass out and become chained to posts, "you handle my son I'll give you that but you won't stop me rangers!"

he then walked off while on the moon Rita was watching , "oh gee dad you knocked them out so you won't die Really brave! No honor, your win would be hollow and empty if you where going to win!"

Cozy glow laughed, "go ahead grandpa get yourself killed so we can take over in serpentera!"

behind her thrax was using Blocks to spell out, "dum dum!" while sucking on a passafirer before crawling off to dug on his big sisters dress making her pick him up and kiss his head as she said, "who's the cutest little monster you are thrax you are my baby brother!"

Meanwhile back on the world.

our heroes came to the pyramid as Jason said, "ok gang this is it!"

At that moment six stone knights came to live, One holding a red sword, one a blue spear, the next a black Axe, the one after that had yellow knives, the next one a pink trident, and the final one a Silver shield.

in a moment they attacked our heroes tried to fight back but just end up avoiding attacks.

Billy ducked a shield pass and rolled to the left , "wait the colors I think this is a puzzle!" he then pulled out his Gold power coin and held it out making the silver shield shatter, "opposite colors brake them!"

Twilight ducked behind Billy holding him up to red sword making that knight brake," our color coding works!"

Jason jumped in front of Blue spear to save Dashie making it shattered, "yeah it does!"

Trenderhoof dove in front of Black Axe as it was about to hit Trini making it shatter as he was in all white, "never thought this would save ourlives! Ok what's the opposite of pink and yellow?"

Zack jumped in front of Pink as it was about to hit Fluttershy as he smiled watching it fall apart, "Goth dark is the opposite of pink preppy!"

tommy was in front of the yellow one and it broke, "and I guess some how Green is the opposite of yellow! Ok puzzle solved now what!"

the door on the stone structure before them opened and released a shock wave that returned all of them to morph form as they all touched them selves.

Saba then said," I'm back that was horrible!" he called.

Everyone took a moment to make sure they head everything and Jason went to Battelizer for a moment before he said, "Ok we are back in action now for the ride home! WE NEED TOR NOW!"

The shuttle zord showed up landed and opened a hatch to let them board it for take off.

Meanwhile back In angel grove.

parents where hugging their children the former ponies proud of the skills their foals learned form former humans.

While former humans were grateful for their kids putting their new powers to good use.

Luna hugged Ernie, "Ok hate to brake this but the light speed team are still chained and master viles zords are almost done!"

that is when Alpha walked up and said," Doesn't matter the rangers have their powers back and are on the way back now come on we all need to get to safety things are about to get crazy after all Rito did manage to destroy the barrier that protects the city form giant master attacks again."

to be continued.


	64. Chapter 64

The rangers stood around Ninjor hands locked together as power flow around him he returned to life.

the ninja master held his hands, "thank you my friends safe to say my work here is done! I am off to work on the next ranger power set for the future may be something more modern like cars, also please look up!"

he then teleported away, as our heroes looked up and knew right away it was zord time.

the titans were walking scorpion and hornet.

In a moment the Mega dragonzord, sword and shield stood behind it stood before the hornet

the bipedal titan grabbed a tower to use as a staff only for the megazord to use it's shield before cutting the staff in half and kick it back.

the armored insect roared as it charged using it's ruined tower as make shift clubs only for once again to get a shield block only now the sword was also holding one back

In the control room Tommy played his dagger making the dragonzord finger on the shoulders fire point blank on it making it fall back dropping it's weapons it's heads cracked.

The megazord then went in for a charged mystic spell seal slash on it cutting it in half down the middle.

the titan roared truing to pull itself together for a moment before shutting down.

At that time the scorpion was fighting the elements of harmony driver thunder megazord who was using it's spear to clash with it's stinger but as it went in for a claw strike the mecha tiger zord thunder wing flow in using a lighting claw slash to cut it's claws.

the other megazord skidded out as David and trenderhoof said," So good to be back in the saddle again!"

David chuckled as he said, "Saddle we're equines that's punny!" Saba rolled his eyes and said, "Some ponies!"

The remaining titan went to tap at the thunder megazord but with a one handed hold on it's spear it drew and throw it's sword stabbing in the back pinning it making it yell.

the mecha tiger zord thunder wing mode's shoulder weapons were then charged with mystic lighting and fired off energy blast and missiles blasting the evil zord to peace.

On the Moon watching Master vile roared as he watched Ninjor freeing the lightspeed rangers before vanishing, "Don't you dare laugh!" he said pointing to zedd with his staff. "I had two back ups built into this plan!"

he said teleporting away in giant size where he sent out a wave of dark magic knocking back the zords and knocking a few out as he said, "You will not win this day!"

he held out his hands making his evil zord parts fly to him merging with him giving him Ivan ooze's titan form but with his head as he flow up pointing with his staff still in his head," you can't defend a world that isn't their anymore!"

he flow up in to space holding his staff out gathering energy!"

In the cave system around the power chamber the still wet form the water shock awake citizens were watching on the viewing globe.

Zordon spoke up, "rangers Master vile is gathering energy high above the world to destroy it with one shot vowing if he can't rule it no one can have it you most hurry you still have enough zords awake to make a megazord use it and fly off.

the rangers where all out side ad billy said," he is right t-rex dragon phteradycle Black lion griffion unicorn thunderbird and tor are still fine!"

In a moment the zords merged making what looked like the dino megazord with thunder megazord's arms and legs as the dragonzord docked on top and the thunder bird plugged in to the back giving it wings.

In a moment the Tigerzords back up sword was summoned to it's hands as they all head into their new unity zord.

As it flow up meeting Tor and jumping on to it's back and getting into surfing stance.

On the Moon Rita blinked watching, "where do they keep pulling this combos form?" she said adjusting Thrax as she watched it fly by the moon to go face her father.

the turtle zord's cannons fired hitting Master vile making him move back and fire his blast into the asteroid belt where it explode harming nothing.

the villain looked at them, "How can this be how can you be here to face me!" one electric mystic spell high speed sword slash cut the tip of his staff off before it turned the dragon zord missiles and tor's cannons firing on his back as Jason said," fuck you we're the mother fucking power rangers that's how!"

Master vile roared as dark crystal formed on the staff that was now missing it's head making it a spear as he fly at them going in for a spear strike, "YOU THINK YOUR SO HOT YOU PROBABLY HAD TO BLUE THOSE THINGS TOGETHER!"

the unity megazord was flying away form master vile's strikes as he held out his staff and fired off dark lighting.

Only for the zord to hold out an empty hand summoning a spell seal that acted like a shield as it charged cutting the staff in half and landing a round house kick to the back guys gut before using it's magic shield to bash it's head sending it drifting back.

master vile dropped all part's of his weapons as he charged forward, "YOU FELL FOR IT!"

the megazord used it's sword and hand to hold back master vile as the earth was behind them.

Zack was struggling at the controls with the others "Don't need to be a genius To know if we both hit earth at high enough speed the planet is still doomed!"

Twilight then said, "yes but we can redirect this force and hit him into that comet that is coming but sadly we most hit the button!"

Zecora then smashed the glass and hit the red button, "We most never speak of this!"

In a moment the megazord went in and landed a dirty Kick on master vile that made him gasp as he was span and throw with all their speed into the coming comet where the impact smashed him into dust.

watching on the moon everyone of the bad guys looked away in sympathy pain as did the people on earth.

Finster then spoke up, "didn't know they had I in them to fight that dirty!"

but in a moment master vile's ghost appeared pointing to lord zedd as he said," Not one word!"

Lord zedd then decided to be a smart ass and said," two words!"

the ghost roared in rage, "Just get into your warzord and finish them!" he said going into serpentera with all the power he had giving it to the dragon.

in a moment all of Zedd's group got on and it fly up encircling the megazord.

to be continued.


	65. Chapter 65

In Space serpentera opened it's mouth to fire on the unity megazord only for it to split into fourteen single colored versions each a matching color for the one hero controlling it and the fourteen mystic spell symbols were acting as a shield blocking and holding the shot back form taking over them and hitting earth.

they where once more holding back an attack that would shatter earth, well it was also Equestria.

Watching in the power chamber Alpha let out the " Aiyiyiyyiyi" We know was coming as he spoke, "there is no way they can keep this up for as long as master vile's soul is powering that war zord! We're doomed!"

Zordon then spoke, "no we are not we most use the final option! Plan Z… Me!"

everyone looked confused but Alpha said, "No Zordon you won't survive literary braking your transform will kill you!"

the mentor then said," I know alpha but as it is! Braking my transwarp and the pure good energy wave it will release is our only hope of destroying Serpentera!"

Alpha made a crying sound, "but Zordon! We…" he was cut off by the head saying," Sometimes sacrifices most be made to make sure good wins! I need someone to brake my transwarp!"

In a moment the sword of light appeared in button's hand as he gasped Lyra was about to say something but Trini's mother stopped him, "he was a ranger, will be one again and is the son of one if any has the right to do this it's him!"

Everyone looked saddened as button walked his earth pony strength letting him carry the formerly magic blade he used as neo gold ranger.

Zordon spoke up, "I have been sending this to the rangers and elements thank you all, you where like the family I never had! I love you all and know the power will continue to protect and guide you! To bring harmony to the future and strike down future Evil that will come! As evil will always rise again!"

Button mash held the sword crying as he said, "…. Goodbye Zordon!... you where like a grandpa to me!" he cried like a baby as he closed his eyes and slashed the sword braking the tank.

Zordon then spoke his final words, "goodbye!" the wave then went off.

button was knocked back dropping the sword as Lyra grabbed him and hugged him crying kissing his head.

the wave came form earth at all angles it hit the war zord making the family inside it Vanish as the unity megazord remerged now holding a glowing rainbow blade fourteen times the size of the one it had before and in one slash all the heroes inside said, "FOR ZORDON!"

In a moment it fly slashing cutting the war zord in half making it explode into space dust and light.

the zord wave would do a lot more for the universe but for now in space a megazord hovered now holding it's normal zord the heroes within it taking off helmets and looking down having a moment for Zordon!

the day was one at a great coast.

Unknown to them in the woods walking along the path was Rita now with out the dark magic eyes or wings dressed in a simple White dress and heels, Cozy glow lacked the corruption as well now a pegasus again in an outfit matching her mother.

In Rita's arms was thrax the foal sleeping soundly in a white blanket with only one normal unicorn horn now he opened his eyes for a moment to show pure blue innocent eyes.

beside them was Zedd now looking like a normal unicorn anthro with red fur, brown mane and tail Smiling as he and his family walked off their family love saved them as it redeemed them.

Weeks later in angel groove it was night fireworks where going off as a statue of Zordon over looking the command center was now finished in the middle of the town that said in memorial of Zordon of eltar a true teacher friend, and above all use hero.

the elements and rangers where morphed Saluting it, this was not a party but a funeral.

Jason walked up and bowed, "goodbye Zordon!

up next was Zack who crossed his arms and bowed, "goodbye teach!"

next was Billy as he said," Goodbye Zordon you where a father to us all! " he left.

Trini now walked up, "goodbye Zordon we will remember you always."

next was Zecora who sadly bowed and said, "goodbye Zordon you where gone to soon! This was master vile's final win he took down Zordon!"

Tommy was next as he punched his fist and said, "thanks for everything Zordon!"

next was David who bowed, "the universe is a little darker with out you old timer!"

Now it was trenderhoof's turn as he bowed and said, "thanks for everything Zordon we won't be here right now with out you!"

Saba then spoke up as he cried," I promised myself I won't cry promise broken! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the white ranger walked off with his crying sword.

Next was Twilight who was crying," this kind of thing never happened back home, we always won with no coast… guess that is what made our home a dream land! But All dreams need to end for reality to take hold!"

next came Rarity who was adjusting her mane, " Zordon….. goodbye our friend!" she walked off crying.

Pinkie who had a flat mane came up crying as she hugged the statue, "GOODBYE YOU WHERE TOO GOOD FOR THIS UNIVERSE!" she then ran off crying to go hug Zack.

Applejack came up and adjusted her hat, "Ah's ain't one for pretty words so just goodbye partner!" She walked off shedding a tear.

now it was Rainbow dash's turn she bowed and said, "you were awesome dude! Bye!" she said leaving.

Fluttershy just came up cried for a minute and said, "We are going to miss you Zordon!"

they all then went to their family and loved ones.

A few weeks later.

rita and cozy glow where in adventure outfits that matched daring do's tan grey shorts shirt pith hat white shirt tan grey vest tan grey boots. Gloves.

they where in a box with Daring do herself and Zedd who was in a brown shirt black jacket, black pants and black boots.

In a moment the box they where all in was opened to reveal the dark rangers Spoiled the ranger slayer holding the crying thrax to his family's horror, "hello our former master we where out of range and now need you to get something Get it for us you get your brat back!"

to be continued.


	66. Chapter 66

At a temple dark blue was holding the crying Thrax sword pointed to him making Rita cozy glow, Zedd and Daring Do follow.

spoiled, pointed with her weapon , "We didn't want Daring Don't! but She found the temple for us! In here laws the power ruby! We need it it's bad enough We lost flutterbat to those new lost galaxy rangers but we need zords and the power ruby has one! But only a redeemed great evil can enter the temple and get it!"

the former evil lord looked to them as he said,' Return my son to my wife! I'll do it I'm good I can't go back on a deal I'll grab it!"

Dark purple point with her sword, "Take Daring Do and show us the Ruby!" she declared forcing Zedd to walk in fist tight as he heard his infant son's panicked cries.

Daring Do Followed and looked at him, "so your Lord Zedd!"

the former lord snapped, "NOT ANYMORE! Zordon's sacrifice destroyed all evil within it's range but does who were not pure evil were spared! Me and my families love for eachother spared us! It ripped away the evil leaving only the good traits! All I want is to redeem myself So my Son doesn't grow up hated for my past crimes!" he said touching the wall and looking at the carvings, "But I can't because Six of my old mistakes returned!"

the pegasus flow up to a plat form to hit a switch making stairs come up, "Ok then So what you going to double cross them!"

Zedd walked up them, "I can not! My son's life is on the line!" he said as he came to the pillar with the Ruby he walked through a barrier grabbing," they want me to show them this I will!"

they then turned and as soon as he was out he held it out to his former Dark rangers.

right away Trixie throw Thrax making rita dive and catch her foal who was crying as she held him, "It's ok thrax Mommy's got you now!"

the dark rangers then took Aim with their weapons crossing their swords to fire off a beam, "bye former boss!"

in a moment the dark energy blast fired off Only for Lord Zedd to hold out the ruby With absorbed the blast, "and you should know better then to try and double cross your maker ladies!" in a moment the Gem returned the blast hitting and destroying the morphs of all but Spoiled, "spoiled your powers are copied but I created the powers for the other five So I know how to destroy them!"

the other five tried to morph but nothing would happen they where powerless now.

Spoiled looked at him," hand over the Gem!" she said taking Aim At the frozen in Fear cozy Glow, the pegasus would fly but if she flow up the aim would be at her mother who couldn't fly as she was holding Thrax and couldn't risk dropping him. " or Someone is losing a head!"

Lord Zedd growled, "you have broken our deal enough!" he said appearing to Vanish before appearing before Cozy Glow right as the ranger slayer fired and Zedd called out, "Phantom ranger power!"

In a moment the Ruby glow as in a vortex that knocked away Spoiled energy Arrow he stood as the phantom ranger, to his family's shock as he drew his weapon, "you think I wouldn't have read the instructions on the wall! The ruby allows a redeemed evil to prove it by becoming a power ranger!"

He looked back Cozy glow and rita running to hide thrax looking at him and giggling as he clapped.

Zedd then ducked and looked forward just avoiding Spoiled weapon as he spotted Daring do watching form the Air. He then landed a kick to her hip, "you always where the most vile in the group! You didn't even love your own child! How can you not care about the life you create! And I am not talking about animating some random junk into a monster or uplifting an animal into a creature that can think, I mean the real thing!" he said firing his blaster only for spoiled to slap his hand back so he missed.

As the phantom ranger flipped back to get some space and fired Spoiled fired off an energy Arrow the two attacks hit as the ranger slayer said," oh spare me the speech you big idiot! All that matters is money and power Tiara was nothing more then away to get Filthy locked down! But then the chance at greater came offered to me so I split still taking half his money with me! then you gave me power! Now I can claim the money all on my own with out needing to trick a stallion into giving me a ring!"

the former evil leader was on his toes as he jumped in place waiting for an next move to come as he said, "come on Lady Make a move!"

Spoiled charged in to use her weapon as a blade Zedd could see the depowered dark rangers running to the crate that brought them here and he ducked and landed a punch to her gut, "I lack close range weaponry! So your trying to use that against me! while your weapon was shattered once! And I know the repair line!"

he said turning his gun around to bash the weapon making the top blade fall off.

Spoiled flipped using her now single blade to slash at him only for him to roll out of the way and fire at the gem in the middle making the Blade shatter.

the ranger slayer growled as she pulled out her blade blaster in blade mode and charged managing to force Zedd to drop his blaster with a slash.

But zedd vanished fomr sight.

Spoiled looked around only to be knocked back by a kick She stood their growling before a round house to the back of the head by the unseen ranger knocked her to the ground and her blade blaster was grabbed along with his weapon.

Zedd reappeared turning the blade blaster to Blast mode and firing with his on Spoiled.

the Mare rolled out of the way as she said," fuck your still a dirty fighter! Invisibility! And I am unarmed."

Lord Zedd kept firing the two blasters, "like it would have stopped you spoiled milk!" the mare growled but in a moment flutterbat's sword was thrown to her by suri.

spitfire then pulled out one of the old Growth bombs and throw it hitting spoiled making her grow giant as she went to step on Zedd.

the ranger jumped back out of the way, "Ok let's see what this zord is!" In a moment the temple shattered as the Robo Racer rushed out knocking down spoiled as Zedd jumped into the controls, "A police car nice, it has a warrior mode, but the engine isn't hot enough to use it yet! Ok time to clean up my mess!"

Spoiled got up holding the blade, "Really going to run me the hell over?" the cars headlights flashed as it charged running her over as he did a spin out to turn around and fire blast form the headlights as she got up knocking her back.

Lord Zedd then spoke up, "not a bad idea I think I'll use it! come on zedd you know how this works you watched it enough!" he said making a tight fist as he thought of his family, "My wife son and daughter need me So I have to win I have to end the dark rangers for good! I have to clean up my past sins! I have to win this fight! I am a power ranger now I have to act like it!"

below Cozy glow yelled out, "GO DAD!"

Rita looked up smiling as thrax clapped as spoiled got back up

to be continued.


	67. Chapter 67

Spoiled charged only for the robo racer to jump to it's battle mode using it's riot shield to Block the shield before it punched her back.

Zedd said, "Ok battle mode with shield on line what do we have cuffs that can work!" he said hitting the button making it draw the cuffs in a moment the cuffs grabbed a rock with one in then swung it as a fail hitting spoiled knocking her back.

Daring do watched and commented, "That was clear!"

the ranger slayer held her sword and quickly slashed the make shift weapon as it came in! " apart leaving it just a cuff with grabbed her sword and pulled it out.

the zord caught it walking towards spoiled were the mare tried to avoid it but a shield bash knocked her down and the sword slash the belt smashing the buckle. Making it crack.

Spoiled's morph cracked as Zedd dropped the sword and pulled out the blasters and took aim and fired off yellow energy shoots hitting it.

in a moment spoiled shrank as her morph shattered it was all over the last dark ranger powerless.

In a moment Rita kicked spoiled in the head, "And stay down!"

Zedd jumped out and crossed his arms, "power down!" he said smiling as his wife holding ther son hugged him and Cozy Glow hugged his leg. The former lord said, "I'm a power ranger I can make up for my crimes now!"

years later in space.

A pirate named Divatox was looking at earth as she said, "it's rangers are away helping put down the remains of master viles forces they are defenseless!"

elgor nodded and said, "So send out the Piranhantrons got it aunty!"

down in the angel grove area a class anthro students where in the teams were sitting.

thrax dressed in red shrit black vest black jeans and black jeans looked to Furry heart she was pretty and dressed much like her aunt Celestia while humming, With Luna and Celestia restirring Cadance was the ruling body of the Equestria areas.

behind him was Justin adopted son of Fancy pants, who was tapping along while working on a test in his normal outfit

pound cake was sitting dressed in green t shirt blue pants and blue shoes, carrot cake was dressed in a pink shirt and overalls.

that is when the ground shock and the alien force came in and in a moment the five students where vanished and appeared in the temple of power with Ninjor and alpha.

the ninja master asked, "do you know who you five are?"

Thrax said, "Son of the phantom ranger" his arms crossed.

Justin said, "some rich kid who likes cars.

Flurry heart smiled," I am a princess!"

Pound cake and Carrot cake as they said, "Twin kids of the bakers."

the ninja made an x with his arms, "Wrong you're the new power rangers!" morphers appeared on their wrist and keys in their hands.

he walked, "thrax you will lead as red turbo ranger! With your turbo sword weapon!" next he walked to Justin and said, "you will be turbo blue ranger with twin turbo blasters!"

next was pound cake, "you'll be green turbo ranger with the shoulder cannon!" next the sister," your yellow turbo ranger with twin shock boxing gloves!"

finally Flurry heart," your pink with the turbo bow!"

in a moment they where teleported away.

the teens rolled as news was covering it thrax rolled and plugged his Key into his moprher, "shift into turbo red turbo ranger power!" in a moment he was moprhed holding his sword striking the fish people, "you smell like bait!"

Justin jumped and did the same thing, "shift into turbo blue turbo power!" he moprhed holding the guns as he fired, "stupid and kind of lazy they are!"

Pound cake ducked and did the same, "Shift into turbo Green turbo power!" he then fired off his turbo cannon as he said," they smell bad too!"

Carrot cake ducked and used her key," shift into turbo yellow turbo ranger power!" she said morphing and landed punched knocking them away, "and told mom the boxing lessens would pay off mom!"

Flurry heart was in the air doing it, "Shift into turbo pink turbo ranger power!" she morphed and whole hovering her wings appearing as energy she fired arrows down at the foot soldiers.

before long the rangers were together as flurry landed and said, "we are doing this!" was the call thrax said.

On the news mr Cake was fanning trying to revive his passed out wife " come on honey our kids are just power rangers!... oh joining you!" he fainted on top of her.

elsewhere in Canterlot Cadance was passed out Shining was jaw dropped.

While in his house Fancy pants was cheering, "THAT'S MY BOY KICK THEIR ASSES SON!"

the red ranger drew the side arm sword and slashed, "ok let's do this!" he said using two swords to slash through, "mom dad if you could see me now!"

unknown to him in the magic realm Rita now the Mystic mother was on the phone, "yes zedd our boy's a power ranger just like Cozy glow becoming the mystic white ranger I can't wait for us all to be a good family!" she said happily, "Also Cozy just got proposed too! A grand kid is on the way! I can't wait!"

Meanwhile Justin was firing as Elgar showed up and summoned his card sword, "Let's see how you go ranger!"

Pound cake fired his blaster at elgar knocking him back as the five put their weapons come together and formed the cannon as they fired up on Elgar knocking him down as they broke apart to finish off the fish people.

in a moment the fish holding what looked like massive cars rolled out as on her ship Divatox said, "arm the growth missiles we need to distracted those rookie rangers while we grow elgar!"

Thrax held out a hand," OK LETS GO TURBO ZORD POWER!" the turbo zords rolled in and thrax jumped getting in his seat buckling up, "Safety first guys buckle up!"

Justin was doing the same, "well we already have crash helmets ok this just became an demolition derby!"

pound cake buckled up, "yeah I know epic day beast day ever I always want to be a driver in one!"

Carrot cake was buckling, "I know right brother power rangers turbo!" she said happily.

Flurry heart was buckled," I've never done this I've always been driven around oh well let's do this! Power rangers."

to be continued.

to be continued.


	68. Chapter 68

Thrax was driving his red turbo zord as he hit a button making the megazord head pop out turn to the left and fire eye beams knocking away one of the giant cars driven by the fish people. "And that's a good button!"

Justin was rolling to hitting a button making the lights on his car flash blinding two fish guys following him making them crash, "when you have fish drive cars this is what happenes!" he said grabbing the shift to change gears, "I swear this is weirder then the putty patrol what where they patrolling?"

Pound Cake was driving as he did a spin out while using his head light blast making a three sixty blast hitting the Piranhantrons cars, "Lazy fish shouldn't drive cars…. How many times has that been Said?"

Carrot Cake shrugged in her zord as she used a hill as a ramp to jump over the henchmen cars and release oil making then spin out and crash as she said, "probably more times than we think we seaponies being a thing! Probably more then it should have been said if you think about it!"

Flurry was driving while reading a manual and hit a button making her car split in have down the middle crush two of divatox's fish men's cars between them then reform. " this is fun don't know why mommy and daddy are against it!"

in space Divatox growled," the torpedoes are loaded fire!" she said as they fired hitting the knocked out Elgar grow giant as he said," I told my aunt we shouldn't use the fish they are stupid they are ugly they are lazy! They are Piranhantrons after all!"

he then sent off a sword Blast that made the yellow turbo zord turn over only for blue to ram it knocking it back in place as it stayed In front of them.

Elgar fired on it As the Pink Zord did a jump while splitting as a fist came out landing a punch to his head knocking him back.

in a moment the haves docked on the merged car as Pound cake drove into place as he said " Ok that's four bring us home thrax our fearless leader!"

the red drove in plugging in " Ok let's do this megazord time!" In a moment it jumped finishing it's change to megazord as elgar got up!

he held his sword and looked at the megazord," oh getting fancy are we! Well bring it on rookie gear heads!" he said charging as the megazord summoned a shield to block and land a kick to his side knocking him away.

In the temple of power Alpha said, "Ninjor they are doing it they are really doing it!"

the ninja master said, "I know alpha Six but look closer Divatox has a back up ready Elgar is just phase one in her plan I wish they didn't have such a crash test first day in the drivers seat as it where but I know I choice as wisely as Zordon!"

In the fight the Turbo megazord summoned it's sword and did a shield bashed challenging Elgar to come at it.

Thrax said, "Ok Justin get ready!" he said looking at blue who nodded and gave a thumbs up. When the giant was close by Justin hit a button shining the headlights on the megazord brightly making Elgar backed away eyes cover screaming," CAN'T SEE THEY BLINDED ME AUNTY THEY BLINDED ME!"

In a moment the head lights stopped as they landed a sword slash to Elgar's chest as pound cake said, "I think we fried a braker with that! We are done the headlight flash and the blast attacks now!"

his twin sister tapped and said, "Ninjor used nine amp instead of eighteen amp! Rookie mistake! Well this are prototypes! We'll get use to it and fault check it! he said as they blocked Elgar swinging blindly at them and in a moment he landed a slash to the arm making him drop his blade.

the fallen sword hit the yellow zord as pound cake said, "shit it hit me in the join our knee is locked!" As the megazord landed a slash that would have cut Elgar's head off if he hadn't teleported away to the ship.

he walked in slowly regaining sight, "oh fuck that was bright Man! ! it was like looking into the ten suns of gama vile prime five! Aunty! It was like looking at how ugly that team you are going to marry is!"

Divatox smirked, "that gives me an idea he is still a sleep on that Volcano so let's wake him up!" she said hitting a button making it fire on some island and in a moment Mailgore woke up roaring and screaming.

the turbo megazord turned on guard it's sensors picking it up as they watched it walk along the ocean floor heading to them Thrax said, "Ok we have a half hour before that slow moving thing arrives let's make repairs I take auto shop I'll do it!" he said unbuckling and grabbing a tool box and heading down in to the zords working.

he then quickly changed the fuses, "ok higher amp like we need in place restarting the laser slash head light system!"

in the control room Flurry said, "Ok head lights slash blasters online again you did it Thrax!"

Thrax then head to the knee turning on the lights in his helmet to shine on the thing, "Ok here it is the blade land a cut to a line!" he then pulled out red duct tape and used it all to tape, "Not good but it'll patch us till we can change the line heading up so we can do test!"

he said turning off his lights and getting into the lift where he popped back up in his seat and rebuckled himself in.

they then a test walk as pound cake said, "Ok we can walk again but the leg is still slower then the other!" he said commenting on the limp the megazord had.

flurry heart the n held a hand to her helmet's mouth as she said," this ever happened to uncle Jason!"

Justin then said, "yeah well his zords had millions of years of test work to get them battle ready this are just rolling out for the first time!" he said looking at her," it'll be just as good ad dino thunder, and mecha tiger zord when we are done with them! just have to work the bugs out of the systems! But the point is we have long range we are mobile we can fight!"

pound cake nodded as he thumbed up him, "Well said blue dude!"

Carrot cake then looked to Thrax, "What do you think thrax?"

thrax was looking at readings, "this fire monster's shell is being heated always but now the water is cooling it it's weakening it! if we can land a sword strike to the chest we can shatter his ass! But one leg is faster then the other… A spin out!" he said snapping his fingers.

Flurry heart who was confused asked "What's that?"

carrot cake looked at her and did a spin with her left finger, "it's when you move in a circle forward to gather up force behind a strike! Our leaders plan is to weak it and go spinning like a vortex holding a sword to land our strike to end this beast!"

Just shrugged as he said," not pretty but it should work! Where did she find something this ugly!?" he said commenting on it.

thrax shrugged and said, "if the other thing was her nephew then May be this is her husband or something it would make sense."

he said as the monster showed up and the Mechazord got in a fighting stance.

to be continued.


	69. Chapter 69

The turbo megazord right away fired all the head light blast that could at the fire demon blinding it as they walked forward.

In the controls thrax said, "Ok Gang let's keep going forward no making the turn still I saw so and shield!" he said making Flurry raise the shield to Block a claw slash then a fire ball.

a moment later the red ranger said, "NOW GUN IT AND SPIN TO THE RIGHT!"

In a moment the turbo megazord went in for it's spin off slash hitting and slashing through the demon just like he thought.

As divatox's ship landed in the water she yelled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TURBO RANGERS!"

on the megazord the five heroes got out and looked down to cheers as they crossed their arms and said, " POWER DOWN!"

Thrax bowed and said, "We did it we're heroes! Ninjor picked right!"

Carrot cake was dancing as she said," Come on bring it on I am turbo charged for more!"

Pound cake tapped the megazord," we just got this mighty engines roaring mane! Come on give us another challenge! We're power rangers we can take it!"

Justin crossed his arms and said, "Let's not get an ego this was our first win on our first day! We aren't in the mighty morphing leagues yet!"

flurry heart was putting her hands to her mouth to boost her voice, "MOM DAD LOOK AT ME I AM A SUPER HERO!"

Later on Cadance was on a stage putting medals on our heroes.

She placed on on thrax, "to Thrax the red turbo Ranger you did well this day!" she then whispered," and don't brake my daughter's heart!"

the young red ranger nodded and gave a thumbs up!

the princes of Love came to Justin and put the medal around his neck, "to you Justin the blue turbo ranger your single father most be proud of the stallion you grow up to be! A power ranger noble and true!"

the blue ranger smiled as he hide his face," lady your making me blush.

next came pound cake as she put the medal around him, "the son of bakers a super hero no one could have seen that coming Green turbo ranger!

Pound cake smiled as he clapped and said," thank you very much!"

next was Carrot cake was next up Cadance put the medal on her and said, "yellow turbo ranger pound cake, you are an noble mare May fight smile on you!"

Carrot crossed her arms and happily said," hell yeah! But it's going to make dating a hard thing I know me and my brother already had a hard time finding boyfriends before we where super heroes! Now our options are more limited!"

finally it was flurry heart Cadance looked to her daughter and said, "to my daughter my little Flurry heart the pink turbo ranger it seems like just the other day you where a foal trotting around in her diaper!"

Flurry looked away as she said, "Mom your embarrassing me!"

the princess then giggled covering her mouth as she said, "Also don't let thrax get away form you young lady! I can sense the love even if your father is pissed at another female of his family falling for a red ranger!"

thrax then yelled out," WHY IS HE MAD ABOUT GOOD TASTE RUNNING IN THE FAMILY?" he sounded confused by it and they laughed.

but just in A new monster and Divatox's minons showed up and the rangers said, "SHIP INTO TURBO RED, GREEN, BLUE, YELLOW, AND PINK TURBO POWER!"

In a moment they changed and got in a fighting Pose drawing their side arm Blasters and swords as they jumped heading out into the new battle as they where power rangers it was their job and they where going to love it all.

thrax blocked with his sword and used his gun to shoot the random monster! "I love being a power ranger!"

Justin slashed the random monster and rolled to Shit at the fish people, "yeah it's awesome! to the power!"

Pound cake slashed a henchmen before shooting another one as he said," going be hard to get a boyfriend though! But it's worth it!"

Carrot Cake was Shooting the monster as she span the sword around before throwing it At the monster knocking it back! " Well said brother dear!"

Flurry heart in a burst of speed slashed most of the fish people before shooting the monster as she said, " to the power rangers Turbo the rookies of the year!"

before long the monster was knocked down as Divatox fired a torpedo that hit and grow it large making the rangers summon their zords for action once again.

Watching on a viewing Globe.

Ninjor and Alpha six where watching, As the ninja master said, "those are my boys and girls! Well guys..the adventure goes on but the story will not this is Goodbye the final chapter of this story hope you all enjoyed it!"

he waved as alpha Six said, "yes please comment on your favorite part of the story as a whole if you made it this far! Let the writer know you enjoyed the ride and Loved how the power shined in this story.

Pinkie pie popped up hugging Zack, "that was my line! Oh well come on Zack let's head to the after party!"

Zack smiled as he waved heading off with his girlfriend, "See you guys thanks for reading and enjoying this story! After all it was odd but Fun! Peace out!"

Ninjor waved and walked off, "good bye dear readers we love you all each and everyone one, and have a happy new years and happy holidays See you whenever the writer makes a new power ranger story! and no jokes about the number of chapters we have! NO DON'T DO THAT!

the end.


End file.
